Un Peu De toi
by Lorime
Summary: Après deux années coincé entre conventions et entrée dans la cour royale au mur Sina, Eren est enfin de retour au mur Rose. "Comme il a changé" Mikasa se rend compte que tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui sont toujours bien présents. Mais il n'est pas de retour seul, il est engagé... à une fille de la noblesse? Pendant ce temps Levi... [EREMIKA] [ NO SPOIL]
1. INTRODUCTION

**VOICI LE RESUME COMPLET DE L'HISTOIRE DE MA FANFICTION:**

Après deux années coincé entre les conventions aristocrates et son entrée dans la cour royale entre les murs Sina, Eren est enfin de retour au mur Rose. "Comme il a changé" Mikasa se rend compte que tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui sont toujours présents. Et pourtant il n'est pas de retour seul... il est engagé... à une fille de la noblesse?

Pendant ce temps Livaï est également de retour après deux ans à accompagner Eren dans son épanouissement social. Il fait la rencontre de Donnah Windenberght une nouvelle médecin pour le compte du bataillon d'exploration. Elle le soigne un soir après une bataille contre les titans du mur Maria, sa douceur et gentillesse alertent Livaï. Il la repousse, l'éloigne... se montre odieux et pourtant...

Un double couple avec des personnages que j'adore particulièrement appart Donnah qui est une de mes inventions lol.

 **BONNE LECTURE JE VOUS PROMET QUE VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LE REGRETTER**

 **DISCLAIMER : **_Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas tous. Et ne sont utilisés que pour un usage de divertissement._


	2. Chapitre 1 - Conventions

_Bienvenue! Veillez s'il vous plait à lire l'introduction pour mieux comprendre l'histoire et pourquoi je fais autant de coupes._

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Dans les résidences populaires et difficilement accessibles des terres nobles de Sina, une célébration avait lieu. C'était la commémoration la plus populaire de toutes les murailles. Elle était tellement importante que tous les membres de la royauté et de l'aristocratie étaient présent. Y compris le Roi Fritz dont l'apparition était plus rare que les attaques titans dans les murs Sina.

La population s'était dispersée dans les rues de la ville pour assister au discours du Roi tous avec des lanternes célestes en main pour payer leur respect à chacun des défunts. Les membres de la noblesse étaient tous rassemblés sur une grande terrasse en hauteur aux côtés du Roi.

Parmi eux, le jeune homme le plus célèbre de toute la communauté des murailles se tenait juste à la droite de sa majesté. Eren Jaeger, la moitié de la population avait assisté à la commémoration pour le voir en personne.

Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il vivait entre le mur Sina, sous la protection exclusive du Roi Fritz. Ce qui le rendait difficilement accessible. Déjà plus de deux ans qu'il vivait dans la muraille Sina mais pour certains c'était encore la première fois qu'ils le voyaient en personne. Il était gardé si précieusement par le Roi qu'il n'avait depuis lors pas remit pieds entre le mur Rosa encore moins sur un champ de bataille. Il n'avait ainsi pas revu ses amis depuis 2 ans, appart le caporal chef Livaï qui avait était envoyé depuis un an en mission diplomatique par le commandant en chef Erwin Smith.

Celui-ci se tenait derrière lui à sa droite. Pour la foule c'était une véritable chance de voir l'un des soldats les plus puissants du bataillon d'exploration et son arme le plus redoutable... Eren Jaeger.

Après une heure à assister au spectacle des cracheurs de feu et des parades, il était l'heure de faire la salutation des défunts. Le Roi se leva de son fauteuil pour se placer au bout de la terrasse afin d'être observé par toute la foule. À sa vue, beaucoup dans la foule s'inclinèrent, c'était obligatoire. Le Roi était pratiquement une divinité entre les murs. Ceux qui avaient la chance de le rencontrer devaient payer leurs respects les plus sincères. Après quelquesminutes en observant la foule s'incliner devant lui, il prit la parole:

\- Aujourd'hui, est un jour spécial... C'est un jour que certains ici n'oublieront probablement jamais de toute leur vie... Un jour maudit, où le malheur a frappé sur les vies humaines... Aujourd'hui signe la douzième année que le mur Maria a sombré... 12 ans que plusieurs centaines de personnes ont perdu la vie en ce jour même... 12 ans que cette guerre perpétuelle a commencé... Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui en ce jour si spécial pour saluer les âmes de ceux qui ont perdu la vie ce jour là, que ce soit la population ou les braves soldats qui ont bravé ciel et Terre pour défendre avec fierté la population et qui y ont... malheureusement... laissé la vie. Désormais nous allons témoigner une minute de silence avant de lancer nos lanternes célestes dans le ciel en guise de geste envers les défunts...

La seconde d'après, la foule composée de millier d'individus resta silencieuse et suivi les indications données par le Roi Fritz à la lettre, les yeux fermés, Eren et Livaï observèrent une minute de silence envers les défunts. Bien que pour Eren, tout au fond de lui, cette minute était trop petite, elle passait trop rapidement. Oui, pour lui... la destruction de sa maison...la mort de sa mère sous ses yeux... son sauvetage juste après... ces villageois dévorés par les titans... tous ces évènements ne pouvaient pas être simplement salué en une minute... ces évènements étaient passé cruellement lentement, la douleur frappait encore dans sa poitrine. Eren sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Les yeux fermés, il mit une main sur son cœur en fronçant les sourcils...

Livaï qui savait parfaitement ce que ce jour représentait pour Eren mit une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il serait quand même mal placé de se transformer en titan devant une foule de riches qui n'avaient probablement jamais vu de titans de leurs vies.

Après cette longue minute de dépression pour Eren, le Roi reprit la parole ce qui sortit tout le monde de leurs songes.

\- Bien... désormais allumez vos lanternes avant de placer vos mots en guise de pensée pour les malheureux... lâcha t-il en allumant lui même sa lanterne blanche d'un briquet et en la lançant tout aussi tôt dans le vide. Celle-ci majestueuse, se mit à flotter et à remonter dans le ciel sous le regard touché de la foule.

Cette première lanterne signalait le début du lancement des lanternes. La seconde d'après des centaines de lanternes flottaient dans les airs sous une nouvelle lune bien haute dans le ciel. La commémoration avait prit toute la journée et désormais les lanternes signalait la fin. La fin de cette longue journée de dépression pour Eren.

Il était certainement l'un des derniers à lancer sa lanterne. Il avait passé plus de 5 minutes à saluer les defunts silencieusement. Sous le regard irrité des membres de la noblesse qui se disaient qu'il le faisait pour les mettre mal à l'aise.

Un maire d'une des petites ville Sina se tourna vers son voisin d'un air irrité.

\- Ces paysans... qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour attirer l'attention... lâcha t-il en se moquant narquoisement sous le regard complice de ses voisins de table.

Livaï irrité se tourna vers les vieux messieurs d'un regard noir. Oh comme il détestait ces nobles... Cela faisait pratiquement un an qu'il vivait entre les murs Sina et il avait faillit perdre patience à chacun des évènements qui impliquait la noblesse. Ils étaient hypocrites, gourmands, sournois, méprisants... Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vu. Ils avaient essayé tant bien que mal d'éveiller des rumeurs pour que le Roi se débarrasse d'Eren mais fort heureusement celui-ci était bien plus intelligent pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa cour.

Eren releva enfin la tête et lança sa lanterne sous le regard amusé des nobles qui étaient déjà debout prêt à partir.

\- Alors mon cher... combien de prières avez-vous exécuté? Lança le vieux maire sous le regard meurtrier d'Eren dont deux veines étaient déjà visible sur son front.

Livaï se leva soudainement de sa chaise et s'approcha dangereusement du vieux maire. Qui avait sortit un cigare et l'avait placé entre ses lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à l'allumer quand Livaï, briquet en main enflamma le cigare presque au niveau de sa longue barbe ce qui fit tiquer le vieux monsieur de brûlure.

\- Aïe! Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous?! S'exclama t-il en reculant, l'air méfiant.

Livaï, cynique, sourit malicieusement avant de ranger son briquet.

\- Vous devriez faire gaffe. D'où je viens il en faut moins pour perdre la v-(vie)..b-barbe lâcha t-il... en bégayant faussement.

Le vieillard effrayé s'éloigna rapidement suivit de ses confrères irrités...

Eren se rapprocha de Livaï en rigolant. Cela faisait quelques jours que les deux ne s'étaient pas vu. Livaï était reparti à Rose pour assister à une réunion importante qu'Erwin avait sollicité. Eren le salua l'air toujours amusé.

\- Son air effrayé serait la plus belle peinture qu'on pourrait m'offrir... lâcha t-il en se tournant vers le caporal.

\- Ces vieux porcs m'irritent au plus haut point... lâcha t-il en ne quittant pas le maire des yeux tandis qu'ils descendaient déjà les escaliers pour rejoindre leur calèche.

\- Je pensais que tu devais t'y habituer... lâcha t-il en suivant également le chemin des escaliers menant aux calèches.

\- Même pas dans ton putain de pire cauchemard... lâcha t-il en enfilant son manteau accroché sur le porte manteau au bout de la porte d'entrée.

Eren rigola avant de refermer son manteau à cause de la fraîcheur.

\- Quand es-tu revenu à Sina ? Demanda t-il en en sortant de la résidence suivit de près par Livaï et les gardes royaux.

\- Ce matin même. Je reviens avec des nouvelles. Répondit-il en montant dans leur calèche commune.

\- Bonnes ou mauvaises? Demanda t-il en se plaçant également dans leur calèche.

Livaï se tourna vers Eren d'un regard énigmatique.

\- Je pense que nous devrions en parler quand nous serons arrivés. Lâcha t-il en dévisageant les gardes royaux à guet autour de la calèche.

Eren, ayant compris tenta de changer de sujet.

\- Alors tu as revu les autres? Mikasa, Armin comment ils vont?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les voir. La réunion a été plus longue que prévu et la plupart étaient en mission hors des murailles.

\- Ah d'accord. Lâcha t-il en s'adossant dans son fauteuil.

Il soupira longuement avant de lancer un regard vers le vide.

\- C'est principalement dans ces moments là que je me rend compte que le terrain me manque... lâcha t-il l'air nostalgique.

Livaï sourit discrètement

\- Tiens bon... c'est bientôt la fin.

* * *

À quelques centaine de kilomètres de là entre les murs Rose. Le bataillon d'exploration était de retour après une mission de 2 jours. La foule dévisageait les chevaux qui ramenaient de nouveau une trentaine de cadavres. Les soldats revenaient de nouveau avec des airs d'échec. En tête de ligne, Mikasa Ackerman.

Elle avait géré cette mission à elle seule pour la première fois suite à la convocation extrêmement importante à laquelle Erwin le commandant en chef avait sollicité provoquant ainsi son absence. Ils avaient été encerclé par les titans dans la forêt aux hauts arbres et nombreux étaient morts faute de malfonction de leur équipement. Armin, qui se tenait à sa droite s'avança vers elle.

\- Hey Mikasa, ça va? Demanda t-il l'air inquiet.

Elle sortit de ses songes et se tourna vers son ami aux yeux bleu.

\- Ça va... lâcha t-elle en croisant le regard de quelques enfants souriant à la fenêtre de leur chambre l'air impressionné.

Armin rassuré se redressa.

\- Bien parce que tu dois avoir toute ta tête quand je te l'annonce.

\- Annonce? Quelle annonce? Demanda t-elle curieusement.

Armin soupira longuement avant de sourire et de se tourner vers elle.

\- Jean viens de me l'annoncer. Le Roi a signé la permission qu'Erwin avait envoyé au Roi. Eren sera de retour la semaine prochaine sur le champ de bataille avec nous. Nous avons besoin de lui pour une mission qu'Erwin nous expliquera demain matin.

Mikasa agréablement surprise se figea. Elle était à court de mots. Elle avait pratiquement perdu espoir de revoir Eren un jour. Plusieurs fois Erwin avait sollicité la présence d'Eren sur le terrain avec sa fameuse phrase :《 Eren est un soldat, une arme contre les titans que nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'oublier.》 Mais le Roi avait toujours ignoré ses requêtes pour des raisons totalement floues. Jusqu'à ce jour, personne ne savait pourquoi le Roi tenait tant à ce qu'Eren reste dans son cercle. Ce n'était visiblement pas pour qu'il le protège vu sa résidence extrêmement protégée et isolée de tout danger lié aux titans..

Mikasa soupira enfin après avoir dépassé la foule de villageois. Après quelques longues minutes sur leurs chevaux, ils arrivèrent au QG et confièrent ceux ci aux fermiers qui en prenaient soin à chaque fois. Mikasa, après avoir déposé son cheval se rua vers l'intérieur du QG sous les yeux amusés d'Armin qui savait déjà où elle se dirigeait.

Arrivée devant la porte du commandant en chef Erwin Smith, elle ne cogna même pas et ouvrit la porte en trombe. Il était là, assit devant son bureau rempli de papiers aux calculs indéchiffrable. Quand il reconnu la jeune femme il retourna à ses documents calmement. Elle se planta alors devant son bureau les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Commandant...

Il savait, il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle était là. De quoi elle voulait parler, pourquoi il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à sa disctance il savait... alors il se redressa avec un sourire et aquiesca de la tête.

\- Je suppose que c'est à propos d'Eren...

\- Est-ce vrai? Le coupa t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour détecter la moindre trace de plaisanterie. Elle ne jouait pas, plus... elle l'attendait depuis deux ans... elle avait entendu plusieurs rumeurs qui affirmait son retour pendant ces deux ans... mais jamais il n'était revenu. Elle voulait la preuve que cette fois ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur. Que cette fois elle allait enfin revoir celui qu'elle attendait depuis toutes ces années...

Elle vit Erwin se pencher pour attraper une enveloppe à la couverture d'Ivoire et aux écrits dorées. Il l'ouvrit et la planta devant Mikasa... c'est alors que ses yeux s'aggrandirent tandis qu'elle lut:

" La sollicitation du Commandant en Chef Erwin Smith qui avait été mise en considération par sa Majesté le Roi Fritz a été révisée par toute l'assemblée de noble impliquée. Après discussion et vote, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre requête a été évaluée comme d'ordre primaire pour le bien de notre communauté et sa protection. Eren Jaeger sera de retour dans l'enceinte du mur Rose dans un délai de 4 jours. Signé sa majesté le Roi Fritz... "

Mikasa, heureuse et rassurée laissa quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues sous le regard interloqué d'Erwin. Après quelques minutes elle salua le commandant avant de sortir de son bureau. Adossée sur la porte du bureau du commandant, elle s'arrêta.

\- L'attente est terminée... lâcha t-elle en soupirant, les yeux fermés et la main sur sa poitrine.

* * *

\- Pardon?! S'exclama Eren en se relevant de sa chaise où il était assit entrain de dîner avec Livaï.

Il mit la main sur sa tête l'air agréablement choqué.

\- T-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une blague non? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Livaï l'air hésitant.

Celui-ci continua de dîner silencieusement d'un air amusé. Après quelques minutes à le laisser en suspens il lui indiqua une enveloppe sur la table de chevet. Eren se rua vers celle-ci et la déchira presque en l'ouvrant. Il lut les premiers mots et balança l'enveloppe dans les airs.

\- Non mais sérieux! S'exclama t-il en se tournant vers sa baie vitrée les mains sur sa tête.

Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette ville. Enfin revoir ses amis. Repartir sur le terrain. Affronter les titans... Eren n'en revenait pas. 2 ans d'isolement, loin de sa seule raison de vivre, exterminer les titans... 2 ans loin de ses amis, ses camarades... Ces deux dernières années étaient passées lentement. Il était persuadé que le Roi ne lui laisserait jamais regagner sa liberté. Il avait raté tellement d'évènements. La reconquête du mur Maria... les funérailles de ses camarades tombés au combat durant ces deux années... Eren se sentait comme si sa vie avait repris son cours. Il avait 23 ans maintenant et malgré les privilèges qu'il avait reçu pendant 2 ans il savait que ça ne comblerait jamais sa soif de combat... son identité de soldat.

Livaï observait Eren de loin. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point cette vie durant ces deux années l'avait empêché de s'épanouir. Il s'était senti coupé de son univers, isolé. Lui même était ravit de quitter cette vie de gros porc qu'il détestait. Il détestait les riches quand il était plus jeune et avec le temps cela s'était amplifié... il s'impatientait lui aussi de rentrer mais... un détail très sensible allait gâcher la joie d'Eren... il ne voulait pas lui dire mais il avait le droit de savoir. Après tout... cela impliquait sa vie...

Il soupira, les bras croisés, il lança un dernier regard au jeune homme souriant.

\- Elle s'appelle Vanessa... lâcha t-il soudainement...

Eren se retourna confus. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres il retourna s'asseoir à la table.

\- Qui ça? Demanda t-il en se servant du vin blanc.

Livaï, l'air impassible continua

\- Elle a prit 18 ans cette année. Le Roi vous permet de vous embrasser avant le mariage mais pas plus loin... il tient à son honneur...

À ces mots, Eren se figea. Il venait de comprendre. Sa liberté... sa fausse liberté... elle avait un prix. Un prix qui le garderait à jamais dans cette vie de noble... dans cette vie d'oiseau en cage. Il dévisagea Livaï et compris. Personne ne voyait le moindre problème à ce qu'il s'engage à une noble pour le bien de tous. Il comprit que pour Erwin, Livaï et les autres... c'était sa seule chance de remettre les pieds sur le champ de bataille. C'était sa seule et unique chance...

Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquels les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux, Eren remplit un autre verre de vin et le planta devant Livaï d'un air impassible.

Livaï surprit, vit le jeune homme ingérer le verre pratiquement rempli en un coup. Il comprit... Eren n'était pas stupide. Eren avait évalué l'urgence de la situation et la décision qu'il devait prendre. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Alors, rassuré... Livaï récupéra le verre planté devant lui et le tendit à Eren.

\- À l'humanité... lâcha t-il en cognant le verre vide d'Eren.

Celui-ci leva son verre d'un sourire ironique et trinqua également.

\- À l'humanité... lâcha t-il avant

De se servir un verre... un deuxième et un troisième... toute la nuit...

* * *

*À Suivre*

* * *

 **N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER**

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Nouvelle Vie

_Hello! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis très insipée par cette histoire. J'ai réussi à écrire plusieurs chapitres en trois jours, un record pour une paresseuse comme moi! Merci de lire!_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Il était 2h de l'après midi. Les enfants jouaient près de la source du village tandis que les plus grands aidaient les parents aux tâches ménagères. Alors que certaines jeunes femmes du village aidaient en cuisine une en particulier préparait ses valises sous le ton autoritaire de son père.

\- Et puis ça là tu vas faire quoi avec ça encore Donnah? Arrêtes de remplir ta valise avec du n'importe quoi prend le stricte nécessaire! Lâcha t-il en sortant un doudou de la valise de sa jeune fille.

La brune se tourna vers son père d'un air exaspéré et saisit le nounours rapidement. Sous le regard ennuyé de son père.

\- Père je vous interdis! Vous aviez promis de me laisser emmener tout ce que mère m'avait léguer! Lâcha t-elle en remettant son nounours brun dans sa valise avant de refermer celle-ci rapidement.

Son père exaspéré soupira avant de se retourner.

\- Et puis fais ce que tu veux... c'est ta vie maintenant. Si tu veux pas m'écouter c'est ton problème... lâcha t-il en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui sous le sourire amusé de sa jeune fille.

Donnah soupira avec nostalgie en entendant les pas de son père s'éloigner. Ça y es... il était temps pour elle de quitter la maison familial et faire sa vie. Elle avait vécu dans cette campagne des murailles Rose toute son enfance auprès de son père, sa mère et son grand frère.

Il y avait 7 ans, sa mère avait succombé à une maladie des poumons et son frère Dylan était parti servir en tant que soldat du bataillon d'exploration l'année qui suivait. Elle avait donc vécu pendant pratiquement plus de 6 ans seule avec son père qui avait tant bien que mal essayé de lui inculquer une bonne éducation malgré le manque de confiance qu'elle avait toujours remarqué chez lui après la mort de sa mère.

Elle se sentait toujours mal de voir son père se rejeter la faute sur la mort de sa mère à cause de leurs pauvres moyens. Et elle savait que l'élever seul avait été un véritable challenge pour lui.

Tenant compte du fait qu'elle était tout simplement le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle conférait à son père une très grande douleur rien qu'en la voyant mais pourtant elle avait essayé. Elle avait tout fait pour le faire se sentir fière d'elle et aujourd'hui elle avait réussit. Elle faisait partit de ses rares villageoises qui arrivaient à quitter la campagne et avoir leur diplôme.

Donnah venait d'être diplômée de la petite université de campagne et avait réussi à se trouver un poste dans le milieu militaire.

Dans cette communauté des murailles, travailler dans le monde militaire ou quelque chose qui s'y rapprochait était un véritable honneur. N'importe qui dans ce cercle pouvait se rapprocher de la royauté que ce soit par décoration militaire ou autre et Donnah savait que c'était le rêve de son père.

Jack Winderberght ancien commandant déchu du bataillon d'exploration. Depuis son arrestation suite à une opération dangereuse qu'il avait ordonné qui avait coûté la vie à toute son escouade, il avait vécu isolé en campagne caché de tous.

La jeune femme qui venait de recevoir un diplôme de neuro-chirurgien s'était faîte le serment de regagner l'honneur que son père avait perdu lors de l'échec de sa mission. Elle avait été affectée comme médecin compagnon au QG du bataillon d'exploration. Peu de neuro-chirurgiens y travaillaient donc ils avaient impérativement besoin de ses services.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de son départ. Elle allait abandonner sa vie de campagne pour une vie plus agitée et mouvementée. Elle allait également laisser son père seul. Décision qui lui brisait le cœur mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Il était 3h du soir. L'heure de son départ avait sonné. La calèche l'attendait dehors tandis que son père l'observait tristement sous ses lunettes et sa barbre grise avec un sourire.

Donnah rattacha sa longue chevelure brune frisée avant d'enfiler sa veste rouge que sa mère lui avait légué. Elle lança un dernier regard à sa petite chambre, caressant nostalgiquement les meubles tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte de sa chambre où son père était adossé.

C'était le moment, l'heure de se dire Adieu. Pas nécessairement un adieu mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas le revoir de si tôt. Elle savait également qu'il n'allait faire aucun effort pour venir lui rendre visite en ville par crainte d'être reconnu. Donc c'était certainement un adieu...

Donnah se rapprocha de son cinquantenaire de père. Ses yeux noisettes se perdirent dans les yeux gris luisants de son père. Étaient-ce des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux? Elle ne savait pas... et ne voulait pas savoir. Elle lui sourit tendrement sachant parfaitement que ce sourire ressemblait traît pour traît à celui de sa mère.

Soudainement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui tendre les bras elle sentit son père la tirer et la câliner chaleureusement. Comme c'était étonnant... jamais son père ne l'avait serré aussi fort. Jamais il ne lui avait témoigné autant d'amour... dans ses bras elle pouvait entendre le vieux cœur de son père battre de plus en plus vite. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, son père lui avait toujours dit qu'elle pleurait trop mais cette fois... cette fois elle sentait son père pleurer avec elle... ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus de 5 minutes avant d'enfin se séparer. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, elle sentit son père se rapprocher de son oreille et lui ordonner:

\- Vas... et ne te retourne pas...

Triste, émue, la jeune femme savait ce que ces mots signifiaient pour lui. Il avait déjà dit ces mots à son frère avant son départ pour la ville. Il lui avait dit de laisser son nom de Windenberght derrière lui pour pouvoir avancer, pour se faire respecter et non malmener par la société. Car avoir un père qui avait une aussi mauvaise réputation tâchait, salissait son propre avenir.

Elle savait ce que son père voulait lui dire. Alors après quelques dernières larmes et un hauchement de tête ils se séparèrent et elle sortit de la maison sans se retourner. Arrivée dehors, son escorte lui ouvrit la portière sous les regards impressionnés des villageois. Elle prit place dans la calèche avant d'ordonner au monsieur de démarrer et de commencer leur long voyage.

Elle resta fidèle à sa promesse et ne se retourna nullement. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que son père lui, était sortit de la maison et se tenait là tristement, regardant la calèche s'éloigner avec nostalgie. La jeune femme ferma les rideaux de sa calèche avant de pleurer tristement et de prier pour que sa mère soit là et la guide dans cette nouvelle vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à commencer.

* * *

Dans le centre ville de Rose, pour une fois l'ambiance était calme. Aucune attaque titan, aucun acte criminel signalé par les brigades spéciales. Tout semblait normal. Dans une salle où soldats étaient tous regroupés, une réunion avait lieu.

Le commandant en chef Erwin Smith se tenait là debout au milieu d'une scène micro en main. Il expliquait une nouvelle fois la prochaine mission du bataillon d'exploration. Mission qui semblait très dangereuse comme à l'accoutumée et pourtant personne dans la salle ne bronchait. Personne ne s'opposait à ses idées parce que tout le monde dans la salle connaissait Erwin. Tout le monde savait avec quel génie ses idées étaient fondées et quelles réflexions il avait déjà prit en compte. Après quelques longues démonstrations de comment le plan allait être établi, une main dans le public s'éleva enfin. Un jeune homme roux, qui semblait intimidé par tous les regards posés sur lui. Erwin curieux le désigna.

\- Oui ?

Il se leva nerveusement en déposant maladroitement ses effets sur son siège avant de prendre la parole.

\- Euh...hum.. alors et bien... je comprend bien le rôle que le bataillon d'exploration joue dans la reconquête du mur Maria mais... si je peux me permettre... il serait franchement impossible de reconquérir cette zone avec le nombre de soldats que nous avons actuellement. Nous courons à notre perte sans une massive aide militaire... lâcha t-il en se frottant les mains nerveusement tandis qu'Erwin sourit à la réflexion du jeune homme.

En effet le plan de la reconquête du mur Maria avait été en suspens depuis le départ d'Eren pour le royaume au mur Sina. Nombreuses fois ils avaient essayé de se débarasser des titans qui envahissaient la zone mais ils avaient perdu trop d'hommes et avaient battu en retraîte. La question du jeune homme semblait également intéresser toute la foule de soldats concernée alors Erwin se mit à applaudir à sa question. À la surprise du jeune homme et de la foule également.

\- Ta question est bonne et valable... en effet notre nombre actuel cause à cette mission un grand freint et un pas en arrière vers la victoire... c'est pourquoi nous avons sollicité la contribution des hommes du Roi Fritz... ainsi que d'Eren Jaeger.

À l'entente de son nom, nombreux se figèrent et se tournèrent vers leurs camarades avec surprise. Certains se mettaient à sourire d'autres restèrent de marbre tandis qu'Erwin continua son explication.

\- Il sera de retour dans trois jours, nous vérifierons d'abord si il a apprit à maîtriser sa force et ensuite une nouvelle réunion aura lieu pour mettre en place le plan que nous allons suivre... c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Lâcha t-il avant de déposer le micro sur sa table et sortir de la salle sans un regard vers la foule.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, la foule se mit à s'exclamer de joie. Le retour d'Eren signifiait que moins d'hommes allaient devoir aller sur le front. Dans la foule Mikasa se levait déjà de sa chaise pour sortir de la salle sous le regard curieux de Jean qui se tourna vers Armin.

\- Où elle va? Demanda t-il en se levant également prêt à sortir de la salle.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... répondit-il avant de saluer certains de ses camarades qui venaient le saluer.

Mikasa dans le couloir se ruait vers les dortoirs. Arrivée dans la chambre elle vit son amie Sasha entrain de manger. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle d'un air curieux.

\- Alors cette nouvelle mission? Demanda t-elle en la regardant enlever son uniforme.

\- Compliquée... lâcha t-elle vaguement en se déshabillant prête à aller à la douche.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'Eren revient... lâcha t-elle d'un sourire plein de malice.

Mikasa se figea et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire faux. Elle continua.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand? Demanda t-elle en se levant pour fermer la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers la douche où elle ouvrit le robinet pour attendre l'eau chaude. Sacha la suivit dans la douche.

\- Tu penses qu'il est resté le même ? Je veux dire... le luxe change certaines personnes...

Mikasa se tourna vers elle d'un regard sérieux.

\- Eren n'est pas comme ça. Le caporal Livaï a dit plusieurs fois que son plus grand souhait était de revenir sur le champ de bataille... il a dit qu'il détestait sa nouvelle vie.

Sacha surprise par son ton lui sourit malicieusement de nouveau.

\- Alors c'est toujours là hein?

Mikasa feigna de ne pas comprendre et sauta sous la douche en mouillant ses cheveux.

\- De quoi tu parles... demanda t-elle.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Ton intérêt pour lui... tu penses que c'est pas visible? Demanda t-elle en souriant

Mikasa ouvrit légèrement les yeux sous la douche tandis que l'eau roulait sur sa peau pâle.

\- Ce n'est pas si visible... vu qu'il ne le sait toujours pas... lâcha t-elle sous un ton que Sacha ne lui connaissait pas.

Mikasa avait beaucoup changé physiquement durant ces deux dernières années. Sacha n'avait aucun doute qu'elle était belle. Sa chevelure raide noire retombait désormais dans le bas de son dos, elle avait apprit à prendre soin de son corps durant ces deux ans vu ses formes qui s'étaient développées et sa peau toujours belle malgré les nombreux combats qu'elle avait sur le champ de bataille. Elle ne doutait aucunement que Mikasa était une très belle femme. Nombreux avaient approché Sacha pour se rapprocher de Mikasa. Et si Eren ne voyait pas ça, pour elle il était visiblement aveugle.

Sacha sortit de la douche et retourna à ses activités tandis que Mikasa resta sous l'eau perdue dans ses songes. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle l'attendait... elle ne voulait plus l'attendre silencieusement. Elle voulait qu'il la voit. Qu'il remarque quelle femme elle était devenue grâce à lui. Oui... grâce à lui car il avait été celui qui lui avait permi de s'épanouir et même de vivre... elle allait tout faire... tout pour qu'il ouvre les yeux enfin.

* * *

\- Debout merde! Cria Livaï en versant un sceau d'eau à Eren qui était allongé dans son lit complètement exténué.

\- Cris pas s'il te plait... lâcha t-il en se touchant la tête avec douleur.

Il avait passé la nuit à boire. Il avait essayé d'oublier tout pour une nuit. Il ignorait combien de bouteille il avait vidé et quelle heure il faisait. Il s'en contrefichait visiblement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son sommeil, Livaï ouvrit les rideaux grandement l'éblouïssant ainsi de lumière et amplifiant ses maux de tête. Cigarette entre ses lèvres, Livaï s'assit dans son fauteuil en dévisageant Eren.

Pathétique...

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes faire les présentations avec une héritière bonne chance... lâcha t-il en se servant à manger.

Eren se redressa brusquement

\- Attends quoi? Héritière t'as dit? Q-quelle? S'exclama t-il en se levant toujours en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Vanessa Wright c'est ta fiancée tu te rappelles?

\- Mais merde! J'ai même pas encore donné mon accord! Cria t-il en refermant violemment les rideaux.

\- Eh... Plus vite tu signeras plus vite on rentrera... lâcha t-il en posant un stylo et une feuille sur la table.

Eren dévisagea la feuille avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Livaï le dévisagea avant de continuer.

\- Votre rendez-vous est prévu pour demain à 11h. Tu devras te rendre chez elle pour un déjeuner avec sa famille... sa mère Lady Gretta est veuve. C'était l'épouse de German Wright un riche homme de la cour et main droite du Roi...

\- Putain... lâcha t-il soudainement avant de tenir sa tête entre ses deux mains... Alors c'est ça? Je serais toujours ce prisonnier pour le Roi?

Livaï tiqua.

\- Prisonnier?

Eren se tourna vers lui d'un regard sérieux.

\- Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous pensiez que mon arrivée ici était sans raison... le Roi a des plans pour moi... il en a toujours eu... il veut me manipuler à sa guise... me domestiquer...c'est pour ça que...

Alors que Livaï se concentrait de plus en plus sur les mots du jeune homme, la sonnerie de l'appartement du jeune homme résonna. Eren pas pour le moins surprit rigola ironiquement avant de s'adosser dans son canapé.

Le majordome du jeune homme alla ouvrir et c'est avec surprise qu'une élégante jeune femme fit son entrée. Eren torse nu et en pantalon dévisagea belle jeune femme tandis qu'elle prenait place naturellement sur son canapé avec un sourire. Après quelques minutes à la dévisager Eren réussit à articuler.

\- Et vous êtes? Lâcha t-il froidement en la regardant avec hésitation.

Elle était belle. Extrêmement belle. Mais quelque chose dans sa façon de marcher donnait une mauvaise impression à Eren. Quelque chose dans ses vêtements courts et ses bijoux extravagants reflétait la vulgarité.

Elle sourit avant de lui tendre le dos de sa main

\- Vanessa Wright.

Eren surprit dévisagea la main de la jeune femme tandis que Livaï lui sourit narquoisement.

\- Vous êtes pas censé être là belle dame... lâcha celui-ci en écrasant sa cigarette.

Elle rigola avant de balancer sa longue chevelure blonde derrière son épaule découverte.

\- Il m'était impossible de calmer ma curiosité alors j'eus décidé de prendre les devants. Lâcha t-elle en regardant le torse nu d'Eren de ses yeux bleus ciel. Alors c'est vous...

Il tiqua avant de se lever à la recherche d'une chemise ou n'importe quoi pour se couvrir.

\- C'est vous que je devrai appeler époux dans quelques mois...

Elle rigola en cachant son sourire de ses longs doigts couverts par des gants en soie blanc.

Elle avait un accent. L'accent que les filles du Nord portaient. C'était une région extrêmement riche où aucun pauvre ne pouvait se permettre de passer ne serait-ce que la nuit sans une somme importante sur eux.

Livaï regardait la jeune femme avec amusement. Etrangement elle correspondait exactement aux critères qu'il s'était imaginé sur les filles de riches. Elle était le portrait craché de ce qu'il avait déjà eu en tête.

Il lança un dernier regard plein de moquerie à Eren avant de se lever et de disposer. Sous les yeux insistants de Vanessa. Quand il fut sortit Eren repartit ouvrir les rideaux avant de reprendre place dans le fauteuil où Livaï se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Toujours ce sourire suspect sur ses lèvres glossies.

\- Eh bien... lâcha t-il en hautant les épaules.

\- Pardonnez? L'interrogea t-elle.

\- Eh bien vous m'avez vu... est-ce que votre curiosité est appaisée enfin?

Elle rigola avant de se lever et d'observer les moindres recoins de l'appartement d'Eren.

\- Eh bien oui... lâcha t-elle en caressant certaines peintures sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Par contre... il y a une partie de moi qui me pousse à vous poser la question bien que ma personne s'en contrefiche mais pour le bien de mon honneur et celui de mon père je tiens à vérifier.

Eren aquiesca

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Amoureux?

\- Non.

\- Amante?

\- Pas pour le moment

\- Tendance sexuelle non approuvée par notre communauté?

À cette question Eren tiqua.

\- Pardon?

\- Les hommes, les aimez vous?

\- Dîtes moi que je rêve, lâcha t-il en roulant des yeux avec exaspération.

Elle rigola avant de continuer son inspection.

\- Dans ce cas il est fort probable que je serais la première à passer sur vous n'est-ce pas? Lâcha t-elle en ramassant une photo d'Eren, Mikasa et Armin plus jeune.

Eren déjà derrière elle récupéra la photo avant de rapprocher son visage du sien avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir mais...

Il caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme de son index avant de descendre à son cou de sa main.

\- Si vous vous renseignez au cabaret de la ville... je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine. Alors désolé mais dans cette salle il n'y a pas d'Homme reflétant la virginité.

Elle se figea en ressentant des frissons dans son dos avant de repousser le jeune homme doucement, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas nous sommes quittes. J'eus très peur de devoir vous apprendre mais vous me rassurez... lâcha t-elle en enfilant sa veste mauve. À demain très cher et veillez à moins puer l'alcool, mère ne laissera pas de détails se mourir. Lâcha t-elle en se retournant vers la porte que le Majordome avait déjà ouvert.

Eren regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner avec amusement. Elle était intéressante. Quand la porte se referma il se tourna vers le cadre qu'il avait en main avec un sourire.

\- J'arrive les gars... lâcha t-il en caressant la photo avant de la remettre à sa place.

8h du soir, une calèche était garée devant le QG militaire. Quelques soldats se tenaient là pour aider à décharger les effets du nouvel arrivant. Une belle jeune femme sortit de la calèche. Elle remercia les soldats l'aidant avec ses valises quand un individu derrière l'interpela.

\- Donnah!

Elle se retourna, elle avait reconnu sa voix. Son frère Dylan qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 6 ans se tenait là. Il s'était laissé pousser la barbe. Ses cheveux bruns étaient complètement à ras. Quelques cicatrices ici et là mais il n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Elle le serra dans ses bras avec émotion. Trop longtemps... ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vu. Elle laissa couler des larmes de joie en le serrant plus fort.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Lâcha t-elle en tapotant sur son dos en l'entendant lui aussi pleurer.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes d'émotion et se sourièrent.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle. On dirait maman... lâcha t-il en caressant une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de la ramener derrière son oreille.

En effet la jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère. Elle était petite de taille, une longue chevelure brune qui retombait dans son dos en plusieurs boucles qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère qui avait elle aussi des cheveux très frisés. Un teint bronzé qui caractérisait les habitants de la campagne. Elle avait un visage fin, de longs cils bruns, un nez affiné couverts de 4 minuscules tâches de rousseur, de grands yeux noisettes ressortis par ses sourcils noirs et une bouche pulpeuse aux couleurs naturellement orangées.

Il admirait sa petite sœur avec amour quand une calèche venait se garer derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent et virent Erwin qui sortait de la calèche suivit de Hansi Zoe la chef d'escouade, main droite du commandant. Ils se tournèrent vers les deux frères et sœurs avec curiosité. Erwin en particulier contempla Donnah avec insistance avant de se tourner vers Dylan qui effectua son salut militaire typique.

\- Salutation! Commandant-En-Chef.

\- Repos. Ordonna t-il avec le sourire. Il se tourna vers Donnah qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Êtes vous la jeune neuro-chirurgienne? Demanda t-il en ce tournant vers Hansi.

\- Oui monsieur. Répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- En effet. Sa photo est juste là. Confirma Hansi qui tenait un dossier en main.

\- Bonne arrivée, on vous attendait. Lâcha celle-ci en lui tendant la main amicalement.

Celle-ci lui sourit avant de lui serrer la main.

\- Mais... vous vous connaissez? Demanda Hansi en lançant un regard à Dylan et elle tour à tour.

\- Eh bien oui... c'est ma jeune sœur. Répondit Dylan en souriant.

\- En effet on peut dire, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup... ajouta le commandant Erwin en ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux.

Elle s'inclina pour le remercier, geste typique de la campagne. Ce qui amusa Erwin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une blague, une grande explosion retentit.

Erwin, en alerte se tourna vers la direction du bruit. Du feu... un incendie avait lieu au haut d'un mur... le QG de l'escouade de nuit...

Un soldat se rua vers lui.

\- Commandant! Le mur 3, point de retraître de l'escouade de nuit vient de prendre feu! Vous avez un appel!

Sans tarder, le commandant se rua vers le QG sans se tourner suivit de Dylan qui entraînait déjà Donnah à l'intérieur l'air inquiet. La jeune femme remarqua que tout le monde s'agitait. Des soldats partout se mettaient en position de combat.

\- 《 Tous les soldats sont priés de rejoindre la salle B pour recevoir les ordres. Je répète tous soldats est prié de rejoindre la salle B pour recevoir les ordres. 》

Dylan se tourna vers elle.

\- Donnah rejoins les dortoirs sans tarder. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu n'es pas concernée alors vas dans tes appartements.

Elle hocha la tête l'air paniqué tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà après lui avoir laissé un baiser sur le front. Elle vit son grand frère s'éloigner en courant.

\- Alors c'est ça ma nouvelle vie...

* * *

* À Suivre *

* * *

 **N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER**

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Le Retour

_Merci à **Layla** pour son commentaire même si elle l'a effacé. Je l'ai copié de mon email et collé précieusement dans mes notes. Je l'ai relu plusieurs fois et il m'a donné de la motivation. Merci du fond du cœur pour tes mots._

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Dans une grande salle remplie des personnalités les plus riches et les plus influentes de la large communauté murale, Eren et Livaï se tenaient là entourés de quelques jolies jeunes femmes. Assis autour d'une table, ils s'échangeaient des regards mutuellement ennuyés.

Ce soir, le Roi Fritz avait organisé une soirée en l'honneur de l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Bien évidemment pour Eren cette soirée était de la pure comédie. Les invités étaient tous des membres d'un cercle que le Roi Fritz savait qu'Eren détestait. Des personnes qui volaient le peuple de Maria qui avait migré vers Rose. Ils leur imposaient des impôts excessivement chers pour éviter de se faire rappatrier vers Maria. Et voilà qu'ils étaient invités à une fête en son honneur? Si ce n'était pas se faire narguer...

Vanessa était également présente. Sa famille lui imposait de rester proche d'Eren pour faire bonne impression au Roi, au grand dam d'Eren.

Leur paire attirait trop l'attention. Il venait de faire la désagréable découverte que sa soit disant fiancée possédait un passé avec un jeune diplômate qui se trouvait également dans la salle Roger Welling. Et elle semblait visiblement faire tout pour rendre celui-ci fou de jalousie. Ce qui visiblement fonctionnait vu les regards meurtriers qu'il lançait à Eren.

\- Je serais mort depuis si on pouvait tuer par le regard... lâcha t-il en se tournant vers Vanessa ironiquement.

Elle rigola avant de se prendre un verre de champagne qu'un serveur transportait sur un plateau.

\- Ne faîtes pas l'enfant. Lâcha t-elle en remontant sa cravate rouge sous le regard moqueur de Livaï.

Depuis le début de la soirée elle semblait faire tout pour provoquer son ancien amant. Elle caressait Eren, posait sa tête sur son épaule, rigolait à haute voix. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rendre Roger jaloux.

\- Si il vous intéresse tant que ça je comprend pas pourquoi vous et moi sommes fiancés... lâcha t-il en se levant de leur table d'un air ennuyé.

\- Mais non voyons... ce n'est qu'un jeu... mais vous... Elle se leva. Où comptez vous allez?

Il repoussa sa main qu'elle serrait déjà autour de son bras.

\- Voir le Roi. Lâcha t-il en faisant signe à Livaï de se lever.

Elle le retint avec un regard plus sérieux.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça...

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse. Pourquoi?

\- Alors de quoi parlez-vous? Demanda t-il.

Elle croisa les bras.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous partirez pour le mur Rose?

Il tiqua

\- Y a t-il un problème avec ça?

Elle sourit de ses lèvres rouges d'un air qu'il n'aimait pas. Elle leva sa main pour caresser son visage lentement. Geste qui obligeait le jeune homme à la fixer droit dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Vous vous souvenez m'avoir dit que vous n'aviez personne?

\- En effet, lâcha t-il en la fixant toujours.

Elle rigola

\- Je serais folle si je vous faisais déjà entièrement confiance. Voyez vous... Ma mère celle que vous voyez là bas. Lâcha t-elle en pointant une quarantenaire à l'allure élégante et à la chevelure aussi longue que sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

\- Elle ne vous aime pas... absolument pas... elle serait prête à tout pour m'offrir à autre que vous mais elle ne peux pas refuser directement au Roi Fritz alors son plan est de vous coincer... exposer tous vos plus lourds secrets aux médias afin avoir le soutien de l'opinion publique pour refuser.

Eren se tourna vers la femme qu'elle venait de lui décrire. En effet elle avait même l'air très noble. Certainement pas le genre de femme qui laisserait un paysan laisser sa marque dans son arbre généalogique. À ce moment elle lui lança un regard. Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle souriait, dès que ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune homme elle le toisa littéralement avant de tiquer d'irritation et de continuer sa conversation avec les différentes personnalités à sa table.

\- C'est carrément écrit sur son front... lâcha Livaï qui avait remarqué comment elle avait dévisagé Eren.

Eren se tourna vers elle.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que mon départ pour Rose a à voir avec sa haine pour moi.

Vanessa rigola.

\- Voyez vous moi je souhaite vous épouser. Votre nom va me permettre de faire de grandes choses et m'ouvrir de nombreuses portes. Mais si vous partez vous donnerez un avantage à mère. Elle pourra raconter des mensonges et créer des rumeurs d'infidélité sans possibilité de vérification... et elle vous tendra sûrement des pièges avec des femmes et autres..

\- Je ne suis pas con... je pourrais très bien discern...

\- Allons nous savons tous ici qu'il en faut peu pour faire craquer un homme. Une paire de nichons et un joli minois... lâcha t-elle en lançant un regard à Livaï qui était entouré de jeunes filles venant le séduire. Celui-ci sourit avant de se tourner vers les jeunes femmes et de continuer de discuter avec elles.

\- Vous semblez croire que tous les hommes ne savent pas se contrôler. Moi je...

\- C'est un fait... mais revenons en à mon plan.

\- Quel plan? Demanda t-il, méfiant.

\- Eh bien j'ai un plan pour éviter qu'elle arrive à ses fins.

Eren se tourna vers elle curieux.

\- Et c'est quoi votre plan?

Elle sourit avant de placer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Simple. Vous n'irez pas seul. Si vous êtes avec moi je serais capable de nier les rumeurs.

\- Hors de question, lâcha t-il subitement avant de s'éloigner d'elle le plus rapidement possible.

Vanessa amusée rigola. Il était vraiment naïf si il pensait pouvoir lui refuser quoi que ce soit. C'était décidé, elle ne faisait que le prévenir. Livaï toujours là se tourna vers elle.

\- Vous êtes quelque chose vous... lâcha t-il d'un air moqueur avant d'avaler sa dernière gorgée de champagne et de quitter la table.

Vanessa se rassit en rigolant. Après quelques minutes elle cessa de sourire et se tourna vers le groupe de jeunes femmes à leur table qui collait Livaï plus tôt. Ses traîts se durcirent alors qu'elle les dévisageait.

\- Je ne savais pas que les prostituées étaient permises aux soirées royales... lâcha t-elle en avalant une gorgée de champagne.

Les 4 jeunes femmes, irritées se levèrent toutes.

\- Mais pour qui vous prenez vous? Lâcha l'une d'elle en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

\- Je ne permettrais pas à des filles de bas quartiers de s'asseoir à la même table que moi alors disposez. Lâcha t-elle en appelant un serveur avec flegme.

Alors qu'un serveur venait déjà en sa direction, la jeune femme se précipita vers elle.

Rapide, Vanessa cogna son pied de son talon ce qui la fit retomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Le serveur arriva en panique.

\- Mais! Que..!? Demanda t-il en déposant son plateau sur la table.

Vanessa mit son index devant sa bouche pour lui indiquer de se taire avant de prendre un verre de vin sur le plateau et de le verser sur sa propre robe. Elle dérangea sa coiffure et son maquillage avant de crier à l'aide.

La foule intriguée par les bruits se tournèrent vers elles. Sa mère affolée accouru accompagnée de plusieurs gardes.

\- Nom de Dieu comment osez vous lever vos mains sur ma fille! Lâcha t-elle en poussant violemment la jeune femme sur le canapé loin d'elle.

Vanessa feignant être entrain de faire une crise serra sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Mère ces filles sont folles!

Sa mère la releva avant de se ruer vers les toilettes. Sur le chemin Roger accouru vers elles.

\- Vanessa allez vous bien? Demanda t-il l'air inquiet.

Sa mère le dévisagea avant de continuer son chemin. Secrètement la jeune femme rigolait. Elle adorait tout simplement attirer l'attention.

Eren et Livaï au loin observaient les jeunes femmes se faire attraper par les gardes. En effet dans le groupe de quatre , trois étaient des prostituées et une était une fille de personnalité importante.

Livaï qui avait suivit toute la scène rigola ironiquement.

\- Tu vas épouser une vraie gârce... lâcha t-il ironiquement

Eren se tourna vers lui confus. Contrairement à lui il n'avait pas tout vu.

\- De quoi tu parles?

C'est alors que quelques gardes se rapprochèrent rapidement de Livaï. Et lui confièrent quelque chose à l'oreille. Le regard de celui-ci s'aggrandit et il se tourna vers Eren.

\- On doit bouger! Lâcha t-il avant de se ruer hors de la salle.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Demanda Eren le suivant inquiet.

\- On doit rentrer au mur Rose, l'escouade de nuit vient de se faire attaquer!

\- Quoi?!

Ils quittèrent la fête avec une escorte militaire sous les regards curieux des invités.

\- La fête est elle terminée? Demanda un homme de la cour en se tournant vers le Roi Fritz qui mangeait tranquillement sans prêter attention aux troubles de la fête.

Après quelques minutes il rigola et se tourna vers ses invités.

\- Peut être pour aujourd'hui... mais elle ne fait que commencer. Lâcha t-il avant de se tourner vers la silhouette d'Eren qui disparaissait dans un couloir avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

Dans un des couloirs du QG du bataillon d'exploration, l'agitation était à son comble. Tous les soldats se mobilisaient pour recevoir les ordres. L'explosion qui avait eu lieu plus tôt faisait craindre le pire à tous.

Courant hors de son dortoir, enfilant le haut de son uniforme à la hâte, Mikasa était stressée. Tout le monde l'était. Cette grande explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu laissait tout le monde penser à une attaque de titan à 9h du soir? C'était tout bonnement impossible et pourtant... avec ces créatures ils avaient appris à ne plus être surpris.

Alors qu'elle virait dans un nouveau couloir elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. L'individu retomba à même le sol, ses effets éparpillés. Mikasa s'arrêta en panique, ce n'était pas un soldat mais une jeune femme en habits de civils. Que faisait-elle dans ce lieu. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Vous n'avez rien? Je suis sincèrement désolée je ne vous avais pas vu... lâcha t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Donnah se releva rapidement avant de lui sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais parfaitement bien ne vous inquiétez pas. La rassura t-elle en s'abaissant pour ramasser ses effets tombés hors de son sac à main.

\- Laissez moi vous aider... lâcha Mikasa en s'abaissant déjà pour ramasser ses effets quand une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

\- Allons ce n'est rien. Je peux le faire toute seule. Allez répondre à la convocation c'est plus urgent! Lâcha t-elle en lui rappelant la raison pour laquelle elle courait plus tôt...

Aussitôt elle se redressa.

\- Mince c'est vrai... encore désolée! Lâcha t-elle en la saluant avant de courir pour rejoindre rapidement la salle B où se tenait la convocation.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, tous les soldats étaient déjà en rang. Elle se faufilait discrètement dans la foule, quand elle vit Armin et Jean lui faire signe de les rejoindre au front. Elle coura presque en les rejoignant. D'après la tête qu'ils faisaient l'heure était grave... que se passait-il réellement cette fois.

Elle prit place près d'Armin qui resserrait son équipement tridimensionnel nerveusement.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est une attaque titan? Demanda t-elle en remarquant que tous les autres soldats sortaient de la salle rapidement.

Armin se tourna vers elle.

\- Le QG de l'escouade de nuit vient de se faire attaquer, mais pas par des titans...

Mikasa tiqua nerveusement

\- Mais ce n'est pas là bas que les documents confidentiels militaires sont gardés?

\- Exactement... c'est ce qu'il y a de suspect...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui confier sa théorie Sacha accouru vers eux avec des masques de fumée.

\- Eh les gars notre escouade est envoyée sur les lieux dépêchez vous! Lâcha t-elle en leur remettant leurs masques avant de se ruer vers l'extérieur suivis de très près par les autres

Arrivés dehors, de leur distance ils pouvaient voir les dégats de l'explosion. Le QG était complètement en feu. De nombreux débrits retombaient dangereusement au bas du mur et causaient d'autres incendies. L'heure était grave. Si ils n'arrêtaient pas le feu, le mur allait subir des dégats.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs villageois en panique, des enfants effrayés pleurant derrière leurs parents. Armin s'arrêta un moment pour rassurer une gamine qui tremblait de peur.

\- Ce n'est rien... nous allons éteindre le feu, ne vous inquiétez pas. Lâcha t-il tandis que ses camarades étaient déjà entrain de rejoindre le haut du mur à l'aide de leurs équipements tridimensionnels.

Il se mit en route rapidement laissant d'autres soldats s'occuper de la population.

Arrivée sur les lieux, Mikasa s'étonna du désastre... Une vraie barbarerie avait eu lieu. L'aide médicale sur les lieux transportait déjà de nombreux cadavres certainement assassinés à armes blanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!? S'exclama Jean

\- C'est un homicide... lâcha Armin dégoûté par la vue excessive du sang...

Hansi, déjà sur les lieux s'approcha d'eux pour leur donner les ordres.

\- Vous voilà enfin...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est bien un homicide? Demanda Armin en dévisageant un nouveau cadavre que l'équipe médicale transportait.

Hansi soupira

\- Oui... le coupable s'est emparé de quelques dossiers militaires très confidentiels avant de tuer l'escouade et de brûler les lieux.

\- Pourquoi auraient-il tué l'escouade? Elle n'est même pas en charge des documents militaire. L'interrogea Armin.

\- On discutera plus tard... lâcha t-elle en leur remettant des gants.

Mikasa était choquée, pourquoi des êtres humains déjà confrontés au danger des titans s'entre tueraient encore? Pour elle cela n'avait aucun sens...

\- Vous devez venir en aide à l'équipe médicale... nous avons essayé de sauver ce que nous pouvions mais malheureusement il n'y a aucun survivant... aidez l'équipe médicale à descendre les cadavres au bas du mur... lâcha t-elle froidement avant de repartir aider un groupe médical qui essayait de descendre des cadavres maladroitement.

Alors qu'elle observait une équipe éteindre le feu, Mikasa entendit Jean s'exclamer de colère.

\- Eh calmes-toi... le calma Armin.

\- Non Merde! Pendant que nous on meurt tous les jours devant les titans pour défendre et protéger l'humanité y a des cons qui passent leur vie à s'entre tuer! C'est quoi ce délire!?

\- Eh! Calmes toi! Ordonna Mikasa alors qu'il se mettait à cogner tout ce qui était devant lui. Nous avons un ordre à suivre! C'est pas le moment de faire tes crises... allez viens... lâcha t-elle en l'entraînant vers un groupe de l'équipe médicale qui soulevait déjà un nouveau cadavre pour le faire descendre. Ils les aidèrent à faire descendre le cadavre au bas du mur avant de recommencer avec un autre... et un autre... et un autre... jusqu'au dernier...

* * *

Eren et Livaï était dans une calèche en route pour le QG militaire de Sina. Ils devaient recevoir les ordres sur place. Dans la calèche, Livaï se changeait déjà en son uniforme de combat sous le regard curieux d'Eren.

\- Ce sont des titans? Demanda t-il en le voyant enfiler son haut.

Celui-ci continua de se changer avant de lui répondre.

\- D'après les gardes, des informations confidentielles ont été volés et ils ont tué toute l'escouade de nuit avant de brûler les lieux. Pour le moment on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont pris mais il semblerait qu'Erwin ait dit que ça a un rapport avec une clé.

Eren tiqua

\- Une clé?

\- Ouais un soldat m'a rapporté ça tout à l'heure.

Quelques minutes après ils arrivèrent au QG militaire de Sina. C'était l'endroit qui était relié au mur Rose par de très longs couloirs qui menaient à différents endroits de Rose. Si ils en recevaient l'ordre, ils pouvaient partir enfin. Eren était nerveux. Il voulait saisir cette occasion pour partir. 2 jours étaient trop pour lui. Il voulait partir. Il espérait égoïstement au fond de lui que cet accident était grave au point qu'ils aient besoin de lui immédiatement.

À l'entrée des couloirs du QG qui menaient à Rose, une escorte militaire les attendait. L'ancien commandant Dot Pixis devenu le lieutenant-colonel les attendait dehors à la grande surprise de Livaï. Il descendit de la calèche rapidement avant d'effectuer un salut, suivit d'Eren qui n'avait pas oublié ses habitudes militaires.

\- Repos. Lâcha t-il en dévisageant Eren, agréablement surpris.

Eren avait changé, il avait toujours sa légendaire frange mais l'avait rejeté en arrière. Une barbe naissante était remarquable. Il avait vachement grandit de plusieurs centimètres et il semblait qu'il avait acquis une carrure plus robuste et masculine qu'avant.

\- Lieutenant-Colonel nous avons été informé de la gravité de la situation de Rose en ce moment. Commença Livaï

\- Oui... nous avons été victime d'un malheureux homicide suivit d'un vol. La légendaire et brave escouade de nuit gardant le mur 3 a été assassinée sauvagement et la disparition de quelques documents confidentiels a été signalée.

Eren tiqua. Pourquoi s'empareraient-ils des documents de l'armée? Étaient-ce une nouvelle fois les complices d'Annie?

\- Monsieur Jaeger... l'interpela Pixis

Il sortit de ses songes et se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui Lieutenant-Colonel!

Pixis rigola un instant avant de faire signe à un soldat de lui remettre un paquet. Eren dévisagea le soldat qui se rapprocha de lui avant de lui tendre...

\- Mon uniforme... lâcha t-il nostalgique

Pixis sourit

\- C'est un nouveau. Le Caporal Ackerman nous a fait part de tes nouvelles mesures et nous en avons pris une autre... alors soldat...

Eren se redressa, touché.

\- Oui Lieutenant-Colonel!

Pixis rigola avant de poser sa main sur son épaule d'un air sérieux.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à remettre les pieds sur le terrain et servir une nouvelle fois l'humanité?

Dans les yeux d'Eren, une flamme était visible. Il était prêt depuis longtemps! Il n'attendait que ça! Il voulait repartir et servir l'humanité que ce soit en tuant les titans ou en arrêtant des suspects il voulait quitter Sina et mettre fin à cette longue pause qui d'après lui avait bien trop duré.

\- Je suis prêt! Lâcha t-il avant de courir avec Livaï pour rejoindre les couloirs et leurs chevaux qui allaient les conduire à Rose.

De nombreux soldats étaient derrière eux. Il semblait que Rose ait demandé des renforts. Eren était prêt. Pendant qu'il courait il enlevait sa veste, sa cravate, sa chemise de luxe pour rester torse nu. Il serra sa clé autour de son cou et enfila son haut qui caractérisait son appartenance au seul et unique bataillon d'exploration. Il était prêt! Il était de retour!

* * *

Dans le quartier general de Rose tout le monde était en mouvement. L'aide médicale et les soldats ramenaient une trentaine de soldats blessés et touchés par le feu. Dans une salle où l'aide médicale se regroupait, Donnah s'étaient changée en sa tenue de chirurgien. Elle voyait les dégâts de l'accident et refusait de ne pas aider même si elle n'avait pas encore reçu sa carte officielle qui confirmait qu'elle travaillait bien pour le compte de l'armée.

\- Mademoiselle je suis désolée mais sans la carte vous ne pouvez pas opérer sur un soldat! Cria un médecin qui semblait irriter par son insistance.

\- Mais je vous ai montré mon certificat et mon diplôme! Monsieur l'heure n'est plus pour choisir qui peut soigner qui! Des soldats sont entrain de souffrir et de mourir à petit feu! Pensez à eux enfin! Se justifia t-elle.

La colère montait. Elle avait montré son badge, sa carte d'identité, son diplôme... mais le vieux chirurgien insistait pour ne pas la laisser opérer sur des patients. Elle voyait clairement que pour le vieil homme il était impossible qu'une femme soit autre chose qu'infirmière, il était clair que jamais il ne la laisserait opérer parce que c'était une femme.

\- Monsieur Geir nous sommes entrain de perdre le patient! Lâcha l'infirmière qui ne sentait que légèrement le poul du soldat.

Donnah en avait marre. Si le soldat mourait elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner alors dans son impulsion elle rattacha ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

\- Mademoiselle je laisse ça entre vos mains. C'est à vous de décider. Choisissez vous de ne pas me laisser opérer et de laisser ce patient mourir ou... allez vous lui donner une chance de revoir sa famille? Demanda t-elle en regardant l'infirmière droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Le vieux chirurgien se tourna vers Donnah complètement irrité.

\- Cessez d'insister! Je suis en charge de ce patient et il est impossible de le sauver!

\- Et moi je vous dit que si! Lâcha t-elle avec colère en regardant le vieux monsieur droit dans les yeux.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers l'infirmière une voix familière retentit.

\- Dans ce cas je prendrais la responsabilité. Lâcha le commandant Erwin Smith en rentrant dans la salle.

Il semblait avoir assisté à la dispute depuis bien longtemps. Le vieux médecin s'indigna.

\- Mais Commandant!?

\- Monsieur Geir... le coupa t-il. Vous avez dit qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour ce patient n'est-ce pas? Si vous décidez ainsi cela ne coûterait rien que Mademoiselle Rosenberg essaye non? Ajouta t-il avant de se tourner vers Donnah

Celle-ci avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait pouvoir opérer grâce à lui. Sans tarder elle ordonna à l'infirmière de lui indiquer le bloc opératoire tandis que Geir les suivit à contre cœur.

Erwin regardait la jeune femme s'éloigner. Étrangement il lui faisait confiance. Cette lueur dans ses yeux quand elle avait supplié le vieux monsieur de la laisser opérer. Il faisait confiance à ça... il vit la jeune femme disparaître dans le bloc opératoire et reparti à ses activités. Il devait se rendre aux couloirs du sous sol pour accueillir les renforts qu'il avait sollicité.

* * *

Il était 01h du matin. Ils venaient enfin de finir d'éteindre les feux et de récupérer tous les corps. Tous les soldats étaient tous déjà en route pour le quartier general. Ils étaient épuisés, blessés et certains étaient tristes.

Mikasa attachait sa longue chevelure brune en un haut chignon avant de bailler sous les regards amusés de ses amis.

\- Fatiguée? Demanda Sacha en la collant.

Mikasa la repoussa violemment

\- Casses-toi... c'est pas le moment de rigoler. Lâcha t-elle en voyant quelques soldats tristes et en larmes.

Certains parmi eux venaient de perdre des amis dans l'escouade de nuit.

Sacha et les autres ayant compris cessèrent de sourire et fixèrent les derniers cadavres qu'on transportait sur des grandes brouettes rattachées à des chevaux.

\- C'est triste tout simplement... lâcha soudainement Mikasa.

Armin se tourna vers elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'exprimer de cette manière ou encore d'afficher ses sentiments. Armin avait remarqué qu'elle avait changé, elle était devenue plus fragile depuis le départ d'Eren. Sacha également, elle l'avait même surprise entrain de pleurer une fois. Chose qu'elle n'avait plus jamais revu après le jour où Eren s'était transformé en titan pour la première fois et qu'elle avait cru qu'il était mort.

Ils arrivaient enfin à la ruelle du QG et ils voyaient un entassement de soldats à l'entrée. Pourquoi? Y avait-il eu une attaque également? Armin aperçu Hansi dans la foule et couru vers elle à la hâte.

\- Chef d'escouade! L'interpela t-il.

Elle se tourna et le reconnu, quand elle le vit elle se mit à sourire ce qui fit tiquer Armin.

\- Que se passe t-il? Demanda t-il en dévisageant la foule entassée à l'entrée du QG.

\- Eh bien le commandant a demandé un support militaire à Sina et ils viennent d'arriver. Le commandant a ordonné aux nouveaux arrivants d'attendre ici parce qu'à l'intérieur il y a beaucoup de blessés.

Elle rigola avant de regarder autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda une nouvelle fois Armin interpelé par son agitation.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec le sourire.

\- C'est curieux. J'ai cru l'avoir aperçu il y a quelques minutes. Lâcha t-elle. Éveillant automatiquement l'esprit de discernement d'Armin.

Il se tourna, se retourna et se tourna encore pendant de longues minutes quand il reconnu une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille disparaître dans une ruelle.

* * *

1h32 Donnah sortait de la salle d'opération. Elle avait réussi sa mission avec succès. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses complications mais grâce à ses connaissances très étendues dans la matière elle avait pu maintenir son patient à un état stable.

Alors qu'elle se ruait hors du bloc opératoire pour se laver les mains et se désinfecter, l'odieux monsieur Geir la suivit. Il n'avait pas placé mot depuis la fin de l'opération. Pendant toute l'opération il avait essayé de la faire culpabiliser et de la déconcentrer mais Donnah avait réussi à l'ignorer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle il l'interpela.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez être enfermée pour ce que vous venez de faire? Lança t-il... visiblement sa frustration n'était pas partie.

Elle se tourna et lui sourit.

\- Attendons de voir si le patient se réveille et on pourra parler de ça... mais je crois bien que nous ne le ferons jamais parce qu'il s'en sortira. Lâcha t-elle ironiquement avant de sortir. Laissant le vieux monsieur irrité au plus haut point.

Dans le couloir, elle soupira. Un gros poids venait de se dissiper d'entre ses entrailles. Cette boule au ventre qu'elle avait ressenti tout le long de l'opération était bien éloignée maintenant. Elle enleva son bonnet de chirurgie et détacha sa longue chevelure brune.

Elle les ébouriffa pour les séparer parce qu'ils avaient tendance à s'entre mêler quand il faisait trop chaud. Ce geste... simple et plane était d'une telle beauté et élégance que les gens dans le couloirs se tournèrent vers elle avec des regards charmés. Quand elle les remarqua elle cessa et rattacha sa longue chevelure en un chignon haut. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin elle remarqua le commandant devant elle. Il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme.

Donnah tiqua. Ce jeune homme était extrêmement séduisant. Ses yeux mystérieux, son allure nonchalante, son regard perçant, sa coupe carrée caressant son front. Donnah ne pouvait le quitter des yeux... qui était-ce? Alors que les deux ne se quittaient pas des yeux Erwin s'avança.

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg. Lâcha t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle quitta le séduisant jeune homme des yeux à contre cœur pour faire face au commandant.

\- Commandant.

Elle s'inclina devant lui avant de lui sourire. Livaï s'avança également et la dévisagea, sa curiosité bien en place. Erwin continua.

\- Et cette opération? Demanda t-il

Elle sourit et s'inclina de nouveau

\- Grâce à vous monsieur j'ai pu sauver ce soldat. Je vous présente ma très sincère gratitude lâcha t-elle avant de lui sourire de nouveau.

Il rigola

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous n'avez fait que votre travail c'est moi qui devrais vous remercier...

\- Qui est-ce? Demanda Livaï dont la curiosité était toujours bien place.

À ce moment elle se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ce regard...

\- Ah oui... voici Mademoiselle Donnah Rosenberg. Elle est nouvelle. Elle est chirurgienne et spécialiste dans la neuro-chirurgie. Expliqua Erwin en posa un bras sur l'épaule de Donnah.

La seconde d'après il posa une main sur celle de Livaï.

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg voici le caporal Livaï Ackerman. Il revient à peine d'une très longue mission. Vous allez sûrement vous croiser plus souvent. Lâcha t-il avec un sourire.

Livaï et Donnah se fixèrent sans rien dire... étrangement, ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter des yeux... ou plutôt ne voulaient pas. Alors ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça à se fixer... sans rien dire... un lien était déjà entrain de se tisser. Et tous les deux le savaient...

* * *

Mikasa était épuisée, elle avait mal aux jambes et elle ne tenait plus debout. Ses chevilles étaient enflées et il fallait absolument qu'elle enlève ses chaussures. Alors, la jeune femme se faufila discrètement dans une ruelle vide et mal éclairée pour enlever ses chaussures. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'elle avait disparu vu qu'ils continuaient tous d'avancer et discuter ensemble.

Dans la ruelle elle s'adossa d'abord sur le long mur avant de soupirer tandis que son dos glissait lentement sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le sol. Assise, elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de bailler. Après quelques minutes de paresse, elle enleva ses chaussures. Difficilement mais elle se forçait à les enlever. Quand elle réussi à les enlever enfin elle soupira un nouvelle fois avant de rigoler ironiquement. Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormi. Elle rêvait d'une grâce matinée... sans s'en rendre compte elle fermait déjà les yeux... tant pis. Pourquoi pas? De toutes les façons les soldats étaient partout, personne n'oserait s'en prendre à elle dans une zone aussi sécurisée.

Mikasa balança sa chaussure au mur avant d'essayer de trouver une position confortable pour roupiller. Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son bras.

Rapide, la jeune femme se releva maladroitement avant de sortir une arme blanche d'une des cachettes entre ses cuisses et plaça le couteau au cou du suspect qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Il était grand, très. Il avait des épaules fermes et robustes... mais ce parfum...

Mikasa ouvrit ses yeux... elle ne voyait pas bien. Pourquoi? Était-ce la faible lumière ou le sommeil qui lui empêchait de voir net?

\- Eheh du calme c'est moi! Lâcha l'individu.

Cette voix. Mikasa l'aurait reconnu entre plusieurs millier d'autres. Elle lâcha le jeune homme et son cœur se mit à battre dangereusement fort. Elle avait peur qu'il se tourne. Elle avait peur que ce soit lui. Elle avait également peur que ce ne soit pas lui... Mikasa était heureuse, confuse, exténuée, triste, en colère... tous ces sentiments à la fois... elle ne voulait pas ressentir de la déception à ce moment là. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs et pourtant... ce parfum...

Le jeune homme se retourna enfin. Ses grands yeux noisettes, sa chevelure brune retirée en arrière, une barbe naissante autour de sa machoire, un sourire narquois avait prit place sur ses lèvres. Malgré la faible lumière Mikasa le reconnaissait. Ce jeune homme qui comptait tant pour elle. Ce jeune homme qui lui avait fait découvrir une toute autre Mikasa, une Mikasa qui savait se défendre. Une Mikasa forte. Une Mikasa amoureuse...

Des larmes prirent place dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Elle ne pouvait plus refouler ses émotions, sentiments ou autre. Il lui avait terriblement manqué...

Sa vue était brouillée de larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se tenait là devant elle. Elle ne savait même plus en quel siècle ils vivaient. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience était qu'en ce moment même il était bel et bien là, et la serrait dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à resserrer son étreinte pour confirmer que tout cela était bien réel, une voix résonna et les coupa de leur moment si intense...

\- Eren?

* * *

*À suivre*

* * *

 **N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER**

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	5. Chapitre 4 - Découvertes

_Je n'aime pas vous faire attendre alors j'ai écris ce chapitre tout l'après midi. Je remercie une nouvelle fois tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire. C'est simplement magique de voir que tout ce qui sort de mon imagination entretient autant d'attention chez chacun de vous._

 **LAYLA** _Merci beaucoup pour le soutien. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes mots me permettent de faire mieux. Et me font sourire à chaque fois que je les relis. Je pense que quand j'irais mal je lirais tout simplement tes commentaires pour retrouver le sourire_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _À Sina_

1h et quart, un rassemblement de noble se remarquait à l'entrée de l'une des demeures de sa majesté le Roi Fritz. Il était déjà tard et de nombreux invités rejoignaient déjà leurs calèches pour rentrer.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec un Magistrat qu'elle connaissait bien, Lady Wright vit une jeune serveuse diriger vers elle. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme avec curiosité. Elle la reconnaissait. C'était la jeune femme à qui elle avait confié la mission de surveiller Vanessa après la scène qu'elle avait causé un peu plus tôt. Elle se mordait les lèvres et se frottait les mains nerveusement ce qui fit tiquer la quarantenaire. Elle salua une dernière fois le magistrat avant que celui-ci ne monte dans sa calèche, suivi de sa femme, avant de se retourner vers la serveuse.

Elle avait l'air tendu et ce n'était pas du tout bon signe. Cela voulait dire que Vanessa avait dit ou fait quelque chose de très grave.

La noble prit la serveuse par les épaules discrètement avant de l'éloigner d'oreilles indiscrets.

\- Qu'y a t-il? Lui chuchota t-elle avec curiosité.

La serveuse se frotta nerveusement les mains en sentant les mains de la noble autour d'elle. Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de tout lui avouer.

\- My Lady, Mademoiselle Wright s'est enfuie...

Le visage de Lady Wright se crispa, en colère, elle enfonça instantanément ses ongles dans l'épaule de la pauvre serveuse. Celle-ci sursauta et s'éloigna rapidement de la noble en grimaçant de douleur. La noble se tourna vers elle, d'un air tendu.

\- Que viens-tu de dire?

La serveuse recula d'un pas en voyant celle-ci avancer vers elle lentement avec menace.

\- Eh bien... elle était à la recherche de son fiancé...et... et m'a demandé si je l'avait vu... quand je lui ai répondu qu'il avait été conduit au QG militaire pour un retour immédiat, elle s'est ruée vers l'entrée...

La mère de la jeune femme se figea... Vanessa était certes folle... mais pas au point de quitter Sina pour les ruelles ordinaires et dangereuses de Rose... non? Elle n'était pas sûre... cette enfant... elle ne lui apportait qu'ennui après ennui...

Elle sortit du bâtiment à la hâte et se rua vers sa calèche sans tarder.

Arrivée dans la calèche, elle prit place et ordonna à son chauffeur de la conduire au QG militaire. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Si elle était partie à Rose avec Eren elle allait gâcher tous ses plans de l'annulation de leurs fiançailles...

La noble tiqua... et si c'était son plan? Et si c'était cette solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui empêcher de nuire à son union?

Le chauffeur se tourna vers sa patronne intriguée.

\- Lady Wright vous également partez pour Rose? Je n'ai pas reçu vos bagages pourtant... lança t-il confus.

Emma Wright se figea.

\- Pardon? Tu veux dire que ma fille a vraiment quitté Sina pour Rose?!

Le chauffeur hocha la tête avec un sourire bête.

\- Ouii... et je l'y ai conduit moi même!lança t-il fièrement

Furieuse, elle lui ordonna d'avancer la calèche de quelques ruelles, et quand enfin, ils étaient loins des regards elle descendit de la calèche avec son éventail boisée et au tissue fleuri en main.

Le chauffeur vit sa patronne faire le tour de la calèche dangereusement pour se planter devant lui le visage dur. Il connaissait ce visage... il allait, une nouvelle fois subir des coups comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal.

Emma se planta devant lui et lui ordonna de descendre. Quand il

eut rejoint le sol, elle le gifla.

\- Qui t'as dit de la laisser partir?! S'écria t-elle en le dévisageant avec mépris.

Le chauffeur se toucha la joue sous le choc.

\- M-Ma..Mademoiselle m'a.. ordonné de la conduire... elle a dit que vous saviez et que vous étiez totalement d'accord...expliqua t-il en refoulant des larmes...

Encore plus en colère elle prit son éventail et le frappa avec la partie boisée.

\- Tu es stupide! Stupide! Stupide!

Un nouveau coup agressait la peau du chauffeur à chaque fois qu'elle l'insultait. Emma était furieuse... Cette fille... maîtrisait si bien l'art de l'irriter... à partir de maintenant le combat commençait...

* * *

 _À Rose: **FLASHBACK DE 15 MIN**_

Une jeune femme descendait d'une calèche militaire. Quelques militaires l'aidait à décharger ses affaires. La jeune femme dévisageait le sous-sol avec crainte et méfiance. Elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de vivre dans un endroit aussi isolé, humide et dépourvu de tout confort. Elle n'était pas familière à ce genre d'endroits qui sentaient le renfermé. Sa première impression de la vie d'Eren? Minable... pathétique. Comment pouvait-il choisir cet endroit à la vie luxueuse qu'il menait à Sina? Elle ne comprenait pas sa manière de pensée. Il était tellement en sécurité au mur Sina mais voulait tout laisser tomber pour redevenir un combat. Y avait-il plus stupide que ça?

Alors qu'elle resserrait nerveusement sa veste qui la protégeait du temps frais de la nuit tardive, un soldat se dirigea vers elle. Il était court, chauve et la fixait droit dans les yeux. Visiblement il ne savait pas comment se conduire en face d'une femme noble. Il ne lui demanda même pas sa main pour y déposer un baiser et c'était mieux comme ça. Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il la touche.

\- Je suis envoyé par le Commandant Erwin Smith pour vous conduire à vos appartements. Vous passerez la nuit ici pour aujourd'hui et dès demain il vous trouvera une chambre dans un hôtel en ville.

Elle dévisagea Connie avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Puis-je savoir où se trouve Eren? Je voudrais le voir avant d'aller me reposer. Lâcha t-elle en balançant sa longue chevelure dans son dos.

Connie tiqua. Qui était cette jeune femme et comment savait-elle qu'Eren était de retour? Ils n'avaient pas encore annoncé son retour et voila qu'elle arrivait sans prévenir et demandait à voir Eren.

La jeune femme qui voyait les soupçons qui se formaient dans ses yeux s'indigna.

\- Eh Oh! Je vous ai posé une question? Pour qui me prenez vous? J'ai tous les droits pour voir Eren quand même!

\- Je crains de ne pas bien comprendre... lâcha t-il toujours aussi soupçonneux.

C'est alors qu'elle rigola d'ironie.

\- Vous persistez? Qui est votre supérieur? Emmenez-moi chez votre supérieur! Cria t-elle iritée au plus haut point.

Sa réaction amusait Connie bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle posait la question. Mais une petite voix lui disait de ne pas se risquer et de ne rien lui dire. Alors il écouta son intuition et ne dit point.

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider sur ce point.

Vanessa furieuse lui jeta sa pochette à la figure.

\- Comment osez vous m'insulter de la sorte?! Vous savez quoi?... j'irais le chercher moi même.

Et elle suivit certains soldats qui se dirigaient vers l'entrée qui menait à l'étage du QG. Tous la dévisageait avec de grands yeux. Il n'était pas commun de voir une femme en robe de soirée ici. Une femme aussi sophistiquée ne se croisait que dans les quartiers riches de Rose.

Consciente des regards sur elle, elle se calma et s'approcha d'un groupe de soldats posés une terrasse qui la regardait fixement. Avec un air timide elle prit une voix douce en s'adressant à eux.

\- Bien le bonsoir messirs, ou encore bonjour hahah. Il se fait si tard que je ne sait comment vous adresser.

L'un d'eux se leva et s'approcha d'elle avec un air intéressé.

\- Ce n'est rien demoiselle. La vraie question est que faîtes vous dans un coin aussi perdu à cette heure de la nuit?

Elle rigola faussement

\- Eh bien. Je viens d'arriver de Sina avec mon fiancé Eren Jaeger mais je l'ai perdu de vu. Ne l'auriez vous pas vu? Demanda t-elle avec un regard plein de malice

Les trois autres soldats qui étaient assis plus tôt se relevèrent et la saluèrent automatiquement.

Comme elle aimait ça, Eren lui donnait tous ces privilèges. Elle avait eu raison de le suivre ici afin de protéger leur union coûte que coûte.

Le soldat qui lui avait répondu plus tôt continua.

\- Mademoiselle toutes nos excuses nous n'avons pas su...

\- Ce n'est rien voyons... ce n'est pas encore officiel ici à Rose... je comprend que vous ne me connaissiez pas. Mais ceci dit l'auriez vous aperçu? Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter... lâcha t-elle avec un faux air triste.

Un autre soldat prit la parole cette fois

\- Mademoiselle nous voua conduirons à lui avec plaisir! Je crois l'avoir aperçu avec le groupe de renforts à l'entrée du QG.

Enfin! Elle allait enfin lui faire la surprise. Elle avait trop hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera quand il la verra. Il sera certainement désagréablement surpris mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire? Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de feigner devant tout le monde qu'ils étaient fous amoureux et fiancés.

Elle suivit alors les soldats à la hâte tandis qu'il la guidait vers l'entrée. Arrivée à l'entrée, tout plein de soldats étaient en position de et fixaient la jeune femme avec curiosité. La plupart des soldats étaient des soldats de Sina envoyés en renfort pour Rose donc ils connaissaient parfaitement qui était Vanessa. Et elle était flattée de voir les soldats s'échanger des regards et la pointer du doigt.

La jeune femme sourit et se tourna vers son escorte de plus tôt.

\- Alors l'avez vous vu? Demanda t-elle en cherchant Eren elle même des yeux dans la foule.

\- Une minute Mademoiselle. Lança l'un d'entre eux avant de se diriger vers un soldat dans le groupe et lui demander si il avait aperçu Eren.

Plusieurs répondirent que non quand enfin Vanessa vit un soldat pointer du doigt vers une ruelle. Elle se rua vers le soldat.

\- Vous dîtes que vous l'avez vu?

Il se tourna vers elle et acquiesca.

\- Il était juste là avec moi après il est parti dans cette ruelle. Il a dit qu'il allait fûmer. Lança t-il.

Son escorte voulait la guider vers la ruelle quand elle les stoppa de sa main.

\- Je peux m'y rendre toute seule. Merci. Je veux lui faire une farce . Restez donc ici. Ordonna t-elle avant de se diriger vers la ruelle lentement.

* * *

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

Elle avait tellement hâte de voir son air choqué et surpris. Elle en rirait de bon cœur jusqu'au lendemain elle en était sûre. Ce qu'Eren n'avait pas compris était qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il avait en face de lui. De la perle-...

La jeune femme était arrivée à l'entrée de la ruelle. Elle était mal éclairée et pourtant elle reconnu parfaitement le dos d'Eren. Il lui tournait le dos. Et elle pu remarquer des mains se glissant sous ses bras pour... serrer une étreinte? Qu'était-ce? À quoi était elle entrain d'assister?

Sans comprendre la colère montait et montait. La jeune femme voyait déjà tous ses rêves de trône, de femme respectée de la cour s'envoler. Ses rêves d'un statut au royaume se dissiper. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il souhaitait revenir à Rose tout ce temps? Était-ce pour cette jeune femme qui pleurait sur son épaule? Qui était cette moins que rien qui voulait lui arracher son Eren? Qui était cette impertinente qui osait toucher son fiancé? Elle essaya de se calmer... elle refoula toutes les pensées meurtrières qui traversaient son esprit. Et après quelques minutes à se calmer tandis que les deux jeunes gens ne se lâchaient pas elle réussit à articuler de la voix la plus douce possible.

\- Eren?

Elle le vit lâcher rapidement la jeune femme avec gêne avant de se tourner à la hâte. Il n'avait sûrement pas reconnu sa voix vu la tête curieuse qu'il faisait quand il se tourna.

\- Oui?

Elle rigola faussement d'exaspération. Que voulait dire tout cela? Comment osait-il la ridiculiser de la sorte.

\- Que faîtes vous là? Je vous cherchais. Ajouta t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

C'est alors qu'il la reconnu. Mais que faisait-elle ici? Elle était folle de le suivre jusqu'ici!

\- Vanessa? Lâcha t-il interloqué.

\- Oui... c'est bien moi. Je vous cherchais. Je suis arrivée il y a quelques minutes et je m'attendais à ce que vous m'accueillissez au lieu de...

Elle lança un regard vers Mikasa qui essuyait ses larmes et cherchait au maximum à voiler la tête qu'elle faisait plus tôt, mais trop tard. Vanessa avait tout vu, et ce regard... ce regard qu'elle lançait à Eren... ces larmes sincères... Une alerte rouge pour Vanessa. Elle était tout sauf stupide et elle n'allait pas risquer Eren...

Elle s'approcha de Mikasa avec sérieux. Ses iris élargis. Elle avait détecté un obstacle. Un danger dont elle devait se débarasser le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivée devant Mikasa elle se tourna vers Eren avec un sourire faux.

\- Qui est-ce? Et pourquoi la teniez vous dans vos bras? Demanda t-elle en se retournant vers Mikasa et en la dévisageant de haut en bas.

Eren tendu et nerveux s'approcha de Vanessa et la regarda comme pour lui dire de ne pas faire de scandal.

\- C'est rien... arrêtez de vous faire des films.. lâcha t-il en la prenant par le bras comme pour la retenir.

Elle repoussa sa main avec violence et continua de dévisager Mikasa avec sérieux.

\- Qui êtes vous?

Mikasa dévisagea la jeune femme à son tour. Pour qui se prenait-elle de prendre un ton aussi sérieux pour quelque chose qui ne la regardait absolument pas? Elle se tourna vers Eren et remarqua sa tête sérieuse et tendue... pourquoi faisait-il cette tête? Ce pourrait-il que cette femme ait un quelconque droit d'éprouver autant de jalousie en son égard à cause de lui?

Quand le jeune homme saisit le bras de la jeune femme pour la retirer en arrière, elle comprit. Il se passait quelque chose entres eux deux. Ils étaient liés et Mikasa avait peur de se lien... Et si c'était un lien qui lui empêcherait de continuer à aimer Eren... de continuer à vouloir créer quelque chose avec lui. Elle était nerveuse et Vanessa le remarqua très bien.

La jeune femme rigola en voyant sa tête de détresse. Elle lui faisait pitié. Vanessa s'amusait déjà de la situation. Elle sentait que son séjour à Rose allait être très intéressant.

\- Alors? Vous n'allez pas me répondre? Insista t-elle avec un sourire méchant

Mikasa perdue dans ses songes avait complètement oublié que la jeune femme lui avait demandé de s'identifier. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour se présenter Vanessa prit les devants.

\- Si vous n'allez pas le faire moi je vais me présent-...

\- Arrêtez! La coupa Eren nerveux.

\- Je suis Vanessa Wright...

\- Vanessa! Supplia Eren en lui serrant le bras qu'il avait entre ses mains.

\- La fiancée d'Eren...

Vanessa n'avait pas quitté un seul instant les yeux de Mikasa cligner nerveusement avant que la lueur qu'elle avait noté plus tôt ne disparaisse.

Satisfaction à son comble. Elle avait remit la potentielle menace à sa place. Elle savait désormais qu'elle n'allait plus se laisser aller avec Eren de la sorte. Et surtout pas en sa présence.

* * *

Mikasa resta figée... elle vit Eren entraîner la jeune femme hors de la ruelle avant de les entendre se disputer tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Mikasa n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Une partie d'elle venait de s'effondrer. Une partie d'elle venait de lui être arraché en quelques secondes seulement. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. La fatigue qu'elle éprouvait plus tôt s'était complètement évaporée comme tous les espoirs qui s'étaient formés plus tôt lorsqu'elle était encore dans les bras d'Eren.

Après quelques minutes de choc, elle ressentit de la douleur. Une douleur aigue qui venait raisonner dans son cœur. Elle avait mal... tellement... Eren... alors il était fiancé? Il s'était fait une vie lorsqu'il est parti? Il avait trouvé une femme qui lui convenait?

Mikasa se sentait tellement ridicule... elle venait enfin de voir qu'elle vivait dans le passé et non dans le présent. Elle n'avait pas essayé d'évoluer... de s'épanouir... tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui... apprendre à prendre soin d'elle, apprendre à cuisiner... rester à ses côtés coûte que coûte... tout ce qu'elle avait mit de côté pour le mettre en priorité... elle se rendait compte enfin qu'elle n'avait pas de vie. Elle n'avait sa vie qu'autour de l'existence même d'Eren. Pathétique... elle se trouvait pathétique... voila qu'on venait de le lui prendre et elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait déjà perdue son but dans la vie... pourquoi combattait-elle les titans? Pour pouvoir protéger Eren. Pourquoi avoir rejoint l'armée? Pour pouvoir être avec Eren... avait elle une existence à elle seule? Son identité était perdue... Eren était la source de son identité et voila qu'il n'était plus... du moins qu'il ne pouvait plus l'être... Mikasa se mit à pleurer à larmes lourdes et chaudes... elle ne voulait pas l'oublier... elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

* * *

 ** _Le lendemain_**

7h30, c'était un dimanche. Tout le monde était encore dans leurs chambres. La nuit avait été longue et les soldats avaient reçu la permission de se reposer jusqu'à 12h pour reprendre des forces et digérer le choc de l'incident de la veille.

Une jeune femme, malgré les couloirs vides faisait sa ronde dans les chambres médicales. Certes la nuit avait été longue mais des patients étaient encore dans un état à surveiller et elle ne pouvait se permettre de mettre la vie de ses patients en péril pour une grâce matinée. Les médics de nuit étaient certainement épuisés donc il fallait vite les remplacer avant que par la fatigue, ils ne parviennent à signaler les états des patients.

Donnah entra dans le bâtiment médical à la hâte. Elle avait hâte de voir l'état de son patient. Elle entra dans la chambre de celui-ci et remarqua l'infirmière prendre sa température.

\- Bonjour! Lança t-elle avec bonne humeur tandis qu'elle prenait place sur une chaise en face du lit du soldat toujours endormi.

L'infirmière la reconnu et la salua également.

\- Comment se porte le monsieur? Demanda t-elle en l'observant curieusement.

L'infirmière sourit

\- Il va bien. La température est normale et le poul est stable...

Elle se leva pour l'inspecter et le toucha à différents endroits pour confirmer l'état de son poul.

\- Il est robuste dis-donc! Rigola t-elle. À cette allure la semaine prochaîne il sera sur pieds. Ajouta t-elle complètement rassurée.

\- Oui je crois également.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer sa ronde, elle se retourna.

\- Infirmière emmenez le quand même au tomodensitogramme pour avoir un bilan de l'état son cerveau on ne sait jamais... lâcha t-elle avant de resortir.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Son objectif en tant que médecin était de réussir à sauver la vie de tous ceux sur qui son bistouri se posait. Elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas encore témoigné de la perte d'un patient et savait qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la mort de sa mère et ne voulait pas revivre ça de si tôt.

Perdue dans ses songes, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui se ruait vers elle. Une nouvelle fois elle se retrouva au sol. La situation commençait vraiment à l'amuser. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever elle reconnu la voix de son frère. Il était adossé contre le mur et se moquait de sa cadette.

\- Tu vas rester au sol toute la journée? la taquina t-il en la voyant toujours au sol malgré que le jeune qui l'avait bousculé plus tôt soit déjà parti

Après quelques minutes il l'aida à se relever.

\- Alors cette nuit? Lui lança t-il

\- Interessante. Répondit-elle avec joie.

Dylan se tourna vers elle curieux.

\- Tu sembles avoir passé la plus belle nuit de ta vie on dirait...

Elle rigola

\- non juste que quand je réussis à sauver la vie d'un soldat hier et je viens de vérifier son état et il est en voix de guérison.

\- Mais c'est super ça, félicitation mademoiselle Rosenberg.

Donnah tiqua. Ce nom... elle se tourna vers son frère avant de vérifier qu'autour d'eux il n'y avait personne.

\- Par rapport à "ça" c'est pas illégal?

Il prit un air sérieux qui l'effraya.

\- Donnah laisse moi gérer tout ça... ne pose pas de question...

\- Mais ce nom figure dans mes documents officiels Dylan! Je suis médecin je peux être accusée de fabrication de diplôme et...

Oh non... non, non non...

La jeune femme se tint la tête nerveusmeemt avant de lancer un regard de détresse à son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda t-il inquiet..

\- J'ai fait une gourde Dylan... une grosse...

\- Quoi?! Donnah?

Elle se rongea les ongles nerveusement

\- Tu vois hier je devais opérer mais je n'avais pas ma carte qui confirmait que j'étais bien employée ici. Eh bien y a un médecin... qui ne m'aime absolument pas et qui a demandé à voir la carte pour me permettre d'opérer alors dans l'impulsion je lui ai donné mon diplôme et mon certificat...

\- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'en ce moment même il a tes documents? Avec notre vrai nom?

Dylan se mit à paniquer... ils allaient être en danger si qui que ce soit venait à les identifier. Leur père n'était pas vraiment aprécié dans le cercle militaire. Les hauts gradés étaient ses ennemis. Et il avait également beaucoup d'ennemis dans les gangs criminels parce qu'il avait arrêté beaucoup de site de drogue et de traffics. Dylan ne voulait pas que sa sœur soit victime de quoi que ce soit. Mais ils ne pouvaient faire confiance aux gens de la ville parce que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. La moindre fuite de mots les conduiraient à leur perte.

\- Dylan...?

Donnah était inquiète... elle tenait trop à son métier pour se faire retirer son diplôme et tenait trop à son frère pour les mettre en quelconque danger en révélant son vrai nom.

Après quelques minutes à réfléchir Dylan se tourna vers elle.

\- Le nom de ce médecin c'est quoi?

Confuse et perdue, la jeune femme hésita

\- Quoi? Pourq-...

\- Donnah son nom! Donne moi son nom..

Paniquée elle chercha à se rappeler avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Geir... son nom je crois.

\- Monsieur Geir hein? Je connais ce monsieur... tu ferais mieux de faire attention à lui maintenant... laisse moi régler ça.

\- qu'est- ce que tu vas faire?

\- J'ai dit t'occupes pas de ça. Le moins tu sais le mieux tu seras.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de courir dans un couloir. Donnah le regardait s'éloigner avec inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas que son nom allait la mettre dans autant de beau drap.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer sa route vers la cafétéria, elle constata quelque chose qui la mit dans tous ses états. Une porte... une porte entre ouverte. Elle avait vu un regard la guetter une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte.

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait fort. Qui était-ce? Pourquoi cette personne avait-elle écouté aux portes? Avait-elle quelque chose à y gagner? La jeune femme avait peur. Elle se rua hors de ce couloir silencieux et entra dans la salle de cafétéria pour prendre des forces pour la journée qui commençait. Le stresse était à son comble.

* * *

Alors qu'il était entrain de remettre un de ses plans au point dans son bureau, Erwin fut surprit par l'entrée fracassante de Livaï. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit debout aussi tôt, connaissant la nature matinale du jeune homme. Mais quelques chose chez lui le fit tiquer. Pourquoi fermait-il la porte à clé? Pourquoi avait il l'air si sérieux.

Livaï se rua vers lui et posa violemment ses mains sur le bureau d'Erwin.

\- Nom d'un chien tu devrais au moins vérifier l'identité de ceux que tu engages! lâcha t-il les yeux pleins de colère.

Erwin toujours concentré sur ses documents prêta l'oreille.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Cette fille... Celle d'hier que tu m'as présenté.

\- Laquelle? Développe je vois pas de qui tu parles.

Livaï s'énerva

\- Mais merde cette meuf! La fille toubib!

\- Donnah? Oui qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Il se redressa pour croiser le regard sérieux de Livaï ce qui le fit déposer ses stylos et ce concentrer complètement sur ses mots.

\- C'est une taupe!

Sous le choc, Erwin se crispa. Que voulait dire tout cela? Livaï n'était pas du genre à venir le voir sans raison.

\- Tu es sûr? Demanda t-il sérieusement.

\- Mais bien sûr! Je l'ai entendu plus tôt avec un autre se dire qu'ils avaient peur de se faire identifier et qu'ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne en ville! Apparement son nom de famille est un faux!

Erwin était hésitant. Il y avait certainement quelque chose de louche par rapport à tout ça mais une espionne? Cette femme si naïve et pleine de valeur? Il avait du mal à y croire et pourtant son statut ne lui permettait pas de mettre sa confiance en elle prioritaire. Il devait vérifier les propos de Livaï et agir en conséquence si jamais cela se révelait être vrai. Mais ils avaient une priorité. il fallait qu'ils règlent ça plus tard.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je règlerais ça... pour le moment il faut te préparer. Tout à l'heure dans l'après midi toi et Eren serez au mur Maria pour vérifier qu'il peut toujours se maîtriser.

\- C'est une blague? Tu veux qu'Eren soit encore confronté à des titans sans même être sûr qu'il peut gérer?!

\- Son instinct de survie lui a sauvé la vie une fois et le sauvera encore cette fois. Tu préfères qu'il se transforme entre les murs Rose?

Livaï se tut. Ses missions étaient toujours suicidaires et pourtant il avait toujours suivi Erwin sans broncher. Il devait se préparer pour aller encore combattre des titans... ces bestioles répugnantes... ça faisait un baille, il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler. Il s'étira en repensant à Donnah. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir de si tôt. Même si Erwin ne le faisait pas il avait vu son vrai visage et allait la démasquer. Par tous les moyens.

\- On se voit plus tard. Lâcha t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte et de laisser Erwin dans son bureau.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte il vit une jeune femme plantée devant la porte, la main levée prête à cogner. Livaï la reconnu immédiatement.

Il venait à peine de parler d'elle et voila qu'elle était là. L'avait-elle vu plus tôt dans ce couloir? Que faisait-elle là?

Elle le reconnu également et lui sourit d'un air timide.

\- Bonjour! Lança celle-ci avec le sourire.

Il la dévisagea grossièrement avant de l'interroger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

"Tu"? Donnah tiqua... étaient-ils déjà proches au point de se tutoyer ou le jeune homme avait fait exprès de la tutoyer pour marquer quelque chose.

Erwin de son bureau la reconnu

\- Donnah! Entrez entrez!

Livaï se tourna brusquement, il ne comprenait pas cette supercherie. Il venait de le mettre en garde et voila qu'elle débarquait dans son bureau et qu'ils discutaient amicalement.

Erwin qui avait remarqué la confusion de Livaï se rapprocha de la porte pour la faire entrer.

\- Le jeune soldat m'a passé le message que vous vouliez me voir dès mon réveil?

Il sourit

\- Oui je voulais vous remettre votre carte. Vous avez eu beaucoup de problèmes hier parce que je vous ne l'avait pas remis plus tôt.

Elle rigola

\- Oh eh bien on peut dire.

Il lui tendit sa carte qu'il venait de récupérer sur son bureau et regarda la photo et le nom de la jeune femme. Son sourire s'effaça... pourquoi regardait-il sa photo avec autant de sérieux.

Il caressa les rebords de la carte avant de lire lentement:

\- Donnah...Alyson...Rosenberg

Rosenberg...

Rosenberg... ce nom sonnait tellement faux pour elle. Elle voulait porter son vrai nom... Laver l'honneur de son père grâce aux exploits qu'elle allait accomplir pour lui mais... Rosenberg... ce nom lui fait tellement mal.

Elle redressa enfin la tête et remarqua le regard d'Erwin. Il avait l'air sérieux. Trop sérieux cette fois... savait-il quelque chose?

Livaï à la porte regardait son ami avec un sourire satisfait. Ça y es il allait la confronter. Il s'adossa à la porte pour assister à la scène.

Nerveuse, Donnah vit le commandant la dévisager avant de lui tendre la carte.

\- Mademoiselle "Rosenberg"?

Elle se mit à paniquer quelque chose était bizarre.

\- O-ouii?...monsieur?

Il lui mit la carte dans la main et referma celle-ci avec douceur.

\- N'avez-vous rien à me dire?

La jeune femme savait. Tout commençait mal très mal... était-ce lui qui l'avait entendu plus tôt? Elle avait peur... son premier jour de travail... elle ne voulait pas tout perdre... elle ne voulait pas... que faire?

Après quelques longues minutes d'hésitation elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas mentir...

\- Si monsieur... lâcha t-elle en faisant une prière intérieure pour que ce sot la bonne personne à qui elle confiait ce secret...

* * *

* _À suivre*_

* * *

 **SENTEZ VOUS LIBRE DE COMMENTER**

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	6. Chapitre 5 - Affection Fiévreuse

_Bonjour! J'avais l'insomnie hier donc j'ai écris ce chapitre jusqu'à 2h du matin juste après avoir posté le 4ème hahah! Alors voila un petit cadeau pour ceux qui ce sont abonnés à mon histoire! Vous êtes les meilleurs! Merci!_

 **KUCHINANAO** _Je te souhaite la bienvenue! Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire également! Je porte plus d'attention aux commentaires et ils comptent beaucoup pour moi alors si ça te dis, laisse un commentaire à chaque chapitre pour partager ce que tu as ressenti lors de la lecture :) J'y prête énormément d'attention!_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Dans une ruelle des quartiers de Rose, une imposante calèche conduisait un "couple" vers les riches cités. Le trajet se déroulait silencieusement. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée à se disputer et semblaient ne pas vouloir communiquer l'un avec l'autre.

Eren, en route pour rentrer au quartier général ignorait totalement la jeune bourgeoise qui semblait irritée au plus haut point. La veille, elle avait fait une scène devant Mikasa et avait annoncé à celle-ci qu'ils étaient fiancés sans son accord. Il aurait voulu lui annoncer lui même pour des raisons très évidentes mais voilà que Vanessa avait tout gâcher par jalousie.

Il était vrai que Mikasa était une belle femme, une très belle il le reconnaissait mais la traîter de la sorte pour lui était hors contexte étant donné son statut d'ami d'enfance... enfin... dans la norme il devait penser ainsi...non?

Le jeune soldat était confus. Voir Mikasa pleurer était une image assez détestable pour lui... Son affection pour lui était si forte qu'elle mettait parfois sa propre vie en parallèle et cela Eren l'avait remarqué depuis. Il avait mal de se l'avouer mais il savait... pertinemment ce que le regard que Mikasa lui lançait depuis leur enfance signifiait. Il savait et pourtant... il avait peur... mettre en péril une relation aussi fraternelle était trop dur pour lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer leur lien et laisser place à des sentiments amoureux qui risqueraient de tout foutre en l'air. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours refoulé le peu d'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Quand elle souriait... quand elle se laissait aller et se libérait de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. C'était dans ces moments... oui ces moments là, qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu.

Ils arrivaient enfin au quartier général. Il avait passé la matinée à accompagner Vanessa dans ses emplettes pour sa nouvelle résidence en ville. Eren était rassuré de savoir que la jeune femme allait enfin le laisser tranquille.

Cette jeune femme était étrange. Elle avait fait tout un scandale pour un rien et avait juré de "montrer à Mikasa qu'il était à elle" et voilà que ce matin elle venait lui annoncer qu'elle se sentait vexée et humiliée et qu'elle allait faire une pause et s'éloigner de lui pour vivre dans sa nouvelle maison en ville.

Bien évidemment Eren en était ravi. Ils avaient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais Eren ne considérait aucunement la jeune femme comme sa fiancée. Elle était certes belle, très même, mais elle n'était même pas le genre de femme avec qui il pouvait être ami. Et pourtant il ne pouvait refuser sa main... SI il se risquait de jouer un tel mauvais tour au Roi Fritz et à la Bourgeoise les conséquences seraient lourdes... Et il regretterait sa décision aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait prit.

Sortant de la calèche, Eren se retourna pour tendre la main à Vanessa afin de l'aider à descendre. Celle-ci après quelques secondes d'hésitation la prit mais détourna le regard.

"Vivement qu'elle s'en aille" pensa t-il en la dévisageant tandis qu'elle s'éloignait fièrement de lui. Il en avait littéralement marre de devoir supporter sa présence... Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à venir à Rose.

Alors qu'il continuait de dévisager grossièrement la silhouette de la jeune femme, deux paires de mains se posèrent simultanément sur ses épaules.

\- On vit la belle vie dis-donc ! Se moqua Jean en criant dans son oreille.

Eren s'éloigna de celui-ci rapidement en rigolant.

\- Mais merde! Pourquoi tu cris espèce de cinglé!

Tous ses camarades étaient là Armin, Connie, Jean, Sacha, Mikasa... ils l'avaient tous vu arriver avec Vanessa et les autres venaient le taquiner tandis que Sacha et Mikasa restèrent silencieuses. Sacha avait vu Mikasa rentrer la veille. Elle avait feint être endormie mais l'avait entendu pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit.

Pauvre Mikasa. Le seul homme sur qui elle avait jamais posé les yeux venait de se faire prendre sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir. Elle avait mal pour elle. Durant deux années elle avait tout fait pour soigner son apparence et paraître moins "froide". Mais rien ne semblait avoir servit. Même sa chevelure qu'elle avait gardé longue ne pouvait plus rien faire contre les fiançailles du jeune homme.

Les garçons continuaient de demander les détails sur jusqu'où lui et Vanessa étaient déjà allés quand Eren se sentit mal à l'aise par la présence de Mikasa. Elle entendait tout... elle s'imaginerait le pire même si il niait et si il avouait quelque chose ça allait certainement l'anéantir.

C'était dans ces moments qu'Eren ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il ne maîtrisait pas du tout cette partie de sa vie. Il était un soldat. Il ne vivait pas de ses sentiments mais du peu qu'il pouvait ressentir pour réussir ses missions. Il n'aimait pas devoir faire face à cette étape et pourtant c'était bien là. Il y avait Vanessa et il y avait Mikasa. Ces deux jeunes femmes qu'il devait devoir accepter dans sa vie qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il fut sauvé par l'appel d'Erwin qui lui donnait l'ordre d'aller se changer car il était l'heure pour sa mission.

Le jeune homme salua une dernière fois ses amis avant d'aller se changer et de se préparer moralement à affronter des titans.

Mikasa l'observa nerveusement tandis qu'il disparaissait derrière une porte. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour le jeune homme. Il allait encore repartir dans une zone très dangereuse. Et cette fois elle n'avait pas été assignée à le protéger. Seuls les membres de l'équipe d'élite du bataillon d'exploration participeront à cette mission. Il n'y avait pas de raison de se faire du soucis vu l'escorte qui se chargeait de la protection d'Eren mais... Mikasa avait ce mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

 **Flashback de quelques heures plus tôt:**

Donnah se frottait les mains nerveusement. Elle ne pouvait supporter la tension. Le stresse était à son comble. Son cœur allait certainement s'arrêter si il continuait de battre aussi fort. Elle lança un regard rapide à Erwin avant de baisser les yeux tout aussi vite. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché. Il lui souriait même. Pourquoi? Livaï toujours à la porte se le demandait également. Pourquoi se permettait-il de sourire dans un moment pareil?

\- Vous avez dit oui? Demanda Erwin en la regardant avec amusement.

Elle se redressa et le dévisagea avec confusion pourquoi riait-il?

\- Oui monsieur j'ai dit oui...Lâcha t-elle une nouvelle fois pour voir sa réaction.

Mais rien, Erwin continuait de rigoler et après quelques longues minutes, il prit place dans son fauteuil en éclatant de rire avant de se tourner vers Livaï le sourire toujours au lèvres.

\- Non mais tu vois ça? Elle n'est même pas capable de s'exprimer sans trembler et tu me parles de taupe! Lança t-il en se moquant de la supposition de Livaï.

Donnah restait confuse. Que voulait dire tout cela ? Taupe? La soupçonnaient-ils d'être une espionne?

Elle se tourna vers Livaï qui fusillait son supérieur d'un regard meurtrier.

Était-ce lui dont était venu l'idée?

\- Monsieur je crains de ne pas bien comprendre... lâcha t-elle d'une petite voix en ne quittant pas le Caporal des yeux.

Erwin se tourna vers elle avec le sourire.

\- Donnah, qu'est-ce que vous aviez à dire? Parce que d'après ce que je vois vous êtes soit très douée pour la comédie soit très nulle pour mentir.

La jeune femme le contempla nerveusement pendant quelques secondes... devait elle toujours lui dire? Allait-il encore se moquer? Et Livaï en sa présence était elle capable de tout avouer?

Elle fit comprendre au commandant par le regard que la présence de Livaï la dérangeait et très rapidement, Erwin lui ordonna de les laisser seuls et d'aller se préparer pour sa mission. Il ne broncha pas et disparu derrière la porte calmement. Mais avant de refermer celle-ci, il déposa un dernier regard suspicieux à Donnah. Il n'en avait certainement pas fini avec elle.

Seuls, Erwin se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Le commandant se planta devant elle avec un regard sérieux avant de lancer:

\- Je vous écoute?

La neurochirurgienne ramena sa chevelure en arrière avant de se râcler la gorge nerveusement.

\- En fait monsieur... c'est quelque chose de très personnel. Je... tiens... je tiens vraiment à ce que cela reste entre nous...

Erwin ne la quitta pas des yeux, il semblait déjà très sérieux. Elle continua.

\- Par rapport à mon identité... moi et mon frère nous avons... disons... "modifié" quelques informations sur notre dossier...

\- Mais encore?

Elle leva la tête pour le fixer.

\- C'est à dire que... nous avons menti sur notre nom de famille... pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Dès qu'elle fut libérée, elle baissa la tête afin d'éviter son regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui demande... et pourtant.

\- Et c'est quoi votre vrai nom alors? Demanda t-il en la fixant attentivement.

\- C'est Winderberght...

Donnah leva les yeux pour voir sa réaction et elle fut tout simplement choquée de voir qu'il souriait. Il souriait encore... pourquoi souriait-il autant?

Elle fronça les sourcils de confusion. Cet homme était imperceptible. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Après quelques minutes, Erwin posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. La poussant à le regarder.

\- ...figurez-vous que je le savais déjà

Sur son visage, on pouvait lire le choc. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son frère lui avait dit de ne le dire à personne. Que les autorités supérieures étaient leurs ennemis alors comment se faisait-il qu'il le savait et qu'il l'ait pour autant laissé travailler pour l'armée.

Il pouvait voir la confusion sur le visage de la jeune femme et rigolait légèrement.

\- Du calme Donnah. Je le savais parce que mon père était ami avec le votre. Il m'a confié la mission de prendre soin de vous dès votre arrivée... expliqua t-il.

\- Mon frère le sait-il? Demanda t-elle.

Soudainement le visage d'Erwin se renfrogna. Son sourire s'effaça, pour laisser place à un ton plus sérieux.

\- Écoutez-moi bien Donnah...

Il posa une nouvelle fois les mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme avant de la fixer droit dans les yeux pour l'imprégner du sérieux de la situation.

\- Votre frère Dylan... vous ne devriez pas lui faire autant confiance.

Le choc était à son comble. La consternation prit place et de la frustration s'en suivit.

\- Comment osez-vous?!

Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle toujours avec son sérieux.

\- Donnah... je vous parle en connaissance de cause. Ne lui dîtes pas que vous me l'avez dit ou que je suis au courant sinon vous mettrez tous ceux au courant de ce secret en grave danger...

Donnah dévisageait Erwin tandis qu'il lui expliquait comment son frère avait toujours été discret et pourtant il l'avait de nombreuses fois surprit entrain d'écouter aux portes lors des réunions. Et d'espionner les plans qu'il élaborait dans le secret.

Il se méfiait sérieusement de lui à cause de son ancienne proximité avec Annie. La fameuse titan féminin. Ils étaient plutôt bavards lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et lors de la découverte de son identité il n'avait pas témoigné la moindre surprise. Erwin ne voulait pas se l'avouer... mais il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit un autre espion servant les mêmes motifs inconnus du clan d'Annie. Donnah avala les preuves une à une et le choc la bouleversa. Et si tout cela était vrai? Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas se méfier de son frère et pourtant...

* * *

 _2h de l'après midi, début de la mission_

Eren se tenait au haut du mur Rose et dévisageait avec colère les titans qui rôdaient dans les quartiers de son ancien chez lui. Il les détestait. Ces bestioles répugnantes qui n'avaient aucun but dans la vie mais de manger et de vomir après être pleins.

Livaï à sa droite tenait ses deux épées en main. Il semblait nonchalant. Les missions comme celle-ci avaient tendance à l'épuiser parce qu'il fallait à chaque fois surveiller Eren et le garder concentré. Il n'aimait pas avoir autant de tâche lors d'un combat. Son élite et lui allaient une nouvelle fois devoir protéger le jeune homme et il avait intérêt à rester concentré.

\- Eh tu restes concentré hein. Lâcha t-il en lui lançant un regard vide.

Eren acquiesca et s'étira.

Également au haut du mur, Hansi tenait le fusil de couleur pour signaler leur départ.

Livaï et Eren se tournèrent une dernière fois vers la foule au bas du mur. Ils ne pouvaient distinguer qui était qui mais chacun savait pertinement qui il avait en tête.

Eren ferma les yeux une dernière fois en posant la main sur sa clé. Il pensa à ses parents, à Armin... à Mikasa... avant d'entendre le coup de départ, il mordit son doigt fermement et de là commença le désastre... Tous ceux au haut du mur assistèrent à l'échec de leur mission. Elle n'avait duré que 2 secondes et avait laissé tous les témoins sous le choc.

Livaï vit le jeune homme fermer les yeux et se concentrer. Il avait l'habitude de faire la même routine avant de se transformer et Livaï ne nota rien de particulier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mordre pour se transformer, une énorme fûmée de chaleur jaïllit de nulle part.

Brûlante, la chaleur poussa Livaï à utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel pour s'accrocher de l'autre côté du mur où ils se tenaient debout plus tôt.

\- REPLIEZ-VOUS! Cria t-il en cherchant ses camarades des yeux mais rien... la fûmée était si épaisse que Livaï ne pouvait voir sa propre main.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de chercher ses camarades. Un cri retenti. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. En panique il se mit faire du vent de sa main pour pouvoir voir autour de lui.

Après quelques minutes la fumée se dissipa et il vit le massacre... 3/12 des membres de l'élite étaient morts écrasés.

Il se mit à paniquer. Eren où était-il? Il regarda autour de lui et vit les autres membres de son élite accrochés au mur.

\- Eh! Où est Jaeger?! Cria t-il à Hansi qui lui faisait signe de descendre.

\- Descendez caporal! C'est trop dangereux au haut du mur! Un titan sauteur est entrain de nous balayer de sa main! Cria t-elle mais il était trop tard.

Alors qu'elle voyait le caporal courir sur le mur, la main ressurgit de nouveau et toute l'élite cria pour faire signe à Livaï.

Celui-ci rapide, esquiva la main en sautant très haut avant de jeter sa corde en acier sur la main. Il s'accrocha à celle-ci avant de la couper entirèrement. La seconde d'après il se jeta dans le vide pour s'éloigner de la fumée et rechercher Eren.

Accroché au mur à l'intérieur de Maria, il vit Eren là gisant sur le sol complètement en sang. Il avait certainement été touché par la main du titan sauteur.

\- Eh Merde! lâcha t-il en voyant des titans s'approcher d'Eren.

Il se ruait vers lui quand quelqu'un le ramassa. Cette personne ne portait pas la tenue du bataillon d'exploration mais des habits civils. Après quelques secondes Livaï reconnu Mikasa.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici?

Il se rua vers les deux et ordonna à la jeune femme de lui passer Eren. Mais elle refusa.

\- "Je" Vais le protéger! Cria t-elle en le dévisageant.

\- Eh gamine c'est pas le moment de faire tes grands discours! Les titans ils sont entrain de se ruer vers nous là passe le je vous ramène sur le mur! Cria t-il en s'énervant

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir avec Eren d'elle même, elle remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus lourd qu'avant. Mais trop tard les titans les encerclaient déjà.

\- Eh Merde!

Livaï se leva rapidement pour transporter les deux jeunes gens vers le mur quand il sentit une pression retenir sa cape en arrière. Ça l'étrangla et dans rapidement il jeta les deux jeunes gens le plus loin possible avant de se faire attraper par les titans.

\- Caporal! Cria Hansi qui se ruait déjà avec les autres pour le sauver.

Mikasa confia Eren à l'élite qui le ramena au haut du mur avant d'accompagner Hansi et les autres sauver le caporal. Il tentait de se défendre mais il n'était pas capable de bouger ses bras. Alors qu'il venait de couper légèrement un titan, Celui-ci le le serra violemment dans sa main avant de resserrer ses doigts. Il leva son pouce et frappa la tête de Livaï plusieurs fois. Il perdit connaissance alors simultanément, les membres de l'élite prirent chacun un titan et l'exécutèrent avant de saisir le caporal Livaï et de l'emmener au haut du mur.

Arrivés au haut du mur ils sautèrent pour rejoindre l'enceinte du mur Rose tandis que Hansi lança un feu rouge pour signaler l'échec de la mission et 3 feux noirs pour signaler la perte de 3 soldats.

Après ça elle rejoint également l'enceinte du mur Rose à la hâte. Les autres venaient d'arriver au quartier général et l'on transportait déjà Eren et Livaï sur des lits en route pour les soins d'urgence.

Erwin retourna dans son bureau après avoir vu les feux signalant l'échec de la mission. Il n'avait pas de commentaire. Ils allaient devoir en refaire une autre. Et cette fois en tenant compte de tous les imprévus alors il se mit au travail et se mit à établir un nouveau plan pour la prochaine mission.

* * *

Donnah était dans son bureau lorsqu'elle vit une infirmière lui faire appel. Dans le couloir, se précipitant vers l'entrée elle demanda tous les renseignements à l'infirmière.

\- Les deux membres de l'élite du bataillon d'exploration Eren Jaeger et le Caporal Livaï viennent de revenir de mission gravement blessés. Eren Jaeger a perdu beaucoup de de sang et semble dans un coma et Livaï Ackerman nous suspectons un traumatisme cranien modéré...et il a pas mal d'os fracturés.

\- Quoi?! Donnah n'en revenait pas. Elle avait vu le jeune homme plus tôt dans la matinée et il allait complètement bien!

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à l'entrée. Elles virent Livaï transporté par ses camarades.

Donnah se rua à son chevet.

\- Emmenez le à la salle Nº53 je vais me charger de son cas! Lâcha t-elle en suivant l'escorte de celui-ci avant d'aller rapidement se changer pour opérer immédiatement.

Elle avait peur... tout allait si vite. Son cas était extrêmement sérieux. Si ce traumatisme crânien était sévère, il y avait des risque qu'il reste cloué au lit pendant plusieurs mois et qu'il soit paralysé ou autre... Donnah tremblait... elle ne voulait pas perdre un patient aujourd'hui. L'opération était délicate et elle devait avoir confiance en elle même.

Déjà changée dans sa tenue de chirurgien, elle rejoignit le bloc opératoire rapidement. Quelques autres médecins étaient déjà dans la salle de désinfection et la regardait avec sérieux.

Elle était la seule neuro-chirurgienne parmi toute l'équipe médicale de ce quartier général. Ils avaient tous confiance en elle.

L'un d'entre eux se redressa enfin avant de se planter devant elle.

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg... nous comptons sur vous... lâcha t-il avant de rentrer dans le bloc opératoire, où elle aperçevait déjà Livaï endormi..

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse le stresse qu'elle ressentait devait s'éloigner et la laisser se concentrer. Alors quand elle fut seule, elle inspira longuement et expira juste après, très lentement. Elle était prête.

Donnah se désinfecta les mains et entra dans la salle d'opération pour une durée indéterminée et l'opération la plus délicate qu'elle ait jamais fait depuis l'obtention de son diplôme.

* * *

 _Non loin de là dans le bureau d'Erwin_

Mikasa se tenait là debout au centre de la salle tandis que tout le monde la dévisageait durement. Les membres de l'élite savaient déjà ce qui attendait la jeune femme. Erwin était rarement en colère mais cette fois... on pouvait le voir la dévisager sévèrement.

\- Nom d'un chien mais qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire! Claqua t-il durement une nouvelle fois.

Depuis son entrée dans le bureau, Mikasa ne faisait qu'encaisser les mots durs de son commandant sans broncher. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort... elle n'aurait pas dû se mêler de cette mission. Mais ce pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer et elle avait eu raison. Si elle n'était pas allée à sa rescousse, Eren serait certainement déjà dans le ventre d'un titan.

Erwin voyait bien que la jeune femme ne regrettait rien. Comment osait-elle désobéir aux ordres de la sorte?

Le commandant se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Mikasa le vit se planter devant elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche après quelques minutes.

\- Je vous demanderais de me laisser votre équipement tridimensionnel et de me ramener votre numéro de soldat. Plus tard ramenez également votre tenue du bataillon d'exploration. Tant que le caporal Livaï Ackerman ne sera pas sur pied pour justifier ou dénoncer vos actions vous n'aurez le droit de participer à aucune mission. Vous êtes temporairement suspendue... lâcha t-il avant de tendre sa main pour qu'elle y dépose ses effets.

Mikasa comprenait la sévérité de sa punition. Elle avait risqué sa vie et celle du caporal Livaï. Tous les deux étaient des membres fards du bataillon d'exploration. Elle comprenait le commandant.

Alors sans broncher, elle détacha son équipement tridimensionnel et le posa entres les mains d'Erwin. Elle le salua une dernière fois avant de disposer.

Dans le couloir, ses amis étaient tous rassemblés. Ils avaient attendu durant plusieurs minutes pour connaître le verdict de Mikasa.

Quand elle les rejoint Armin fut le premier à deviner. Son équipement tridimensionnel n'était plus avec elle. On l'avait suspendu... il se dirigea rapidement vers elle et la regarda tristement.

\- Eh... ça va? Lui demanda t-il en cherchant à la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle sourit tristement avant de refouler des larmes.

\- J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne regrette rien... lâcha t-elle avant de les saluer et de s'enfuir sous les yeux curieux de ses amis.

Armin regarda la silhouette de Mikasa disparaître tristement. Il avait toujours su que son instinct surprotecteur envers Eren allait un jour la mener à sa perte...

* * *

8h45 du soir, l'opération arrivait à sa fin. Donnah soupira. Elle avait chaud, extrêmement chaud. L'opération avait été un succès quoique le caporal Livaï avait durant l'opération perdu beaucoup de sang. ils avaient dû à chaque fois remplacer les sacs de sang et le stresse été monté à chaque fois que l'opération avait eu des complications.

Donnah sortit du bloc à la hâte. Elle se désinfecta de nouveau avant d'enlever sa combinaison d'opération. Ça avait été les 4h30 les plus longues de sa vie.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de désinfection, elle reconnu le commandant Erwin Smith de dos dans le couloir d'attente. Il semblait avoir attendu plusieurs heures.

\- Monsieur? L'interpela t-elle

Il se tourna rapidement en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Comment il va?! Demanda t-il l'air inquiet.

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'était moins grave que nous le pensions. J'ai pu vider l'excès de sang dans sa boîte crânienne pour éviter qu'une certaine pression se forme à ce niveau. Normalement il ne devrait pas avoir à s'en faire. Ce n'était pas si sévère. Le plus difficile est passé maintenant il sera passé au Docteur Elin pour réparer ses os fracturés.

\- Combien de temps devra t-il rester au lit.

\- Monsieur je vous conseille de ne pas espérer un rétablissement rapide. Ce genre d'accident a tendance à prendre beaucoup de temps pour la remise à niveau...

Erwin grimaça. Il devait une nouvelle fois repousser la mission de reconquête de Maria.

Il se tourna et s'en alla sans même saluer Donnah. Celle-ci le regardait s'éloigner avec curiosité. Toujours aussi difficile à cerner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, une infirmière s'approcha d'elle à la hâte.

\- Docteur Rosenberg nous avons un problème!...

Donnah la suivit rapidement dans la chambre d'un patient... et son cauchemard débuta...

* * *

11h43 il était l'heure du couvre feu depuis bien longtemps. Mikasa ouvrait la porte de la chambre d'Eren. Il n'avait pas reçu de soins suite à sa faculté de se soigner et de se regénérer naturellement mais Mikasa se faisait malgré tout beaucoup de soucis pour lui.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre à clé avant de se diriger lentement et à pas de loup vers le lit du jeune homme où il était toujours allongé. Les lampes étaient éteintes mais la lumière de la pleine lune frappant dans la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre permettait à Mikasa de voir parfaitement autour d'elle. Elle s'assit doucement sur son lit et observa le jeune homme tristement.

Le jeune homme dormait profondément et semblait déjà avoir reprit des couleurs. Toutes les égratinures qui figuraient sur son front il y a quelques heures avaient disparu. Le jeune homme allait déjà parfaitement bien.

Émue et rassurée, Mikasa se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre cette fois encore... Eren... elle ne pouvait se permettre de vivre sans lui... il ne pouvait quitter ce monde sans elle...il n'avait pas le droit... impossible. Imaginer qu'il disparaissait voulait également tout simplement dire qu'elle aussi.

Elle prit la main du jeune homme et la caressa chaleureusement. Il allait bien. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle n'en avait que faire d'être suspendue si elle devait le refaire elle le referait mille fois.

Alors qu'elle redressa sa tête pour observer de nouveau le jeune homme, elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux ouverts.

Il... il la fixait d'un regard vide... il avait les yeux ouverts mais ne semblait pas du tout éveillé... comme si il était en transe...

\- Eren? chuchota t-elle en levant sa main vers son visage pour qu'il la regarde.

Il se tourna vers elle toujours avec ce regard vide... son visage était en sueur... Mikasa le trouvait étrange...

\- Tu es sûr que ça va? Demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois en s'installant dans le lit avec lui.

Elle mit sa main sur son front et toucha le sien. Il faisait de la fièvre. Il n'avait certainement pas toute sa tête. Il devait se reposer.

Il se tourna vers elle et ne la quitta pas des yeux. Ce regard fit tiquer Mikasa...

\- Mikasa?... lâcha t-il en posant sa main chaude sur sa joue...

La jeune femme se mit à paniquer. Son cœur battant à la chamade, il fallait absolument qu'elle quitte ce lit... il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne immédiatement. Elle avait peur...très peur.

Alors, après quelques secondes perdue et confuse Mikasa tenta de descendre du lit mais une pression sur son bras la ramena contre le lit.

Elle se retrouva allongée sur lit, Eren près d'elle. Elle tourna son visage et constata qu'il la fixait toujours avec ce regard étrange... il ne la quittait tout simplement pas des yeux.

Le cœur de Mikasa se mit une nouvelle fois à battre follement et elle sentait le visage du jeune homme se rapprocher...

Que faire?... elle avait tellement envie qu'il la touche... tellement envie qu'il lui dise quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui... elle avait tellement envie d'avoir une preuve... quelque chose qui lui prouverait que son amour pour lui n'était pas à sens unique... que lui... lui aussi la voyait comme une femme et non comme la simple amie d'enfance qu'elle avait toujours été...Mais elle avait peur... que faire?

Eren divaguait certainement... il n'avait pas toute sa tête... et pourtant Mikasa ne voulait rien faire pour l'arrêter alors... la main du jeune homme caressa la joue de Mikasa une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle vit le visage de celui-ci se rapprocher davantage...

Il prit son visage en coupe et quelques secondes après Mikasa sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes...

Rêvait-elle? Que venait-il de se passer? Si c'était bien un rêve, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et le quitter de si tôt... elle voulait y rester pour l'éternité...

Mikasa se laissa envahir par la bouffée de chaleur et les nombreux papillons dans son ventre à la suite de ce baiser...

Eren allait plus loin... il caressait désormais son ventre et déposait des baisers fiévreux dans son cou... Mikasa était prête... même si il n'allait pas bien en ce moment même et qu'il n'avait certainement pas conscience de la situation, elle voulait le réconforter... dans tous les sens du terme...

* * *

* ** _À suivre*_**

* * *

 **N'HÉSITEZ PAS À LAISSER UN COMMENTAIRE**

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	7. Chapitre 6 - La Confrontation

_Après une semaine perdue dans le désert aride et sans aucune sympathie pour son triste état Jawrell "Lorime" fut de retour ahah XD_

 _**Layla** , **Kuchinanao** , **Léonie Frerra** , **JuuneF , Neicca**, **Katakumime** , **toilefilante,** Merci beaucoup pour les abonnements, les commentaires, les messages, les favoris et toutes les autres formes d'encouragement que vous me témoignez. Merci également à ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre je ne vous comprendrais jamais mais bon merci de lire ahah!_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Mikasa tremblait. Sa respiration était courte, son corps était en ébullition, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait conscience de la situation. Mikasa sentait une des mains d'Eren se placer dans le bas de son dos tandis qu'il se mettait à califourchon sur elle et continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Que se passait-il? Rêvait-elle?

Elle rassembla le peu de force dont elle pouvait témoigner en l'instant même afin de poser une main sur la poitrine d'Eren. Elle voulait comprendre la situation. Elle voulait savoir si tout cela voulait dire quelque chose pour lui...

Tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou, Mikasa plaça une main sur sa poitrine et une autre derrière le cou du jeune homme.

Sur sa main, elle pouvait sentir, avec surprise, le cœur d'Eren s'emballer au même rythme que le sien. Ce constat provoqua un nouveau rythme affolé de son cœur... Était-ce son faible état? Ou était-ce elle qui provoquait cette réaction chez lui?

Ces battements signifiaient tellement pour elle... Ils signifiaient l'espoir, oui, son espoir amoureux...

Mikasa décida alors d'aller jusqu'au bout, elle se mit à lui rendre ses baisers avec fougue. Eren toujours les yeux complètement fermés continuait de la serrer fermement dans ses bras. Il ne la regardait pas... il avait l'air... absent? Malgré qu'il avait les yeux entre ouverts à certains moments, il avait toujours ce regard vide et sa fièvre était toujours bien présente.

Négligeant ces détails, et trop heureuse et absorbée par la bouffée de chaleur qui la possédait en cet instant, Mikasa ignora son état, elle suivrait Eren jusqu'où il souhaitait aller... même si il fallait qu'elle découvre le monde de la chair avec lui en cet instant même...elle ne refuserait pas... pourquoi? Parce qu'elle savait. Au fin fond de son cœur, elle savait que personne... personne n'aurait jamais droit à son corps appart Eren... Eren était le seul pour elle... si ce n'était pas lui, alors elle resterait seule... elle l'attendrait... pour toujours et à jamais...

N'importe qui pouvait la traîter de folle, de naïve mais Mikasa savait. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Eren était l'amour de sa vie... il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, il lui avait apprit à se défendre... il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle avait fait le serment de suivre ce jeune homme partout où il déciderait d'aller depuis le jour où elle avait croisé son regard.

Elle était à lui. Même si il décidait de se lier à elle malgré...

Mikasa tiqua.

Elle cessa un instant de lui rendre ses baisers... Elle venait de se rappeler d'un détail crucial qui l'avait hanté pendant plusieurs jours...

Comment avait-elle pu oublié qu'il était fiancé? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire une connerie pareille et s'en vouloir plus tard... ou le laisser la voir différemment.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il change à son égard. Elle était amoureuse de lui, c'était sûr mais et lui alors? Certes son cœur s'emballait également en ce moment même mais cela pouvait être causé par autre chose... non?

Mikasa ne voulait pas vivre dans le doute... elle ne voulait pas être un regret d'Eren... elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de profiter égoïstement d'une potentielle "erreur" de la part d'Eren...

Alors à contre cœur, elle repoussa doucement Eren. Celui-ci toujours les yeux fermés et l'air vide retomba sur son oreiller sans difficulté. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux... il avait l'air... comment dire... "endormi"?

Mikasa lui toucha le front une nouvelle fois pour constater que sa fièvre n'avait pas du tout baissé. Elle s'inquiéta...

Elle se releva sans faire de bruit et rejoignit la salle de bain du jeune homme sur la pointe des pieds. En entrant, elle tomba sur un grand mirroire placé au dessus du lavabo.

Son reflet lui faisait face... elle s'arrêta un moment devant celui-ci afin de constater son état pitoyable... la voilà là acceptant les miettes de l'amour d'Eren... Elle se dégoûtait elle même mais ne pouvait se contrôler...

Elle referma rapidement sa chemise qu'Eren avait défait plus tôt... et arrangea sa coiffure avec hésitation.

"Ressaisis-toi Mikasa..." Se répéta t-elle plusieurs fois devant le mirroire avant de prendre un sceau d'eau et un tissu et de se rediriger dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Il était complètement assoupit. Comme il était beau... elle posa une serviette trempée sur son front avant de s'accroupir près du lit.

Elle l'observa sans dire mot durant la moitié de la nuit... quand elle sentit la fièvre baisser, la jeune femme s'éclipsa silencieusement en se jurant de garder tout ce qui avait eu lieu ce soir dans le plus grand secret...

* * *

 _Non loin de là_

Donnah venait d'assister à une des pires scènes de sa vie.

Ce soldat à qui elle avait sauvé la vie quelques jours plus tôt venait de perdre la vie. Il avait fait une crise d'épilepsie plus tôt lorsqu'elle opérait le caporal. Il semblerait que personne ne fut à son chevet au moment de l'incident et ainsi il s'était éteint.

Donnah fixait le corps du jeune soldat être déplacé sur un nouveau lit par des soldats et médecins, l'air vide la jeune femme n'osait se permettre de croire que tout cela était réel.

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit... La jeune femme était une nouvelle fois dans cette bulle invisible.

Elle n'entendait ni ne voyait rien autour d'elle, juste le cadavre du jeune soldat être transporté pour la morgue...

Plusieurs infirmiers s'adressèrent à elle pour l'aider à se ressaisir mais rien... Donnah connaissait trop bien ce sentiment. C'était une crise typique qu'elle avait développé après avoir vu le cadavre de sa mère ayant cédé à la maladie.

En ce moment, elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler et elle avait du mal à respirer. Sa main tremblait vivement tandis que ses yeux n'exprimaient rien... ils étaient vides et sans objectif... Soudainement... la jeune femme ne voyait plus autour d'elle, un son aigue résonna dans sa conscience tandis qu'elle perdait l'équilibre...

Une médecin un peu plus âgé qu'elle la rattrapa de justesse avant de la pincer pour voir si elle réagissait. Rien... la jeune femme faisait bel et bien une crise. Alors qu'elle ordonnait déjà à un de ses subordonné de lui indiquer une chambre libre, Dylan fit son entrée dans la salle et accouru vers sa jeune sœur.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien son état. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état était le jour de la mort de leur mère. Elle n'avait pas pu assister à l'enterrement à cause de cela. Dans ces moments, elle ne respirait pas... elle n'avait pas conscience du monde extérieur et elle était si dépendante...

Il s'inquiéta en remarquant qu'elle ne respirait pas. La medecin lui indiqua un lit où on pouvait l'installer afin de la brancher à des VNI (masques d'oxygène) sans tarder et il s'exécuta.

Tout le monde observait la scène. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils assistaient à une crise aussi sérieuse dûe au choc.

Mal à l'aise, Dylan leur demanda de disposer tandis que le médecin l'ayant aidé plus tôt prenait la température et la pression de sa sœur. Personne ne s'y opposa car le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle à l'instant était la des plus douée de l'équipe médicale du QG.

Bonnie Meyer, une étrangère du mur Rose qui y vivait depuis quelques années déjà. Elle portait cet accent du Nord que tout le monde pouvait remarquer... le même que Vanessa.

La jeune femme, après avoir noté la pression de Donnah se tourna vers son aîné avec un ton sérieux.

\- Qui êtes vous? Demanda t-elle froidement en examinant le jeune homme curieusement.

Surpris par la question, Dylan lui montra sa carte.

\- Dylan Rosenberg? Vous êtes parentés?

\- Je suis son frère aîné...

Soudainement le visage de la médecin se durcit.

"Alors c'est lui?"

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt pendant l'opération de Livaï_

 _Erwin se tenait dans son bureau perdu une nouvelle fois dans ses calculs sans fin quand la porte de son bureau lui signala l'arrivée de celle qu'il attendait depuis quelques heures. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire de rentrer que son amie était déjà à refermait déjà la porte derrière elle._

 _Bonnie dévisagea son ami pendant de longues minutes avant de rigoler._

 _\- Y a t-il un jour dans ce monde où tu laisses tes papiers et calculs pour goûter un peu à la vie? lâcha t-elle en prenant place dans un fauteuil._

 _Erwin rigola avant de déposer ses stylos._

 _\- Tu vois moi ma vie c'est ça. Lâcha t-il avant de rigoler également._

 _Après des minutes de plaisanterie et de rigolade les deux amis prirent tous les deux un air sérieux. Bonnie fut la première à prendre la parole._

 _\- J'ai reçu ta lettre... lâcha t-elle en plaçant ses coudes sur le bureau de son ami._

 _De son ton on pouvait deviner la gravité la situation. Erwin toujours adossé dans son fauteuil continuait de sourire._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda t-il en essayant de déchiffrer le moindre doute ou la moindre hésitation chez son amie mais rien. Elle était tout aussi sérieuse que lui._

 _\- Cette affaire... si elle est vraie... tu sais ce que cela implique?_

 _\- J'ai déjà tout prit en compte Meyer..._

 _\- Alors c'est quoi le plan?_

 _\- Comme d'habitude... dans le plus grand secret... utilise tes atouts et tes talents d'analyse pour démasquer le vrai du faux... expliqua t-il brièvement en souriant._

 _La jeune femme souria avant de s'adosser en rigolant._

 _\- Pourquoi je demande? lâcha t-elle en souriant à son tour. C'est toujours la même procédure avec toi._

 _Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle plaisanterie, Erwin la stoppa._

 _\- Mais..._

 _Son amie tiqua._

 _\- Mais? Répéta t-elle._

 _\- Mais je ne crois pas que cette fois ce sera aussi facile. Lâcha Erwin en fouillant quelques documents._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire?_

 _\- Cette fois ils sont deux... et l'un des deux est une femme. Lâcha t-il en voyant le sourire de son amie s'effaçer._

 _\- Je te demande pardon?_

 _\- Tu m'as bien entendu..._

 _Erwin savait parfaitement que Bonnie avait horreur de travailler avec la gente féminine. Il y avait quelque chose chez les femmes et leur manière de penser qui rendait la situation plus compliquée à analyser._

 _Bonnie pouvait facilement détecter la fraude chez l'homme mais les femmes avaient le don de pouvoir cacher leurs sentiments à la perfection, elle même en connaissance de cause par exemple._

 _\- Confie la fille à quelqu'un d'autre tu sais que je ne peux pas t'aider avec les femmes... lâcha t-elle en dévisageant la photo de Donnah qu'Erwin lui tendait._

 _Erwin lui lança un regard moqueur._

 _\- ... Livaï s'en occupera... fais lui juste part de sa mission... même si je pense qu'il l'a déjà commencé de lui même._

 _\- Que veux tu dire?_

 _\- C'est lui qui m'a fait part du fait que Donnah et Dylan se voilaient sous un nouveau nom._

 _\- Tiens donc... lâcha Bonnie en rigolant. Tout cela sera très intéressant._

 _La jeune médecin s'adossa dans son fauteuil à son tour. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami lui faisait appel pour essayer de démasquer des potentiels espions. Mais cette fois il semblait que la situation soit beaucoup plus sérieuse._

 _\- Mais... pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que... cette histoire est plus grave que ce que tu veux me faire comprendre? Demanda t-elle soudainement en dévisageant Erwin. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Si la situation était simple comme les autres, il n'aurait pas mêlé Livaï dans leur plan._

 _Erwin savait que son amie n'était certainement pas naïve. Tôt ou tard elle l'aurait démasqué._

 _\- Parce qu'elle l'est... lâcha t-il en se relevant de son fauteuil._

 _Il effectua une ronde dans son bureau avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil à travers sa fenêtre._

 _\- Si mes suppositions s'avèrent être vraies, grâce à ces deux là... nous pourrons enfin démasquer tous ceux qui sont mêlés au clan d'Annie._

 _\- Que veux tu dire? Ces deux là sont également des titans?_

 _Erwin se tourna vers elle d'un air sérieux._

 _\- C'est ce que Livaï vérifiera, il devra se rapprocher de Donnah pour démasquer les activités louches de Dylan... elle est naïve... si elle pense que c'est dans l'intérêt de tous de trahir son frère elle le fera..._

 _Il fit une pause avant de se tourner vers elle._

 _\- Quant à toi... tes talents de séductrices ont plusieurs fois prouvés leur efficacité, rassembles toutes les informations liées à Dylan et surveille le discrètement, si on réussi à le contrôler, on pourra tout mettre en place pour le démasquer._

 _Bonnie se releva de son fauteuil également en lançant un dernier regard à la photo de Donnah posée sur le bureau face à lui tandis qu'Erwin continuait._

 _\- ...Dans le pire des cas, si Dylan s'avère bel et bien être un titan nous serons dans l'obligation de l'éliminer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... tu sauras alors quoi faire... finit-il avec un ton grave marquant le sérieux de cette mission._

 _Après cela, Bonnie ressortie du bureau de son ami. Elle savait quoi faire, et comme chacune de ses missions elle allait réussir celle-ci, elle s'en faisait la promesse._

* * *

 _Fin du flashback_

Bonnie dévisageait Dylan avec fausse curiosité.

\- Votre sœur a t-elle des antécédents médicaux dont notre équipe médicale devrait prendre en compte? demanda t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Dylan, hésitant ne savait que dire. Il ne savait lui même pas à quel point cette crise était sérieuse... il ne l'avait pas vu pendant 7 ans... ce n'était pas des questions à lui poser normalement.

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis moins renseigné que vous dans la matière. Ma sœur a dévéloppé cette crise i ans lors de la mort de notre mère... c'était si sérieux qu'elle n'avait pas pu assister aux funérailles.

Comprenant que l'aîné de la jeune femme ne pouvait certainement la renseigner, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Donnah.

Elle était complètement assoupie cette fois, elle avait en effet besoin de repos.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Dylan.

\- Vous devriez la laisser se reposer... je suis désolés mais je vous prierais de sortir, les visites ne sont pas permises pour son cas pour l'instant.

Dylan le acquiesca silencieusement avnt de se lever.

\- Quand pourrais-je repasser?

Bonnie se tourna vers lui avec un regard faussement sérieux. C'est maintenant que sa mission débutait...

Elle replaça une mèche de sa courte chevelure brune derrière son oreille avant de sourire.

\- Je comprend que vous vous fassiez beaucoup de soucis pour votre sœur. Mais je vous rassure...

Elle s'approcha de lui avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui, surprit, fixa la jeune femme avec étonnement.

Celle-ci continua

\- Vous pourrez passer dès demain matin... il ne lui suffit que d'une petite nuit et elle sera sur pied.

Dylan lui rendit son sourire avant de la saluer et de disparaître derrière la porte.

Bonnie qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux soupira quand elle vit le jeune homme sortir.

Comme ça avait été facile... le jeune homme semblait bien plus facile et naïf que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Avec son expérience, 1 mois ne serait même pas une nécéssité avant qu'il ne tombe à ses pieds.

Elle entra dans une chambre et s'approcha d'un lit, elle ouvrit les rideaux.

Livaï se tenait là... toujours endormi et branché à des machines... Le voir ainsi mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le fameux chirurgien de titans en cet instant. Il fallait qu'il se réveille rapidement pour qu'ils puissent commencer leurs plans ensemble. Elle voulait déjà en finir.

"Allez debout"

* * *

 _3h du soir le lendemain_

\- Allez debout! Lâcha Vanessa en sautant sur le lit d'Eren pour le réveiller.

Le jeune homme déjà complètement sur pied se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsqu'il reconnu son odieuse fiancée il soupira d'agacement.

Elle cessa de sauter sur le lit du jeune homme et s'installa à ses côtés dans le lit.

Il avait complètement guérit. Son teint pâle de la veille et ses nombreuses blessures avaient complètement disparues.

Vanessa fascinée prit son visage entre ses mains et le scruta.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez?! lâcha t-il en étouffant presque.

Vanessa continua de l'observer de ses yeux bleus.

\- Jurez-vous que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie que l'on m'ait fait? Comment ciel ce fait-il que vous soyez de si bonne allure après toutes les atrocités qui vous sont arrivés la veille? Lâcha t-elle en observant le jeune homme de tous les côtés. Elle ne repéra aucune blessure ni pansement.

Eren agacé repoussa la jeune femme avant de se lever de son lit pour rejoindre la douche.

Arrivé à la douche il se plaça devant son mirroire et constata également qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa forme. Cela ne le surprenait même plus... ce qui pouvait le surprendre désormais était plutôt le contraire.

Alors qu'il se rinçait le visage, Vanessa fit son entrée dans la douche.

\- Comment pouvez vous accepter de vivre dans de telles conditions? Votre statut est digne de...

\- Quelle est la raison de votre venue ce matin déjà?... lâcha t-il en se tournant vers elle d'un air complètement ennuyé. Je croyais que vous vouliez "faire une pause".

Vanessa rigola avant de poser une main sur son torse nu.

\- Oh mais voyons.. en tant que fiancée si je ne suis pas à votre chevet lors de vos moments les plus sérieux comment puis-je être digne d'un statut d'épouse...

\- Bien sûr... lâcha t-il avec ironie. Il n'était pas la peine de passer toute la nuit avec moi pour autant, cherchez vous des prétextes pour vous glisser dans mon lit également? Lança t-il narquoisement avant de se déshabiller et de passer sous la douche. Il ferma les rideaux tandis que Vanessa, pas le moins du monde choquée ou irritée par sa nudité continuait de dévisager l'appartement du jeune homme avec dégoût avant de continuer.

\- Me croyez vous sincèrement capable de gâcher ma nuit et de me risquer des cernes pour un être visiblement immortel? Je ne suis pas si idiote. Rigola t-elle avant d'hûmer les différents parfums d'Eren placé sur un meuble de sa douche avec indifférence.

Pendant ce temps, Eren sous la douche était figé. Que venait-elle de dire? Alors ce n'était pas elle qui était avec lui la veille? Mais alors qui? L'instinct naturel d'Eren lui certifiait qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un à ses côtés la veille mais qui?

Il ressortit de la douche violemment avant de se placer devant Vanessa complètement mouillé l'air sérieux.

\- Vous n'étiez pas ici cette nuit? Répéta t-il en lui agrippant le bras, nerveux.

Vanessa, surprise le dévisagea avant de défaire son poignet de son emprise.

\- Eh faîtes attention vous allez me tremper! Je vous ait dit que non! J'ai mieux à faire quand même! Lâcha t-elle avant de sortir de la douche irritée. Elle tentait de sécher ses vêtements légèrement mouillé tandis qu'Eren resta figé dans la douche.

Que signifiait tout cela? Il était sûr à 100% qu'il avait été assisté cette nuit. Il était sûr à 80% que cette présence était féminine. Eren se trompait rarement quand son instinct lui parlait.

Désormais il ressentait une boule au ventre... il avait fait un rêve la veille. Un rêve qui l'avait libéré complètement et avait laisser un sentiment de bien être en lui. Un rêve érotique certes mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve aussi réel... trop réel. Et si celui-ci n'en n'était pas un?

Eren repartit sous la douche goûter à une eau froide. Une douche froide pour calmer ses idées et son cœur qui s'était emballé rien qu'au souvenir de ce rêve... Eren devait se remettre en question. Devait-il suivre son instinct cette fois ou l'ignorer?

* * *

 _À quelques pas de là_

Mikasa effectuait sa punition, aider en cuisine. Elle devait déplacer les nombreux cartons de pots de réserves au sous sol. Depuis 7h30 elle effectuait la même activité. Plusieurs autres nouveaux soldats se tenaient là également. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant de voir les nouveaux punis. En général, la première année, les nouveaux étaient toujours sévèrement sermonnés afin qu'ils ne fassent aucune bêtises.

Certains hâletaient déjà de fatigue et la dévisageaient complètement impressionnés.

Mikasa n'avait pas fait une seule pause depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

À la seconde où elle cessait de se distraire, ses pensées se redirigeaient automatiquement vers Eren.

Les évènements de la veille avaient laissé son cœur en choc. Dès qu'elle pensait à lui désormais, celui-ci s'affolait complètement et l'empêchait de se contrôler. Elle rougissait, elle tremblait, Mikasa ne se maîtrisait plus.

Elle déposa un nouveau carton dans le tas avant de soupirer et d'essayer de penser à autre chose.

Alors qu'elle se redressait pour aller récupérer un nouveau carton, son supérieur l'interpela

\- Ackerman! Ici! lâcha t-il en lui faisant signe de la main.

La jeune femme intriguée se rapprocha et reconnu Eren à sa droite. Il était sur pied déjà et avait l'air complètement en forme. Ce détail eut l'effet de la rassurer mais... le voir n'était pas une bonne idée... elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir.

Comment pouvait-elle agir comme si rien n'avait eut lieu quand elle savait pertinement que les évènements de la veille étaient le rêve d'une vie pour elle? Comment ignorer le cœur d'Eren qui la veille lui avait témoigné une chance avec lui?

Mikasa s'approcha lentement des deux hommes. Eren rigolait avec son supérieur tandis que celui-ci lui rendait ses sourires.

\- C'est bien que tu sois déjà sur pied. Tu devrais quand même aller au centre médical histoire de vérifier si tout est niquel.

\- Vous en fait pas monsieur. J'y allais justement après être passé ici.

Après ça il remarqua Mikasa planté devant eux deux, toute silencieuse.

\- Tiens Ackerman! Tu devrais arrêter maintenant ça fait 3h que ta punition est finie je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes pour continuer... lâcha son supérieur avant d'accourir auprès d'un groupe de nouveaux qui venaient de renverser un carton.

Il s'éloigna en jurant tandis qu'Eren et Mikasa se fixaient sans rien dire.

Que devait-elle dire là tout de suite? Il avait les cheveux humides qui retombaient sur son front lui donnant une allure sexy. Il s'était rasé sa petite barbe et la fixait de ses longs cils avec insistance.

En ce moment même les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfonçaient dans sa chair pour se retenir de trahir le moindre signe de son attirance pour lui. Son cœur s'emballait déjà mais elle se forçait à garder un visage neutre.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Eren fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- On doit parler...

Il avait prit un visage plus sérieux et l'entraînait déjà dans une salle vide. Après quelques minutes de silence, Eren se lança.

\- À propos d'hier...

* * *

 _4h du soir Salle de réveil_

Livaï se réveillait lentement. Où était-il déjà? Il tentait de s'en rappeler. Alors qu'il tentait de rassembler les petites pièces de sa mémoire, il sentit un tube être déplacé au niveau de son bras.

Il suivit le tube du regard et tomba sur une silhouette féminine familière. Cette nouvelle médecin, Donnah. Que faisait-elle là?

Il tenta de jurer mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer mot sans qu'une douleur atroce ne suive. Donnah remarqua l'éveil du caporal et lui lança un regard rassuré.

Elle se planta face à lui rapidement l'air inquiet.

\- Comment vous sentez vous? Demanda t-elle malgré l'intimidation qu'elle ressentait face au regard froid du caporal.

Livaï fixa la jeune femme avec agacement... ne voyait-elle pas qu'il ne pouvait pas parler? Livaï ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et roula les yeux au ciel avant de détourner le visage.

Donnah mal à l'aise face à la râlerie du caporal continua ses vérifications avant d'ajuster le lit de manière à ce qu'il lui fasse face.

Elle avait l'air très intimidée, pourquoi? Sa présence était elle si lourde pour elle? Ou se doutait-elle qu'il connaissait son secret?

Elle sortit des instruments médicaux avant de commencer sa vérification. La jeune femme balaya la chevelure du jeune homme vers l'arrière avec gêne. Elle devait vérifier que ses plaies faciales ne s'étaient pas rouvertes.

Livaï ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il était absolument impossible de ne pas remarquer la rougeur sur son visage. Ce détail l'amusa mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

Cela n'étonnait plus du tout Livaï de voir qu'il faisait de l'effet aux femmes. Le contraire était le plus surprenant. Et visiblement cette fois encore cette femme n'était pas une exception.

Comme cela l'amusait de voir son air innocent et mal à l'aise. Il continuait tranquillement de la fixer tandis qu'elle repassait des désinfectants sur ses plaies.

Donnah était complètement rouge. Pourquoi la regardait-il avec autant d'insistance? Elle tenta d'éviter son regard par moment mais ne put s'empêcher de croiser son regard. Comme il était beau... elle détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux pour penser à autre chose mais visiblement la présence du caporal ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle l'avait remarqué dès le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Elle n'avait pu le quitter du regard. Une attirance bien réelle s'était formée automatiquement après qu'elle ait croisé son regard mais la jeune femme avec le peu d'expérience qu'elle avait en la matière avait tenté de penser à autre chose. Mais voir le caporal cloué dans un lit ne la laissait absolument pas indifférente. Une nouvelle fois elle avait pu noter à quel point il était séduisant. Quoique ce n'était pas la raison de sa présence.

Après la mort du soldat la veille, Donnah avait pris la résolution de ne pas prendre de risque avec le Caporal. Elle avait prit la décision de l'assister elle même. Pas d'infirmière rien, elle ferait tout d'elle même.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas que le coton avec lequel elle nettoyait les plaies de Livaï était visiblement trop rempli de liquide désinfectant. Ce qui fit que l'excès dégoulina sur le visage du jeune homme. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit la pression de la main du jeune homme sur son bras qu'elle revint à elle.

Il avait un œil fermé pour éviter que le produit n'entre dans ses yeux. Il la regardait d'un air frustré. Mais que faisait-elle?

Donnah honteuse se précipita pour essuyer le produit sur le visage du caporal. Pour un début... ça commençait plutôt bien... elle allait devoir assister ce bel homme pendant quelques semaines et le fait qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Nerveuse la jeune femme sourit bêtement avant de placer une mèche de sa chevelure frisée derrière son oreille. Ce simple geste... qui n'échappa pas à Livaï le fit tiquer.

Elle était belle... très... ce n'était certainement pas son style de femme... mais elle était extrêmement belle à sa manière, il devait le reconnaître. Les petits détails simples et planes chez elle étaient tout simplement la définition même de la beauté éloquente.

Livaï surprit son cœur râter un battement... Quoi? Pourquoi? Il détourna le regard pour penser à autre chose... il n'aimait pas ça... il avait la sensation que cette femme allait lui causer des problèmes malgré elle... des problèmes qui pour lui étaient plus dangereux même qu'un titan...

* * *

Le cœur Mikasa battait à la chamade. Était-ce déjà l'heure de la confrontation? Que pouvait-elle bien dire? Elle avait peur... Eren la fixait étrangement et elle ne savait que dire pour briser le silence.

\- Mikasa? Demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle lentement.

Mikasa tremblante s'affola, elle recula au fur et à mesure qu'Eren s'approchait. Elle avait peur, se rappelait-il des évènements de la veille? Lui en voulait-il de ne pas l'avoir repoussé? La voyait-il désormais comme une fille facile? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si sérieux?

Eren fixa la main de Mikasa qui tremblait avec surprise. Il lui lança un regard et vit que ses yeux tenaient cette lueur désespérée. Pourquoi?

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement avant de la serrer dans ses bras pour la calmer.

\- Eh du calme... du calme...

Mikasa voulait pleurer à cet instant. Ne comprenait-il pas que sa proximité lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens? Si il se rappelait de la veille pourquoi voulait-il en parler si ça n'avait aucune signification pour lui?

Mikasa repoussa Eren à contre cœur avant de se recroqueviller sur elle même. Après quelques secondes à essayer de se calmer elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce tu disais?... lui lança t-elle en remarquant comment il la fixait avec inquiétude.

Eren ignora sa question et tenta de poser une main sur son épaule...

\- Eh tu es sûr que tu vas...

Mikasa esquiva celle-ci, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser de nouveau toucher par le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Eren, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune femme soupira d'agacement. Il effectua une ronde rapide dans la salle vide en se tenant fermement la tête pour refouler la colère qui commençait à monter... Après quelques minutes il se calma et se planta devant elle. Le regard dur.

\- Si tu allais réagir comme ça aujourd'hui en me faisant face pourquoi tu as fais une chose aussi stupide?! S'écria t-il en la dévisageant durement.

Mikasa sentait des larmes couler. Quoi? Alors il avait conscience de ce qui avait eu lieu la veille entre eux? Il savait? Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait?

Le fait de s'imaginer que son regard soit aussi dur malgré qu'il ait conscience de ses sentiments pour lui, lui faisait mal. Très mal...

Elle évita son regard et se tourna avant d'essuyer des larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux inconsciemment. Après quelques minutes tentant de se calmer, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolée...

Eren la regardait encore plus furieux.

\- Arrêtes tes balivernes Mikasa je sais que tu ne l'es pas!

Un point pour lui. Bien sûr qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Mikasa tenta de s'excuser une nouvelle fois mais il ne la laissa pas continuer.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger! Comment oses-tu interférer dans ma mission?! Et là tu me dis tu es désolée avec des yeux tristes alors que je sais que tu ne regrettes rien!

Mikasa se figea...

Un instant...

Parlait-il du fait qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie la veille ou? Elle était confuse.

Eren se rapprocha d'elle toujours avec ses traîts durs.

\- Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais j'attendais le bon moment...

Mikasa le fixait d'un air confus. Eren poursuivit en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Ses yeux droits dans les siens.

\- Tu devrais arrêter maintenant... arrêtes de vouloir tout le temps me protéger de vouloir tout le temps être à mes côtés...

Mikasa sentait son cœur lui faire mal... des mots plus blessants n'existaient pas pour elle. Il continua en posant une main sur sa longue chevelure.

\- Je... je ne veux pas que notre lien devienne un poids pour l'un de nous deux... alors arrêtes.

Elle était debout, oui. Elle était bien éveillée mais elle se sentait brisée. Les mots d'Eren étaient tout simplement la définition de l'enfer pour elle. Douleur et culpabilité accompagnaient ces mots... elle sentait son monde s'effondrer.

Ce dont elle avait toujours eu peur se réalisait. Son affection et amour inconditionnel pour lui, lui pesait. Elle était un poids pour lui... elle se rendait enfin compte qu'il était temps pour elle d'oublier ses sentiments un moment afin de le laisser respirer... elle l'étouffait la réalité était là, plus frappante que n'importe quel autre discours.

* * *

 _*À Suivre*_

* * *

 **N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Réalisations Et Décisions

**_Kuchinanao, Toilefilante_** _Merci pour vos commentaires d'hier. C'est grâce à vous que je commence à croire que je me débrouille en écriture XD. Merci pour la dévotion._

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

 _10h du matin Rose_

Malgré la lourde pluie qui arrosait la ville, des soldats s'entraînaient au QG militaire. Un groupe de soldats effectuait des rondes sur le vaste terrain d'entraînement en chantant. D'autres dans un coin un peu plus isolé étaient malmenés par leur entraîneur qui les forçaient à faire des pompes.

Une semaine était passée depuis les tragiques pertes de la semaine précédente. Soit l'incendie du mur 3 et la mort de l'escouade de nuit au complet mais aussi la perte des quelques soldats élite du bataillon d'exploration lors de la mission d'Eren.

D'un œil extérieur, la vie pouvait sembler avoir repris son cours normal mais tous ceux qui faisait partie de l'armée étaient profondément meurtris par la nouvelle. C'était toujours un coup dur pour un soldat de se plier à la cruelle vérité de la mort. Cela Livaï pouvait en dire bien des choses.

Le trentenaire était réveillé depuis bien longtemps. Planté devant la vitre de sa chambre d'hôpital il observait les autres soldats en activité sur le terrain avec amertume.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il avait reprit l'usage de la parole et pouvait se déplacer de lui même sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Il sentait lui même que sa condition s'améliorait de jour en jour mais il ne supportait pas cette nouvelle vie. Rester toute la journée dans une chambre à se faire dorloter et soigner n'était pas son style. Il en avait complètement marre de cet endroit mais surtout le centre de ses soucis pour le moment était Donnah.

Elle était attentionnée, gentille et très affectueuse à son égard et cela le déroutait, le perturbait. Il n'aimait pas ça... La jeune femme avait durant ces derniers jours tenté d'apprendre à le connaître de communiquer avec lui mais Livaï n'en voyait pas l'intérêt... cela ne lui apportait rien de bon de se rapprocher d'elle.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans la contemplation du terrain, une porte s'ouvrit en trombe derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner... il connaissait l'identité de la personne et la raison de sa visite.

Donnah se planta derrière lui l'air confuse.

\- Monsieur Ackerman est-ce vrai? Demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante et hésitante. On pouvait lire le choc et la vexation sur son visage.

Après quelques minutes, Livaï se tourna vers elle. Son regard était froid et vide. La tête que la jeune femme faisait en cet instant était bien trop dramatique.

Donnah s'approcha de lui avant de répéter sa question d'un ton plus autoritaire.

\- Est-ce vrai!?

Livaï la dévisagea encore avant de l'ignorer et d'aller prendre place dans son lit, lui tournant le dos.

Cette réaction provoqua encore plus l'irritation de Donnah. C'était la même chose depuis 3 jours. Le caporal refusait de communiquer avec elle. Il l'ignorait complètement et se comportait de manière grotesque. Il se permettait de fûmer malgré son état encore fragile, piquait une crise lorsqu'elle lui disait quoi faire et refusait absolument de prendre les médicaments que l'infirmière lui remettait. Et voila qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'il désirait changer de médecin sans même lui en avoir fait part. C'était le comble.

Livaï s'allumait une cigarette quand Donnah se rua vers lui pour lui arracher d'un air choqué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin? Lâcha t-elle en jetant la cigarette loin de lui.

Livaï furieux se redressa d'un air menaçant en lui faisant face.

\- Occupes toi de ce qui te regarde! Lâcha t-il en se ressortant une autre cigarette.

Cette fois Donnah s'accapara tout le paquet et tenta de le jeter à travers la fenêtre mais Livaï fut rapide et la retint violement par le bras. Donnah tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais ses bras faibles la trahissèrent et Livaï réussit à saisir son paquet sans grande difficulté.

Quand il l'eut enfin récupéré, il s'approcha de la jeune femme, irrité.

\- Fais plus jamais ça, lâcha t-il en lui lançant un regard dur.

Donnah le voyait s'allumer sa nicotine avant de prendre place dans son lit sans prêter attention à elle. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle était à bout. Cette rage qu'il avait en lui, cette colère, elle en avait été la victime toute cette semaine. Elle en était arrivé à un point où elle croyait fermement qu'il la détestait simplement. Sa simple vue semblait l'irriter au plus haut point.

La jeune femme tenta de refouler ses larmes et de se calmer. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient déjà présentes sur ses joues avant de ramener sa chevelure en arrière nerveusement. Elle soupira avant de s'approcher lentement de Livaï, nerveuse. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de lui faire face alors elle resta dos à lui.

\- Est-ce vrai?... demanda t-elle avec une voix plus calme...

On pouvait presque entendre de la tristesse dans sa voix. Détail qui n'échappa à Livaï. Il l'avait blessé... c'était évident.

Le jeune homme rejeta sa nicotine dans l'air avant d'en reprendre une nouvelle bouffée. Donnah attendait sa réponse il le savait. Elle attendait des explications mais non... il ne lui donnerait pas cette chance...

Cette semaine il avait remarqué un détail chez la jeune femme qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, qu'il détestait même. Elle était naïve... trop naïve, ce détail certes pouvait être justifié par son jeune âge mais Livaï n'avait pas besoin de ça dans son cercle... il ne voulait pas d'une présence tendre et gentil qui saurait faire flancher son cœur... oui flancher son cœur car ce genre de femme était son pêché mignon...

Au fond de lui il savait que c'était sa faiblesse. Et il avait déjà remarqué comment la jeune femme le regardait... ces yeux étaient dangereux tant ils lui faisaient penser à elle...

Oui elle... la seule femme qui avait jamais compté dans sa vie Isabelle... la seule femme qu'il s'était jamais permis de regarder, d'aimer...

Livaï était un homme du monde du plaisir, ne prenant jamais les relations avec les femmes au sérieux, le jeune homme se contentait dans les moindres de s'amuser quelques soirs avec des femmes sans attaches certes, mais il n'oubliait pas la femme dont il avait jamais pu se donner le titre d'être amoureux.

Son sourire, sa douceur, sa volonté, l'affection qu'elle témoignait à son égard avaient éveillé l'attirance du jeune homme pour elle, sa naïveté... oui cette naïveté qui lui avait donné envie de la protéger...

Il s'était permis pour la première fois de se laisser aller aux sentiments et à ce qu'il considérait comme de la faiblesse quand il était en sa présence.

Bien qu'il avait développé cet amour et cette attirance pour elle, il n'avait jamais osé le dévoiler. Et un jour... elle lui fut arrachée, brutalement. Il s'était alors promis de ne plus jamais aimer une femme.

Depuis... Livaï ne regardait plus les femmes que d'un œil purement sexuel. Il aimait cette vie de plaisir charnel pure et simple. Les femmes sans sentiments, libres...

Les sentiments le rendait faible. Il ne voulait prendre de risque.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait ignorer Donnah dont la personnalité ressemblait traîts pour traîts à Isabelle. Durant ces quelques jours, il s'était surpris à la regarder... comme un homme regardait une femme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, et il ne voulait pas cela. C'est pour cela qu'il comptait l'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Livaï venait de finir sa 4ème et dernière cigarette et pourtant, la jeune femme était toujours là, debout derrière lui à attendre... ce détail l'énerva... visiblement elle n'allait pas céder facilement. Il jura avant de jeter son paquet de cigarette violemment contre le mur ce qui fit trembler Donnah.

\- Oui! C'est vrai! J'ai sollicité un autre médecin alors maintenant dégages! Lâcha t-il sans même se tourner.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner qu'il entendit la porte se fermer violemment.

Livaï s'en contre fichait qu'il l'ait blessé ou autre. Elle était dangereuse et il n'avait pas besoin de ça dans sa vie. Plus maintenant...

Toute cette semaine elle n'avait fait que prouver la supposition de son intérêt pour elle. Elle avait passé la plupart de ses nuits ici à surveiller son état personnellement soit disant parce qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux infirmiers. Un mélange un peu confus de preuves qui certifiaient qu'il avait raison de la repousser.

Alors que Livaï essayait de penser à autre chose une autre médecin fit son entrée dans sa chambre.

\- Nom d'un chien mais qu'est-ce que je viens de voir? Donnah Rosenberg pleurant en sortant d'ici! Ackerman que viens tu de faire? Demanda son amie Bonnie en se plantant devant lui l'air consternée.

Livaï sourit narquoisement avant de s'installer avec flegme dans son lit.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur? Lâcha t-il en fixant la belle jeune femme prendre place dans un fauteuil en face de son lit.

\- Mais je m'inquiétais pour toi voyons...

Livaï roula les yeux au ciel avec un rire ironique.

\- Épargnes moi tes belles paroles... garde ça pour tes victimes... lança t-il en arrangeant son oreiller.

Bonnie éclata de rire avant de se calmer. Il la connaissait bien trop.

\- Je t'écoutes? Lâcha t-il. Il savait qu'avec elle c'était soit une mission soit elle voulait des informations.

\- C'est à propos de ton cher docteur.

Livaï se frustra

\- Ne commences pas...

Elle rigola

\- Mais sérieusement! Erwin a une mission pour toi la concernant.

Livaï se redressa de son lit d'un air attentif.

\- Sérieusement?

Elle rigola avant de reprendre son sérieux avant de lui expliquer le plan d'Erwin dans les moindres détails.

* * *

 _À quelques pas de là dans les dortoirs des filles_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Mikasa avait était suspendue. Elle profitait de ce temps libre pour réfléchir à sa situation actuelle avec Eren. En effet, depuis le jour de leur confrontation elle avait fait tous les efforts possibles pour l'éviter. Visiblement le jeune homme n'avait aucun souvenir de leur baiser et elle trouvait ça rassurant surtout que sa blondinette de fiancée était de retour.

Elle ne sortait des dortoirs que rarement désormais. Elle voulait absolument éviter de tomber sur lui et sa fiancée. Non pas à cause de leur baiser mais plus parce que, après leur "dispute" soit, elle s'était rendue compte qu'Eren avait eu complètement raison.

Depuis leur tendre enfance elle ne faisait que le suivre partout. Tout ce qu'elle faisait avait un rapport avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait même son métier était en rapport avec lui... car si il n'avait pas décidé de rejoindre l'armée elle n'aurait jamais prit la décision de le faire non plus.

Elle se trouvait tellement pathétique. Quelle était sa véritable identité sans Eren? Existait-elle? Aussi frustrant et embarrassant que c'était, la vérité était là... elle n'était rien sans Eren...

Elle en avait parlé avec Sacha la veille pour qu'elle lui donne des conseils mais même celle-ci ne pouvait pas lui donner un seule caractéristique chez elle qui n'avait pas de rapport avec Eren.

\- Tu devrais justement travailler sur ça pendant ce petit temps libre... je veux dire... te découvrir... essayer de chercher ta véritable identité... parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'être aussi dépendante d'Eren... enfin je dis ça mais... y a pas vraiment grand chose que tu puisses y faire... mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer non?...

Mikasa soupira en repensant aux propos de son amie. Se découvrir? C'était comme lui demander d'oublier Eren... difficile... très difficile.

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant de tomber sur son reflet. Elle déposa sa serviette d'un air distrait. Se découvrir?

Elle y repensa plusieurs fois en dévisageant son corps nu devant le mirroire.

Après quelques minutes à se répéter la même question plusieurs fois, Mikasa saisit une paire de ciseaux posé sur le lavabo avant de passer des heures à se tailler les cheveux... se découvrir...

* * *

Eren se tenait là dans une salle d'entraînement. Torse nu et en sueur, il tentait de regagner sa forme et son physique qui ces derniers jours semblaient plutôt fades. Mais aussi et surtout il tentait de penser à autre chose que Mikasa...

Depuis quelques jours, il ressentait cette envie pressante de la voir. Il s'en voulait profondément. Il avait conscience qu'il l'avait blessé. Mikasa dépendait énormément de lui depuis leur tendre enfance et lui dire comme ça que cette dépendance lui pesait était, à coup sûr, très dur pour elle.

Encore qu'il y avait Vanessa qui était de retour et semblait cette fois ne vouloir aller nulle part. En parlant d'elle, il lança un regard à celle-ci assise sur une table confortablement sur une terrasse rigolant avec quelques filles riches de Rose qu'elle avait invité à souper.

Cette femme était juste désagréablement palpitante... elle était d'une coquetterie excessive et son obsession pour le luxe et les privilèges étaient juste ce qui ennuyait le plus Eren.

Désormais, tout le QG était au courant de leurs fiançailles tellement elle le chantait sur tous les toîts et en faisait des tonnes. Eren recevait très souvent des éloges de ses camarades et rien ne l'ennuyait plus. Vanessa était belle certes... mais son comportement n'était pas du tout le style qu'il choisirait entre mille autres. Son intuition lui disait que sa jalousie maladive et son œil trop important pour le luxe allait lui causer des problèmes.

Alors qu'il continuait de faire une série de pompes tout en brûlant toutes ses mauvaises pensées avec ses calories, un soldat se plaça devant lui.

\- Eren Jaeger?

Interloqué, Eren cessa sa série de pompes et se releva pour faire face au soldat.

\- C'est bien moi...

Le soldat effectua un salut à son supérieur.

\- Le Caporal Chef Livaï a reçu la permission de visite aujourd'hui et souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

Eren soupira de soulagement,

\- Mais bien sûr allons-y! Lâcha t-il en se ruant vers la sortie de la salle d'entraînement.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il tentait de rendre visite à Livaï mais apparement l'état de celui-ci ne lui avait pas permis de pouvoir recevoir qui que ce soit.

Eren entra dans la chambre de Livaï en trombe.

Il était seul, assit sur son lit avec des papiers en mains. Il se tourna vers lui avant de sourire narquois.

\- C'est quoi cette tête? Lâcha t-il en déposant ses papiers sur la table près de son lit.

Eren s'approcha lentement de lui. Son état provoquait de la culpabilité chez lui. Il avait le haut de sa tête couvert de bandage et quelques fractures ici et là. Ce n'était juste pas le Livaï qu'il connaissait qui lui faisait face en cet instant.

Alors qu'il était face à Livaï, il reçut un coup énorme de journal sur le visage. Choqué, il se tourna vers Livaï avec surprise. Celui-ci le regardait froidement.

\- Eh petit... finit-il par lâcher après quelques minutes à le fixer.

Eren le dévisageait confus et Livaï continua.

\- D'où tu te permets de te laisser buter par un titan? Et si j'avais pas été là petit con?

Eren ne su quoi dire. C'était bien le genre de Livaï de le sermonner même dans un lit d'hôpital. Eren se grata la tête nerveusement.

\- Je suis déso...

Il reçut un nouveau coup en pleine figure.

\- Mais merde! S'agaça t-il

Livaï rigola

\- ça t'apprendra.

Eren après quelques minutes rigola avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de son lit

\- Alors comment tu te sens?

Livaï s'adossa dans son lit confortablement avant de lui répondre

\- Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux...

\- J'ai entendu dire que le genre de chirurgie que tu as subi est extrêmement rare. Ton état a dû être grave...

Livaï ne dit rien... parler de son opération et de son état n'arrangerait rien, surtout que cela lui rappelait qu'il devait la vie à Donnah...

Alors qu'Eren lui parlait de comment les funérailles des defunts s'étaient passés, un docteur fit son entrée dans la salle interrompant ainsi leur conversation.

Ce n'était pas Donnah, qui était-ce? Il vit Bonnie suivre juste derrière le vieux médecin. Les deux se placèrent au milieu de la salle sous les regards curieux de Livaï et Eren.

\- Ackerman je te présente le docteur Conrad. Il sera ton nouveau médecin en charge à partir d'aujourd'hui. Expliqua Donnah avec un sourire

Livaï dévisagea le vieux monsieur avec indifférence. Tant que ce n'était pas Donnah, tout l'arrangeait.

Eren curieux se tourna vers Livaï.

\- Tu as changé de médecin? Pourquoi?

Bonnie intervint une nouvelle fois.

\- Bon vous ferez connaissance un peu plus tard, je voulais juste te le présenter. Monsieur Garner vous venez? Je vais vous donner ses dossiers.

Le vieil homme la suivit avec un sourire avant de sortir.

Livaï fixait la porte se refermant quand Eren insista.

\- Et pourtant j'ai entendu dire que ton médecin était celle qui t'avais opéré non?

\- Eh me fais chier... lâcha t-il en reprenant son journal à la page des mots fléchés.

Eren le regardait avec curiosité. Pourquoi changeait-il de medecin au bon milieu du traîtement? Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Après une heure de bavardage avec Livaï, Eren le laissa se reposer.

Dans le couloir en se dirigeant vers la sortie il tomba sur le vieux médecin qui était entrain de discuter avec une très belle jeune femme.

Sa tête lui disait quelque chose. Il se rapprocha discrètement et la reconnu. C'était la jeune femme qui quelques jours plus tôt l'avait informé que les visites pour Livaï était interdites. C'était également elle qui lui avait promis qu'elle allait envoyer quelqu'un le prévenir dès que celles-ci seraient permises.

Le vieux monsieur s'éloigna de Donnah avec un gros sourire et elle reconnu Eren. Il était dans un coin entrain de l'observer bizarrement. Pourquoi? Elle rigola légèrement avant de s'approcher de lui à sa grande surprise.

\- Alors vous l'avez vu finalement? Demanda t-elle en lui souriant.

Eren gêné de s'être planqué dans un coin et de s'être fait repérer rigola bêtement en sortant du coin.

\- Ouais... ouais je sors à peine là... il devait se reposer et tout... expliqua t-il en se grattant la tête avec un sourire gêné.

Donnah rigola.

\- Ne soyez pas si gêné voyons

Eren rigola une nouvelle fois avant de se calmer.

\- Ouais... euh et donc... vous vous faîtes remplacer j'entends dire? Lâcha t-il comme pour changer de sujet.

Le sourire de Donnah se réduit légèrement à l'entente de ce détail. Elle repoussa une mèche de sa chevelure brune avec gêne avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui... malheureusement.

Eren ne pouvait ne pas remarquer la certaine déception dans son regard. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux?...

À moins que ce ne soit vrai...

Donnah le salua avant de suivre une infirmière qui venait de lui faire appel.

Eren la regarda s'éloigner avec suspiçion. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui se tramait entre ces deux là. Et il se ferait le plaisir de découvrir quoi. Le jeune homme sortit du couloir pour rejoindre la sortie du centre médical.

À la sortie, il remarqua un entassement de soldat. L'un d'eux venait de se faire mal lors des entraînements. Cette scène amusa Eren. Il décida alors de passer par l'autre sortie qui menait directement au bâtiment des dortoirs.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour regagner son dortoir, il remarqua que quelqu'un remontait ègalement et il ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne la reconnaisse.

Mikasa.

Que faisait-elle là? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus? Il remarqua un détail encore plus étrange. Sa longue chevelure brune... elle l'avait complètement taillé en coupe "pixie" à la garçonne.

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement. Cette coupe lui allait à la perfection. Elle restait figée au bas des escaliers en le fixant avec un regard surpris. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir également. Le jeune homme rejoint la jeune femme et se planta devant elle l'air gêné...

Il l'avait blessé... et depuis quelques jours ce détail le hantait. Il savait pertinement qu'elle l'évitait... il ne voulait pas que ce soit aussi étrange entre eux... alors après un soupir il lui lança un regard vaincu.

\- On peut parler?

* * *

Donnah massait la jambe d'un soldat quand son frère fit son entrée dans la salle de soin.

\- Donnah?

Elle se tourna surprise.

\- Dylan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le jeune soldat les regardait surprit.

\- Vous vous connaissez? Les interrogea t-il

Dylan sourit

\- Jeremy elle c'est ma jeune sœur... Donnah

Le soldat hocha la tête en regardant Donnah comme si c'était la première fois. Celle-ci se redressa.

\- Alors ça s'est soulagé? Demanda t-elle en souriant

\- Oui merci docteur... lâcha t-il avec gêne.

Donnah l'aida à se rallonger dans son lit d'hôpital avant d'enlever ses gants en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Tu es venu lui rendre visite? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui mais... je crois que là il a sommeil... on devrait sortir. Lâcha t-il en voyant le soldat complètement assoupi.

Donnah rigola avant de suivre son frère dans le couloir.

\- Alors? Lui lança t-elle.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui

\- Alors quoi?

\- Eh bien ça fait quelques jours déjà qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Rien de nouveau? Genre le boulot et tout?

Elle sourit

\- Eh bien non, à vrai dire je pense que pour le boulot, je serais libre pendant un bon bout de temps. Lâcha t-elle avec une ironie palpable

Dylan le nota et se planta devant elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Ne me dis pas que... que c'est encore ce Docteur Geir qui te cause des ennuis? Lâcha t-il rapidement tel un murmure.

Son visage était soudainement sérieux. Donnah était presque effrayé.

\- Du calme, du calme... à vrai dire...

Elle pausa. Comme c'était étrange...

\- À vrai dire quoi? Demanda Dylan

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air pensif

\- Eh bien... je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mon opération de la fois dernière... tu sais celle du soldat.

Le visage de Dylan se déserra comme si il n'en était pas surpris mais rassuré.

\- Tant mieux...

Donnah lui lança un regard curieux. Alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers elle.

\- Dans ce cas tu fais référence à quoi quand tu dis que tu auras beaucoup de temps libre?

\- Eh bien j'ai un patient en moins... le caporal Livaï vient de changer de médecin.

Dylan se figea avant de se tourner vers sa sœur le regard dur

\- Et tu l'as laissé faire? Tu aurais dû t'accrocher nom d'un chien!

Elle tiqua... pourquoi avait-il l'air si énervé?

\- Du calme Dylan... tu sais j'ai d'autres patients je ne vais pas en être ruinée...

Celui-ci s'énerva

\- Mais je te parle pas de ça...

\- Excusez-moi? Résonna une voix féminine derrière eux.

Donnah et Dylan se retournèrent et virent une jeune infirmière avec un paquet en main. Surprise de la voir là, Donnah la salua tandis que Dylan la fixait avec indifférence.

\- Oui? Lança Donnah en la regardant calmement

Elle lança plusieurs regards à l'infirmière et Dylan avec confusion. Pourquoi les deux se regardaient-ils avec autant d'insistance.

L'infirmière reprit la parole. Elle se tourna vers Donnah d'un air soudainement sérieux.

\- Êtes vous occupés?

\- Eh bien...

\- Je voulais que vous m'aidiez avec ça...

Elle lui tendit une fiche...

Donnah laissa tomber celle-ci au sol sous le choc... qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire?

Le visage du vieux Docteur Geir couvrait la feuille avec "Porté Disparu" écrit en gras. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

L'infirmière fixait la jeune femme avec insistance comme pour repérer la moindre trace de comédie dans sa réaction mais rien... la réaction de la jeune femme était sincère et naïve... quant à celle de Dylan..

Neutre.

Il ne quitta pas l'infirmière des yeux tandis qu'il prenait Donnah dans ses bras pour la calmer.

\- Shuuut... calmes-toi, lacha t-il en tentant de la raisonner.

Elle le repoussa violemment avant de ramasser les feuilles en panique. Quand elle les eut toutes ramassé elle se tourna vers l'infirmière.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Demanda t-elle d'un air paniqué.

L'infirmière soupira tristement

\- Cela va faire 5 jours que Docteur Geir n'est pas rentré chez lui. Son épouse est passée plusieurs fois ici à sa recherche mais il n'est pas venu depuis l'opération de Mikaelus Bröhn le soldat que vous avez opéré ensemble...

\- Quoi?

Donnah ne pouvait y croire... qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire...

Dylan quant à lui serrait sa sœur entre ses bras d'un air neutre. Il fixait les feuilles d'un air indifférent... comme si il n'en était pas du tout surpris. Ce qui n'échappa bien sûr pas au regard de l'infirmière qui le nota clairement dans son esprit.

* * *

Sur une terrasse non loin de là, Mikasa évitait Eren du regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cela faisait déjà plus que 5 minutes qu'ils se tenaient là sans rien dire. Eren la fixait étrangement et cela la mettait mal à l'aise considérant le fait qu'elle avait décidé de prendre une pause en ce qui le concernait pour se trouver personnellement.

Alors qu'elle regardait l'horizon d'un air distrait Eren prit la parole.

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux. Lança t-il d'une voix lègèrement surprise.

Elle se redressa avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Ouais... enfin... je voulais essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Lâcha t-elle en se grattant la tête nerveusement.

\- Ah ouais? C'est drôle cest joli mais ça ne te ressemble pas... enfin je sais pas, je ne reconnaîs pas ma Mikasa...

Elle se figea. Bizarrement ses propos l'énervaient. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'avancer et d'aller mieux, de changer pour le laisser respirer enfin et voilà qu'il recommençait à l'en empêcher non pas sciemment.

\- Eren je dois y aller. Lâcha t-elle avant de se tourner déjà pour rejoindre l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme la rattrapa de justesse. Pourquoi était elle si furieuse? Lui en voulait-elle à ce point?

Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme ne savait quoi dire à Mikasa. Il voulait s'excuser mais il avait trop honte pour le dire à haute voix.

Alors dans son impulsion il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Oui... ils étaient à l'abri des regards... il voulait la calmer comme au bon vieux temps... ces rares câlins lui avait manqué pendant ces deux dernières années. Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de regagner le temps perdu... il avait l'impression d'être complètement loin d'elle, il n'aimait pas ça... être loin de Mikasa pour lui était plus dur que n'importe quel combat... c'était son amie d'enfance... oui...

Son amie d'enfance... ? Mais était-ce la seule raison? Eren n'en était pas sûr...

Mikasa serrait les poings nerveusement tandis qu'Eren la serrait dans ses bras. Elle sentait son cœur la torturer une nouvelle fois. Dans le silence elle jurait... pourquoi faisait-il cela... pourquoi choisissait il d'agir ainsi lorsque tout ce qu'elle demandait était le stricte opposé... cet amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui la consumait. Trop... elle venait de comprendre que son amour pour lui, lui faisait plus de mal que de bien... elle devait pour son bien passer à autre chose... du moins essayer?

La jeune femme le repoussa violemment avant de le fixer d'un regard effrayé à la grande surprise d'Eren.

\- Mikasa?

Elle recula

\- N...n'agis plus de la sorte à mon égard...

Quoi? Ces propos étaient flous tellement ils ne ressemblaient pas à Mikasa. Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle.

\- De quoi tu..

Elle recula de nouveau. Des larmes?

Des larmes avaient pris place dans ses yeux... Mikasa? Que se passait-il? Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt? Non... Eren ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que ce soit vrai...

\- Mikasa je suis dé...

La jeune femme l'arrêta de nouveau

\- N'approches pas Eren... je... je viens de prendre la décision de te laisser tranquille... j..j'ai besoin de temps... pour moi...et quand... quand tu agis comme ça tu m'empêches de... de m'éloigner...

\- Me laisser tranquille? Répéta t-il consterné.

Elle soupira tristement avant de continuer.

\- Là je reviens du bureau du commandant... il... il m'a donné la permission de partir quelques temps.

Eren était choqué. Était-ce aussi sérieux qu'elle ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner de tout? De lui? De sa vie?

\- Mikasa mais enfin... tenta t-il en s'approchant d'elle une nouvelle fois mais elle le coupa

\- Je te souhaite... de profiter de ce temps également. Passes un bon temps ici... avec ta fiancée également et relaxe toi... ces derniers jours ont été durs pour toi...

Elle lui sourit tristement avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans le couloir menant vers l'extérieur. Comme il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras à cet instant... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais... cette confiance en elle dont elle venait une nouvelle fois de témoigner impressionait Eren... il ne reconnaissait pas sa Mikasa... mais... sa Mikasa était-ce vraiment la vraie Mikasa? Il se posait désormais la question tandis qu'il fixait l'horizon, seul sur la terrasse.

* * *

Donnah rôdait dans le couloir de l'hôpital d'un air perdu. Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait croire. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle venait de confirmer la disparition de Docteur Geir auprès de l'administration. La fiche d'absence du vieil homme confirmait qu'il n'avait bel et bien pas été revu à l'hôpital depuis le lendemain de l'opération du soldat qu'ils avaient opérer ensemble.

Ce constat l'effrayait tant elle se rappelait des propos de son frère ce jour là.

\- 《 Je m'occuperais de ça t'en fais pas... moins tu en sauras mieux tu sauras》

Donnah était choquée du fait qu'elle doutait de son frère et pourtant elle se rappelait des propos d'Erwin et tout commençait à prendre sens.

\- 《 Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop faire confiance à votre frère Donnah...》ses propos se répétaient en cercle dans sa conscience tandis qu'elle sentait sa respiration fondre dans sa gorge...

Elle perdait conscience du monde extérieur... ses sentiments la consumaient. La peur, le doute, l'hésitation... Donnah ne se contrôlait plus.

Elle devait respirer vite..

La jeune femme se rua dans une chambre d'hôpital sans se rendre compte et se précipita vers un lit à la recherche d'un masque à oxygène.

Quand elle en eut repéré, elle tenta d'en attacher un autour de sa mâchoire mais elle avait déjà perdu l'équilibre et retomba pitoyablement à même le sol.

Elle inspirait et expirait bruyamment. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Comme elle détestait ces moments... elle se sentait tellement faible et dépendante... Alors qu'elle étouffait et perdait connaissance, elle apercut une silhouette lui faire face. Les rideaux de la salle étaient fermés donc elle ne pouvait identifier l'individu.

C'était un homme c'était certain... Sa carrure lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle était quasiment certaine que ce n'était pas lui. Et pourtant le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait avant de perde conscience était Livaï la portant jusqu'à un lit. Il la regardait étrangement. On pouvait jurer qu'il était inquiet... en panique? Elle ne le saurait jamais...

La jeune femme ferma la yeux après quelques secondes. Ne se rappelant même plus si c'était un réve, une hallucination ou autre... ça également elle ne le saurait jamais.

* * *

 _*À suivre*_

* * *

 **N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER**

* * *

 ** _Jawrell_**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Les Trois Mots

_Merci encore à **Kuchinanao**_ _, **toilefilante** , **Layla,JuuneF** pour vos commentaires. Ils m'aident beaucoup et me touchent particulièrement. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre comme d'habitude j'essaye de vous comprendre haha commenter c'est gratuit!_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en Cours..._

* * *

 _Flashback:_

《Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il pleuvait des cordes comme aujourd'hui. La tempête était si grande et violente que certains hommes du village avaient été assignés pour aider les victimes de l'inondation qui avait coûté la vie à de nombreux habitants des bas fonds. Ma mère, malgré son grave état de santé avait refusé catégoriquement que mon père et Dylan restent à son chevet avec moi.》

\- Votre place est avec ces autres hommes du villages! Vous devez sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être... Je suis dans la maison rien ne m'arrivera... ne refusez pas de tendre votre main à ceux qui en ont besoin pour moi! Comment pourrais-je me le pardonner?

\- Mais Risa... et si jamais... commença mon père

\- Vous mieux que quiconque savez à quel point je m'en veux lorsque ma maladie vous empêche d'avancer... je vous en prie! lâcha t-elle avant de tousser violemment.

Donnah accouru à son chevet d'un air paniqué.

\- Mère! Vous ne devez pas élever la voix! S'écria la jeune fille en lui tendant un tissu afin d'essuyer le sang qui débordait déjà de sa bouche.

Dylan et son père fixaient Risa Winderbergth d'un air triste. Ils savaient. Oui ils savaient parfaitement qu'elle n'avait même plus la journée à vivre. Depuis quelques heures, son état s'était aggravé irrécupérablement. Elle ne pouvait plus parler qu'avec une voix rouillée et une gorge douloureuse. Elle toussait constamment du sang et faisait de la fièvre qui ne semblait pas vouloir baisser. Des cernes violacés avaient pris place sous ses yeux tandis que son visage était d'une pâleur fantomatique.

Il était trop évident qu'elle les poussait à s'en aller car elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soit là quand elle s'en ira pour de bon.

Risa fixait son mari droit dans les yeux silencieusement. À ce moment on aurait pu croire qu'ils communiquaient sans pour autant prononcer de mots. Après quelques lourdes minutes, Jack Winderberght s'approcha de son épouse avant de la serrer dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête doucement. Donnah pouvait voir des larmes ruisseler sur les joues de ses deux parents. Sa conscience d'enfant ne lui permettait pas de comprendre la situation mais les larmes de ses deux parents traduisaient une situation triste alors sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à pleurer.

Son frère Dylan accouru rapidement à son chevet et la calma doucement, lui même en larmes.

\- Donnah ça ira... mais il faut qu'on y aille moi et papa. Tu resteras avec maman d'accord?

L'enfant hocha la tête en pleurs.

\- Tu veilleras bien sur maman? Tu promets? Demanda t-il de nouveau en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je promets... ajouta t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Dylan pleurait. À chaudes larmes. Il comprenait parfaitement la situation. Même si ses parents ne le disaient pas à haute voix, cette situation était un adieu. Quand lui et son père reviendraient de la mission de sauvetage leur mère aura déjà quitter ce monde. Il avait mal. Il voulait hurler, se rouler au sol, exprimer sa douleur mais ce genre de scène ne ferait qu'effrayer Donnah. Alors considérant sa petite sœur, il caressa sa courte chevelure frisée avant de s'approcher de son visage.

\- Promets moi que tu diras à maman qu'on l'aime et que tu lui feras des bisous pour moi et papa? Tu peux me promettre ça?

La petite hocha la tête de nouveau avant de sentir son frère désserrer son étreinte. Il se redressa et lui fit face avec un sourite, triste...

La petite fille vit son aîné s'approcher de leur mère et la serrer dans ses bras... elle aurait donné tout pour savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant.

Quelques minutes après Jack et son fils sortirent lentement sans jamais se retourner. Tandis que Risa appela Donnah s'allonger près d'elle.

\- Mère... pourquoi tout le monde est triste? Demanda t-elle en serrant sa maman dans ses bras d'un air curieux.

Risa rigola avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Eh bien tout le monde est triste parce que le grand monsieur dans le ciel a appelé maman plus tôt que prévu...

\- Le grand monsieur qui est dans le ciel? répéta naïvement l'enfant.

\- Oui... le Roi des nuages... Il a appelé maman pour prendre soin de ses jardins. Maman doit aller dans son royaume.

La petite fille se mit à pleurer.

\- mais moi je veux pas que maman elle s'en va!

\- Chuut... Maman ne va nulle part. Elle sera toujours là... à travers vous mes enfants... à travers tout ce qui m'appartient ou qui m'a appartenu mon bébé...

Risa soupira tristement avant de refouler quelques larmes. Sous le regard curieux de Donnah.

\- Je suis tellement désolée... je ne pourrais pas être là pour ton mariage... pour toi... pour vous... je... je vous attendrais au royaume patiemment mon bébé... lâcha t-elle en pleurant.

\- Mère...

Donnah fixait sa mère pleurant sans rien comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que sa mère ne serait plus là et que cela lui faisait affreusement mal... elle n'avait pas le choix?

La petite fille posa sa main sur la joue de sa mère avant d'essuyer une larme et d'y déposer un bisous. Elle effectua le même mouvement sur l'autre joue sous le regard attendri de sa mère avant de sourire.

\- Dylan m'a fait promettre de te faire des bisous à leur place... et il a dit que je te dise que.. bah il t'aime beaucoup! Comme moi! Pas plus que moi mais comme moi! Et que...que...

La jeune enfant se mit à pleurer. Sa mère venait de fermer les yeux avec un sourire. Sa tête retombait doucement sur son coussin lorsque l'enfant se redressa et se mit à paniquer.

\- Mère? Ma..mann?

Risa ouvrit les yeux lentement avant de lui lancer un sourire triste...

\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur... je... parler me prend beaucoup d'énergie...

\- Je suis désolée maman! Je vais plus te faire parler!

Risa sourit tendrement de nouveau.

\- Chuuut... ce n'est rien mon bébé.

Elle tira Donnah dans ses bras avant de coller celle-ci contre elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu as une très bonne mémoire. Tu penses que tu pourrais me la prêter?

\- Tout ce que vous voulez... lâcha l'enfant le cœur battant.

Sa mère s'approcha de son oreille avant de la serrer de nouveau contre elle et d'une voix faible elle continua...

\- Tu diras...à ton papa... que je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup... tellement que si jamais il devient malheureux à cause de moi je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... tu lui diras que rien n'est de sa faute... et qu'il devrait toujours garder cela en tête pour aller de l'avant... d'accord?

Donnah hocha la tête en répétant les mots de sa mère en murmures...

\- Tu diras à Dylan... que je l'aime plus que mon existence même. Dit lui qu'il devra toujours veiller sur toi et sur papa quand il vieillira... il devra toujours prendre les meilleures décisions dans la vie en prenant en compte et toi et ton père. Dis lui de vivre une belle vie... d'accomplir tout ce qu'il veut. D'être heureux...

Elle fit une pause et se mit à tousser violemment mais Donnah ne cessa de répéter les mots de sa mère... elle ne devait pas oublier... après quelques minutes elle sentit sa mère la serrer encore plus fort avant de pleurer.

\- je... je suis tellement désolée mon bébé... il y a... tellement...tellement de choses que je veux vous dire à tous mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps et d'énergie... tu... tu peux m'emmener du papier et de l'encre ?

Donnah hocha la tête et courut vers la table. Elle ramassa tout ce dont sa mère pouvait avoir besoin avant de lui ramener aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle aida sa mère à se redresser avant de poser un tabouret devant elle et y déposer les feuilles et encre. Sa mère la remercia avec un sourire et se mit à écrire.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Donnah fixait sa mère écrire à son père et son frère. Elle avait conscience que le temps coulait pour elle. Sa mère avait ce visage tellement faible et triste... elle avait l'air tellement pas heureuse de partir.

\- Mère...

\- Hum? répondit celle-ci sans pour autant quitter les feuilles des yeux.

\- Si je viens avec vous chez le monsieur du ciel vous serez plus contente?

Risa tiqua. Elle se tourna vers sa fille d'un regard profond.

\- Non. Je serais plus contente si tu restais avec ton père et ton frère et que vous veilliez les uns sur les autres... c'est ça mon bonheur.

Donnah la fixa tristement avant de refouler quelques larmes.

\- D'accord..

\- Donnah... va prendre une douche je... je vais te faire du thé comme les filles de la ville tu en as toujours voulu non?

\- Oui!

Sa mère se redressa lentement

\- Vas prendre une douche et fais la longue... si je vois la moindre saleté sur toi ou le moindre coin sec tu n'y auras pas droit.

Donnah rigola avant de courir vers la salle de bain

\- Promis! lui lança t-elle en lui souriant.

Sa mère lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

《Cet instant je le regrette jusqu'à aujourd'hui... ces larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues tristement malgré le sourire radieux qu'elle m'avait lancé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je me dis... Je me dit que peut être si... si j'étais restée à son chevet... elle... elle aurait pu me dire ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu me dire de face... pour ma part je n'ai eu qu'une lettre de 5 feuilles... sur cette lettre on peut voir les taches d'encre emmêlés avec ses larmes... je n'ai jusqu'à aujourd'hui pas pu finir de la lire...la douleur me possède rien qu'en revoyant les larmes de ma mère et en me remémorant sa douleur et la mienne... ce 7 Octobre... le jour où elle a rejoint le grand monsieur dans le ciel》

Donnah ouvrait lentement ses yeux. Elle avait une nouvelle fois rêvé de cette journée... c'était plus un souvenir qu'un rêve qui venait la hanter constamment chaque 7 octobre. Depuis la mort de sa mère elle faisait des crises abominables au moindre choc émotionnel et ce rêve...

La jeune femme remarqua la grande pendule en face de son lit, Il était tôt, très. Et pourtant elle sentait cette présence près de son lit. Curieuse, Donnah tourna sa tête et remarqua Livaï endormit sur le lit en face d'elle. Il n'avait pas fermé les rideaux de son lit dont tout portait à croire qu'il l'avait observé à un certain moment... ou peut être même veillé sur elle?

Donnah secoua violemment sa tête afin d'éloigner ces pensées le plus rapidement possible. Jamais le caporal ne veillerais sur elle. Pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs? Il était bien visible qu'il ne portait pas grand intérêt à son égard. Il l'avait bien fait remarquer.

Donnah soupira en se tournant doucement dans son lit pour lui faire face.

Les traîts du jeune homme était si relaxés quand il dormait. Ses légendaires sourcils toujours froncés étaient pour cette fois relâchés lui donnant un air plus paisible et innocent. En cet instant on aurait du mal à croire que le caporal était un individu aussi froid et distant. Cette vue faisait battre le cœur de Donnah inexpliquablement. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui faisait de l'effet mais jamais elle n'aurait penser qu'il lui en ferait autant.

En cet instant elle avait la folle envie qu'il ouvre les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une fois... et qu'il lui sourisse. Avait-elle déjà vu son sourire? Le caporal était tellement distant et froid avec elle que uniquement par《 sourcils froncés 》 et 《 cigarette 》elle pouvait le qualifier. Cette pensée l'amusa et sans s'en rendre compte, elle rigola à haute voix. Un rire doux et silencieux mais il fut assez pour sortir Livaï de son somme.

Donnah le vit ouvrir les yeux doucement avant de poser ses yeux sur elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne changea pas d'expression. Il la fixait d'un air qu'elle ne pouvait traduire. Son regard persistant mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise et elle se mit à rougir inconsciemment.

À cet instant elle aurait juré avoir vu un sourire sur son visage mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le regarder plus longtemps que le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit. Il balança sa chevelure en arrière avant de se sortir une cigarette.

Donnah ne le quittait pas des yeux. Cette proximité avec Livaï lui plaisait beaucoup et elle aimait surtout le fait que pour une fois, il ne faisait pas tout pour éviter son regard.

Cigarette à la bouche, Il se tourna vers elle. Elle rougit de nouveau avant de détourner le regard, de gêne.

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire quelque chose par rapport à ton état de santé... aucun patient ne voudrait d'un médecin qui ne peut pas prendre soin d'elle même en premier. Lâcha t-il avant de s'adosser contre ses coussins et de fixer le vide.

Donnah tiqua... elle n'avait donc pas rêvé la veille. C'était bien lui...

\- Alors c'est vous qui m'avez aidé hier? Demanda t-elle en se redressant doucement.

Livaï continua de fixer le plafond d'un air pensif avant de se mettre à jouer avec son briquet.

\- "Aider" serait trop dire... ce n'est pas comme si je suis un neurochirurgien qui t'as opéré du cerveau... ça moi j'appelle ça "aider"...

Donnah sourit. Ce qu'il venait de dire était à double sens... d'une part c'était une réflexion et d'une autre c'était très certainement l'expression de sa gratitude envers elle.

Livaï lui lança un regard rapide. Elle souriait, elle avait donc compris ce qu'il avait insinué.

\- En tout cas... désormais on est quittes...

Donnah se plaça en position assise elle également avant de se tourner vers le caporal.

\- En tout cas je vous remercie sincèrement. Endetté ou pas vous m'avez permis d'échapper au pire et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.

Livaï témoigna un visage neutre, mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait alors elle se permit de continuer.

\- Je... je suis désolée si mes services ou ma prestation médicale n'était pas assez bien ou ne vous a pas suffit... Je tiens à aussi à préciser que je n'ai jamais cherché a vous ordonn...

\- Ah ça va... j'ai compris... tu regrettes que nous deux on ne s'entendes pas aussi bien mais crois moi c'est mieux comme ça...

Donnah se tourna vers lui d'un air stupéfait.

\- Pardon?

Il se tourna vers elle avant d'écraser sa cigarette et de rigoler.

\- Tu crois...

Il descendit du lit.

\- Sérieusement...

Il se planta devant elle en plaçant ses deux mains des deux côtés de ses jambes.

\- Que je n'avais pas remarqué l'intérêt que tu me portes? Lâcha t-il finalement avec un sourire narquois, cruel, moqueur.

Le cœur de Donnah battait si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres et bien sûr ces battements n'échappaient pas à Livaï qui rigola.

Elle entendait pour la première fois son rire. Un rire doux mais tellement sadique. Elle pouvait remarquer la moquerie dans sa voix. Il la narguait. Il avait conscience de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était entrain d'en tomber amoureuse petit à petit et il ne pouvait faire autre chose que de rire. Rire de cette idée ridicule qui était d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui.

Donnah le fixait, perturbée, son visage était si près, qu'elle pouvait ressentir sa respiration sur sa joue. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ce sourire s'était effacé laissant place à un sérieux destabilisant.

\- Je... commença t-elle.

\- Tu?

Donnah détourna le regard, la proximité avec Livaï la perturbait tellement.

\- Je...

Livaï continua de la fixer avant de soupirer d'agacement et de se redresser.

\- Tu ne peux même pas me regarder dans les yeux... n'essayes pas de nier l'évident. Lâcha t-il en se tournant, prêt à rejoindre son lit quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme le retenir.

Ce simple contact provoqua des millier de frissons chez le jeune homme dont le cœur rata un battement. Effrayé par cette réaction, Livaï rejeta la main de la jeune femme avec violence avant de se tourner vers elle.

Elle avait l'air surprise mais surtout vexée par sa réaction. Visiblement il n'y avait aucun signe de réciprocité. Alors, elle refoula cet espoir qui avait prit place quelques secondes plus tôt.

Livaï la regardait avec tellement de froideur et de mépris en cet instant que la jeune femme ne pouvait penser à autre chose que le mot "pathétique".

\- Je... je suis désolée... je

\- F...fais plus jamais ça! Cria t-il en lui faisant face.

Il avait l'air en colère certes... mais surtout destabilisé et cela échappa bien sûr à Donnah qui évita son regard et continua.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée... c'était déplacé...

Il recula

\- Merde! S'écria t-il en s'éloignant d'elle. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort et cela l'énervait. Il ne voulait absolument pas que ce qu'il craignait prenne place.

\- Je suis tellement honteus...

\- Faut pas! Toute les façons on se verra plus. Lâcha t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Donnah soupira avant de balancer sa longue chevelure brune en arrière d'un air perturbé.

\- Nom d'un chien Donnah! Tu devrais pas être derrière lui! C'est le contraire! Lâcha t-elle d'un air honteux.

Après quelques minutes, elle se calma et fixa le vide d'un air pensif.

《 Faut pas! Toutes les façons on se verra plus》

Que voulait-il dire par là? C'était vrai qu'il serait libéré de l'hôpital dans quelques jours mais... même dans ce cas là Donnah travaillait et habitait dans le même cercle que lui. Que voulait-il vraiment dire? À moins que ça ne soit qu'il l'éviterais? Elle était perdue.

* * *

 _3 heures plus tard_

\- Mikasa mais enfin! Lâcha Armin en arrachant un sac des mains de Mikasa.

La jeune femme soupira d'agacement une nouvelle fois, avant de se lever d'un air menaç la matinée Armin lui avait empêché de faire ses bagages et elle était à bout. Elle était censée partir le lendemain.

Armin balança le sac loin d'eux d'un air boudeur.

\- Alors moi je te le dis déjà! Tu n'iras nulle part...

Mikasa soupira avant de se planter devant lui.

\- J'ai pas le temps de jouer là. Donnes moi mon sac!

\- Mais non enfin! Quelle est cette idée de partir? Pourquoi?

\- J'ai juste besoin de temps...

\- Mais merde! Mikasa! Le Caporal en Chef Livaï est déjà sur pied, bientôt il sera de retour, c'est pas la peine de te morfondre à ce point...

Mikasa soupira, si seulement il savait la vraie raison... elle avait déjà eu du mal elle même à prendre cette décision... Armin ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation en lui barrant le chemin.

Armin, voyant parfaitement son amie hésiter tenta une nouvelle fois de la dissuader. Il se rapprocha d'elle en posant une main chaleureuse sur son bras, ses yeux plongés dans les siens d'un air très sérieux.

\- Mikasa... Je veux dire... tu iras où? Ta vie est ici, ta famille... Certes ce que tu as fais est condamnable mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'infliger autant... On est là tu sais si tu veux parler... moi, Sacha... Eren?

À l'entente de son nom, Mikasa repoussa la main de son ami avant de reprendre place sur son lit.

\- Je ne sais pas... finit-elle par lâcher après plusieurs minutes perdue dans ses pensées.

Armin, inquiet s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

\- Mikasa...

Elle lui fit face d'un air distrait et il continua.

\- Je ne suis pas rassuré... je m'inquiète déjà assez que tu ne me dises pas quand tu vas mal alors s'il te plait... hun?

On pouvait voir de la pure inquiétude dans les grands yeux bleus du blond. Il avait raison... Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à extérioriser et cela depuis qu'ils étaient petits. C'était tout simplement sa nature. Seulement ces derniers temps avait elle commencé à demander conseils... se confier... et cela l'effrayait.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle était trop faible... Malgré sa détermination à s'en aller loin de cette vie, à s'échapper juste quelques jours, elle ressentait une envie folle de rester et d'espérer une nouvelle fois... Espérer que sa relation non-existante avec Eren évolue un temps soit peu. Mais... cette Vanessa... Ces fiançailles revenaient toujours hanter sa conscience... Elle ne savait pas si elle était assez forte pour prétendre que rien ne s'était passé avec Eren... et que la relation du jeune soldat avec la jeune bourgeoise la laissait indifférente... elle n'était juste pas si confiante...

En un dernier soupir la jeune femme capitula...

\- ... je...

\- Tu restes?! La coupa t-il complètement excité.

Elle rigola avant d'hocher la tête avec un sourire. Il se releva en bougeant dans tous les sens, rassuré.

\- Je suis content que tu restes! C'est une très bonne décision...

\- Oui mais...

Elle fut coupée par le haut parleur.

\- 《 Eren Jaeger et Mikasa Ackerman sont convoqués au bureau du Commandant en Chef immédiatement je répète...》

Mikasa se tourna vers Armin d'un air interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? lança t-elle en se relevant.

\- Peut être tu reprendras du service aujourd'hui qui sait?

\- J'en doute... Livaï n'a pas encore été libéré de l'hôpital... lâcha t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures avant de courir hors de la chambre.

Dans le couloir la jeune femme se rongeait les ongles nerveusement. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que le caporal en chef Livaï avait reprit conscience mais elle doutait qu'il soit complètement rétabli. En tout cas pas assez pour assister à une réunion non? Elle n'était sûre de rien. Mais visiblement le fait qu'on la convoque elle et Eren avait certainement un rapport avec la mission de près ou de loin.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le couloir qui menait au bureau d'Erwin elle reconnu la silhouette de Eren de dos. La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière en remarquant que sa fiancée était avec lui.

Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais sa jeune fiancée souriait. Eren souriait-il également? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais ils avaient l'air heureux. Vanessa souriait en caressant sa joue d'un air que Mikasa ne saurait décrire mais... pour elle cette expression qu'elle témoignait porterait à croire qu'elle était heureuse.

\- Ackerman?

La jeune femme sursauta de surprise en remarquant le Caporal en Chef Livaï juste derrière elle. Elle se redressa rapidement avant de le saluer formellement.

Il la regardait avec insistance d'un air totalement indifférent. Mikasa remarqua qu'il avait toujours un gros bandage sur la tête et un plâtre à la jambe droite. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Elle voyait le Grand Caporal en Chef Livaï Ackerman marcher avec des béquilles. Elle avait du mal à y croire.

\- Que fais tu encore là? Continua t-il, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Gênée, la jeune femme chercha un mensonge rapide. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle était entrain d'espionner deux fiancés alors qu'elle devait se rendre au bureau du commandant... et puis d'ailleurs, lui également que faisait-il là? Maintenant il n'y avait aucun doute. Si il assistait à la réunion c'est qu'il s'agissait de la mission.

\- Tu ne réponds pas? Lança t-il, perdant patience.

\- Euh si... Je..

\- Caporal? La coupa Eren qui les avait rejoint.

Depuis quand était-il là? Sa fiancée était également présente et dévisageait Mikasa d'un air qui signifiait bien le mépris. Mikasa dégluta. Cette jeune femme était absolument magnifique. Des yeux bleu perçants d'une beauté unique et une longue chevelure blonde retombant en quelques vagues autour de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Le a dit que vous n'aviez pas la permission de sortie. Continua Eren

\- J'en ai rien à foutre aux dernières nouvelles... lâcha sèchement celui-ci en les dépassant froidement.

Eren le regarda s'éloigner avec amusement.

\- Comme c'est drôle tout ça... lança t-il en remarquant à quel point Livaï se sentait mal à l'aise rien qu'en parlant d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle "mon amour" ? Lança Vanessa en enroulant ses mains autour de son bras. Surpris, il se tourna vers elle. Elle souriait, son sourire semblait forcé... alors il comprit.

Il se tourna vers Mikasa à qui le terme "mon amour" n'avait pas échappé. Elle ne le regardait pas mais fixait les mains de Vanessa sur son bras.

Étrangement il se sentait mal. Cette proximité avec une autre femme devant Mikasa le dérangeait... le gênait. Mais pourquoi? Le jeune homme n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il venait de voir Livaï pénétrer le bureau du commandant. Il se rappela alors pourquoi ils étaient tous là.

Il se tourna vers Mikasa qui fixait toujours la main de Vanessa et alors, dans un mouvement impulsif, il repoussa Vanessa et prit Mikasa par le bras avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir.

\- On va être en retard. Lâcha t-il avant de marcher rapidement dans le couloir sans prêter attention à Vanessa qui l'appelait et jurait de colère.

Mikasa quant à elle fixait la main d'Eren sur son bras d'un air perdu. Quelques secondes après ils se trouvaient tous les deux la porte du bureau d'Erwin. Entre ouverte, Ils pouvaient voir qui s'y trouvait et s'est alors qu'Eren resserra sa main sur le bras de Mikasa d'un air nerveux.

Alertée par la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur son bras, Mikasa se tourna vers son ami d'enfance d'un air curieux. Il avait l'air tendu. Très... pourquoi?

* * *

Donnah ouvrait les yeux lentement. Plus tôt après la "conversation gênante" avec Livaï elle avait décidé de se rendormir. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi cette foid? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle ressentait toujours une énorme fatigue.

La jeune femme soupira lourdement avant de tenter de se redresser mais la force lui manqua alors elle retomba lamentablement sur le lit.

\- N'essayez pas de vous lever. Ça ne ferait que vous épuiser encore plus... lâcha une voix féminine derrière elle.

Curieuse, la jeune femme tenta de regarder autour d'elle mais une fois de plus les forces lui manquaient. C'est alors qu'une infirmière se plaça devant elle. Elle la reconnu tout de suite. C'était cette infirmière de la veille qui lui avait annoncé que le Docteur Geir avait disparu.

Elle dévisageait Donnah curieusement avant de sourire en remarquant l'air perdu de Donnah.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous méfiez de moi. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire... lâcha t-elle en la dévisageant curieusement à son tour.

L'infirmière rigola à haute voix cette fois avant de se tourner vers Donnah.

\- En effet... mais votre frère si...

Donnah se redressa impulsivement cette fois. Avec tellement de violence qu'elle en grimaça de douleur mais peu lui importait.

\- Que venez vous de dire? Lâcha t-elle d'un air sérieux.

L'infirmière déposa les aiguilles avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Vous savez je connais Dylan Winderberght depuis quelques années déjà. Il n'est jamais venu à l'hôpital à cause d'une blessure. Tout comme l'ancien soldat Annie désormais connue sous le nom de titan féminin.

\- Qu'insinuez vous? Que mon frère est un titan?

\- Allons ne soyez pas si tendue je vous ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas votre ennemie.

Donnah la dévisagea durement.

\- Tout porterait à croire le contraire.

L'infirmière rigola

\- Pourquoi? Parce que je vous dit la vérité?

\- Comment savez vous que ce que vous dîtes est vrai?

\- Je sais que le commandant Erwin vous a également fait part de ses doutes concernant votre frère... pourquoi prétendre devant moi? N'est-ce pas hier que vous avez fait un malaise à cause de lui?

\- Ce n'était pas...

L'infirmière rangea ses outils avant de s'éloigner.

Alors qu'elle était à la porte elle se tourna vers elle.

\- Pensez-y Donnah. Il arrivera un moment où vous devrez choisir votre camp... et si vous ne choisissez pas le bon vous en subirez les conséquences. Toute seule.

Donnah vit la silhouette de la femme disparaître derrière la porte et elle resta seule dans la salle à repenser à ses propos. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait douter de Dylan? Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

La jeune femme se redressa et décida de prendre une douche avant de commencer son service médical. Elle avait prit la résolution d'aller voir Dylan plus tard dans la soirée et de le tester. Elle ne supportait plus de douter de lui.

* * *

\- Nom d'un chien Erwin c'est quoi cette connerie? Lâcha un Livaï furieux en se redressant violemment de sa table.

Celui-ci détourna la tête de honte alors qu'un vieil homme prit la parole.

\- Eren Jaeger doit être remit sous la responsabilité de la noblesse de Rose. Nous avons appris le malheureux et tragique échec de la mission #076 visant à la reconquête de Sina, et vu les nombreux morts et la possible perte de l'élément important que constitue Eren dans notre société, notre parti demande au corps militaire de nous confier Eren Jaeger. Toutes missions le concernant devront être soumises à l'avance par une procédure de demande de signature du parti. Il résidera toujours dans le QG mais ses missions seront toutes choisies méticuleusement par notre parti. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'user de son pouvoir pour des causes mineurs.

\- Parce que la conquête de Maria est une cause mineur pour vous?! S'exclama Eren en se levant de sa chaise.

Mikasa à sa droite, le retint par le bras et tenta de le calmer.

\- Eren... ça ne sert à rien de crier... calmes toi..

Eren dévisagea les membres de ce parti avec haine. Certains d'entre eux formaient les nombreux voleurs d'impôts du peuple de Maria qui résidait désormais à Rose. Forcément ce genre de décision mettaient leurs revenus à profit.

Sa colère montait. Il ne supportait pas ces porcs qui préféraient l'argent et le luxe à une situation stable du peuple.

Erwin se redressa également de sa chaise. Depuis le début de cette réunion, il n'avait pas placé mot.

\- Donc si je comprend bien vous voulez mettre Eren à votre propre service? lança t-il soudainement en ce plaçant au centre de la salle au milieu de tout le monde.

L'un d'entre eux déglutit avec difficutlé.

\- Eh bien... pas concrêtement..

\- Alors vous voulez utiliser une arme aussi importante pour l'humanité pour vos intérêts personnels et non ceux du peuple?

\- Baisses d'un ton! Impertinant! Lâcha une vieille femme membre du parti.

Erwin rigola ironiquement avant de continuer.

\- Vous les riches êtes vraiment pire que des titans. Aussi gourmands qu'eux... aussi cruelles qu'eux mais les titans eux au moins ne se déguisent pas pour faire le mal... vous êtes de misérables porcs possédants des lingots d'or.

\- Comment osez...

\- Vous direz! Au Roi Fritz que tant que je vivrais Eren sera sous la garde exclusive de l'armée soit moi même Erwin Smith! Votre demande est rejetée. Revenez avec plus d'arguments.

Les membres du parti des nobles se lancèrent des regards avant de dévisager Erwin et ses subordonnés d'un air méprisant.

\- Nous reviendrons... lâcha la vieille femme avant de sortir de la salle suivit de près par les autres membres. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, Eren se rassit.

\- Tous aussi dégoûtants les uns et les autres... lâcha Livaï en dévisageant la dernière silhouette qui disparaissait derrière la porte.

Eren soupira tandis que Mikasa se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça va? Demanda t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce contact le fit tiquer et il se tourna vers elle.

\- Oui.. lâcha t-il en la fixant avec tendresse.

Mal à l'aise la jeune femme rompit leur contact et se tourna vers Erwin qui lui faisait face.

\- Livaï tu as dit l'échec de la mission #076 ne mérite pas que l'on suspende Mikasa n'est ce pas? Lâcha celui-ci sans même lancer un regard à Livaï

Celui-ci qui jouait avec un papier soupira

\- Ouais... je suis déjà sur pieds ça sert à quoi de se morfondre et d'en faire un drame. Et puis même si elle a désobéit aux ordres, son intention était bonne.

Erwin hocha la tête avant de déposer son badge, son équipement tridimensionnel et sa tenue devant elle.

Ce moment était si intense que Mikasa refoula des larmes. Une partie de son identité était revenue. Même si elle n'avait pas fini sa mission personnelle de se retrouver elle n'en était pas pour le moins triste.

Elle se tourna vers Eren qui lui souriait. Lui aussi semblait rassuré qu'elle soit de nouveau de service.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne pars plus? Lança soudainement celui-ci.

Elle lui fit face d'un air gêné avant de sourire.

\- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Lâcha t-elle

Il sourit avant de poser une main sur sa tête et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- C'est mieux comme ça! Lui lança t-il en rigolant.

\- Vous deux vous pouvez disposer. Livaï approche s'il te plait. Lâcha Erwin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Eren et Mikasa furent sortis, Erwin prit place face à Livaï.

\- Et alors par rapport à cette mission de un mois à la région Sud de Rose? Tu as décidé quoi? Lui demanda Erwin d'un air sérieux.

\- J'irais... répondit celui-ci en jouant toujours avec son bout de papier

Erwin surprit se redressa.

\- Sérieusement? Je n'aurais jamais ceu que tu aurais accepté.

\- Je sais... je ne l'aurais pas fait si ce qui a eu lieu ce matin ne s'était pas passé.

Erwin tiqua

\- Que veux tu dire? Quelque chose s'est passé?

Livaï ignora la question

\- Par rapport à cet espion... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

\- Dylan?

\- Oui...

\- Bonnie s'en occupera.

Livaï rigola ironiquement

\- Dans ce cas je ne préfère pas m'en mêler... elle a tendance à briser les hommes cette sorcière...

Erwin rigola à son tour.

\- En effet elle est plutôt douée pour le job mais n'oublions pas qu'il y a deux personnes.

Livaï détourna le regard.

\- Mais vous m'aviez dit que cette Donnah n'était pas une espionne non? Non... Bonnie me l'a même certifié.

Erwin soupira.

\- Oui elle ne l'est pas. Mais sa naïveté et sa confiance en son frère pourrait constituer un danger et nous devons la mettre de notre côté

Livaï soupira avant de se redresser.

\- Cette fille est trop simple... il suffit de quelques beaux yeux et discours et vous l'aurez dans votre pôche... moi en tout cas je refuse de me mêler à l'histoire de ces deux là.

Erwin sourit.

\- Curieux. C'est toi qui as commencé toutes les suspiçions.

Livaï se tourna vers lui d'un air froid.

\- J'avais mes raisons.

Erwin rigola

\- Je sais...

Alors que Livaï rendait à Erwin son sourire la porte du bureau claqua.

\- 《Oh mince!》se fit entendre.

Livaï lança un regard à Erwin alerté et la seconde d'après les deux couraient derrière la porte.

\- C'était Donnah j'en suis sûr! lâcha Livaï

\- Comment tu le sais? demanda Erwin.

Comment lui dire qu'il maîtrisait le son de sa voix? Ou qu'il connaissait son parfum? Livaï décida d'ignorer la question.

\- Crois moi! lâcha t-il. Laisse moi m'occuper de ça.

Erwin lui lança un regard curieux et, après quelques minutes, il décida de le laisser continuer la poursuite seul.

* * *

Il ne fut pas longtemps avant que Livaï ne la rattrape. Il la retint par le bras et elle se retourna effrayé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là bas hein? cria t-il en la coinçant contre le mur.

Donnah se mit à trembler. La voix de Livaï était si haute qu'on pouvait ressentir la colère rien que par son ton.

\- Je...je

\- Tu as perdu l'usage de la parole?!

Donnah détourna le regard avant de le repousser.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal! Je venais voir... le...le commandant pour lui parler de mon frère! Et j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas seul alors je suis partie! expliqua t-elle avec difficulté.

Livaï la dévisageait pour percevoir le moindre signe sous entendant qu'elle lui mentait. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était ses yeux humides, sincères. Il se sentit presque mal d'avoir douté d'elle une fois de plus.

Elle repoussa la main du jeune homme qui lui empêchait de s'en aller avec colère mais il reposa une main sur son bras avant de la tirer vers lui. Elle se tourna vers lui avec colère.

\- Où tu vas?! Lâcha t-il d'un air confus... Livaï était perdu entre la honte et l'hésitation. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir à cet instant. Visiblement encore une fois il avajt douté d'elle pour rien.

Donnah repoussa de nouveau sa main.

\- Laissez moi tranquille.

Trois mots... il fallut trois mots à Livaï pour comprendre... Il comprit à cet instant qu'elle également ne lui était pas indifférente... Ces trois mots lui avaient fait s'imaginer qu'elle l'évitait, qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, qu'elle trouvait un autre homme. Pourquoi à cet instant s'imaginait-il des scènes aussi hors contexte? Imaginer qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle passe à autre chose... qu'elle l'oublie le perturbait étrangement. Une possessivité venait de s'installer.

《Elle est à moi》

Livaï, d'un réflexe qu'il ne saurait décrire la retint de nouveau par le bras avant de la rapprocher de lui.

\- Répètes pour voir?

Donnah lui lança un regard confus. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Visiblement le jeune homme n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle lui dise de la laisser tranquile mais pourquoi semblait-il aussi perturbé et bouleversé par une simple expression de défense? Pourquoi lui serrait-il le bras aussi fort? Donnah grimaça de douleur ce qui ramena Livaï à la réalité. Il lâcha son bras et elle recula de quelques pas. Son bras était rouge...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit? Lâcha t-elle en dévisageant la rougeur sur son bras.

Livaï honteux s'éloigna rapidement et rejoignit le bureau d'Erwin sous le regard perdu et curieux de Donnah.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

* * *

 _*À Suivre*_

* * *

 **N'HESITEZ PAS A COMMENTER**

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	10. Chapitre 9 - Rouge ou Beige

_Bonjour haha! Voila un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner pour les deux semaines de retard._

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Il pleuvait toujours à Rose. La pluie était plus violente que la veille. Si violente qu'aucun soldat n'avait eu le courage de s'entraîner sur les terrains extérieurs du QG. Le QG était calme. Tout le monde se relaxait dans les dortoirs et la cafétéria tandis que certains soldats persistants s'entraînaient dans les petites salles d'entraînement du QG.

Mikasa rasait les murs du couloir pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement quand une silhouette féminine qu'elle reconnaissait lui barra le chemin.

Vanessa la jeune bourgeoise ne semblait pas réjouie de la voir. Elle comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. Si son fiancé à elle entraînait une autre femme par le bras et la laissait derrière elle ne pourrait croire autre chose que l'évident.

Mikasa cessa ses pas et soupira en voyant la jeune femme la fixer d'un air furieux. Elle était belle. Trop belle, tellement belle qu'elle trouvait la situation ridicule. Comment une beauté pareille pouvait encore douter de son propre couple?

Vanessa se planta devant Mikasa d'un air sérieux avant de balancer sa longue chevelure blonde derrière son épaule d'un air sérieux.

\- Est-ce toi Mikasa? Lâcha t-elle en la reluquant vulgairement de haut en bas.

Mikasa n'appréciant pas du tout ni son ton ni sa manière de la regarder grimaça.

\- Oui et?

Vanessa, surprise par le ton insolent que la jeune femme venait de prendre à son égard rigola ironiquement.

\- "Oui et"? Non mais rêverais-je? Tout porterait à croire que je suis ton égale "paysanne".

"Paysanne"? Le terme fit tiquer Mikasa. La colère montait.

\- Je te demande pardon? Lâcha celle-ci en serrant sa tenue de sport avec colère.

Vanessa la dévisagea de nouveau.

\- C'est "Je vous demande pardon" insolente! Ce n'est pas parce que je vis dans le même lieu que toi pour un temps que je suis ton égale! Connais ta place folle!

Mikasa rigola avec ironie. La colère ne montait plus. Elle avait atteint son paroxisme. Mikasa tenta de penser à autre chose, de se calmer mais ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Vanessa la repousser en arrière.

\- Les gens comme toi devraient connaître leur place et arrêter de flirter avec n'importe qui! N'importe qui n'est pas à ta portée, ni à ton niveau. Comment oses tu te permettre d'être autour de mon fiancé? Et de surcroît le pousser à te toucher... à s'inquiéter pour toi?

Mikasa repoussa la main de Vanessa d'une gifle.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi "Tu" Parles?

Vanessa s'énerva

\- Ne fait pas l'innocente! Penses-tu vraiment que je ne vois pas que tu as les yeux sur mon fiancé? Tu fais tout pour qu'il s'interesse à toi... tu coupes tes cheveux, tu dis que tu vas partir loin. Crois-tu que tes plans vont fonctionner? Sais-tu qui je suis?!

Mikasa dévisagea la jeune femme froidement. Elle était bien plus désagréable qu'elle ne le paraissait non pire... c'était une peste cette bourgeoise. Mikasa faisait tout pour retenir sa main de voler jusqu'à sa joue mais sa patience s'évaporait peu à peu.

\- Je te parle! Cria Vanessa en poussant Mikasa en arrière.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes!

Vanessa se figea. C'était la voix d'Eren.

Mikasa furieuse se tourna vers Eren qui avait accouru à son chevet.

\- Eh ça va? Demanda t-il?

\- Ouais mais faut dire à ta copine de faire gaffe. Je ne me laisserais pas faire la prochaîne fois et tu le sais. Lâcha t-elle en dévisageant Vanessa avec colère avant de rejoindre la salle d'entraînement.

Derrière elle, Eren s'approcha de Vanessa énervé.

\- Non mais je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez? Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à Mikasa?

Vanessa soupira d'agacement.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ferais tout pour éradiquer tout ce qui pourrait porter préjudice à nos plans de mariage. Cette Mikasa vous croyez elle n'en fait pas partie?

\- Mais non enfin c'est ridi...

\- Eren s'il vous plait arrêtez! Vous pouvez vous mentir à vous même mais pas à moi! La première fois que je suis arrivée je vous trouve dans ses bras en larmes! Vous passez votre temps à la chercher quand elle n'est pas là! Vous vous enfuyez avec elle dans un bureau... et vous croyez que tout cela n'est rien?! Peut être pour vous mais pas pour moi! Il y a visiblement quelque chose qui se forme ici et je vais découvrir quoi et l'anéantir! Vous pouvez compter sur ça!

La jeune femme balança une nouvelle fois sa chevelure en arrière avant de s'éloigner fièrement.

\- Cette folle... lâcha Eren avant de repousser sa frange en arrière nerveusement.

Elle était visiblement parano, pourtant Eren pouvait lui accorder quelques points justes. Depuis quelques temps, lui également avait remarqué l'intérêt naissant qui se formait en lui pour Mikasa. Il ne la voyait plus comme une simple amie mais comme une femme.

Depuis cette dispute qu'ils avaient eu et cette confrontation où elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui il avait comprit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle loin de lui. Il voulait qu'elle reste à ses côtés... Il savait que Vanessa avait raison... mais s'admettre qu'il voulait quelque chose avec Mikasa ne ferait que compliquer les choses... il savait que Mikasa le portait dans son cœur mais depuis quelques temps il n'était plus certain que c'était toujours le cas.

Après tout, Mikasa était très belle. Elle était l'un des soldats féminins qui avait remporté le plus de votes lors du concours de beauté que les garçons avaient monté.

En plus la jeune femme possédait un passé avec Jean... cela n'avait pas duré longtemps mais même là, jusqu'à quand il ne savait pas... et les deux n'avaient jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. Peut être avaient-ils toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre... peut-être que leur histoire n'était pas finie complètement. Rupture douloureuse? Tellement de choses qui lui empêchait de s'imaginer avec elle. Vanessa... son statut...leur amitié...

Alors qu'il rentrait à son tour dans la salle d'entraînement, il remarqua Jean et Mikasa dans un coin entrain de discuter. Elle rigolait...

Cette scène ne le ravissait pas du tout. Et sans s'en rendre compte il jura à haute voix.

\- le sale con...

\- C'est à moi que tu parles? lança un soldat qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Eren rigola bêtement avant de lui expliquer et ils se mirent tous les deux à en rire.

\- C'est vrai que Ackerman elle est à tomber n'est-ce pas les gars? Lâcha le soldat à l'égard de ses potes.

Le groupe de garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et acquiescèrent.

\- C'est une bombe.

\- Je confirme

\- Elle est canon

Eren se tourna vers les soldats d'un air irrité mais le masqua tant bien que mal. Cela confirmait bien son point. Mikasa n'était pas à sa merci, elle avait une longue liste d'hommes qui rêvaient d'elle. Elle était une femme unique, spéciale qui avait non seulement la beauté mais l'intelligence et la force.

De son côté, Mikasa alors qu'elle faisait des étirements remarqua le groupe de jeune hommes qui la dévisageait.

Elle leur lança un regard meurtrier et la seconde d'après ils regardaient ailleurs l'air gêné.

\- J'ai horreur des entraînements à l'intérieur. Lâcha t-elle soupirant avant de se relever et de prendre sa bouteille d'eau.

Jean rigola.

\- Pourquoi à cause de tes admirateurs?

Elle rigola ironiquement

\- Sans blague. Ces mecs regardent toutes les filles de la même manière. L'isolement de l'armée doit sûrement vous pousser à voir toutes les femmes belles.

Jean éclata de rire avant de ramasser le sac de Mikasa. Ils avaient finis leurs étirements.

\- Tu es dure. Dans ton cas je comprend ces mecs. Tu es une jolie femme après tout! Lui lança t-il en rangea sa bouteille dans son sac d'un air indifférent.

Mikasa soupira.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. En tout cas. On se voit plus tard, je vais prendre une douche.

Jean lui sourit.

\- Tu iras à la soirée de demain? Demanda t-il soudainement.

Mikasa qui s'était déjà tournée se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Tu parles de la soirée de conférence?

\- Ouais... c'est demain.

Mikasa grata sa tête avec hésitation

\- Je...ne pense pas..

Jean feigna de bouder.

\- Allez quoi depuis que je te connais tu n'y as jamais assisté! Viens cette fois. Je t'assure c'est amusant.

Mikasa lui sourit avant d'engager le pas

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Mets une robe moulante! Cria Jean en courant également vers ses appartements.

Mikasa rigola. Les deux se séparèrent dans le couloir. On aurait jamais dit que ces deux là partageaient un passé ensemble. Il fut une période où Jean avait demandé à la jeune femme de lui ouvrir son cœur mais malgré les 5 mois qu'ils avaient réussis à passer ensemble, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie prête à s'ouvrir à lui "corps" et "âme" et, agacée et destabilisée par les efforts que le jeune homme faisait à son égard, Mikasa avait décidé que la relation s'arrête. Jean avait clairement remarqué qu'elle avait toujours ces sentiments pour Eren et n'avait pas assez de volonté pour lutter contre ceux-ci après tout.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Mikasa assista à une scène des plus gênante. Sacha à califourchon sur son copain Ryan.

\- Nom d'un chien qu'est-ce que vous faîtes en plein 3 heures de l'après midi. Lâcha celle-ci en claquant la porte.

Sacha se tourna vers elle en rigolant.

\- Du calme on a toujours nos vêtements tu es arrivée au bon moment.

Mikasa lui lança un regard ironique

\- Sans blague.

Ryan se redressa. Lui quant à lui était déjà torse nu.

\- Salut Mikasa.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel avant de ramasser le t-shirt du jeune homme sur lequel elle venait de marcher et le lui balança.

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles. Lâcha t-elle en déposant son sac de sport avant de se ruer sous la douche.

Malgré son agacement, Mikasa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la situation amoureuse de Sacha. Depuis 4 ans déjà elle était avec Ryan. Ils avaient dépassé plusieurs épreuves difficiles dont les missions où ils perdaient leurs proches aux blessures graves qui les rapprochaient à chaque fois par l'inquiétude.

Sacha elle au moins avait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait qui l'aimait également dans sa vie. Sa situation avec Eren était arrivée à un point où elle ne savait même plus si c'était une bonne idée d'espérer surtout après la scène de plus tôt.

Sa fiancée était une parano, d'imaginer qu'elle sache pour sa situation avec lui... Elle pourrait rompre les fiançailles certainement si elle était au courant de leur baiser non? Elle n'en était pas sûre... ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour qui semblait motiver la jeune femme à agir de la sorte.

Mikasa soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se laver les cheveux et de repenser une nouvelle fois à cette situation compliquée avec Eren. Elle avait décidée de ne plus tenter... si il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux... il se passerait quelque chose... Elle croyait fermement au destin et misait sur ça pour l'avenir de ses propres sentiments.

* * *

Donnah soupira une nouvelle fois dans son bureau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Livaï.

L'incident de la veille la perturbait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme la détestait autant.

Elle se redressa en soupirant une nouvelle fois, tentant d'y penser mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ça aurait pu être la fois où elle avait tenté de se déclarer et lui avait tenu la main sans sa permission mais même là encore il se comportait froidement avec elle depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées son amie le docteur Nelly Crawford fit son entrée.

\- Donnah ?

L'interpelée se retourna

\- Ah c'est toi? Depuis quand tu es là? Demanda t-elle en venant la saluer.

\- Pas plus de 30 secondes... tu vas bien ça fait longtemps j'ai appris que tu avais encore perdu connaissance?

\- Je vais mieux. C'était juste un petit choc mineur

Son amie tiqua.

\- Tu es sûre? Je veux pas que tu me caches des choses hein.

Elle sourit

\- Je vais bien Nelly je suis juste très fragile émotionnellement.

Nelly lui lança un regard sérieux avant de s'asseoir.

\- Et donc quelles sont les nouvelles? Tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées y a pas 3 secondes.

Elle rigola bêtement et son amie lui sourit

\- Cette tête me dit que y a un homme qui te torture l'esprit.

Donnah rigola avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

Nelly rigola à son tour avant de se rapprocher de son amie d'un air curieux.

\- Alors c'est qui? Vous en êtes où?

Donnah soupira subitement

\- Nulle part malheureusement... lâcha t-ele avec un soupir.

\- Tsk tsk... ça sent mauvais tout ça. C'est quoi le problème?

Donnah replaça sa chevelure derrière ses oreilles avant de commencer à tapoter sur la table nerveusement.

\- Eh bien en fait c'est... le.. caporal...Liv...

\- Ackerman?! Nom d'un chien tu n'aurais pas pu choisir pire Donnah.

La jeune femme se redressa de curiosité.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Nelly soupira avant de poser des yeux nerveux sur Donnah

\- C'est le monsieur de ces dames ici.

\- Le monsieur de ces dames?

\- Oui... c'est à dire que c'est un joueur... il ne se met pas dans des relations sérieuses lui. Il couche simplement.

\- Couche?

Nelly rigola

\- t'es vraiment une fille des sous régions toi haha. D'où tu sais pas ce que c'est que coucher. Coucher c'est passer une nuit avec une femme. Tu sais quand les hommes et les...

Donnah rougit.

\- Ah tu parlais de ce coucher là.

\- Mais de quel autre... rigola Nelly.

Donnah grata sa tête avec gêne avant de continuer.

\- Eh donc il est comment? C'est pas un homme bien?

Nelly soupira

\- C'est ça justement. C'est un homme bien mais il ne sait pas l'être pour une femme. Sa vie amoureuse est un fiasco. Je sais pas c'est quoi son passé mais les femmes il les voit comme des objets sexuels simplement.

Donnah rougit.

\- Tu crois?

\- Mais bien sûr. En plus il croit que toutes les femmes sont à ses pieds..

Donnah resta silencieuse sur ce point. En effet pas plus tard qu'avant la veille il lui avait sortit des propos du genre.

\- 《 Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué l'intérêt que tu me portes?》

Donnah secoua sa tête violemment en tentant une nouvelle fois d'éloigner ces pensées. Nelly à qui la réaction n'échappa pas tiqua.

\- Quoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

Donnah soupira

\- Faut croire que je suis vraiment une femme des sous régions... il a sut lire mes sentiments comme un livre. Et maintenant... il semble vouloir m'éviter.

\- Mince... c'est mauvais tout ça... tu devrais pas le laisser y croire.

\- Donc quoi tu veux que je mente? De toutes façons c'est trop tard.

Nelly rigola.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les hommes au juste? Moi je te le dit il n'est jamais trop tard pour jouer au 《Fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis》.

Donnah grimaça

\- Au quoi?

\- Ahah! C'est un jeu que les hommes et les femmes se jouent avant de se mettre ensemble.

\- Avant de se mettre ensemble? Tu crois que j'ai mes chances?

\- Bien sûr! Tu t'es vu? Tu es à tomber ma puce.

Donnah rougit de nouveau

\- Merci

\- Le jeu est simple. Évites le au maximum, soit froide... comporte toi comme si tu ne le connaissait pas comme si il t'était indifférent.

Donnah soupira subitement.

\- Eh bien c'est trop tard je crois... y a 2 jours je l'ai entendu discuter avec le commandant. Il a accepté une mission de 1 mois dans une autre région.

\- Quoi?... Ouh dans ce cas c'est...

\- Perdu d'avance?

Nelly soupira

\- Je dirais pas ça mais c'est pas garantie... il faudra attendre dans 1 mois.

\- Oui mais...

La jeune femme cacha son visage entre ses mains

\- Il va terriblement me manquer Nelly... terriblement...

Nelly soupira tristement

\- Tu es vraiment amoureuse... lâcha t-elle en lui prenant la main tendrement.

\- Je crois aussi...

Nelly caressa sa main tendrement avant de se redresser subitement

\- Mais j'ai une idée

Donnah se releva

\- Laquelle?

Nelly se leva et attira son amie tout contre elle.

\- Il suffit de miser tout sur ce qui se passe entre vous avant qu'il s'en aille. Si tu arrives à le séduire avant qu'il s'en aille. Pendant ce temps loin de toi il ne pourra s'empêcher de penser à toi.

Donnah rougit.

\- Mais comment faire.

Nelly lui sourit.

\- La robe rouge!

\- La robe rouge?

\- Oui! La robe rouge c'est le détail qui fait toujours flancher des hommes! Comment tu crois je me suis marié moi? C'est du travail ma chère.

Donnah rigola

\- On dirait une vraie enfant.

\- Je crois en effet que je le suis toujours en tout cas. Demain soir y a une soirée en ville pour les membres de l'armée.

\- Une soirée?

\- Oui! Je sais pas c'est une conférence de quoi mais chaque année on fait une soirée à la même date. On a le droit d'y assister et tout le monde est habillé chic. C'est le moment pour toi d'en profiter.

Donnah soupira

\- Je ne crois pas que ça va marcher..

\- Allons ferme la et suis mes conseils! Tout le monde rêve d'être une cendrillon dans sa vie! Comment une femme de 25 ans comme toi n'a jamais vécu ce rêve.

Donnah rigola

\- À la campagne on n'a pas vraiment...

\- Je m'en doutais en tout cas rejoint moi à la fin de ton service en face du QG. Nous irons chercher des vêtements.

Donnah sourit. Vivre la Cendrillon un soir sera peut être plus amusant qu'elle le pensait.

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Livaï se faisait enlever ses plâtres. Sa sortie d'hôpital était enfin arrivée. Il ne restait que quelques petits détails à régler et il sera enfin libre de nouveau.

Il dévisagea les médecins qui vérifiaient sa condition d'un air froid. Une infirmière découpait ses plâtres avec une machine tandis que quelques medecins prenaient plusieurs notes sur son état et discutait dans un langage strictement scientifique qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

Il regrettait presque l'époque où la paysanne Donnah était son médecin. Elle au moins s'occupait de lui sans infirmière ni rien et toujours dans un calme absolu.

En y repensant, il remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu depuis leur rencontre dans le couloir.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Livaï ressentait une profonde gêne rien qu'en y repensant. Il n'avait pas comprit son impulsion... Il s'était imaginé des trucs vraiment étranges et avait réagit stupidement. Peut être qu'après ça elle avait prit la résolution de l'éviter et c'était tant mieux. De toute les façons il s'en allait pour la sous région dans 2 jours. Si il avait la chance de ne pas la croiser jusqu'à son départ rien ne le réjouirait plus.

\- Voilà! Nous avons finis! Lâcha l'infirmière en débarassant les derniers morceaux de plâtres collants sa peau.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux partir là? Demanda t-il en se levant déjà, prêt à partir.

\- Non non. Pas encore. Nous devons aller au Scanner pour voir l'état de vos os et après nous aurons besoin du Docteur Rosenberg pour une explication de certains détails.

Livaï s'agaça

\- Vos détails scientifiques vous pouvez les discuter sans moi quant à ma jambe je vais parfaitement bien je vous le garanti. Maintenant à plus. Lâcha t-il en se relevant avant de sortir de la salle sous les yeux stupéfaits des médecins.

\- Est-il toujours aussi désagréable?

Bonnie qui avait assisté à la scène rigola avant de le suivre.

\- Toujours!

Après quelques minutes elle le rattrapa et le stoppa en route.

\- Tu veux quoi? Lâcha t-il en repoussant sa main

\- Mais enfin Livaï tu peux pas juste te tirer comme ça! Tu as des examens à passer et ils sont très importants. Si tu ne les passes pas je dirais à Erwin de ne pas te laisser partir pour ta mission et ça en tant que médecin.

Celui-ci roula les yeux au ciel.

\- tu vas m'agacer pendant longtemps?

Elle rigola

\- Oui bien plu...

Elle se stoppa et fixa derrière Livaï d'un air moqueur.

\- Tiens ou je peux juste lui dire de...

Il se tourna à son tour et reconnu Donnah. Elle sortait de l'immeuble et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

\- Tu peux juste lui dire quoi? Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est plus mon médecin alors va te faire foutre avec tes plans stupides.

\- Ton médecin ou pas. Cette jeune femme est la seule neurochirurgienne de notre corps médicale. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a son mot à dire sur tout ce qui y touche. Donc si elle le décide tu resteras ici cloué sur un...

\- Ferme la... lâcha Livaï avant de s'éloigner silencieusement.

Bonnie rigola. Quand Livaï se résignait il avait toujours cette tête irritée qui l'amusait.

Dans les escaliers, inconsciemment, Livaï suivait Donnah. Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

Livaï profita de cet instant pour matter la jeune femme. Qu'y avait-il de si spécial chez elle qui le poussait à éprouver de la jalousie si elle en regardait un autre?

En la regardant, il ne pu s'empêcher de reconnaître que Donnah était en effet une belle femme. Elle avait de beaux yeux marrons clairs, un teint légèrement foncé qui lui donnait un air exotique et sa chevelure était toujours le détail qui faisait tiquer Livaï.

Elle avait de longs cheveux se définissant en grosses boucles. Sa particularité exotique poussait réellement Livaï à se demander d'où elle venait. Cet accent inconnu qu'elle portait, était également un détail qui ne lui avait pas échappé.

Alors qu'il continuait de la suivre perdu dans sa contemplation il remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêté. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se tourna et le fixa.

Livaï prit de court lui rendit un regard bien surpris puis un sourire prit place sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ce sourire le destabilisa une nouvelle fois et il détourna le visage.

Soudainement gênée, la jeune femme le salua à distance et s'éloigna. Livaï la suivit discrètement du regard pour constater qu'elle rejoignait ses appartements.

Il se trouva soudainement ridicule d'espionner la jeune femme sans raison. Et après quelques minutes à se moquer de lui même et de la situation silencieusement il continua son chemin hors du bâtiment médical.

* * *

\- Quelle soirée? Lâcha Eren

Armin soupira

\- Mais enfin écoutes un peu quand on te parle je te parle de cette soirée depuis 3 jours.

Eren continua de matter son déjeuner

\- Ah ouais?

Armin capitula

\- Laisses tomber... tu ne sembles pas du tout interessé.

\- En effet.

Armin se tourna vers lui froidement.

\- Merdeux...

Eren rigola avant d'enrouler bras autour du cou de son ami.

\- Allons tu vas m'insulter maintenant?

\- Lâche moi! Rigola celui-ci. En tout cas j'ai vraiment hâte de voir les filles sortir leurs grandes robes... surtout ta fiancée. Elle a l'air d'être si riche qu'elle pourrait porter une robe en paillette à diamants et ça n'étonnerait personne.

Eren rigola ironiquement. En effet, elle en était capable mais il savait surtout qu'elle était incapable d'assister à une fête de bas niveau.

\- Elle ne viendra pas. Ça je peux te le garantir. lâcha t-il en continuant à manger.

Armin se tourna vers lui d'un air curieux

\- T'as vraiment pas l'air heureux tu sais... lâcha t-il soudainement en fixant son ami d'enfance.

Eren se redressa soudainement pour lui faire face.

\- Pardon?

Armin détourna le regard rapidement

\- Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Alors qu'Eren s'apprêtait à répliquer, Sacha et Mikasa firent leur entrée dans la cafétéria. Sacha, ayant remarqué leur présence sourit avant d'entraîner Mikasa vers leur table. Arrivé en face des deux jeunes hommes, Mikasa avait l'air gêné et Eren savait bien pourquoi mais décida de l'gnorer.

\- Salut! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu aujourd'hui? Demanda Sacha en prenant place à leur table, naturellement.

\- La routine du Jeudi évidemment des fruits de mer sans fruits de mer. Lâcha Armin en repoussant son assiette vers elle avec dégoût

Mikasa et Sacha à leur tour dévisagèrent le contenu dans l'assiette du jeune homme avec dégoût.

\- C'est fou comme ils font tous les efforts du monde pour que leurs plats soient toujours chaque fois plu dégueulasse.

Mikasa rigola avant de constater qu'Eren la regardait avec insistance. Gênée, elle détourna le regard.

Sacha et Armin alertés par les regards que les deux jeunes gens se lançaient s'éclipsèrent de la table.

\- Finalement je crois que je vais quand même aller prendre une pomme. Lâcha Sacha

\- Ouais moi aussi... ajouta Armin en se levant rapidement de table à la hâte.

Tous seuls à la table, Mikasa continua de sirotter son jus sans quitter Eren des yeux avant que celui-ci ne lance un soupir.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin.

Mikasa le dévisagea avec consternement.

\- Pardon? Et pourquoi tu t'excuses?

Eren déposa ses couverts.

\- Parce que Vanessa est ici à cause de moi. Alors si elle fait quelque chose de mal c'est ma responsabilité.

Mikasa grimaça avant de déposer son jus sur la table et de le dévisager.

\- N'importe quoi... lâcha t-elle en se relevant.

\- Mikasa! Tenta Eren en posant une main sur son bras mais elle le repoussa.

\- Lâches moi! Lui lança t-elle avant de sortir de la cafétéria sans se retourner.

Eren confus tenta de se lever quand une main se posa sur son épaule et le força à rester assis. Il se tourna vers la main pour constater que c'était Sacha, elle arborait un visage sérieux. Visiblement ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'insister alors il capitula.

Sacha se planta devant lui.

\- Eren qu'est-ce que tu veux avec Mikasa? Demanda t-elle sans vraiment prêter à la tête gêné d'Eren

\- De quoi tu parles?

Sacha roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Allons tu peux faire ça avec les autres mais pas avec moi. Y a personne mieux informé aur votre relation que moi. Je sais même des choses que tu ne sais pas encore alors sois honnête. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de Mikasa?

Eren déglutit difficilement. Il était rare de voir Sacha avec une tête si sérieuse. Cela notait parfaitement le sérieux de la situation. Il capitula.

\- Franchement je ne sais pas.

Sacha grimaça ironiquement.

\- Tu ne sais pas?

Eren tenta de lui lancer un regard discret mais il reçut un coup sur la tête lorsqu'il essaya.

\- Mais aïe!

\- Tu le mérites espèce de con!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais moi?

\- T'es aveugle! Non pire! Tu vois mais tu veux rien tenter!

Eren tiqua... le ton de vérité qu'il y avait dans ses propos le ramena à la raison. Sacha continua plus sérieusement.

\- Écoutes moi bien Jaeger. Il arrivera un jour où tu devras choisir entre ce que tu veux et ce que tu as déjà. Et crois moi personne ne pourra choisir pour toi cette fois. Si tu choisis la mauvaise tu vivras malheureux toute ta vie.

Eren grimaça ironiquement.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles.

\- Fais pas le con. Nous savons tous les deux de quoi il s'agit. Si tu ne vois toujours pas essayes d'imaginer Mikasa heureuse avec un autre. Peut être ça te raffraîchira la mémoire.

Soudainement l'irritation s'installa chez Eren. Il se leva subitement de table et s'éloigna.

Sacha sourit. Elle avait réussit à enfin le provoquer.

\- Bien... maintenant ça ne va plus autant tarder. Il faut maintenant que je mette tout en place pour Mikasa...

Elle sortit de la salle de cafétéria en chantonnant. La situation l'amusait et la réjouissait.

* * *

Donnah ouvrit une nouvelle fois les rideaux de la salle d'essayage timidement. Elle avait passé 3 heures à essayer des centaines de robes. Nelly était absolument difficile à convaincre en matière de vêtements. Elle avait la certitude qu'elle saurait reconnaître la robe parfaite pour Donnah et pour ça elles avaient dû changer de magasins plus de 10 fois.

Donnah sortit de la salle d'essayage timidement tandis que Nelly se leva pour la scruter avec sérieux.

\- Je crois bien qu'on risque d'avoir des problèmes au travail non? Si ils se rendent compte de notre absence. Lança Donnah en balançant sa chevelure en arrière.

Nelly ignora ses propos et l'obligea à se tourner une nouvelle fois avant de sourire.

\- Cette robe est parfaite... mais... elle n'est pas rouge...

Donnah soupira.

\- Cela veut-il encore dire que je doit en essayer une autre?

Nelly grimaça d'ironie

\- Nom d'un chien je te rappelle que je le fais pour toi jeune fille. Pas la peine de prendre ce ton agacé.

Donnah lui sourit

\- Oui je sais...

Nelly capitula

\- Bon on oublie l'opération robe rouge. À quoi ça sert de chercher la robe rouge parfaite si la robe parfaite n'est pas rouge?

Donnah rigola

\- Quoi?

Nelly rigola à son tour.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça. Laisse moi gérer tout.

Donnah hocha la tête avant que Nelly ne la place devant un mirroire.

\- Cette robe te va à ravir. Lâcha t-elle avec un sourire ému.

Donnah dévisagea la silhouette dans le mirroire avec surprise. Elle ne se reconnaissais pas. Cette jeune paysanne toujours en sandale et en robe pagnée était vêtue d'une robe chic de soirée. La robe était beige et contrastait parfaitement avec son teint foncé. Des petites perles et imitations de Diamant s'y trouvaient. La robe était décolleté et laissait paraître la poitrine assez imposante de la jeune femme.

Elle était si moulante que l'on pouvait dessiner ses formes de ses doigts. Sa longueur poussait la jeune femme à devoir à chaque fois la relever pour marcher. Elle était superbe mais absolument inconfortable.

Donnah sourit. Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout. Depuis qu'elle était née ce serait la première fois qu'elle porterait une robe aussi belle. Elle ressentit un élan de tristesse en repensant au fait que son père ne serait pas là pour la voir dans cette robe.

Émue, la jeune femme laissa couler des larmes, sous le regard surprit de Nelly.

\- Allons ne pleure pas. Je t'avais dit que tu étais belle non?

Elle se mit devant elle avant de lui enlever ses lunettes de vue de ses doigts.

\- Maintenant on enlève ça et le rêve de la robe beige va commencer

\- La robe beige? Rigola Donnah avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Oui pour une beauté unique, une robe unique...

* * *

 _*À suivre*_

* * *

 **N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER**

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	11. Chapitre 10 - Bonheur D'un Soir

**Kuchinanao** _XD_

 **TAPFERSEIN** _Merci à toi de t'être abonné à mon profil! Je viens à peine de le remarquer! Haha désolée du retard je ne me connecte sur le site qu'à partir de mon portable donc je ne pouvais pas voir. MERCII!_

* * *

 **[ALERTE LEMON ]**

 **[MODIFIÉ/AMÉLIORÉ]**

 **(** Du mieux que j'ai pu XD **)**

 _Je suis amateur en Lemon donc si il manque des détails qui vous aurait fait vibrer le cœur ou autre comme les lemons que je lis me font... je m'excuse haha. Ecrire les lemons est beaucoup plus difficile/gênant que je le pensais haha!_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

\- Mikasa ouvre la porte merde! Cria Sacha en cognant sur la porte de leur douche avec véhémance.

\- Je n'irais nulle part comme ça je t'ai dit!

Sacha soupira.

\- Mais merde si tu savais que tu ne voulais pas venir pourquoi tu m'as laissé t'acheter une robe, te maquiller et faire tout ça? Lâcha t-elle en cognant de nouveau contre la porte.

Mikasa se fixait dans le mirroire avec un sourire. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle était absolument ravissante. Sacha avait fait du bon travail en la maquillant et ça jamais elle ne lui avouerait. Son orgueil l'en empêchait.

Mikasa recula pour observer sa robe dans le grand mirroire les yeux ébahis.

Sa robe était juste parfaite. Une robe de soirée bleu nuit à paillettes. Les manches de la robe glissaient sur ses épaules lui donnant une allure sexy. Tandis que la robe, se resserrait à sa taille pour se relâcher de ses hanches à ses pieds. Sacha lui avait mit un bijoux d'or autour du cou et sa courte chevelure semblait aller parfaitement avec sa tenue. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Mikasa souriait. Elle souhaitait tellement se présenter dans cette robe devant les autres et surtout de voir la réaction d'Eren...

En y repensant elle se rappela de sa fiancée. Cette bourgeoise allait certainement se présenter dans une robe époustouflante et extrêmement chère. Cette pensée la découragea automatiquement et son sourire s'effaça.

\- Mikasa fais pas chier!

\- je t'ai déjà dit que je ne vais nulle part!

Sacha continua a cogner contre la vitre.

\- Si tu ne sors pas de cette salle je te promets que ce soir je dirais à Eren ce qui s'est passé entre vous le jour de l'échec de sa mission.

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit soudainement

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça.. lâcha Mikasa d'un regard effrayé.

Sacha lui sourit.

\- Eh bien si ma belle! Toi tu as l'air effrayé par sa réaction mais pas moi! Je sais parfaitement que c'est quand il le saura qu'il ouvrira les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il ouvre les yeux! Mais ne te rends tu pas comptes qu'il va se marier?

\- Il est fiancé Mikasa! Simplement fiancé! Toi quand tu les vois ces deux là ensemble tu vois de l'amour? À mon avis il a été forcé alors arrêtes de croire que tes chances sont nulles.

Mikasa se figea.

\- Je...

\- Mikasa réveilles-toi enfin! Pendant 3 ans tu n'as fais que chercher une apparence qui pourrait le séduire. Gardant les cheveux, changeant de personnalité. Désormais c'est ta chance... de lui montrer ta vraie beauté. Qui tu es vraiment. Tu vas laisser cette chance te filer entre les doigts?

Mikasa posa les yeux sur son amie. Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète pour elle. Mikasa trouvait ça ridicule que ce soit elle qui fasse des efforts pour qu'elle et Eren se réveillent alors qu'eux même ne semblaient pas vouloir réagir.

Après un long soupir, Mikasa prit son amie dans ses bras.

\- Merci...

Sacha sourit. Mikasa se réveillait enfin. Elle allait enfin tenter de conquérir le cœur d'Eren.

\- Il t'es destiné Mikasa. Fais le tien maintenant.

* * *

Donnah respirait difficilement dans la calèche. Nelly avait décidé qu'elles partiraient à la soirée avec 2 heures de retard et c'était bien ce qu'elles avaient fait. Cela faisait déjà presque 2h30 que la fête avait commencé.

Lorsqu'elles avaient quitté le QG il ne restait pratiquement personne. Les seuls individus qu'elles avaient croisé étaient les gardiens et les membres de la sécurité.

\- Donnah?

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en entendant son nom. Nelly la regardait avec le sourire. Elle était fière de la jeune femme. Elle était belle. Sa chevelure naturellement bouclée était cette fois, plaqué lisse. Elle avait décidé de ramener sa chevelure en un chignon haut qui chutait sur son épaule droite. Son maquillage était simple. Elle avait enlevé ses lunettes de vue pour ressortir ses beaux yeux bruns sous un maquillage simple à mascara. Ses lèvres étaient l'élément remarquable de tout son maquillage. Des lèvres rouges glossantes lui donnant une allure sexy.

Mais la tête que la jeune femme faisait n'allait pas du tout avec son apparence. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, trop.

\- Relaxes toi un peu... tu as l'air trop tendue tu vas faire fuir les gars tu sais... lâcha Nelly en la bousculant légèrement.

Donnah rigola bêtement avant de se forcer un sourire.

\- Voila c'est mieux. Sourit Nelly

Donnah se tourna vers son amie. Si jamais grâce à elle, aujourd'hui, Livaï la regardait enfin elle ne la remercierait jamais assez.

Elle n'était tellement pas sûre d'elle même. Elle n'avait jamais porté de vêtement aussi sophistiqué et cher. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle mettait du maquillage depuis un bon bout de temps et elle était absolument fière du résultat.

\- Nous sommes arrivés My Lady. Lâcha le chauffeur à l'égard de Nelly qui se tourna vers Donnah avec un sourire.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit? Tête haute, tiens toi droite, ne tutoie personne et surtout... garde en tête que c'est ton moment d'accord?

Donnah lui sourit.

\- C'est mon moment.

Nelly sourit avant de descendre de la calèche. Donnah en descendant à son tour regarda autour d'elle avec admiration.

Elles étaient au bas des escaliers qui menaient au bâtiment où la fête avait lieu. Il faisait nuit et les décorations colorées animaient la soirée. De l'endroit où elles se trouvaient elles entendaient la musique très clairement. Aux escaliers, certains soldats en costard rigolaient entre eux tandis que d'autres rentraient déjà ou fûmaient dans un coin.

L'ambiance était très animée malgré l'heure tardive. Il semblait que la soirée venait à peine de commencé.

\- Tu vois pourquoi je tenais à ce que l'on vienne en retard? Lâcha Nelly en la prenant par la main. Maintenant on y va? Ça y es tu es prête?

Donnah se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. Elle était prête. Elle avait laissé sa timidité et son manque de confiance au QG. En cet instant c'était une autre Donnah. Une Donnah qui souhaitait goûter à une quelque chose de nouveau, vivre un rêve. Une Donnah qui cherchait à tenter sa chance et séduire l'homme qu'elle voulait.

La jeune femme lâcha soudainement la main de Nelly et se mit à marcher lentement et aussi gracieusement qu'elle pouvait sur les marches d'escaliers sous le regard médusé de Nelly.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers elle tandis qu'elle se forçait d'arborer un sourire pour camoufler sa nervosité.

Nelly quant à elle suivit Donnah avec un regard fier. Elle restait à une distance respectable d'elle pour ne pas lui gâcher son moment.

Quelques minutes après, elles arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée et à ce moment Donnah s'arrêta et se tourna vers Nelly avec un sourire. Elle était fière d'elle même et elle était heureuse. Elle savait qu'elle devait tout cela à Nelly. Ce rêve d'adolescente qu'elle vivait en cet instant. Donnah lui en était fortement reconnaissante et Nelly le savait.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer à avancer et après avoir reçu le signal, Donnah fit le premier pas vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit devant elle. Une lumière magnifique l'éblouit et elle sourit.

\- C'est mon moment. Lâcha t-elle en se plaçant fièrement comme Nelly lui avait apprit.

* * *

Eren, Armin et Livaï se tenaient à une table tous ensemble. Eren et Livaï arboraient tous deux des regards ennuyés en dévisageant les musiciens et les nombreuses personnes sur la piste qui avaient décidé de danser.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi on appelle cette soirée toujours une "conférence" lâcha Livaï avec ironie avant de rejeter la fumée de sa cigarette.

Eren rigola également avec ironie sous le regard agacé d'Armin.

\- Non mais oh! Je vous signale que personne ne vous a obligé hein! lâcha t-il

Livaï lui assena un coup sur la nuque.

\- Ferme ta gueule le morveux.

Armin plaça une main sur sa tête, d'un regard irrité à l'égard de Livaï. Eren se mit à rigoler et plaça une main sur son épaule.

\- Eh c'est bon calmes toi. Faut nous comprendre. On a assisté à tellement de soirée à Sina qu'on en a juste marre c'est tout... lâcha t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement.

Livaï rejeta une nouvelle fois sa fumée avant de sourire.

\- En parlant de Sina elle est où ta fiancée?

Le sourire d'Eren s'effaça pour céder place à un air agacé.

\- Loin d'ici. Répondit-il sèchement.

Livaï prit un air moqueur avant d'écraser sa cigarette.

\- La fête est trop paysanne pour elle peut être?

Eren grimaça d'ennui

\- Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet?

Livaï rigola de nouveau

\- Quoi parler d'elle te fait te rendre compte qu'elle te manque? Lança t-il avant de se servir un verre de liqueur.

Eren se tourna vers lui d'un air frustré.

\- N'importe quoi...Je...

Eren se figea. Quelques secondes après Livaï fut alerté par le sourire mesquin qui avait prit place sur son visage. Il vit le jeune homme lancer un regard derrière lui avant de se tourner vers lui une nouvelle fois avec ce même sourire.

\- Tiens... et vous alors caporal?

Livaï prit une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette avant de le fixer froidement, intrigué par son visage sérieux.

\- Moi quoi?

Il vit le sourire d'Eren s'aggrandir avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de regarder derrière lui.

\- Elle est là finalement... lâcha t-il en souriant, regardant la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Livaï savait pertinemment de qui Eren parlait. Depuis le début de la soirée, il s'était surprit à la chercher. À penser à elle. C'était frustrant mais absolument incontrôlable. Au début il avait hésité à venir à la soirée pour ne pas la voir. L'imaginer plus belle que jamais danser avec un homme ou se faire aborder par d'autres l'avait torturé pendant plusieurs heures avant que lui même ne décide de finalement assister à la soirée. Il se refusait de manquer de la voir en robe de soirée.

Il ne savait même pas si c'était de la curiosité ou autre chose qui l'avait poussé à finalement assister à la soirée mais peu lui importait. Il était déjà là et il avait décidé de profiter de cette soirée. De toutes les façons, il partirait le lendemain matin pour la sous région. Il avait décidé de profiter de la soirée comme tout le monde et de s'amuser du mieux qu'il pourrait en essayant au mieux de feigner le naturel en la présence de Donnah.

Le caporal continua de torturer sa cigarette dans le cendrier nerveusement, en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer les regards charmés d'Eren et Armin, qui étaient tournés dans la direction de la porte. Il essayait... mais la curiosité le gagna et il se tourna brusquement en direction de la porte.

Son cœur rata un battement, puis un nouveau. La jeune femme venait de faire son entrée dans la salle et admirait les décorations du plafond de la salle avec éblouissement.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les nombreux regards sur elle. Livaï ne pouvait détourner son regard. Du moins il ne le voulait pas. Ce spectacle était d'une beauté.

Donnah était vêtue d'une très longue robe beige aux nattes tressées en fleurs. Les fleurs étaient singulièrement décorées de quelques perles et diamants ruisselants. Un décolleté loin de la vulgarité laissait paraître la naissance de sa jolie poitrine. Sur son cou, une chaîne qu'elle portait toujours depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Sa robe était si moulante que la jeune femme effectuait de petits pas pour se déplacer. Sa chevelure naturellement bouclée, cette fois lissée, avait gagné en longueur et était remontée en un haut chignon qui faisait retomber ses cheveux sur son épaule nue.

Livaï était éblouit. Une beauté pure. Simple. Elle n'en avait même pas fait assez comme la plupart des filles de cette soirée mais même là encore elle les détronait de loin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme se mit à sourire. Il venait finalement de se rendre compte de la vérité. Il venait de l'accepter. Elle ne lui était pas du tout indifférente. Il comprenait désormais tous ces tics de jalousie qu'il avait commencé à démontrer.

Il rigola avant de se retourner. Ironique. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pourtant... Tout... mais cette jeune femme était juste trop irrésistible...

Le caporal se sortit une nouvelle cigarette et s'adossa contre son fauteuil. Il posa sa tête sur celui-ci en fixant le plafond avec ironie.

Il avait toujours su qu'il cèderait face à la jeune femme. Il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait où il ne voudrait plus lui résister. Où il ne se mentirait plus.

\- ça y es... lâcha t-il à haute voix.

Il avait fait tout pour sauver cette jeune femme du malheur qui viendrait avec le fait de l'aimer, d'espérer une histoire avec lui. Il avait tout fait pour lui épargner ce fardeau mais il en était arrivé à un point où il ne voulait que ça.

Lui montrer ce que la décision de l'aimer pouvait entraîner... Le jeu venait de commencer.

Livaï rejeta une dernière fois sa cigarette, l'écrasa dans le cendrier avant de se lever sous les regards curieux d'Armin et Eren.

\- Vous rentrez? Demanda Armin en le voyant s'éloigner

Livaï leur lança des tissus au visage avant de sourire narquoisement. Eren et Armin surpris de recevoir des torchons en plein visage grimacèrent.

\- Mais qu'est ce que...

Livaï continua son chemin avant de se retourner.

\- Le spectacle n'est pas pour les gamins alors regardez ailleurs lâcha t-il en souriant énigmatiquement.

Il replaça son costard en s'approchant de Donnah d'un air sérieux et confiant.

La jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, continuait de regarder les décorations avec émerveillement. Elle ne sentit qu'une main la tirer et l'entraîner dans un couloir.

Donnah se tourna mais soudainement, les lumières de la salle tournèrent au bleu. Elle ne voyait rien, que des silhouettes. Prise de panique, la jeune femme tenta de se débattre.

\- Lâchez moi! Qui êtes vous? Lâcha t-elle en tentant de s'échapper de l'emprise que le jeune homme avait sur son bras.

\- Ferme la. Cracha froidement Livaï en continuant son chemin dans les escaliers menant au toît de l'immeuble.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent sur le toît et Livaï referma la porte derrière eux.

Son cœur battait fort... très fort. Ce simple petit contact physique avec Donnah le mettait dans un état des plus ridicules.

Il avait peur de se retourner. Il hésitait une nouvelle fois. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée? Il se connaissait. Il savait que la jeune femme était une femme fragile... trop fragile.

Il doutait fort de sa capacité à le supporter. Émotionnellement pourrait-elle réellement gérer? Lui et ses défauts? Ce n'était pas que pour aujourd'hui... cette décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre concernait son futur également...

Livaï soupira avant de se tourner. Et puis quoi encore? Qu'est-ce que cette femme avait elle de si particulier? Qu'est-ce qui lui empêchait de s'amuser avec elle comme il savait si bien le faire? Livaï la dévisagea avec mépris.

La jeune femme ne le regardait pas mais fixait les étoiles avec admiration.

\- 《 cette meuf aime trop les lumières》 pensa t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

Le spectacle de ces étoiles attendrissait le cœur de Donnah. Cela lui rappelait ces moments qu'elle avait passé avec sa maman, sous les étoiles, à compter combien il y en avait dans le ciel.

Cette scène lui rappelait tellement de bons moments que sans s'en rendre compte, elle versa des larmes, discrètes et petites mais ce fut assez pour attirer l'attention de Livaï qui posa une main sur son bras et la fit se tourner vers lui et lui faire face.

Elle lui lança un regard confus avant de détourner le regard de gêne, mais le caporal glissa sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau il put voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Que voulait dire tout cela? 2 minutes plus tôt elle souriait à des lanternes... pourquoi désormais pleurait-elle?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il aussi chaleureusement qu'il le pouvait mais ce genre de situation n'était réellement pas pour lui.. il posa maladroitement une main sur sa joue pour la calmer.

La jeune femme mal à l'aise et incapable de lui expliquer détourna le regard une nouvelle fois en rougissant. Livaï la vit marcher lentement vers les rebords métaliques de l'immeuble. Elle y posa ses deux mains avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

\- Je suis désolée. Les grandes lumières et les étoiles me rappellent quelqu'un.

Livaï s'approcha soudainement en alerte.

\- Un homme?

Donnah tiqua et rouvrit ses yeux avant de se tourner vers lui d'un air surprit.

\- Non

Livaï s'approcha davantage

\- T'es sûre?

Donnah se tourna pour lui faire complètement face.

\- Oui.

Mauvaise idée. Soudainement, le caporal posa ses mains sur les rebords métaliques, coinçant la jeune femme ainsi entre lui et ceux-ci.

Il la fixait avec une expression que la jeune femme ne pouvait traduire. Sa proximité avec le jeune homme lui fit une nouvelle fois remarquer à quel point il était beau. Donnah sans s'en rendre compte le mattait, grossièrement.

Aujourd'hui en particulier le jeune homme avait fait un effort vestimentaire qui ne la laissait pas du tout indifférente. Sa chevelure brune habituellement caressant son front était cette fois coiffée en arrière lui donnant une allure sexy.

Donnah rougit. Il était beau trop beau... elle voulait s'échapper de là sinon il remarquerait les battements affolés de son cœur et sa rougeur...

Donnah tenta de s'échapper mais Livaï plaça son visage face à elle.

\- Où tu vas?

Donnah rougit et tenta de regagner ses sens.

\- Euh...eh bien.. à la soirée...Monsieur Ackerman...

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer de son emprise mais il réussit à l'en empêcher une nouvelle fois. Il se planta face à elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Monsieur Ackerman? Tiens c'est nouveau ça... lâcha t-il en la scrutant.

Donnah sourit avec gêne. Il était vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment interpelé aussi formellement.

Le caporal continuait de la fixer avec insistance et elle osa lui lancer un regard. Pourquoi semblait-il à l'aise malgré leur proximité? Était elle la seule à en être gênée? Son cœur s'affolait tellement en cet instant... comment arrivait-il à rester si calme?

Livaï ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle s'échappe. Elle allait certainement repartir à la salle de fête et il ne voulait pas faire un scandale. Il savait que la jeune femme allait se faire aborder par d'autres hommes durant la soirée et cette idée ne le réjouissait absolument pas.

Il venait enfin de se reconnaître qu'il craquait pour elle et pas qu'un peu. La jeune femme était beaucoup trop séduisante pour la laisser assister à ce genre de soirée sans qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était chasse gardée. Il avait décidé d'écouter ses envies... ce soir... elle était à lui.

Donnah tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer de son emprise quand une main se plaça sur sa taille et une autre dans son cou. La seconde d'après elle était face à Livaï et leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre.

Le cœur de Donnah battait la chamade. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration de Livaï sur sa joue et sa main collée sur sa poitrine pouvait ressentir les battements agités du jeune homme. Qu'était-ce? Ces battements fous venaient d'éveiller une lueur d'espoir en elle...

Donnah leva la tête pour voir son expression. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Un regard calme. La situation ne l'étonnait pas. Il semblait l'avoir attendu depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je... tenta t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu? Répéta Livaï curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à dire dans ce genre de situation

Soudainement Donnah oublia complètement ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui dire plus tôt. Les yeux du jeune homme la destabilisait... son parfum la destabilisait... sa chevelure la destabilisait... sa bouche... tout... tout chez lui la destabilisait... elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'échapper... où voulait en venir le jeune homme?

\- 《 Il voit les femmes comme des objets sexuels.》

Curieux... pourquoi se souvenait-elle des propos de Nelly en cet instant... et puis... si réellement le jeune homme cherchait simplement à la mettre dans son lit ce soir... avait-elle cette force de lui résister? Là encore elle était dans l'incapacité de le repousser malgré les doutes qui l'habitait.

Cette pensée l'amusait presque... La revoila, cette faible Donnah qu'elle se disait avoir laissé au QG. Elle se trouvait pathétique une nouvelle fois et pourtant... heureuse... oui... très heureuse. Là comme ca dans les bras du jeune homme... elle savait qu'elle l'avait toujours désiré... et vivre cet instant était juste... incroyable... inimaginable...

Donnah sourit. Le cœur de Livaï rata un battement à la vue de son sourire. Et sans pouvoir se contrôler plus longtemps...il s'approcha d'elle davantage, avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il ne bougea pas. Il voulait voir...sentir la réaction de la jeune femme. Allait-elle le rejeter? Serait-elle surprise?

Ni l'un ni l'autre... la réponse de la jeune femme fut tout aussi immédiate. Elle resserra son étreinte avant de fermer les yeux.

Donnah était heureuse. Trop heureuse. Cette situation elle l'avait imaginé plusieurs fois. Se créant différents scénarios mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il serait celui qui prendrait les devants. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de le séduire... qu'il eut fallu simplement entrer dans cette salle vêtue de ces vêtements là pour, qu'il la voit enfin elle, cette jeune paysanne neurochirurgien qui craquait follement pour lui...

Donnah lui rendait ses baisers avec fougue. Il n'eut pas fallut longtemps avant que leurs langues ne se touchent. Donnah rougit presque... il était doué, trop... elle n'était pas sûre que ses baisers d'amateur soient suffisants pour le jeune homme... et pourtant il continuait. Il allait même plus loin en changeant de position, en la caressant.

Livaï n'en pouvait plus... il voulait plus. Il avait... envie d'elle... mais il n'était pas sûr... l'hésitation le hantait pour la première fois alors, après quelques minutes, il se détacha d'elle et prit son visage en coupe, toujours les yeux fermés, il colla son front sur celui de Donnah. Son cœur battait fort...Il n'osait pas lui faire face.

\- Dis moi non...lâcha t-il soudainement, les yeux toujours fermés, le front collé sur le sien.

《 Dis moi non》 se répéta t-il dans sa conscience.

Il sombrait... l'embrasser avait été une très mauvaise idée. Toute la retenue dont il avait réussit à faire preuve jusque là avait disparu. Là tout de suite... seule elle pouvait l'arrêter... Livaï ne se comprenait pas lui même... avait-il peur?...

Quelle ironie...

Donnah était confuse. Non...elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête... elle voulait plus... elle voulait... qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Lui? Se donner à lui? Elle n'était pas sûre... et pourtant..

Elle rassembla son courage à deux mains avant de lui sauter au cou. La jeune femme resserra son étreinte, désespérée, et près de son oreille chuchota:

\- Je...je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête...

Livaï rouvrit les yeux lentement. Il fixait le vide d'un air indéchiffrable.

Elle lui avait donné le signal. Il avait le droit de rentrer dans sa vie avec tous ses démons... elle l'acceptait sans même prendre conscience des conséquences qui suivrait cette décision. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte avant de la coller contre le rebord métallique.

\- Attention... ne dis pas oui au diable et non à ses subordonnés... si tu me veux... c'est que tu veux tout ce qui vient avec...

À ce stade Donnah ne l'écoutait même plus. Elle voulait juste qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'il la serre contre elle... qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle s'en foutait complètement de son passé ou autre... elle l'aimait lui. Elle le voulait là à cet instant même.

\- Je te veux...Livaï... lâcha t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Livaï sourit narquoisement. Le jeu venait de commencer. Cette femme venait de tomber dans cette abisse d'où elle ne sortirait jamais.

Il avait essayé de lui épargner ce malheur qui suivait tout ce qui concernait l'aimer, mais... Plus fort que tout, l'amour, le désir, la tentation de la jeune femme pour lui avait brisé ses barrières. Elle devait désormais en assumer les conséquences.

Il se défit de son emprise avant de se redresser et de lui faire face. Elle le regardait avec crainte. Peur qu'il la rejète à cet instant, mais non. Il lui sourit narquoisement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Plus passionnément. Dieu que ce baiser était bon.

Donnah en rougit. Le jeune homme baladait ses mains sur son corps. Un de ses mains se posa sur sa fesse et elle poussa un cri de gêne. Honteuse d'avoir crié aussi fort pour si peu la jeune femme n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux et lui faire face.

Mais elle était loin de savoir que le jeune homme venait de se réveiller complètement. Ce cri lui avait donné chaud... il avait envie de plus.

Soudainement il quitta sa bouche pour son cou. Il y déposa des baisers par millier. La mordit, lui lècha la peau. Donnah était plus rouge que jamais. Elle haletait... elle profitait égoïstement de la passion et l'expertise de Livaï... Dieu comme il était doué... quelques folies passées du jeune homme avec d'autres femmes vinrent provoquer l'esprit de Donnah mais Livaï reprit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres et ces pensées malignes furent rapides à s'envoler.

Soudainement, alors que Donnah sentait cette chaleur inconnue prendre possession d'elle Livaï quitta ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête pourtant elle sentit le jeune homme défaire son étreinte.

Donnah ouvrit lentement ses yeux. L'air déçue. Livaï ne manqua pas de le remarquer et lui prit la main d'un air indifférent avant de la conduire hors du bâtiment..

Dans un couloir la jeune femme ne le quittait pas des yeux curieuse.

\- Où allons nous? tenta t-elle timidement.

Livaï ne se tourna pas. Mais au moment où il mit la main sur la poignée pour sortir du bâtiment il se tourna vers elle...

\- On rentre...

Donnah aurait juré avoir vu un sourire mesquin sur son visage mais la pénombre lui arrachait toute preuve.

* * *

Mikasa faisait son entrée dans le bâtiment suivit de Sacha. Elle avait l'air stressée. Sacha posa une main sur la sienne quand elles virent le caporal Livaï sortir du bâtiment à la hâte main dans la main avec une très belle jeune femme.

\- Nom d'un chien! Mikasa regarde.

Mikasa suivit le regard de son amie pour constater le couple qui s'en allait.

\- C'est pas la docteur de la dernière fois ça? Demanda Sacha.

\- Si... c'est bien cette femme. Sourit-elle en reconnaissant Donnah.

Elle souriait, elle semblait heureuse.

\- Ils sont en couple?

Sacha soupira.

\- J'en doute. C'est sûrement une nouvelle conquête d'un soir du caporal. On sait tous que le caporal ne se met pas en couple... Ça serait un vrai record si elle et lui passait plus d'une nuit ensemble...

Mikasa regarda la calèche transportant le couple tristement. La jeune femme était quelqu'un de bien... elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui... elle en souffrirait.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et reconnut Eren.

Il la scrutait d'un air vraiment impressionné. Elle lança un nouveau regard à sa main posé sur son épaule et le jeune homme l'enleva avec gêne.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? Demanda Sacha à l'égard d'Armin.

\- Non une bonne dizaine de minutes. On profitait des feux d'artifices un moment.

\- Tu es superbe. Lâcha subitement Eren en constatant la tenue de Mikasa. Celle-ci sourit avec gêne avant de le remercier.

\- Toi également faut croire que Sina t-as bien habitué. Je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu.

Eren sourit avec gêne.

\- On y va? Demanda t-il en tendant son bras à Mikasa qui lui sourit de nouveau avant d'enrouler son bras autour du sien et, ensemble, les 4 pénétrèrent la salle de fête. La plupart des invités étaient partis et le peu qui restait était déjà ivres et les musiciens semblaient épuisés. Cette scène découragea Sacha.

\- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû écouter Ryan et aller à la fête de l'autre côté de la ville! Ici ça craint! Lâcha t-elle en dévisageant la salle vide avec irritation.

Armin rigola.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard on peut toujours y aller non Eren?

Sacha se tourna vers Eren le regard ravit

\- Ouais qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?

Mikasa rigola

\- Moi en tout cas je suis partante.

Eren se tourna vers celle-ci en rigolant.

\- Dans ce cas on a qu'à y aller.

Sacha se précipita vers la sortie avec le sourire.

\- Okkk! Let's go! Lâcha t-elle en courant presque vers une calèche garée dehors.

* * *

Loin de là, Livaï et Donnah venaient d'arriver au QG. Ils marchaient à la hâte dans les couloirs vides de l'immeuble.

Le cœur de Donnah battait fort. Elle était heureuse mais en même temps elle avait peur. N'allaient-ils pas trop vite? Ne s'était-elle pas trop vite laissé aller? Nelly lui avait bien dit qu'elle devait éviter de se laisser aller facilement. Et pourtant malgré qu'elle avait conscience que c'était mal. Malgré qu'elle avait conscience du danger de la situation elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle savait qu'elle voulait Livaï... elle savait qu'elle l'aimait alors si il fallait qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire pour lui... elle le ferait.

Donnah était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient déjà pénétré la chambre du caporal.

Elle l'entendit fermer la porte derrière lui avant d'allumer la lumière.

Elle se tourna vers lui, il la fixait. Ne sachant pas quoi faire elle lui sourit. Le cœur de Livaï en fit encore des siennes alors il réteint la lumière avant de s'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser avec fougue...

Donnah perdit limite l'équilibre. Sa robe était trop serrée. Elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer correctement et le caporal le remarqua. Il la souleva avant de la déposer dans son lit.

En cet instant Donnah savait parfaitement ce qui allait en suivre. Il allait... ils allaient...

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla sur le lit devant elle en la fixant avant de lui défaire son chignon.

Il faisait sombre, elle ne voyait pas clair mais elle savait que le jeune homme ne la quittait pas des yeux. Comme si il voulait voir n'importe quel signe qui traduirait une hésitation... un refus. Mais la jeune femme était sûre d'elle. De ce qu'elle voulait. Elle restait fidèle à sa décision.

Donnah lui sourit une nouvelle fois en sentant sa chevelure retomber sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

Livaï la contempla comme si ce fut la première fois. Il continua son élan et défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe dans son dos avant de lui laisser des baisers dans le cou.

Ces baisers firent frissonner la jeune femme. Elle ferma ses yeux tandis qu'il continuait de lui enlever sa robe. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme n'était couverte que de son bas. Sa poitrine nue dissimulée sous ses longs cheveux couvrants le haut de son corps.

Livaï lui caressa la joue... Il avait trop envie d'elle en cet instant. Il ne pouvait plus lui résister. Il ne pourrait plus... après avoir vu cette magnifique femme dans sa tenue d'Eve il savait désormais qu'elle lui serait à chaque fois irrésistible. Elle était à lui... et le jeune homme voulait le lui faire comprendre alors, il repoussa la chevelure de la jeune femme en arrière avant de la coucher.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle ne savait même plus quand il avait enlevé ses vêtements. Le jeune homme était désormais à califourchon face à elle. Ils étaient tous les deux enfouis sous le drap. Livaï la fixait.

\- Tu ne dis toujours pas non?

Donnah trouvait la question ridicule. Ils étaient là, nus tous les deux sous la couette. Elle était prête à se donner à lui... la question n'avait visiblement pas de sens et puis surtout. Elle doutait fortement qu'il accepte de la laisser partir maintenant à moins que...

\- Tu hésites? Lâcha t-elle subitement sans s'en rendre compte.

Le regard de Livaï s'aggrandit... la mettrait-elle au défi?

\- Je...

\- Tu? Répéta t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

Ce contact malin réveilla toutes les sensations que le corps de Livaï réclamaient depuis le début de cet élan sexuel. Dans une impulsion voulue, il prit possession de ses lèvres avant de la marquer dans le cou.

《Mon territoire》

Quand il se sentit prêt, il descendit à la partie intime de la jeune femme et se mit à la torturer de ses doigts.

Donnah tremblait. Ce plaisir contrasté par la douleur lui donnait chaud... une chaleur étrange... était-ce de l'envie? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Sa naïveté allait lui être prise et elle était prête à l'offrir.

Après quelques minutes, Livaï remonta à son niveau et lui fit face. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de commencer ce chemin au plaisir charnel qui pour elle allait être la plus grosse marque de sa vie... la plus douloureuse... Livaï ressentait en cet instant une joie égoïste d'être son premier... il n'était pas certain de l'avenir de leur relation, mais ce soir il allait la faire sienne et oublier tout. Lui faire goûter à la partie du bonheur qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. Elle allait être heureuse avec lui pour ce soir... juste pour ce soir? Dieu seul savait...

* * *

 _*À Suivre*_

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	12. Chapitre 11 - Délivrance

_Salut! Je sais même pas combien de temps ça fait depuis que j'ai posté je crois une semaine nan? En tout cas voila! Commentez s'il vous plait!_

 **Kuchinanao** )

 **toilefilante** _Merci pour les commentaires :) Par rapport à Donnah, nous tous on attend que ça :)_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

《 ...J'ai toujours cru que je n'aurais jamais ce privilège de me trouver un homme qui m'aimerait... 》

Livaï caressa une nouvelle fois le sein de Donnah avant de lui lécher sensuellement le cou.

《 ...La vie ne m'a jamais vraiment donné cette opportunité de pouvoir me lier à d'autres personnes facilement 》

En un lourd soupir enjoué, la jeune femme balança sa tête en arrière tandis que son amant accélérait le rythme de leur danse sexuelle.

《 ... suite à la réputation de mon père, notre famille a longtemps dû s'isoler ce qui m'a toujours empêché de faire la connaissance de qui que ce soit...》

Livaï s'approcha du visage de son amante avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle plaça ses mains dans sa nuque et lui répondit aussitôt.

《 ...La vie n'a pas été facile pour une Winderberght comme moi... de nombreuses fois, les villageois nous lançaient des regards méprisants à moi et Dylan ou interdisaient à leurs enfants de nous fréquenter... je comprend... qui voudrait que son enfant se rapproche des enfants d'un criminel?... mais ces regards...》

Donnah rompit le baiser de Livaï pour savourer ce plaisir complètement. Elle hâletait, les yeux fermés, la jeune femme sentait le septième ciel approcher...

《 ... ces regards effrayés, méprisants parfois même de pitié... ces regards m'ont détruit... je n'ai jamais cru être assez bien pour les autres... quel homme voudrait d'une femme avec une histoire aussi dangereuse?》

Livaï replongea dans le cou de la jeune femme en la mordant, la griffant. Il prit un de ses seins et y déposa plusieurs baisers avant de torturer celui-ci tandis que son engin l'alarmait d'une fin proche... du paroxisme divin...

《 ... Mon seul espoir dans cette vie était de vivre de ce faux nom... Rosenberg... ce faux nom m'a donné une vie... une identité qui sauverait mon honneur. Qui me donnerait une chance de vivre et d'être heureuse... mais...》

Livaï fit face à Donnah, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Son visage en sueur et les joues rouges. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur accélérés, frapper sous lui. Elle était belle... divine... cet instant... ce moment... il allait lui faire découvrir cette fin. Cette consolation divine...

《...Mais cet homme qui me tient en ce moment dans ses bras, à qui je viens de me donner... corps et âme... oui... Livaï... et si il apprenait qui je suis?... 》

Il plongea une nouvelle fois sa tête dans son cou avant empoigner fermement les deux jambes de la jeune femme et de les enrouler autour de sa taille. Donnah éblouie par cette nouvelle sensation de plaisir ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle sentit les vas et viens du caporal s'agiter de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort.

《...m'aime t-il?...》

Bien que légèrement douloureux, cette sensation de plaisir augmenta subitement. Elle haletait de plus en plus et criait son nom sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses ongles agressaient la peau pâle du caporal tandis qu'il libéra enfin ce poids qui possédait son bassin tout le long de leur rapport... Donnah sentit une bouffée de chaleur et de frissons l'envahir. Elle cria une dernière fois le nom de Livaï avant que celui-ci ne retombe sur elle hâletant.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça à écouter le cœur de l'autre se calmer. La sudoise posa une main chaleureuse sur Livaï toujours allongé contre elle. Sentant la jeune femme bouger, il se redressa et l'embrassa.

La jeune femme ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux avant que celui-ci ne rompe leur baiser pour s'allonger près d'elle. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Malgré le peu de lumière dans la chambre en cet instant, elle pouvait parfaitement voir que Livaï également ne la quittait pas du regard. Il la fixait, avec attention... elle se tourna pour lui faire face avant d'y repenser...

《...Cet homme m'aime t-il?... aime t-il Donnah Rosenberg?...L'abandonnerait-il si il savait qui elle était réellement cette Donnah?》

* * *

Mikasa soupira en observant le ciel. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas d'étoiles... On pouvait déjà voir les premiers rayons de soleil approcher mais la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Elle était visiblement perturbée.

Toute la nuit elle avait fait la fête avec ses amies et Eren. Elle s'était bien amusé oui. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié une soirée à ce point... mais c'était bien le problème... elle savait en son âme et conscience que la présence d'Eren en était la cause. Le voir sourire, s'amuser, la regarder danser. Elle avait tout analyser... elle ne l'avait une nouvelle fois pas quitté des yeux. Ces yeux amoureux qui lui empêchait de passer à autre chose... d'avancer de son côté.

En le regardant encore aujourd'hui cela lui avait fait mal. Pas de se rendre compte qu'elle en était toujours follement amoureuse non... ce qui lui faisait mal cette fois c'était de se rendre compte de la stupidité de ses sentiments.

Elle connaissait Eren. C'était quelqu'un d'honneur. Il ne romprait jamais ses fiançailles si il avait donné sa parole, ce qui rendait ses sentiments pour lui très inappropriés. Elle devait cesser de tout le temps penser à lui... de tout le temps chercher à le lire... à repenser à cette faille qui existait... cette faille qu'il avait créé en l'embrassant.

Mikasa soupira en réchauffant ses deux bras. Sa robe à épaules nues n'aidait pas face à la fraîcheur du matin. Elle s'était réfugiée à l'extérieur pour se vider la tête, pour tenter de regagner toute sa tête face à un Eren qui ne se rendait même pas compte du trouble qu'il provoquait chez elle.

Elle sursauta en sentant un tissu froller ses épaules. Automatiquement, la jeune femme se tourna et fit face à un Eren au regard bien curieux. Il l'enveloppa de sa veste d'un air passif.

Il lui sourit avant de rejoindre le rebord de la terrasse près d'elle. Elle détourna le regard et fixa le bord du lac quand celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi venir à l'extérieur si tu as froid?

Mikasa lui lança un regard rapide avant de retourner à la contemplation du lac.

\- J'avais besoin d'air

Eren se tourna vers elle.

\- Pourquoi? Quelque chose te tracasse?

Mikasa hésita à lui répondre et à lui faire face... elle ne se sentait pas du tout confortable et Eren le remarqua.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mikasa? insista t-il en posant une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Elle le repoussa automatiquement

\- Eren... je t'ai déjà dis...

\- Ah oui... désolé

Eren se tourna avant de s'adosser contre le rebord de la terrasse d'un air pensif. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive mais... j'ai cette mauvaise impression qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre...

Mikasa se refusa de lui faire face. L'intonation de sa voix en cet instant ne signifiait pas une pensée mais bien de la déception. Elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à ça... pas maintenant, il continua:

\- Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur Mikasa...

Mikasa serra le rebord en bois sur lequel elle était penché d'un air tendu.

\- J'ai peur... que toi et moi... que toi et moi... cette relation si spéciale qu'on a elle... elle s'évapore...

La jeune femme se pinça ses lèvres... c'était triste mais vrai... Leur lien était malheureusement entrain de se défaire petit à petit...

\- Je vois que toi et moi on prend différentes directions et j'ai peur pour nous...

Il pausa et rigola légèrement

\- ...Je dois te sembler con là, tout de suite...

\- Non. Lâcha t-elle aussi impassiblement qu'elle le pouvait mais malheureusement... l'intonation de tristesse était bien trop notable, ce qui attira l'attention d'Eren.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face et les remarqua. Ces larmes qui avaient envahis les joues de sa Mikasa. En panique il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

\- Mikasa.

Elle pleurait. Elle s'était toujours promis de ne pas pleurer devant lui mais c'était trop douloureux. Tout ça, ses sentiments... cet amour impossible... elle en avait juste atteint la limite... la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait tolérer.

Savoir que... au fond de lui, le jeune homme s'ignorait cette envie de l'embrasser... se cachait la vérité, l'irritait le plus... L'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des décennies se tenait là devant elle... et cette certitude de la réciprocité de ses sentiments la détruisait le plus.

Elle se mit à pleurer, mais plus fort, à chaudes larmes... aujourd'hui elle n'était juste pas capable de se cacher...

\- Je...su..suis...dé...désolée! Lâcha t-elle en pleurant sans retenue.

Eren était sous le choc... voir Mikasa pleurer n'était pas commun... elle ne pleurait réellement que quand elle était à bout... et cette fois... il savait que, peu importe ce qui la tracassait, elle était réellement à bout. Elle en souffrait...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la serrer dans ses bras, une main le retint. Surpris, il se tourna et reconnu Ryan et Sacha. Son ami lui fit signe de lâcher Mikasa tandis que Sacha dévisagea celle-ci avec tristesse. En une fraction de seconde, son visage se durcit et témoignèrent de la colère. Elle se tourna vers Ryan.

\- Emmène Mikasa à l'intérieur s'il te plait.

Il acquiesca et entraîna Mikasa à l'intérieur en lançant quelques regards inquiets en leur direction. Visiblement, le jeune homme était dans de beaux draps.

Eren regardait les deux s'éloigner au loin quand il sentit de la douleur sur sa joue gauche... une gifle... surprit, il se tourna lentement pour faire face à Sacha, consterné. Elle le fixait avec colère.

\- Non mais à quoi tu...

\- Fermes la Eren! Le coupa t-elle.

Surprit, il se figea.

\- Pendant encore combien de temps hein?

Elle le gifla une nouvelle fois. Cette fois Eren s'énerva.

\- Quoi merde!?

\- Ne cris pas sur moi!

\- Mais je te signale que c'est toi qu...

\- Ta gueule Eren!

Une nouvelle fois il se figea. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme aussi énervé. Il baissa d'un ton.

\- Mais dis moi ce qu'il y a enfin...

Elle soupira avant de balancer sa chevelure nerveusement en arrière. Après quelques minutes elle lui fit face de nouveau. Il la fixait avec curiosité.

\- Nous savons tous les deux ici que tu sais ce que Mikasa ressent pour toi... lâcha t-elle soudainement en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard s'aggrandit comme si il venait d'avoir une révélation... Sacha attendit plusieurs minutes avant continuer.

\- Je... je pense qu'en tant qu'amie j'ai assez gardé le silence... tu sais en général je n'en parle pas mais maintenant...

Elle fit une pause et se frotta les doigts nerveusement.

\- Maintenant c'est trop Eren... tu la fais souffrir mais tu ne sais même pas à quel point... quand tu es parti... pendant ces deux ans elle n'a jamais cessé de penser à toi... elle s'est prise en charge... elle a donné le meilleur d'elle même pour être promue et recevoir un poste à Sina...

Eren écoutait la jeune femme avec fascination...

Sacha soupira.

\- Ton retour a été le meilleur moment de sa vie mais aussi le pire... elle n'a jamais cessé de penser à toi pendant... 2 ans... et tu es revenu à elle... enchaîné à une autre...

Le cœur d'Eren se mit à battre sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer.

\- Tu la fais souffrir Eren... tu es le seul qui a réussit à la faire aimer après la mort de ses parents... toi... loin d'elle... elle ne le supportera pas...

-... Je... tenta t-il

Mais aussitôt qu'il tentait de prendre la parole, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas les mots... cette situation... comment devait-il réagir?

\- Et puis... ce qui s'est passé entre vous... après ta mission...

\- Quoi?...

L'instinct d'Eren se mit en alerte... il avait peur... peur que cet instinct qui l'avait hanté pendant un temps eut été le bon...

\- Eren... tu l'as embrassé...

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement... et un nouveau... et un nouveau... Ce sentiment de bien être qu'il avait ressentit la nuit de l'échec de sa mission... c'était donc Mikasa... il avait été dans un si mauvais état à cet instant qu'il n'était même pas sûr que ce qui avait eu lieu était réel.

Sacha soupira

\- Eren... cet espoir que tu as formé en elle... si tu sais que tu ne vas pas en prendre la responsabilité, je te conseille de lui faire comprendre... l'espoir la détruit...

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme lui tapota l'épaule amicalement avant de remonter les marches d'escaliers et rejoindre l'intérieur.

Eren resta là, sur la terrasse hanté par le remord, soumit à l'incompréhension... Il avait peur... peur de ne pas savoir comment réagir... peur de faire du mal à Mikasa... il avait toujours su au fond de lui que sa relation avec Mikasa était plus que spéciale. Ce n'était pas juste une relation amicale sans réelle affinité non.

Il y avait quelque chose de vrai, de fort entre eux. Quelque chose qui avait depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits poussé la jeune femme à l'accepter tel qu'il était, à le supporter... à l'aimer.

Mais lui... l'aimait-il? Il se retrouvait dans cette situation où il devait choisir sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il voulait lui même... rejeter les sentiments de Mikasa signifiait beaucoup pour lui... il était attiré par elle physiquement oui... mais il n'était pas sûr de l'aimer... tout comme l'idée d'elle avec un autre le dérangeait... mais ce n'était pas de l'amour... non?

* * *

Le soleil était complètement levé. Pour une fois depuis un certain temps, il ne pleuvait pas. Le QG était calme, la fête de la veille avait poussé de nombreux soldat à repousser leurs entraînements matinaux.

Dans le bâtiment privé, Donnah se réveillait doucement... quelques rayons de soleil venaient traverser les vitres et réchauffer les rideaux luxueux de la chambre.

La jeune femme était nerveuse. Était-il toujours dans le lit à ses côtés? Comment devait elle réagir? Devait-elle agir comme ces nouvelles mariées qui dorlottaient leur mari ou devait elle jouer la carte du naturel?

Elle n'était pas sûre. Et puis surtout, elle se souvint qu'elle était toujours nue sous la couette... Jouer la carte du naturel dans cet état ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle se trouvait ridicule mais c'était elle... une jeune femme amoureuse qui était complètement ignorante de ce qu'elle devait faire...

Elle se rappelait très clairement comment la veille avait littéralement supplié le caporal de la combler.

《 Je... je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête Livaï.》

Rouge. Elle se mit à grimacer et à faire des faces ridicules sans s'en rendre compte.

《 Je te veux Livaï 》

Donnah s'agita subitement dans le lit. Comme c'était destabilisant!

Soudain un détail attira son attention et elle déporta celui-ci sur le silence qu'il y avait dans la chambre... Depuis son réveil elle n'avait pas osé se tourner par peur de voir un Livaï la fixant froidement ou dormant paisiblement. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir... pourtant il semblait qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire quoi que ce soit...

La jeune femme se tourna alors avant de remarquer le vide à ses côtés. Cette vue l'attrista limite. Même si elle hésitait, elle aurait voulu le voir et peut être discuter avec lui ou autre... elle n'en était pas sûre... tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle le ressentait parfaitement ce "vide".

Elle se redressa, et lança un coup rapide à la pendule.

《7h32》

Il fallait qu'elle se lève...Le QG serait super actif dans moins de 20 minutes... elle ne voulait absolument pas être dans cette gênante position où les gens la verrait dans le couloir sortir de l'appartement du caporal... Elle se sentirait vraiment inconfortable d'être labellée d'une quelconque façon.

La jeune femme soupira avant de se rallonger une nouvelle fois.

Non... elle voulait encore profiter de cet instant... ce lit... où sa naïveté avait été prise. C'était stupide mais elle n'arrivait même pas à y croire elle même... Livaï et elle... elle et Livaï avaient... ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Elle se rappelait de tous les détails...

Comment la veille il l'avait caressé, mordu, fait gémir, il avait géré sa première fois avec tellement de tact qu'elle doutait elle même avoir ressentit une quelconque douleur...

Donnah sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de poser quelques doigts sur ses lèvres. Le 9 Octobre à 2h du matin, Livaï Ackerman et Donnah Windenbergt avaient commencé leur histoire. Elle savait que, même si elle le souhaitait, elle n'allait jamais oublié cette date. Il l'avait marqué de lui. Une partie de lui et d'elle s'était rapproché aujourd'hui...

Donnah était heureuse... tellement heureuse qu'elle passa toute la matinée dans la chambre du caporal, oubliant les heures et le temps qui passaient.

Mais elle était loin de savoir que pendant qu'elle repensait encore et encore au jeune homme et à leur nuit ensemble, Livaï était dans une calèche avec son équipe en route pour la sous région.

\- Caporal?

Livaï se redressa et se tourna vers la jeune recrue qui lui tendait une gourde avec un sourire.

\- La sous-région est connue pour sa chaleur limite meurtrière. Vous feriez mieux de garder ça sur vous.

Livaï la regarda calmement avant de saisir la gourde.

\- Et comment ça se fait que tu saches autant sur la sous région? Demanda t-il en déposant sa gourde dans son sac.

La jeune recrue rigola.

\- Eh bien c'est simple. Je viens de la sous région.

Les 2 autres soldats dans la calèche se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise.

\- Non? S'exclama l'un d'eux avec un regard incrédule

La jeune femme rigola

\- Mais puisque je vous le dis! Je suis de la région de Rajeff pour être précise. C'est à l'ouest de la sous région.

Un des soldat rigola discrètement avant de se tourner vers elle d'un regard moqueur.

\- Arrêtes tes balivernes Roni. Si t'étais du Sud tu serais beaucoup plus foncée que ça. T'es pas si foncée tu sais...

Roni rigola une nouvelle fois avant d'enlever sa cape du bataillon d'exploration.

\- Je suis foncée pourtant. Mais c'est vrai que je le suis moins que mon peuple. Mais ça c'est parce que je suis issue d'un métissage.

Le soldat continua à la regarder, curieux.

\- Donc l'un de tes parents est...

\- Ouais... la coupa t-il avec un sourire. Ma mère est du Sud et mon père est de l'extrême Nord.

Les autres la dévisagèrent avec émerveillement. C'était juste trop rare de voir ce genre de spécimen en réalité...

Livaï s'adossa et ferma ses yeux ironique

\- C'est vachement curieux que les deux soient originaires de deux régions complètement contraires...

Elle rigola

\- Curieux n'est-ce pas? Ce détail m'a toujours amusé.

Un soldat se rapprocha de son siège avec admiration.

\- Tu es vachement ravissante en tout cas. Lança t-il en la fixant sans gêne.

Elle lui sourit avant de détourner le regard et de continuer la distribution des repas.

Livaï rouvrit les yeux avant de lancer un regard discret à la jeune femme. Il était vrai qu'elle était ravissante. Et même très... pour quelques raisons, elle lui faisait penser à cette jeune femme avec qui il avait fait des folies la veille.

Elle avait les mêmes cheveux demi-frisés mais coiffés en une coupe carrée élégante qu'elle avait placé derrière ses oreilles. Ce détail faisait découvrir son beau visage. Des yeux verts contrastants avec du marron, Un petit nez droit, et une bouche fine et élégante.

La jeune femme avait également un physique assez imposant. Une poitrine très généreuse qu'elle ne manquait pas d'assumer, par un débardeur très révélateur. Elle avait le teint aussi foncé que Donnah.

Livaï détourna les yeux d'un air pensif. Il se détestait en cet instant de penser à la jeune femme. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait décidé de partir sans lui laisser de lettre ou autre pour ne pas lui donner d'espoir.

Lui même n'était pas sur de la situation qu'il voulait avec la jeune femme. Il était vrai qu'il s'était enfin avoué tomber lamentablement à ses pieds mais... mais... mais il y avait toujours un mais.

Le jeune homme n'était plus trop sûr de lui. La jeune femme était belle, certes. Elle lui avait fait passer une des nuits les plus géniales qu'il ait passé depuis un temps, certes... Mais en y repensant... il ne se sentait pas prêt...

Prêt à abandonner cette liberté ou offrir à Donnah un sentiment d'appartenance ou de liaison à son égard. Il n'était juste pas prêt à se donner émotionnellement à la jeune femme. La situation était bien comme elle était. Les deux se plaisaient depuis longtemps et ils avaient passés une nuit formidable ensemble. Ils en avait profité pour un soir et cela s'arrêtait là. Un "One Night Stand". Le jeune homme connaissait le mot tel sa pôche.

Il n'était pas prêt et surtout n'avait pas envie d'abandonner son style de vie préféré. La vie d'un soldat sans attaches, sans personne qui le retient.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de sentiment d'appartenance ou de manque à son égard. Il avait adoré la nuit de la veille mais... La vie continuait. Il n'avait ni signé de pacte ou autre... Un bon coup et puis la vie continuait non?

Il rigola discrètement à cette pensée.

Un Bon coup? Serait-ce assez pour décrire la nuit de la veille? Il en doutait. Malgré le peu de connaissances que la jeune femme avait en la matière elle avait su le combler. Mieux que n'importe qui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas atteint le 7ème ciel et la veille? Il pouvait se dire chanceux.

\- Caporal?

Livaï sortit de ses pensées pour diriger son attention vers les 3 soldats dans la calèche avec lui qui le dévisageaient.

\- Quoi? Lâcha t-il mal à l'aise.

Roni rigola.

\- Eh bien on parlait de la mission et on vous demandait combien de temps précisément on allait devoir passer dans la sous région?

Livaï soupira avant de se redresser

\- 4 semaines et 5 jours pour être exacte.

Roni et les autres se dévisagèrent calmement

\- C'est long... je veux dire... pour une expédition

Livaï lança un regard froid au soldat qui venait de parler.

\- Laisse moi te dire petit qu'une expédition ne dure jamais plus d'une semaine...

Roni tiqua avec curiosité

\- Hummm... est-ce que ça voudrait dire que le commandant a d'autres plans pour nous?

Livaï sortit sa gourde avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Y a de fortes chances...

* * *

Mikasa sortit de la douche à la hâte. Depuis leur retour au QG, Sacha n'avait pas cessé de vomir et elle avait dû l'assister.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de pas manger autant! Lâcha t-elle en pinçant son nez d'un air irrité.

Sacha ne l'écoutait. Elle continuait de vomir sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ses vomissement étaient violents, très.

Après quelques minutes, Mikasa reparti dans la salle de bain pour l'aider. Elle était entrain de se nettoyer dans le lavabo aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

Mikasa la dévisagea. Elle avait l'air bizarre. Faible... depuis le début de son malaise elle ne s'était pas exprimé une seule fois.

Mikasa s'approcha de son amie et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Hey... tu veux qu'on aille voir un médecin?

Sacha continua de rincer son visage avant d'enfin se redresser. Un regard bizarre qui n'échappa pas à Mikasa mais celle-ci feigna de n'avoir rien remarqué en voyant son sourire.

\- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée mais on ira plus tard. Tu devrais aller au terrain. Faudrait quand même pas que tu sois en retard le jour de ta reprise de service. Lâcha t-elle en posa une main amicale sur son bras avant de sortir.

Mikasa lui sourit.

\- Tu as raison. Mais pour m'assurer je vais quand même repasser dans une heure pour voir si tu vas mieux. Si non, bah on ira aux soins.

Sacha hocha la tête avant de repartir dans la chambre et de prendre place dans son lit. Elle s'allongea et aussitôt s'enfouit dans les draps.

Mikasa après avoir nettoyé derrière elle dans la douche en sortit à la hâte.

\- Bon j'y vais! Je suis en retard. Lâcha t-elle en enfilant ses bottes.

Sacha ne se tourna pas.

Mikasa curieuse se tourna vers elle. 《On dirait qu'elle dort...déjà?》

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à vérifier, le haut parleur annonça le rassemblement de tous les soldats dans la grande salle.

Plus qu'en retard, Mikasa se rua hors de la salle. Elle courait dans le couloir quand elle croisa Donnah entrain de ramasser des documents au sol. On venait, certainement, de la bousculer vu l'affreuse foule dans le couloir. Mikasa sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide? Lança t-elle en s'agenouillant immédiatement pour l'aider.

Donnah lui lança un sourire.

\- Volontier mais n'êtes vous pas aussi pressée que tout le reste? lâcha t-elle en empilant ses documents dans un dossier.

Mikasa rigola avant de continuer à ramasser.

\- Disons que j'ai une petit privilège ici. Lâcha t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil

Donnah rigola.

\- Ah je vois! En tout cas merci. Dit-elle en se relevant.

Mikasa lui tendit les documents avec un sourire

\- Tenez! Je commence à croire que vous aimez bien tomber dans les couloirs? Lança t-elle en rigolant.

Donnah sourit avec surprise.

\- Oh mon Dieu je me disais bien que votre tête me disais quelque chose! Alors vous avez coupé vos cheveux?

Mikasa se grata la tête avec gêne.

\- C'est si changeant?

Donnah sourit.

\- Oui! Et je vous trouve encore plus jolie! Faut croire que le changement vous va bien.

Mikasa rigola.

\- Merci!

Donnah lui sourit avant de la saluer.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot haha.

Mikasa pensa soudainement à quelque chose.

\- Une minute!

Donnah qui l'avait déjà dépassé se retourna.

\- Oui? Qu'y a t-il?

Mikasa s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous êtes médecin non?

Donnah se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face. Curieuse.

\- Oui oui.

Mikasa soupira.

\- Eh bien... disons que j'ai mon amie... elle est souffrante depuis ce matin. Ça vous dérangerait de jeter un coup d'œil sur elle?

Donnah prit un air sérieux.

\- Bien sûr est-elle au bâtiment médical?

\- Non elle est dans notre chambre.

Donnah sortit son stréréopérose avant de se tourner.

\- Où est votre chambre?

* * *

Sur le terrain d'entraînement, les soldats effectuaient leurs routines sportives matinales. Il faisait beau et les entraîneurs avaient décidé de faire courir leurs soldats sur le grand terrain.

Tandis que tous les autres soldats s'entraînaient, un en particulier venait d'arriver. L'entraîneur calma sa colère naissante en reconnaissant Dylan.

\- Ah Rosenberg! Ça fait un siècle que je ne t'ai pas vu sur le terrain.

Le soldat rigola en s'asseyant sur le banc.

\- Et ce n'est pas non plus aujourd'hui que vous allez me voir monsieur.

Le vieux monsieur le dévisagea avec curiosité avant de comprendre. Il grimaça d'agacement

\- Tu devrais commencer à te bouger...

Dylan se tourna lentement vers son entraîneur.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé?

L'entraîneur rigola ironiquement avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir où votre sœur a passé la nuit hier?

\- Quoi? Lâcha t-il en se redressant.

Le vieil homme lança un regard à ses soldats qui couraient sur le terrain.

\- Allez remuez-vous bandes de mauviettes!

\- Petro qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ma sœur?! Insista Dylan d'un air menaçant

Le vieil homme lui fit face avec un air agacé.

\- Nom d'un chien! Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler!

Le vieil homme remarqua que le soldat était tendu et après quelques minutes il soupira.

\- Elle se lie aux mauvaises personnes gars... Elle a révélé à Erwin votre identité et...

\- Quoi?

\- Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave...

\- Comment ça

\- Il savait depuis le départ qui vous étiez...

Dylan se figea et après quelques minutes il fixa le sol.

\- Alors il savait?... lâcha t-il d'une voix lente et disctincte.

\- Et Donnah... tu dois t'en occuper... elle se rapproche d'une personne très dangereuse qui pourrait ruiner vos plans.

\- Qui est pire que le commandant? lâcha Dylan ironiquement.

Le vieil homme rigola

\- Tu es vraiment un gamin si tu crois qu'Erwin est le plus effrayant de nos supérieurs...

\- Ne me dit pas que...

\- Ehh oui... ta sœur a passé la nuit avec notre cher caporal... je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était son genre de femme... en general il ne va que pour les femmes faciles...

Dylan se tourna vers le vieil homme d'un regard hostile.

\- En quoi ses ébats m'intéresseraient?

Il rigola

\- Simple... les femmes sont prévisibles très cher... et ta sœur est l'une des plus simple à cerner... Imagine toi... quand un homme ne veut pas d'une femme elle a tendance à en vouloir plus non? Alors imagines toi... après ce soir? Qui d'après toi sera aux pieds de qui?

Il rigola avant de se tourner

\- Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir... sur ce... EH LES MAUVIETTES REMUEZ VOUS UN PEU! ALLEZ SINON JE VOUS DÉPORTE CHEZ VOS GRANDMÈRES! ON SE BOUGE ESPÈCE DE FEMMELETTES!

Dylan vit le vieil homme s'éloigner et juste après il resta perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait immédiatement se bouger... La situation était sérieuse. Il ne devait plus tarder. Si le commandant était au courant, il allait le faire suivre, surveiller et cela allait compliquer les choses...

* * *

\- Tu ne devrais plus jamais touché à de l'alcool de ta vie. Lâcha Eren à Armin en éclatant de rire tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

Son ami s'irrita

\- Je te signale que hier tu n'as même pas bu alors n'agis pas comme si t'étais mieux que moi.

Eren le prit par les épaules et lui frotta la tête violement.

\- Non mais cette gueule! Depuis quand tu fais la grande gueule toi?! Lança t-il en rigolant

\- ahhh lâches-moi!

Alors qu'ils entraient dans un couloir, ils remarquèrent l'empilement dans celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lâcha Eren en s'approchant. Suivit rapidement d'Armin.

Dans la foule ils reconnurent Connie.

\- Eh Connie!

L'interpelé se retourna et quand il les eut reconnu il accouru vers eux.

\- Hey.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Armin en dévisageant la foule

\- L'équipe médicale est entrain d'emmener Sacha dans leur bâtiment.

\- Quoi? s'exclamèrent les deux amis en même temps.

\- Mais pourquoi? Lâcha Armin

\- Je ne sais pas mais. Il paraît qu'elle a perdu connaissance plus tôt.

\- C'est grave? Demanda Eren en remarquant le groupe de médecins dépasser la foule à la hâte, Sacha sur un lit.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus..

Eren se rua pour rejoindre le groupe. Il reconnu Donnah et l'arrêta.

\- Docteur Rosenberg!

Donnah se tourna et reconnu le jeune prodige de l'armée

\- Eren?

Il se planta devant elle légèrement essouflé par sa course

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce que c'est grave?

Donnah se tourna vers son équipe

\- Emmenez la je vous rejoint dans 2 minutes.

Elle se tourna vers Eren et remarqua son regard paniqué.

\- Du calme... Je ne l'ai pas encore examiné complètement donc je ne peux rien vous garantir. En tout cas elle va assez mal... si je dois être franche avec vous je pense que ce n'est pas une maladie.

\- Alors quoi?

Donnah lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir et il comprit... il se tourna rapidement et accouru vers Armin et Connie.

\- Où est Ryan?

\- Eren!

Il se tourna et vit Mikasa s'approcher de lui, l'air désespéré.

\- Eren... répéta t-elle en prenant son bras et en l'entraînant dans un couloir

\- Mikasa?

Le visage de la jeune femme se durcit

\- Même si tu le sais pourquoi cherches tu à le dire à Ryan? lança t-elle irritée

\- Pardon mais non je...

\- Tu quoi?! Je t'ai vu parler avec le docteur Rosenberg Eren! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'imisser dans leurs histoires! On est même pas encore sûrs et tu...

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois merde! Je le cherchais pas pour lui dire qu'elle est peut être enceinte enfin! On est même pas sûr c'est pas mon dr...

Eren se figea... il venait de reconnaître Ryan dans le couloir. Il ne bougeait pas... il les fixait sans rien dire...

Mikasa suivit son regard et vit le copain de son amie. Des sueurs froides se mirent à perler sur son front... oh non

* * *

Livaï soupira. Il était 5h du soir. Ils venaient enfin d'arriver à la première ville de la sous région. Pour ne pas prendre de risques, ils avaient décidé de continuer le trajet le lendemain. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une auberge sur la route. Ils y passeraient la nuit.

\- Assez luxueux pour un coin aussi isolé et pauvre. Lança un soldat en fixant la structure de l'auberge d'un air impressionné.

Roni soupira d'agacement.

\- Will un peu de respect vous voulez?

Il se tourna vers elle avant de rigoler

\- Désolé dame du Sud.

Elle se tourna vers la vieille femme à l'accueil

\- Pardonnez son language. Ils sont tous du Nord.

La vieille femme rigola avant de déposer les clés de leurs chambres dans sa main.

Roni tiqua en remarquant qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres.

\- Madame nous sommes 4

\- Je suis désolée petite dame, en cette période, les touristes sont nombreux il n'y a que ça...

Roni dévisagea la vieille femme avec suspiçion avant de s'éloigner. Elle s'approcha du caporal Livai et des autres d'un air agacé.

\- D'après ce que je vois on devra partager la chambre c'est ça? Lança Livaï en fixant la main de la jeune femme avec indifférence.

Elle soupira

\- Oui... pas le choix. Elle dit qu'elle n'a que ça... je peux toujours lui rendre et on cherche une autre auberge...

\- Ah non pas question... lâcha Mark le 2ème soldat.

Livaï se leva

\- Donne moi la clé. Lâcha t-il

Elle le dévisagea avec curiosité

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas?

Il saisit la clé et s'éloigna sans lui répondre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas Will lui prendre les clés de la main.

\- Bonne soirée. Lâcha t-il en filant avec Mark tel des gamins

\- Eh! Vous êtes censé vous partager la chambre entre mecs!

\- Je suis sûre tu vas apprécier la companie du Caporal! Il sait être très doux tu sais! Lança Will avant de disparaître derrière la porte de leur chambre.

Roni soupira d'agacement et accouru à l'accueil. La vieille femme la dévisagea avec indifférence pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rouler les yeux au ciel.

\- Je peux vous aider?

\- Bah vous avez vu! Ils ont pris la clé de ma chambre!

\- Que je sache il y a une autre clé non?

\- Mais y a le caporal qui...

Un nouveau groupe de voyageurs entra et la vieille femme l'ignora complètement.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue combien êtes vous?

\- 6

La vieille femme fouilla des clés et en sortit 3

\- Oh que faire il ne me reste que 3 chambres...

Roni la dévisagea avec consternation. Cette vieille femme se foutait complètement d'elle. Après quelques minutes, elle se résigna et marcha lentement vers la porte du caporal.

Elle hésitait. Elle était nouvelle et campagnarde. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les manières de la ville pourtant elle savait que dormir dans la même chambre que son supérieur était une très mauvaise idée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à cogner à la porte, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Surprise elle leva la tête pour faire face à un caporal en peignoir, cheveux mouillés, il avait prit une douche. Il la regardait avec indifférence.

\- J'aimes pas trop les moustiques tu sais... lança t-il en la dévisageant.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il n'aimait pas sa porte ouverte. Alors, elle entra dans la chambre et il la referma tout aussi tôt.

Elle admira la chambre. C'était certainement l'une des plus belles qu'elle ait jamais vu. Mais son attention se centra plus sur le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit...

Livaï qui devinait l'état de la jeune femme sourit discrètement. Absolument, elle était certainement comme Donnah... une vraie timide.

\- Je prendrais le lit. Ça te va? lâcha t-il en s'installant dans celui-ci

Roni n'en revenait pas... il lui demandait littéralement à elle la femme de dormir sur un canapé inconfortablement tandis que lui...

\- Vous êtes un drôle d'homme pour laisser une femme dormir sur un canapé.

La seconde d'après elle couvrit sa bouge. Elle avait pensé a haute voix et Livaï l'avait très clairement entendu. Il se leva.

Elle recula.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, coincée entre le canapé et lui... un pas et elle basculait.

\- Tu veux que je te vois comme une femme? là... tout de suite?

La jeune femme rougit... le caporal était si proche d'elle... il était seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Je...

Livaï la fixait pensivement.

Il retenait une impulsion de le posséder. Toute la journée il n'avait fait que repenser à la nuit de la veille avec Donnah. À ce qu'il voulait avec la jeune femme. Il n'était pas prêt à se donner à elle entièrement. Il ne le voulait pas... c'était une femme comme les autres et lui un guerrier qui ne devait pas garder de sentiments en lui. La moindre faiblesse pourrait causer sa perte. Il ne voulait prendre le risque...

Là tout de suite, il avait envie de sauter cette jeune femme. Aussi sauvagement et sans attache qu'à l'accoutumé. Il voulait se sentir libre de nouveau. Pas ce sentiment d'appartenance qu'il avait ressentit lors de son rapport avec Donnah... il n'aimait pas ça... il s'appartenait. Il se contrôlait... et répondrait toujours de ce qu'il voulait.

Livaï posa une main sous le menton de la jeune femme.

\- Dis moi si tu veux que je vois comme une femme ce soir ou comme un soldat... mais je te préviens... si tu es une femme... je..

\- Je suis une femme ...caporal... avant tout... lança t-elle avec confiance sans le quitter des yeux..

Livaï rigola intérieurement. C'était une nouvelle fois presque trop facile. Ces femmes tombaient à ses pieds aussi grossièrement, comme si elles priaient pour son affection, son attention.

Livaï sourit avant d'enlever son peignoir. Il fixa la jeune femme froidement... aujourd'hui il allait complètement jouer.

La jeune femme le fixa avec un sourire épris. La beauté du jeune homme était juste trop. Quelle femme pouvait résister à un corps aussi parfait?

Elle osa poser sa main sur son torse et caressa le corps du jeune homme avec curiosité. Livaï ne rata aucun moment et s'amusait même de voir l'expression de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur son sexe.

Mais elle le surprit. Il se dit qu'elle allait hésiter à cet instant et c'est à ce moment qu'il allait engager le jeu mais au contraire, il vit la jeune femme s'agenouiller... non elle n'allait quand même pas?

Et pourtant si... elle le fit... ce geste que seul les femmes confiantes, sûres d'elles faisaient. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme tripota son engin et en joua de sa langue.

Livaï souriait. Il se sentait revenir... il se sentait se laver de ce sentiment... non de ces sentiments qui l'avaient envahis la veille. Elle allait le purifier ce soir... ils allaient le laver complètement de ce que cette femme avait pu lui faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Livaï souleva la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le lit. Il la déshabilla rapidement avant de jouer... toute la nuit. Danser de ce rythme sexuel qu'il connaissait si bien.

* * *

 _Aamy (UPDATE) Désolée pour les fautes. Je n'ai plus trop le temps de corriger ces temps ci donc plusieurs chapitres en sont encore remplis. Merci d'être une revieweuse aussi fidèle tu ne râte aucun détail. Mon histoire n'est pas parfaite et mon vocabulaire non plus mais je fais de mon mieux._

* * *

 _*À suivre*_

* * *

 **N'HÉSITEZ PAS À COMMENTER**


	13. Chapitre 12 - Égoïsme

_I'm back! Prochain chapitre dans deux ans._

 **PetitKiwie** _Bienvenue! Merci pour ton appréciation! Je suis flattée que mon histoire te plaise. Pour ta critique moi même je suis d'accord avec toi ahah! Le français n'est pas ma première langue donc c'est un peu compliqué pour les expressions. Mais merci ça m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer. J'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de varier le plus possible j'espère que tu remarquera une amélioration. Et si t'as d'autres remarques fais m'en part n'hésites pas! Muchos Besos :3_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Mikasa soupira tristement une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle se tenait là, debout dans un couloir de l'hôpital. Ses camarades à ses côtés, assis, ils la dévisageaient nerveusement. Le fait qu'elle ne faisait que tourner en rond et s'agiter ne faisait qu'accentuer leur stresse.

Sacha refusait toute visite. Malgré l'insistance de Mikasa, Donnah lui avait malheureusement interdit l'entrée de la chambre de son amie. Il était déjà 9h du soir et, depuis qu'on l'avait escorté à l'hôpital, personne n'avait réussi à parler avec Sacha.

Mikasa continuait de marcher nerveusement en se rongeant les ongles quand une main la retint. Elle leva la tête et reconnu Eren qui lui faisait un signe de tête. Elle suivit la direction que le jeune homme lui indiquait et remarqua l'état de Ryan.

Il était dans un état bien plus sérieux qu'eux tous, tenant sa tête entre ses mains en fixant le sol. Ils ne voyaient pas son visage mais tout le monde pouvait deviner l'état de panique dans lequel il se trouvait.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait appris qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il devienne père, encaisser ce genre de situation était vraiment à plaindre... surtout que dès le lendemain, ils devraient tous recommencer les missions extra-murales.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit Donnah sortir de la chambre d'hôpital de Sacha.

Tous se levèrent en même temps tandis que Mikasa accouru vers elle, attentive. Donnah la fixa un instant avant de lancer un regard à ses autres camarades, elle sourit avant de redéposer ses beaux yeux bruns sur Mikasa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Mikasa en fixant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux comme pour détecter le moindre mensonge.

Donnah lui sourit avant de croiser les bras.

\- Eh bien en analysant l'état de votre amie j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait des difficultés à respirer par moment. On lui a prit un peu de sang pour analyser et on vient de comprendre.

\- Que? Lança Ryan en s'approchant d'elle, très attentif.

Donnah soupira.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas elle n'est pas enceinte... mais... la jeune femme est atteinte de drépanocytose.

Ryan la dévisagea

\- C'est quoi?

Donnah sortit un document et lui montra. C'était une représentation de globules rouges.

\- C'est une maladie génétique, assez sérieuse. Cette anomalie est due à une mutation génétique qui fragilise les globules rouges. Résultat, ils se détruisent, peuvent bloquer la circulation au niveau des artères et des vaisseaux, empêcher la distribution de l'oxygène dans l'organisme...

\- C'est très dangereux? Demanda Eren en regardant à son tour la représentation des globules rouges.

Donnah rangea son document avant de soupirer.

\- Oui malheureusement... Je ne pense pas qu'elle était au courant... c'est une maladie que nous venons à peine de découvrir... elle a dû souffrir pendant plusieurs années..

\- Mais elle sera sur pied très vite hein? demanda Mikasa

Donnah arrangea sa blouse

\- Oui mais...je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer... je crois que votre amie ne pourra plus participer aux missions extra-murales avec vous.

Mikasa et ses camarades s'exclamèrent, consternés.

\- Quoi!? Vous n'avez pas le droit!

\- Je suis désolée mais la vie de votre amie est trop mise à risque dans l'environnement hors des murs. Nous ne savons pas quels genre de maladie elle peut contracter en étant en contact avec ces milieux inconnus!

Ryan se plaça devant elle.

\- Vous êtes entrain de dire qu'elle ne pourra plus faire partie du bataillon d'exploration c'est ça?

Donnah soupira de nouveau

\- Mais non... elle peut rester soldat si elle le souhaite mais je vous assure que cette maladie n'est pas à prendre à la légère... elle est 3 fois plus fragile que nous tous. Insuffisance respiratoire, anémie, crises vaso-occlusives, destruction progessive de la rate! Elle peut subir tout ça juste en étant en contact avec le monde extérieur! Nous n'avons pas encore tous les soins nécessaires! Nous ne pouvons que la protéger de tout risque!

Ryan la dévisagea avant d'abandonner. Elle avait raison. Comment pouvait-il penser à ignorer son état de santé? Cela passait avant tout, mais il connaissait Sacha. Être soldat était trop important pour elle.

Il redressa une nouvelle fois sa tête pour faire face à Donnah.

\- Et donc... vous lui avez annoncez qu'elle ne pourra plus se battre? Demanda t-il d'un air triste.

Donnah évita son regard.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle refuse de vous recevoir... elle ne veux pas se sentir pathétique devant vous...

Sur ce, la jeune femme les salua avant de continuer son chemin vers son bureau. Les jeunes soldats lui faisaient sérieusement de la peine. Surtout cette Sacha. Elle avait fait tout ces efforts pour rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration... et voila qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre pied dehors.

* * *

Donnah soupira en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. À ce moment elle se figea. Elle reconnu Dylan assit sur son bureau, quelques documents en main. Elle referma la porte et s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais passer. Lâcha t-elle en fixant les documents que le jeune homme tenait en main, elle remarqua qu'il tenait les documents médicaux de Livaï.

Elle lui lança un regard étrange. Il la regardait avec indifférence. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si froid?

\- Dylan? Lança t-elle en le fixant, soupçonneuse. Que fais tu avec ça?

Son grand frère sourit narquoisement avant de refermer le dossier et de lui faire face.

\- Alors tu couches avec Livaï?

Donnah recula d'un pas, prise de surprise. Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Elle tenta de regagner son sérieux mais la gêne avait envahi tout son visage.

\- Je...je

Dylan s'approcha avec un faux sourire.

\- Donnah... tu ne peux pas faire ça...

\- Quoi?.. lança t-elle surprise en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Personne dans l'armée tu m'entends? On ne peut faire confiance à personne dans ce milieu...

Donnah tremblait... L'expression de son frère était terrifiante. Il était furieux... Complètement furieux. Elle avait peur... pourquoi était-il si en colère?

Il continua:

\- Donnah comment peux-tu te lier à ces gens! Ils ne nous aiment pas! Tu ne te rappelle pas ce qu'ils ont fait à notre père?! Comment nous avons dû vivre isolé comme des animaux?!

Donnah était désormais coincée entre le mur et lui. Elle tremblait... c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son frère aussi fâché. Ses traîts étaient durs, effrayants... Elle savait qu'il détestait ceux qui leur avait fait subir ça mais jamais... jamais elle n'avait sû qu'il les haïssait à ce point.

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Mais voir Dylan dans cet état lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Il était aveuglé par sa haine... il ne voyait rien d'autre. Elle souhaitait tellement qu'il puisse se libérer de ces souvenirs douloureux.

\- Dylan mais ils ne sont pas tous...

\- Donnah arrêtes! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça!

Il lui attrapait désormais le bras, avec force. Donnah pouvait littéralement voir son bras tourner au rouge.

\- Dylan arrêtes tu me fais mal!

Mais il continua

\- Tu es là depuis un mois à peine! Tu es censée me faire confiance, m'écouter! Je t'ai dit de ne pas leur faire confiance et toi tu couches avec Ackerman?! Est-ce que tu sais qui il est? Tu lui fais confiance toi? Tu es aussi stupide?

Les pleurs de la jeune femme prirent de l'ampleur.

\- Arrêtes!

Il cessa de parler et fixa sa sœur. Elle était dans un état piteux. Elle tremblait, elle pleurait... c'était mauvais signe... était-elle entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui? Non... l'était-elle déjà? Non... hors de question...

\- Non... Donnah tu ne peux pas... arrêtes... il... il va te briser le cœur... tu crois qu'il t'aime?

Donnah lui lança un regard désespéré. Elle voulait qu'il cesse. Elle voulait qu'il arrête tout de suite. C'était déjà assez dur de vivre dans ses propres doutes... elle même n'était pas sûre de leur relation... il allait aggraver la situation. Elle voulait y croire. Espérer...

\- Donnah...

\- Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas... le coupa t-elle en fixant le vide.

Dylan la fixa d'un air incrédule. Elle continua

\- C'est stupide je sais... c'est risqué... toute ma conscience me dit de refréner mes sentiments et d'ignorer ce désir que j'éprouve à son égard mais Dylan...

Elle lui fit face et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de continuer.

\- ...Pendant combien de temps encore vais-je devoir refouler mes sentiments? Pendant combien de temps encore hein? Cette attention que je n'ai jamais connue chez nous ici je la ressent... Livaï me fait me sentir désirée et appréciée... c'est naïf de ma part tu peux le dire oui mais... Dylan c'est tout ce que j'ai... depuis enfant, je suis désespérée d'amour et d'attention... maintenant que j'ai ce que je souhaite depuis tant d'année je ne permettrais pas une nouvelle fois à ce nom qui est le notre de me le reprendre... Père a dit d'abandonner ce nom et d'être heureux frère...

Dylan la dévisageait avec colère. Il s'éloigna d'elle en balança sa chevelure en arrière avant de se planter devant elle, furieux.

\- Il est l'ennemi Donnah! Il ne t'aimera jamais! C'est le genre d'homme à profiter de toi et disparaître!

Donnah le dévisagea avec un sourire énigmatique

\- Je sais...lâcha t-elle soudainement. À la grande surprise de Dylan qui s'écarta d'elle, choqué. Elle continua:

\- On a dit... quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu l'acceptes tel qu'il est non? Je crois bien que je l'...

\- Ferme la! Ordonna t-il plus furieux que plus tôt.

Donnah le dévisagea avec surprise. Pourquoi était-il tellement contre elle et Livaï? Pour la protéger?...Non... il y avait autre chose.

Il reprit soudainement la parole

\- Donnah il est en ce moment même à des millier de kilomètres au Sud de Rose! Tu crois qu'il en a quelque chose à foutre de toi? Il s'est amusé et il est parti! Il ne revient pas avant un mois! Tu crois qu'il va penser à toi encore? Tu te crois importante pour lui!? Grandis ciel!

La jeune femme se figea...

\- Un mois?

Dylan sourit ironiquement

\- Tu n'étais donc pas au courant... raison de plus pour m'écouter.

\- ... Non... ce que tu me demandes est trop... lâcha t-elle en s'éloignant de lui

Il la suivit.

\- Et pourquoi? Tu es quoi pour lui!? Lança t-il en la dévisageant tandis qu'elle rangeait les documents qu'il scrutait tout à l'heure.

Il savait qu'il l'avait perturbé. Il avait réussit à la faire douter... il devait profiter. Malgré elle, il savait qu'elle l'écoutait maintenant.

\- Donnah... n'oublie pas qui nous sommes, qui tu es... nous ne sommes pas des Rosenberg, notre nom de famille... notre identité... notre histoire. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Lâcha t-il avant de se tourner pour sortir mais elle l'interpela et il se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec son dossier médical? Lança t-elle

Il resta de dos et ouvrit la porte.

\- Je regagne l'honneur de notre famille...

Sur ces mots il disparu derrière la porte. Donnah retomba dans son fauteuil. Elle était inquiète, très inquiète. Ses doutes envers son frère ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Devait-elle en parler à Erwin ou devait-elle se taire? Pourquoi était-il si convaincu que l'ennemi était les membres du corps militaire? Est-ce que les informations que le commandant avait partagé avec elle la fois dernière étaient certifiés? Devrait-elle lui tourner le dos ou se lier à lui?

La jeune femme s'adossa dans son fauteuil avant de fermer ses yeux d'un air pensif. Elle devait prendre une décision...

* * *

À des millier de kilomètres de là, Livaï se détachait une enfin de sa jeune subordonnée. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à profiter du corps de l'autre. Il avait été agréablement surprit de constater que la jeune recrue avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. Pour son air innocent elle avait été absolument divine, elle avait témoigné une certaine maîtrise des positions qui lui procurerait le plus de plaisir. Juste le genre de femme avec qui il appréciait passer la nuit. Il allait très certainement passer un très bon séjour en sa companie.

Le jeune homme la vit se lever du lit et rejoindre la douche. Il s'alluma une cigarette et resta allongé. Malgré ce très bon rapport... il se détestait de constater qu'il trouvait que son rapport de la veille avait été bien meilleur en sensation et plaisir que celui-ci. Donnah l'avait fait monter au septième ciel... Il avait secrètement espéré qu'avec une autre femme il pourrait réaliser la même chose mais... il savait au fond de lui que c'était impossible.

Avec Donnah, il avait apprécié chaque moment, l'embrasser, la mordre, la toucher. Tous ces moments avec elle lui avaient procuré des frissons de plaisir. Il avait adoré la nuit de la veille... À plusieurs moments avec Roni il avait tenté de reproduire les mêmes gestes pour ressentir les mêmes sensations mais non. Rien n'avait marché.

Il se détestait. Il détestait cette impression de ne vouloir que Donnah... Il détestait ressentir, en cet instant même, ce vide... Elle lui manquait? C'était ridicule et pourtant vrai. Le visage de la jeune femme lui revenait en tête et il avait juste cette dégoûtante envie de l'avoir près de lui.

C'était tellement ridicule... cette jeune femme n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Elle ne connaissait visiblement rien à ce monde d'échange d'affection que d'autres appelaient encore "relations" ou "l'amour"... Pourquoi était il autant obsédé par elle? Elle était magnifique certes mais il en avait rencontré encore plus belles, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi?

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par une Roni qui venait de refermer la porte de la douche.

Elle était en peignoir, toujours mouillée. Là encore, Livaï fut déçu de constater que même dans cet état, la jeune femme le laissait indifférent.

Roni s'approcha lentement du jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

\- On profite de la vue hein?

Livaï écrasa sa cigarette avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Tu as fais vite.

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise avant de rigoler...

\- Dites donc caporal... vous semblez vraiment épuisé... j'ai fait pratiquement 30 minutes dans la salle de bain...

Elle remarqua un éclair de surprise dans le regard de son supérieur avant de le voir se rallonger sur le lit avec indifférence.

\- Ah ouai. Lâcha t-il en fixant le plafond de la chambre, pensif.

La jeune femme le contempla pendant plusieurs minutes avec un sourire. Comme il était beau... elle avait de la chance...

La seconde d'après la jeune femme, le vit bailler. Cette scène l'amusa.

\- Vous êtes vraiment épuisé on dirait.

Le caporal se tourna vers elle et la vit enlever son peignoir avant de s'allonger près de lui complètement nue.

\- Ça vous dérange? Lança t-elle en lui souriant.

Livaï ignora sa question et se tourna vers elle. Il avait prit un air sérieux, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme dont le sourire s'effaça.

\- Y a t-il eu des attaques de titans dans la région du Sud? Demanda t-il toujours couché sur le lit.

\- Pas que je sache... répondit-elle. Mais c'est une région vraiment isolée... nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes niveaux de sécurité comme en ville. Dans le cas où il y aurait une attaque, il faudrait attendre les renforta de Rose et... durant l'attente plusieurs centaines de personnes auront déjà perdu leurs vies...

Livaï la dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Quoi? Il n'y a pas de QG au Sud?

Elle lui sourit ironiquement avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Caporal... pourquoi avez vous l'air si surpris? Vous étiez pourtant a Sina non? Vous avez rencontré le Roi... Vous devriez savoir mieux que quiconque que sa priorité c'est sa propre sécurité. Ce qui inclut le mur le plus proche de lui qui est Rose... il ne dépensera jamais d'énergie à s'occuper d'une région de l'extrême Sud qui n'a pas le privilège de pouvoir le mettre en danger...

Eren fixa la jeune femme avec consternation. Il savait que le Roi ne s'occupait réellement pas du monde du commun mais là... c'était inacceptable... d'après ce qu'elle disait, sa région était délaissée et littéralement abandonnée par son propre Roi... Livaï craignait déjà ce qui l'y attendait...

Roni sourit avant de lui faire face.

\- Et vous caporal? De quelle région venez vous? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

Le caporal lui lança un regard rapide avant de lui tourner le dos. Roni surprise se figea. Le caporal remonta la couverture, prêt à s'endormir quand elle l'entendit:

\- Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer. Il se peut qu'il y ait des titans dans votre région... nous devons être en pleine forme pour engager le combat.

Et ainsi, le caporal s'endormit, sans prêter attention à la jeune femme qui venait se coller à lui. Certainement à la recherche de plus d'affection.

* * *

Mikasa cogitait dans les couloirs du bâtiment médical d'un air complètement distrait. Il était déjà presque minuit, l'heure du couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps et pourtant la jeune femme refusait d'abandonner. Cela faisait plus de 2 heures qu'elle insistait pour voir son amie. Elle se refusait de regagner leur chambre commune sans elle. Elle avait peur de repartir. De l'abandonner.

Elle savait qu'en ce moment même Sacha souffrait. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à trouver le sommeil. Elle savait que son amie, en ce moment même était entrain de pleurer. Être soldat...

C'était l'une des pires fonctions en ce monde... obligeant à voir le monde d'un oeil plus réaliste. Défiant l'espoir humain... sa volonté... formant les pires individus, ressortant la cruauté de sa race et pourtant... pourtant c'était tout ce qu'elle avait... Tout ce que Sacha avait toujours souhaité en cette vie. Cette liberté si loin mais si proche... Si on lui arrachait elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas le supporter...

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Mikasa vit une femme se planter devant elle. Elle leva la tête et la reconnu. Bonnie?

La medecin lui tendit sa main et quelques secondes après l'aida à se lever du sol où elle était assise depuis un bon moment.

\- Merci... lança t-elle

Bonnie lui sourit

\- On abandonne pas hein? Lança t-elle avec ironie.

Nettoya son pantalon avec indifférence.

\- Jamais...

Bonnie croisa les bras d'un air curieux.

\- Je ne comprend pas votre insistance...

\- votre? demanda Mikasa

La medecin rigola.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu es la seule qui est restée à demander à voir Sacha...

Mikasa se tourna mais ne vit personne. Elle avait pourtant vu les autres rentrer à leurs appartements un à un après la déclaration de Donnah.

Erica rigola une nouvelle fois.

\- Eren et Ryan étaient à l'administration pendant plus d'une heure à nous harceler. Eren m'a demandé de te prévenir que vous n'avez que 15 minutes pour la visite.

Sans tarder une seconde de plus, Mikasa se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Sacha. Quand elle y arriva elle y trouva Ryan et Eren.

Ryan serrait son amante dans ses bras en larmes tandis qu'Eren était près de la porte. Quand il la remarqua il s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

\- Mikasa ça va? lança t-il en posant deux mains sur ses épaules, concerné.

Elle lui sourit d'un air gêné avant de lancer une nouvelle fois un regard vers le couple. À les voir, on pouvait deviner qu'ils avaient plein de choses à se dire.

Eren suivit son regard et soupira

\- Ça va être dur tout ça... lança t-il en voyant Ryan qui continuait de consoler son amante.

Mikasa soupira à son tour avant de prendre la main d'Eren sans s'en rendre compte.

Eren, surprit la fixa, interrogé. Elle continuait de fixer le couple mais le tira hors de la chambre.

\- On ferait mieux de les laisser... ils ont tellement de trucs à se dire que je pense que 15 minutes ne sera pas assez.

\- T'es sûre? Tu voulais vraiment parler avec elle non?... tu sais demain c'est la mission... tu n'auras sûrement pas le temps de lui rendre visite... lança t-il

Mikasa, fixant toujours le couple referma la porte de la chambre d'hôpital avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

\- Je... je trouverais du temps... lâcha t-elle en le regardant avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme lui sourit à son tour avant de la décoiffer amicalement de sa main.

La jeune femme sourit avant de le suivre hors du bâtiment.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, les deux étaient perdus dans leur pensées. Eren repensait aux propos de Sacha... il n'avait pas cessé un seul instant d'y repenser... cette possibilité qu'il pourrait vraiment y avoir quelque chose entre eux le perturbait... il aimait beaucoup Mikasa. En grandissant il avait apprit à la connaître mieux que quiconque. Il savait à quel point elle était sensible à son sujet. Il était son point faible, et ce détail le perturbait.

Plus il y repensait plus il se refusait à l'admettre. Oui elle était belle... depuis son retour à Rose, il s'était surpris à la voir d'un œil différent... À s'impressioner de la femme qu'elle était devenue en son absence. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait peur... très peur... Il ne voulait pas de ça... de cette situation compliquée... il était engagée avec une autre et pourtant il se surprenait à en regarder une autre... à en embrasser une autre...

\- Eren

Le jeune homme redressa la tête en sentant la main de la jeune femme le retenir. Il lui fit face, surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mikasa lui fit un signe de tête et il suivit celui-ci avant de remarquer Vanessa à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il semblait qu'elle attendait quelqu'un... très certainement lui...

Mikasa soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à affronter les foudres de cette femme alors...

Eren se tourna vers elle

\- Je comprend...

Mikasa le salua avant de partir en direction de l'entrée. Quand elle fut au niveau de Vanessa elle lui lança un regard rapide, froid. La bourgeoise ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle était hostile. C'était juste ridicule. Mikasa sortit de l'immeuble et rejoignit ses appartements sans tarder. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de drame. Pas maintenant.

Eren s'approcha lentement d'elle.

\- Que faîtes vous ici? Il est minuit. Lança t-il en la dépassant, l'obligeant à le suivre hors du bâtiment.

Elle le suivit

\- Je vous cherchais. J'ai appris par des rumeurs que vous êtes censé partir en mission demain.

\- En effet. Lâcha t-il

Elle continua à le suivre d'un air irrité.

\- Ainsi vous ne comptiez pas m'en avertir?

Eren rigola mais ignora sa question. C'était juste ridicule de constater que la jeune femme portait autant d'importance à des détails aussi minimes.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoir, une main le retint en arrière. Le jeune homme, épuisé, émit un soupir d'exaspération avant de se tourner vers elle.

La jeune femme souriait, pourquoi?

\- Vous êtes tarée ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive là? lâcha t-il en la voyant soudainement pétillante de joie.

Vanessa s'approcha de lui, toujours souriante.

\- C'est parfait. Mère comptait venir à Rose cette semaine pour très certainement nous espionner... maintenant j'ai une bonne excuse pour refuser.

Eren la dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Quoi? Lady Wright? Ici? Pourquoi maintenant?

Vanessa soupira

\- Qui sais? Mais je ne lui fait pas du tout confiance en ce qui concerne notre mariage.

Eren s'agaça de nouveau et tourna les talons.

\- Pouvons nous parler de ça une autre fois? Je suis épuisé...

Vanessa le suivit

\- J'ai également appris que vous étiez à une mansion toute la nuit... avec cette paysanne encore...

Eren se tourna vers elle, encore plus agacé.

\- Vous voulez encore sous entendre quoi là? Qu'on a couché ensemble? Vous pouvez arrêtez d'imaginer ces scènes nous ne sommes pas encore à ce stade. Lâcha t-il froidement

Vanessa le dévisagea avec suprise

\- "Pas encore"?

\- Oh et puis merde... lâcha t-il en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, Vanessa fit son entrée. Elle n'en avait pas fini.

\- QUOI!? Lâcha t-il de plus en plus agacée par son insistance.

Elle referma la porte et se planta devant lui.

\- Je vous l'ai dit Eren... je sais ce qui se passe entre vous...

Eren roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'y a rien.

Vanessa rigola avant d'enlever ses chaussures d'une main, sans quitter des yeux Eren. Celui-ci la vit soudainement se déshabiller.

\- Que faîtes vous? Lança t-il en dévisageant la jeune femme avec surprise.

Elle rigola malicieusement

\- Je vérifie quelque chose.

Eren recula, méfiant

\- Quoi?

Vanessa, maintenant en sous vêtements s'approcha lentement du jeune homme qui continuait de reculer, la dévisageant d'un air suspect.

Le jeune homme arriva à son lit et elle le poussa avant de se poser sur lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Eren la fixait avec curiosité, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça?

Vanessa approcha son visage du sien en posant une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur le lit. Sa longue chevelure retombait autour du visage du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci était perdu dans la contemplation de ses yeux bleu. Elle souriait narquoisement. Elle sentait de sa main sur sa poitrine comment le cœur du jeune homme s'agitait.

Alors qu'Eren fermait déjà les yeux, prêt à goûter les lèvres de la bourgeoise, celle-ci rigola avant de se lever. Eren perdu se redressa. Elle le regardait toujours avec ce même sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Lâcha t-il en la dévisageant confusément.

La jeune femme ramassa sa robe et se rhabilla.

\- Désolée... je voulais vérifier à quel point cette paysanne vous a maîtrisé.

Eren continua de la regarder se rhabiller.

\- Pardon?

Elle s'approcha de lui avant de sourire

\- C'est simple... Je vous fais de l'effet... beaucoup... je peux donc vous récupérer si jamais vous tomber pour elle...

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre... lâcha t-il en se levant avant de rejoindre sa salle de bain.

Vanessa rigola avant de le suivre à la salle de bain. Il fixait son reflet. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement.

\- Vous voulez me dire que je vous laisse indifférent? Lança t-elle en posant une main sur son dos avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à ses épaules lentement.

Eren ressentit des frissons... et se tourna vers elle d'un air perdu.

\- Arrêtez... ordonna t-il

Elle balança sa longue chevelure derrière son épaule avant d'ignorer son ordre. Elle posa une main sur la joue du jeune et lui sourit en fixant ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi?

Eren sentait son corps prendre de la température. Ce n'était pas bon signe... cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas... elle ne devait pas... Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller... il ne pouvait plus...

Il vit le visage de la magnifique bourgeoise s'approcher du sien lentement. Elle était belle... elle était magnifique... il était entrain de se noyer dans ses grands yeux bleu... non... non... Eren... tu ne dois pas!

Soudainement, le visage de cette jolie brune le sortit de toutes ces pensées. Cette belle jeune guerrière qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps... pourquoi pensait-il à elle maintenant? Il avait envie de Vanessa là tout de suite... il ne refuserait une nuit avec une femme, n'importe laquelle en cet instant pour rien au monde et pourtant, une force inconnue... D'une puissance impressionnante et inexpliquée lui fit reprendre conscience et se rendre compte...

Eren posa une main sur l'épaule de Vanessa avant de la repousser. Surprise, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

Il lui souriait, pourquoi? Qu'était ce sourire?

\- Merci... lâcha t-il avant de sortir de la salle de bain

Elle le suivit du regard. Il sortait de l'appartement. Où allait-il?

\- Eren?! Cria t-elle avec crainte... que venait-il de se passer? Il n'allait quand même pas chez...

Dans le couloir, Eren courait. Il souriait... pourquoi? Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Cette sensation de bien être qu'il avait ressentit ce soir là... il la ressentait en cet instant. Le fait d'imaginer la jeune femme à la place de Vanessa plus tôt... Il voulait la voir. Là! Tout de suite.

Il se rua hors du bâtiment et rejoingnit les dortoirs des femmes. En cet instant il n'en avait que faire de l'heure... de Vanessa... de ses fiançailles... de son statut... de la mission... il voulait la voir... il voulait se le prouver une fois pour toute... que cette sensation... ce cœur qui s'agitait dans sa poitrine... Mikasa en était bien la cause.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, le jeune homme frappa contre la porte avec violence. Il n'en avait que faire des voisins ou des gardes qui surveillaient les couloirs après le couvre feu. Il n'en avait que faire...

Le jeune homme continuait de cogner contre la porte. À chaque coup plus de violence, plus de volonté... pourquoi était-il ainsi? Il se posait tellement de questions en cet instant...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cogner une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit. Cette porte où il venait de déverser tellement d'émotions... Elle venait enfin de s'ouvrir et ce qu'il y vit fut sa réalisation... Comment n'avait-il jamais pu le voir? Comment n'avait-il jamais compris? Pourquoi avait-il autant négligé cette affection qu'elle lui témoignait? Il était stupide... trop...

Et pourtant là tout de suite... C'était sa chance... Sa chance de tout accepter... de pouvoir l'accepter. De se faire accepter... Mikasa...

Mikasa...

Non... les mots n'étaient pas assez... il n'en avait que faire. Il devait le faire... pour comprendre, prouver, verifier... être égoïste pour une fois...

C'est mal...

《Et?》

Fais pas ça...

《 Mikasa 》

* * *

 ** _Je suis cruelle je sais mwahahahhahahahha XD (ca vous apprendra à pas me donner mes reviews :)_**

* * *

 _*À Suivre*_

* * *

 **Jawrell**


	14. Chapitre 13 - Révélation

_Coucou! Bonnes vacances à tout le monde! Merci à **PetitKiwie,** **Kuchinanao, Mayuri** pour vos commentaires! Et bienvenue à toi **Mayuri** enfin je sais pas depuis quand tu suis mon histoire mais ça fait toujours plaisir! Bisous à très vite!_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

Il faisait beau dans la vallée du district de shiganshina. Le soleil venait rechauffer la source d'eau douce qui animait les jardins de ce domaine sauvage. Un petit groupe de jeunes enfants étaient allongés là, dans la magnifique verdure, contemplant le ciel d'un air distrait.

Après quelques minutes, fixant le ciel avec dédain, Eren se redressa soudainement en poussant une lassitude évidente. Mikasa et Armin, toujours allongés, se redressèrent et le dévisagèrent avec surprise. Il se tourna alors vers eux, les sourcils froncés, frustré.

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser lui faire la peau à cet racaille! Il passe son temps à te brimer Armin tu vas le laisser te faire ça encore longtemps?!

Mikasa accouru à son chevet d'un air inquiet. Il avait plusieurs blessures bénignes et la lèvre en sang.

\- Eren tu ne devrais pas parler ta lè..

\- Mais toi arrêtes! Cria t-il avec une telle violence que la jeune fille à genou devant lui, retomba dans l'herbe, surprise.

Elle connaissait ce regard, oh qu'elle le maîtrisait. Eren avait toujours eu horreur qu'elle agisse ainsi avec lui. Elle était surprotective à son égard et passait son temps à le défendre, à frapper des racailles des cités à sa place. Il lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais intervenir dans ses combats mais, une fois de plus elle était intervenue et en un rien de temps avait réussi à mettre ces racailles à terre.

Elle savait que sa fierté en jouait beaucoup. Le jeune garçon avait son estime et son honneur. Elle savait que quand elle agissait ainsi, à chaque fois elle donnait un coup à sa fierté.

Le jeune garçon se releva furieux. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de se tourner, prêt à s'en aller. Mais, au dernier moment, la gamine le retint de sa main. Au bord des larmes, elle n'osait pas lui faire face. Eren se tourna lentement vers elle. Elle pleurait...

\- Je... Je sais que tu... que tu n'aimes pas quand je me batte pour toi Eren... Je suis désolée... je sais que j'avais promis... j'avais promis, oui... mais...

Elle redressa la tête et le jeune homme pu voir son visage couvert de larmes. Cette vue l'attrista... il n'aimait pas voir Mikasa pleurer. Et, à chaque fois qu'elle versait des larmes, ça avait toujours un lien avec lui.

\- Eren... je ne peux pas laisser des gens te faire du mal sans rien faire... Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas que tu ait mal à cause de quelqu'un... mère a dit qu'on doit se soutenir...

Eren s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit soudainement dans ses bras, à la grande surprise d'Armin et Mikasa. Il la serrait fort contre lui... si fort que Mikasa grimaça d'une légère douleur.

Après quelques minutes, il se sépara d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui lancer un sourire. Toute sa colère, sa frustration de plus tôt semblait avoir disparu. Là, il lui souriait, tendrement. Ce sourire eu un effet immédiat chez Mikasa qui cessa de pleurer.

Le garçon tapota la tête de son amie chaleureusement.

\- Ne t'excuses pas Mikasa...

Le regard de la gamine s'aggrandit tandis qu'il continua:

\- Je... je t'avoue que je ne t'en veux pas... je te comprend. Si il s'agissait de toi je t'avoue que j'allais aussi chercher à te défendre malgré tout...

Le jeune homme remarqua les joues rosies de la jeune femme et les contempla avec surprise. Mikasa fut rapide à comprendre la cause de ce regard et remonta sa légendaire écharpe rouge, jusqu'au dessus son nez.

Eren rigola, alors qu'il se tournait, prêt partir, il sentit la jeune fille l'entourer ses bras, en collant son front dans son dos. Surpris il dévisagea les petites mains de son amie avec surprise.

Après quelques minutes à écouter le cœur de la petite fille s'emballer, il l'entendit murmurer:

\- Eren... Je... tu sais... je tiens beaucoup, beaucoup à toi...

Il ferma les yeux avant de sourire.

\- Je sais Mikasa... moi aus...

\- ... tu ne comprends pas... je tiens beaucoup... beaucoup à toi... je serais prête à tout pour toi... je... t'...

Eren se tourna soudainement vers elle en rigolant.

\- Je sais... je sais... Mikasa. Je sais... Tu me l'as déjà dit... "Je t'appartiens"... mais non... je comprend vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire par là...

Mikasa le regardait droit dans les yeux... elle était rouge... et Eren dans son ignorance et sa confusion ne semblait pas comprendre les réactions de la jeune fille.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait chercher à lui dire ce qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à lui faire comprendre par les gestes... Eren était perdu... Il ne comprenait rien et pourtant il y avait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu... Non...

《C'est impossible.》

Mikasa contempla les yeux effrayés d'Eren... il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Avait-il enfin compris? Elle le vit la dévisager d'un regard qu'elle ne saurait traduire. Étrangement, ce regard la vexa... Elle constata ensuite que la main du jeune garçon tremblait... Alors oui ... il était effrayé.

Mikasa baissa les yeux et s'éloigna de lui sans lui lancer un seul regard. Elle savait... elle savait parfaitement ce que le jeune garçon pensait... elle le comprenait...

《 Pas maintenant... c'est trop tôt》

* * *

《 Je me rappelle que ce jour là... cette voix dans ma tête m'avait enfin ouvert les yeux... Étrangement j'ai cette impression de l'avoir toujours su... qu'elle m'aimait... mais je n'ai jamais su mesurer à quel point. Mikasa avait toujours été une femme assez spéciale, un personnage assez énigmatique. Il était difficile pour quiconque de pouvoir deviner son cœur... Et pourtant... 》

Eren le savait. Avec lui elle avait toujours montrer ses sentiments... Jamais elle ne les lui avait caché. Ce constat lui faisait encore plus remarquer à quel point il était stupide. Il avait toujours su... toujours... À chaque fois il s'était refuser d'y croire... Il avait besoin de cette barrière entre lui et elle. Mikasa était trop importante pour lui... beaucoup trop... Il avait toujours voulu éviter le moindre risque...

En y repensant... avait-il jamais su ses propres sentiments? À chaque fois il tentait de refouler la moindre attirance pour elle mais d'où venait celle-ci? Était-elle simplement dûe au fait qu'il avait cette faiblesse pour tous les jolis minois ou... avait-il toujours eu ces sentiments grandissants pour elle?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Mikasa. Même en cet instant, limite courant pour la rejoindre. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il voulait la voir... maintenant...

En embrassant presque la jeune bourgeoise il avait ressentit cette emprise inconnu lui donner la force de la repousser. Éloigner tous ses désirs qu'il avait ressentit pour celle-ci... L'image magnifique et parfaite de son amie d'enfance fut rapide à le sauver... À le sortir de cette tension sexuelle à laquelle il avait faillit céder.

《 Mikasa... Pourquoi?... Pourquoi toi... Pourquoi je ne vois que toi? Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe t-il en frappant sur cette porte qui est la tienne? Pourquoi pourquoi? Mikasa...》

La porte s'ouvrit, et le cœur d'Eren suivit un nouveau rythme plus rapide et dangereux. Elle était enfin là... devant lui... Il l'avait cherché... non... son cœur et esprit avaient sollicité sa présence...

Elle se tenait là, en peignoir et belle comme jamais. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mouilliés et son peignoir laissait croire qu'elle l'avait mit à la hâte... Ses magnifiques yeux bruns le dévisageait avec une surprise délicieuse... Elle était belle... trop belle...

Eren ne savait pas... il n'avait franchement aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle mais... il savait que là en cet instant... il la voulait... ce n'était pas un simple désir sexuelle sans réel signification non... Il la voulait entière... il voulait son cœur... et savoir qu'il l'avait déjà le réjouissait... C'était maintenant à son tour... de vérifier... l'état de ses propres sentiments...

Il effectua un pas en avant. Un simple pas qui signifiait autant pour lui et elle... Un pas vers elle... un pas... vers son propre bonheur...

Eren referma la porte et la verrouilla sous le regard confus de Mikasa.

\- Eren qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?

Mikasa était perdue. Ce regard que voulait-il dire? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Sacha? Avait-il eu un problème grave? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu tenir une expression pareille... elle était presque effrayée par sa signification... Son cœur battait vite... elle tremblait de la main... elle constata cela avec surprise... on aurait dit Eren... ce jour où...

Eren se tourna vers elle et s'approcha lentement. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. La jeune femme avait elle même peur de dire mot. Était-ce le moment? Que pouvait-elle dire en cette tension d'origine inconnue...

Soudainement, Mikasa constata qu'Eren lui faisait face. Il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux mais fixait une autre partie de son visage. Sa bouche...

En cet instant tellement de questions venaient perturber la conscience de ces deux victimes... Leurs cœurs s'agitaient en synchronisation tandis qu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa joue droite et l'autre sur sa taille.

Mikasa tremblait dangereusement. Elle avait peur... tellement peur... pas peur d'Eren mais peur de ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre... de ces nouveaux espoirs qui venaient agresser sa conscience... elle était enchaînée à lui de nouveau sans savoir si lui également...

Alors qu'elle était entrain de se préparer mentalement à ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer, elle entendit le jeune homme lui murmurer rapidement: - Excuses moi...

Avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Une bouffée de sensations intenses vint agresser ces deux êtres qui venaient enfin de lier leurs cœurs. Une sensation de bien-être. Cette magnifique sensation qu'Eren avait ressentit quelques semaines plus tôt dont il avait ignorer l'origine... Ils nageaient ensemble dans cette mer d'amour qui leur donnait l'impression que oui... c'était la bonne voie.

Eren était heureux en cet instant. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait un baiser aussi bon et qu'il ressentait autant d'amour en retour... Il venait de comprendre...

Mikasa avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était si heureuse. Elle avait attendu ce baiser depuis tellement d'années. Ce baiser qui lui confirmait qu'elle ne l'avait pas aimé en vain... que la réciprocité de ses sentiments était réelle. Qu'Eren... l'aimait...

Eren: 《 Je l'aime 》

Mikasa:《 Il m'aime?》

Ce baiser constituait la révélation qu'ils avaient tous les deux toujours sollicité...

Ils s'aimaient et savoir que l'autre également les rendaient tellement heureux. Tellement... et pourtant, après ce baiser qui avait duré une éternité, elle sentit le jeune homme se détacher d'elle.

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et constata qu'il restait là, plantée devant elle, yeux dans yeux.

Mikasa s'apprêtait à lui sourire, prête à lui demander de combler ses nombreuses interrogations, mais... Cette expression qu'il arborait... triste... pourquoi? Ne devait-il pas être heureux comme elle?... Elle sentit soudainement la peur l'étrangler.

Eren leva des yeux vides vers elle avant de sourire avec ironie.

\- Mikasa... je sais que tu ne vas pas me pardonner...

Mikasa savait... elle comprit enfin la cause de ce baiser... la mascarade dont elle avait été victime... elle se sentait sombrer... l'égoïsme dont il avait fait preuve était juste impardonnable. Elle tremblait... une nouvelle bouffée de sensations négatives l'agressa.

Eren continua:

\- Je... J'ai peur Mikasa...

La jeune femme redressa la tête pour constater que lui également semblait au bord des larmes... Elle se sentait terriblement triste en cet instant. Meurtrie.

\- Je... Je ne veux te faire souffrir... J'ai été égoïste... je... je t'ai utilisé pour vérifier... confirmer..

\- Quoi?! Confirmer quoi Eren?! Lâcha Mikasa en s'approchant de lui, désespérée. Elle allait pleurer et il le savait et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la jeune femme sauta de nouveau à son coup et l'embrassa.

Sans forcer il y répondit une nouvelle fois avec passion. Il aimait tellement ces baisers.. Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avec fougue... amour.

Eren ne voulait jamais la lâcher. Il voulait rester ainsi pour tout, ainsi se traduisait ses sentiments en cet instant. Il savait désormais qu'il aimait Mikasa mais... mais... tellement d'obstacles le poussait à se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne pourraient jamais se mettre ensemble... il ne pourrait jamais la rendre complètement heureuse. Il était le symbole de l'espoir de l'humanité. Il avait des priorités... d'une importance si grande qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à tout ça... Il avait cet engagement à Vanessa qui le lierait à jamais à une autre femme... Eren ne vivait ne vivait que de sa carrière militaire, de son devoir...

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait, il constatait les nombreux obstacles sur la voie de leur bonheur, de leur amour. Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger autant de malheur... il l'aimait après tout.

Mikasa sentit Eren la repousser doucement avant de coller son front contre le sien..

\- Mikasa... tu ne veux pas ça...

Elle pleurait...

\- Eren si... tu ne sais pas à quel point...

Eren souriait tristement.

\- Je ... je sais que la femme que tu es ne veux pas ça...

Mikasa tenta de le regarder de nouveau mais il llui empêcha en se tournant. Elle le vit marcher en direction de la porte.

Au fond d'elle, son cœur et âme le suppliait de ne pas partir. De ne pas mettre fin à ce beau début. De ne pas tuer ses espoirs... elle était tellement triste, effondrée... elle lui en voulait tellement... elle ne voulait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait ce pouvoir en cet instant de prendre la décision finale... lui tourner le dos et ignorer ses sentiments pour elle ou venir à elle et assumer coûte que coûte les conséquences qui viendront avec... Elle comprenait sa position mais ses sentiments étaient plus importants que tout... elle savait désormais qu'il l'aimait... bêtement elle désirait qu'il continue d'être égoïste et pourtant.

Le jeune homme lui infligea le coup final en refermant cette porte derrière lui... Mikasa cessa un instant de penser à tout cela. Pendant quelques secondes, elle vacilla. La suppression de ses espoirs prenait tellement de force chez elle qu'elle retomba à même le sol. Vidée... au point de ne pas pouvoir verser ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme...

* * *

 ** _Le lendemain 6h_** ** _du matin:_**

Dans un coin isolé du centre ville de Rose, un jeune homme se tenait là seul dans une ruelle mal éclairée avec quelques bagages. Il attendait son ami depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Il venait à peine d'arriver en ville. Originaire de la campagne de Rose le jeune homme emmenageait enfin en ville pour commencer son service militaire.

Malgré qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son sixième sens lui signala qu'il n'était pas seul. Le coin était silencieux pourtant il sentait des frissons dans son dos qui lui confirmait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se sentait observé. Alors sans tarder, il agrippa son arme blanche cachée, prêt à la sortir.

\- Sors... Lâcha t-il avec confiance.

Soudainement, on entendit quelqu'un applaudir avant de sortir de l'ombre. Le jeune homme se tourna et reconnu son ami Dylan.

Rassuré, le Keith rangea son arme et s'approcha de son ami qui lui souriait.

\- Tu as fais d'énormes progrès dis donc.

\- Ahah! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans l'ombre?

Dylan s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras amicalement.

\- Ça fait longtemps mon ami. Lança t-il avant de le lâcher.

Keith lui sourit en le voyant soulever ses bagages.

\- On y va? Le soleil va pas tarder à se lever. Faudrait pas qu'on se fasse repérer avec la cargaison.

\- Le QG est encore loin? Demanda t-il en soulevant ses bagages également.

\- Nous n'allons pas encore au QG.

Keith tiqua de curiosité.

\- Où allons nous alors?

Dylan sourit.

\- Bah à notre QG...

\- Notre QG? Répéta t-il.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu veux dire que notre groupe a une planque? Rigola t-il

Dylan enjamba.

\- Ouais... vaudrait mieux qu'on dépose les seringues là bas avant de se pointer au QG militaire. T'es nouveau, tu ne pourras pas passer sans te faire fouiller et puis surtout vaudrait mieux que tu gardes une image saine ici...

Keith éclata de rire

\- Saine? Et puis quoi encore...

Dylan se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis sérieux... on doit faire extrêmement attention. Ces temps-ci je suis surveillé et ils ont pratiquement réussi à mettre Donnah dans leur sac... d'ailleurs tu devras faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

Keith soupira avec le sourire.

\- Ahhhh... cette chère et tendre Donnah... je me demande ce qu'elle penserais si elle savait quelle ordure son grand frère chéri peut être.

Dylan rigola avant de continuer à marcher.

\- Elle ne le saura jamais... et pour l'avoir de notre côté nous devons tous garder une image pacifique...

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne l'as pas de ton côté? Je veux dire ces dernières années à Kilmort, elle me semblait si naïve... je pensais que ça serait facile.

Dylan rigola.

\- Elle l'est mais disons que je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour l'avoir...

\- Vaudrait mieux qu'on arrange ça vite avant qu'on ne doive lui tourner le dos complètement.

Dylan stoppa ses pas et se tourna vers son ami, furieux.

\- On l'aura...

\- Comment peux tu en être si sûr? Lança t-il, indifférent à la colère soudaine de son ami.

\- J'ai dit on l'aura.

\- Si tu le dis... lâcha Keith avant de continuer à marcher.

\- Contente toi de faire ce que tu peux pour l'avoir de notre côté... même si il faut que tu utilises les sentiments.

Keith se tourna vers lui, étonné avant de complètement éclater de rire.

\- Pardon? Tu me demandes de coucher avec Donnah?! Rigola t-il

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? Que je sache tu as toujours craqué pour elle non?

\- En collège mec... collège! J'ai eu assez d'années pour me rendre compte à quel point j'avais plus un faible pour les femmes et aux corps de rêves.

Dylan rigola avec ironie.

\- Tu ne seras donc pas déçu. En tout cas, Donnah est entrain de s'intéresser à quelqu'un de très naucif pour nos plans. Si tu peux la détourner de lui ça serait idéal.

\- Je vais le faire. Ne t'inquiètes pas... cette petite a la faculté de pouvoir nous sauver. Notre peuple... Il n'y a personne qui désir le plus que notre objectif soit atteint que moi...

Dylan sourit, rassuré avant de continuer leur marche en route pour leur QG.

* * *

 ** _Rose, heure du départ du bataillon d'exploration:_**

Mikasa n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, elle marchait rapidement pour rejoindre les calèches. La jeune femme allait mal. Elle avait tenté de rendre visite à Sacha et lui dire aurevoir mais la jeune femme avait fait semblant de dormir. Elle savait à quel point son amie pouvait se sentir triste, seule... Lui rendre visite et lui dire aurevoir n'aurait certainement pas été la meilleure des consolations par rapport à sa situation actuelle mais on était jamais trop sur. À chaque fois qu'ils franchissaient l'enceinte du mur, ils prenaient un pas de plus vers une mort certaine.

Mikasa s'apprêtait à franchir la porte qui menait à l'entrée où les calèches étaient garées quand reconnu Eren de dos. La jeune femme effectua un pas rapide en arrière afin de se cacher.

Son cœur battait fort. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce qu'ils s'était passé entre eux il y a quelques heures. Il l'avait rempli d'espoirs pour lui arracher juste après... elle lui en voulait. Mais tellement... et pourtant... la voilà là... planquée derrière un mur, complètement effrayée. Elle avait peur de le voir... qu'ils se croisent... elle avait peur de sa réaction après tout ça... la veille elle l'avait limite supplié... pourtant il lui avait tourné le dos.

Mikasa respirait fort... elle avait peur. Le jeune homme était toujours là debout, il fut rapide pour qu'elle remarque qu'il parlait avec sa fiancée. De quoi parlaient-ils? Lui avait-il dit?... elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions.

\- Ackerman! Le départ est dans 5 minutes! Rejoint ton escouade! Lança le commandant Erwin qui était à l'entrée et l'avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps.

La jeune femme couru vers l'extérieur sans se tourner dans la direction du couple. Quand elle fut arrivée à l'entrée, elle salua son commandant.

\- Repos. Lui lança t-il. Conseil. Vide ta tête et concentre toi sur la mission. Nous le faisons pour l'humanité.

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec surprise. Avait-il deviner son état?

L'évidence ses sentiments de la jeune femme pour Eren était si palpable qu'Erwin trouva son air surprit assez stupide. Le commandant lui tourna le dos avant de rejoindre le front, suivit de près par Mikasa.

* * *

 ** _Quelques minutes plus tôt:_**

Eren marchait en direction de la sortie du QG quand il sentit une pression sur sa main. Il roula les yeux au ciel sachant pertinement de qui il s'agissait.

\- Voulez-vous bien me lâcher?! Lâcha t-il en se tournant vers sa fiancée.

Elle était lourde depuis quelques heures. La veille quand il était rentré, elle avait exigé des explications et les détails de sa rencontre avec Mikasa car oui... elle savait qu'il l'avait rejoint. Et le jeune homme n'avait rien voulu dire alors elle avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre à le harceler de questions. Là encore, il se faisait persécuter de questions et de menaces. Il en avait tout simplement marre.

\- Vous allez où comme ça? Nous n'avons pas fini de parler! Lâcha t-elle en le retenant de nouveau.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, complètement ennuyé. Il n'était pas en état de parler de Mikasa. Il ne voulait pas... Il était toujours perturbé par le simple fait que la veille au lieu d'accepter leurs sentiments il avait décidé de les rejeter, égoïstement. Et rien que de penser que cette bourgeoise était en partie la cause l'énervait. Désormais il ne pourrait plus la supporter... En la voyant il ne verrait que cette erreur grandissime qu'il avait fait la veille en refusant Mikasa malgré sa propre volonté, malgré la supplication de celle-ci...

\- Foutez moi la paix! Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire?! Cessez vos caprices à deux balle! Lâcha t-il en la dévisageant, agacé.

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

* * *

Vanessa le dévisageait furieuse. Comment osait-il hausser le ton sur elle.

\- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce qui s'est passé entr... Soudainement, la jeune femme se figea et fixa un coin derrière Eren.

Le jeune homme interloqué par son expression se retourna et reconnu Mikasa qui parlait avec le commandant... Il détourna le regard aussitôt et profita de l'inattention de Vanessa pour filer à l'extérieur.

\- Revenez! Immédiatement! Lança Vanessa quelques minutes après en constatant que le jeune homme avait rejoint les calèches.

Eren était à l'extérieur et avait rejoint la calèche de son escouade. Il faisait parti de l'escouade de Hansi tout comme Mikasa et appréhendait déjà le moment où leurs yeux se croiseront. Elle n'avait pas encore rejoint la calèche et de sa jambe agitée, il témoignait de sa nervosité.

\- Eren, t'es sûr que ça va? Lui lança Jean qui avait remarqué son air de panique.

Celui-ci lui lança un faut sourire pour le rassurer.

\- T'inquiètes pas ça va.

\- Hum... lança Jean en s'adossant. Je te comprend t'inquiètes pas... Moi aussi je stresserais après n'avoir vu aucun titan pendant 2 ans. Mais t'en fais pas tout ira pour le mieux. Lâcha son ami en lui lançant un sourire.

Eren lui rendit son sourire mais, celui-ci s'effaça aussitôt en voyant Mikasa monter la calèche. Il lui lança un regard rapide. Elle avait son écharpe rouge montée jusqu'au nez, rendant pratiquement impossible de constater dans quel état elle se trouvait.

\- T'as chopé la crève ou quoi? Lança Jean tandis que leurs autres camarades la dévisageaient également avec surprise.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas à la blague du jeune homme alors une nouvelle ambiance pas très jouissante s'installa.

Hansi sauva l'ambiance en montant dans la calèche avec le sourire et quelques documents.

\- Salut les gosses! Alors, prêt à revoir et massacrer ces titans? Lança t-elle en signalant au chauffeur de démarrer la calèche et de suivre les autres calèches qui avaient déjà engagé chemin de la porte.

Armin rigola avant de déposer les yeux sur les documents qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce donc? Lança t-il.

Hansi sourit.

\- C'est le carte de Shiganshina.

Eren se tourna vers elle avec surprise.

\- Quoi?

Elle sourit

\- Rassure toi. Nous ne partons pas pour Shingashina maintenant

Eren souffla rassuré.

\- Mais alors pourquoi l'avez vous? Lança t-il

\- Nous avons décidé de creuser des chemins souterrains qui nous mèneront à ta maison Eren... lança t-elle jovialement avant de continuer d'écrire dans un language codé que seul elle pouvait déchiffrer.

\- Chemins souterrains... alors cette cette sortie des murs n'est pas une mission vers l'extérieur mais vers les terres d'entres les murs c'est ça? Lança Armin.

\- Oui, nous n'avons plus vraiment de raison de partir à l'extérieur. Notre objectif premier désormais est de mettre tout en œuvre pour acquérir ces connaissances sur les titans qui se trouvent dans le sous sol de chez Eren.

\- Je comprend pourquoi il y a moins d'hommes que d'habitude lança Connie calmement

Hansi rigola

\- Vous êtes des gosses plutôt perspicaces. En effet nous sommes composés de 4 escouades sélectionnées méticuleusement pas le commandant

\- Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi avoir mentit sur la cause de la mission. Tout le monde au QG crois que nous partons pour l'extérieur. Ajouta Armin.

Hansi sourit

\- Mesure de sécurité.

\- C'est-à dire? Lança Eren curieux.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, ils ouvraient déjà la porte qui menaient à la zone de Rose où le mur avait été détruit.

\- Il y a des traîtres de plus dans le corps militaire. lança soudainement Hansi

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, choqué.

\- Qui?! lâcha Jean dont la colère montait.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore qui précisément mais nous avons une poste. Malheureusement ce détail, le commandant veut le garder confidentiel jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une preuve.

\- Alors Annie ne serait pas la seule... je me demande bien c'est quoi leur objectif. Lança Armin pensif.

\- C'est pas le moment d'y penser. Des titans approchent. Lâcha Eren en préparant son équipement tridimensionnel.

Il lança de nouveau un regard rapide à Mikasa, celle-ci ne le regardait toujours pas. Il voulait tellement, juste voir son visage avant que la mission ne commence... On n'était jamais trop sûr à l'extérieur des murs...

* * *

 _ **11h40 Sina - QG:**_

Donnah sortait de la salle d'opération. Elle était épuisée. Cette opération avait été particulièrement longue et délicate. En général elle se débrouillait bien en salle de chirurgie mais, aujourd'hui en particulier, elle avait été perturbée par l'absence notable du Docteur Geir. Cela faisait presque 2 semaines qu'il était toujours porté disparu. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Surtout depuis que ces doutes envers son frère ne faisaient que grandir.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment à qui faire confiance. Il agissait de manière louche. À fouiller dans ses affaires et regarder les documents médicaux de Livaï sans son accord et sachant que c'était illégal. Elle commençait très franchement à sérieusement remettre en question ses motifs. Elle n'avait plus du tout cette impression qu'il le faisait pour leur famille. Une vengeance qui n'était pas nécessaire, ainsi le voyait-elle. Leur père leur avait demandé de vivre leur vie et d'abandonner son nom. Il leur avait indiquer cela, sachant pertinement que cela lui brisait le cœur, mais il l'avait fait pour eux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec Dylan... il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il suive un mauvais chemin. Leur père leur avait donné cette chance, il ne pouvait pas la gâcher.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir menant à son bureau, elle se figea en reconnaissant l'individu adossé derrière la porte de celle-ci.

Il était impossible pour elle de ne pas le reconnaître, grand, cheveux bruns courts, les yeux bruns, sa cicatrice au bras droit... son ami...Keith...

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement de lui, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Il... il portait l'uniforme de l'armée...

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et reconnu la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. En voyant son regard étonné, il sourit, avant de se redresser.

\- Ça fait un baille dis donc. lança t-il, l'air hâgard

Donnah sourit. Émue.

Il se planta devant lui avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux l'air nostalgique. Cela faisait tellement d'années que les deux ne s'étaient pas vu. Toute leur enfance ils l'avaient passé ensemble. C'était l'une des seules personnes hors de sa famille qui connaissait le secret de leur identité, le meilleur ami de Dylan. C'était le seul qui, quand ils étaient plus jeunes les avait accepté tels qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient tissé un véritable lien avec lui mais le jeune homme au milieu de leur adolescence avait déménagé avec sa famille pour des raisons inconnues. Et le voilà... de retour... comme si il n'était jamais parti...

Donnah le fixait sans ménagement. Elle n'en revenait pas d'à quel point il n'avait pas changé, du moins physiquement on pouvait noter une amélioration. Mais son visage, ses expressions, ses traîts étaient toujours les mêmes. Et surtout ce tic... cette manie qu'il avait de toujours la regarder droit dans les yeux... toujours aussi destabilisant.

Il lui souriait, et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte mais elle également. Soudainement, planté devant elle, il posa une main sur sa joue, toujours avec ce même sourire. Surprise la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, il fixait ses lèvres... cela également n'avait pas changé. Elle sourit narquoisement avant de repousser sa main.

\- Et moi qui espérait que vous ayez changé...

Keith rigola

\- Moi également. Je suis surpris que tu me vouvois toujours.

Donnah ouvrit la porte de son bureau et l'y invita avec un sourire.

\- Nous n'avons jamais été de la même classe sociale, les habitudes ne partent pas du jour au lendemain.

Keith pénétra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers elle, son sourire avait disparu.

\- M'as tu jamais considéré comme autre chose que le fils de l'employeur de ta mère?

Donnah déposa ses effets avant de se tourner vers lui. Le jeune homme était déjà planté devant elle et avait posé ses deux mains sur les deux côtés de la table coinçant ainsi la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard confus avant de rougir et de le repousser de nouveau.

\- Cessez donc cela! Lança t-elle, perturbée

Keith rigola.

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

\- Mais je ne peux pas...

\- Dans ce cas je ne te laisserais pas un seul instant... crois moi...

Donnah rigola avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Avant ça ne semblait pas vous déranger.

Keith sourit narquoisement avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en si peu de temps tu ne deviennes encore plus belle...

Donnah le dévisagea surprise. Il avait toujours eu cette manie de la destabiliser que par son regard et son air nonchalant. On aurait dit qu'avec elle, le jeune homme s'en foutait des normes...

Donnah détourna le regard, intimidée

\- Toujours aussi direct...

Il sourit avant de poser une main sur sa joue et de la contempler d'un regard perdue.

\- Dylan avait raison... tu as vraiment beaucoup changé...

\- Vous avez déjà vu Dylan? lança t-elle surprise.

\- Oui c'est lui qui m'as conduit ici... lâcha t-il toujours en la fixant

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il savait que vous veniez?

\- Évidement.

Donnah fixa le vide d'un air perdu. Ces temps-ci elle avait cette mauvaise impression. Cette voix dans sa tête qui lui signalait de se méfier... Et...

Elle lança un regard à Keith.

Pourquoi en cet instant même cette voix lui criait qu'il y avait danger? Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation en elle qui lui signalait qu'elle était en danger... quelle était cette situation?

* * *

 ** _Sous Région:_**

L'équipe de Livaï arrivait enfin dans la sous région. Ils étaient arrivés à destination quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient censés se faire faire accueillir par le chef du village du Sud de la région et les quelques membres de la sécurité.

Livaï dévisageait les maisons qu'ils dépassaient dans la calèche. La région était aussi plus pauvre que Roni avait dit. La région n'était elle même pas du tout peuplée mais avec l'exode rurale, plusieurs foyers n'étaient constitués que de vieillards et parents.

\- Caporal Ackerman, Lui lança Roni sn se tourna vers lui.

Il lui lança un regard rapide avant de voir qu'elle lui tendait un document qu'il saisit avec indifférence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lança t-il en feuilletant les documents.

\- C'est votre passeport et document confirmant votre identité. Dans la sous région, pour éviter tout malheur, ils ont tendance à refuser l'entrée des étrangers alors...

\- Je ne crois pas que t'as bien compris... nous ne sommes pas ici en tant que touristes. Nous avons une mission. Personne de toute la communaut murale n'ignore la signification et origine de cet uniforme.

Roni le regarda avec surprise avant de gratter la tête avec gêne.

\- Ah... je suis désolée...

Livaï lui lança un regard rapide avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre de la calèche. Depuis son réveil, le jeune homme était de mauvaise humeur... il connaissait parfaitement l'origine de celle-ci et cela le frustrait encore plus.

Depuis quelques temps, il remarquait qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur quelque chose sans que le visage de la petite neurochirurgienne ne vienne le déranger. Il avait tout simplement horreur de ça.

Le rapport de la veille ne lui avait pas permis d'oublier quoi que ce soit. Au contraire... il avait constater avec colère qu'il regrettait presque avaoir couché avec Roni, à cause de ce satané sentiment de culpabilité... il était furieux contre cette femme... contre lui même... pourquoi Ciel s' était-il embarqué dans une situation pareille.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant la calèche s'arrêter. Le chauffeur les notifia qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il fut le dernier à sortir et constata avec surprise le regroupe de la population en face de la calèche.

\- Que se passe t-il? demanda t-il à Roni

Celle-ci lui sourit

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas... lança t-elle en s'approchant d'un vieillard dans la foule qui se tenait devant tout le monde.

\- Il se passe quoi là? Lança Will à son camarade Mark qui dévisageait Roni avec surprise

La jeune femme prit la main du vieil homme et y déposa un baiser avant de poser celle-ci contre son front. Le vieillard lui souriait. Roni se redressa et lui rendit son sourire. Il prit alors la parole.

\- C'est rare de voir une femme du Sud dans cet uniforme. Tu fais notre fierté jeune fille.

Elle sourit avant de s'incliner.

\- Merci Noré c'est un honneur.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son équipe qui la dévisageait toujours et leur sourit.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Voici le chef du village, Noré. Il nous attendait.

Livaï et les autres s'approchèrent lentement avant de dévisager la foule qui la fixait, gênés.

Le vieil s'approcha d'eux.

\- Il est également rare de voir ceux du Nord ici. Lança t-il avec un sourire en tendant sa main à Livaï.

Celui-ci lui serra la main avant de lui lancer un regard curieux. Son accoutrement l'amusait presque. Il portait une grande tunique blanche avec plusieurs quelques joyaux noir et rouge. Le vieil homme fut rapide a constater le regard perplexe de Livaï et éclata de rire.

\- Vous semblez étonné par notre culture.

Livaï sourit avec ironie

\- Disons que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je viens au Sud.

\- je vois. lâcha Noré avec un sourire avant de marcher vers une grande demeure. Suivez moi, les autorités de la région.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à suivre le vieil homme. Une explosion retentit à l'endroit même où le vieil homme posa le pied. Au ralenti, Livaï vit le bâtiment sombrer également. Il resta figé sur place, choqué, incapable de bouger.

Mais alors qu'il dévisageait le corps du vieil homme s'éparpiller en plusieurs morceaux, une main le retint en arrière et la seconde d'après, il était derrière un mur Roni à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lança Will également caché derrière le mur avec eux.

Roni lança un regard rapide derrière le mur avant de se tourner vers son équipe.

\- Oh non ils arrivent! Lâcha t-elle en panique.

Ses canarades se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Qui?! Lança Will et Mark en panique.

\- C'est une embuscade! Un groupe du Sud refuse formellement de recevoir les étrangers... je pense que c'est eux...

\- Préparez vous au combat... lâcha soudainement Livaï le regard vide, noir.

Ses subordonnés le dévisagèrent de surprise.

\- Caporal nous ne pouvons pas! Nous sommes sur leur territ..

\- Fais ce que je te dis! Leur territoire ou pas ils ont tenté de nous tuer et viennent de tuer un vieil sous mes yeux, tu crois que je vais laisser ça passer?!

\- Caporal elle a raison! Le mieux serait de partir tant qu'on en a la possibilité. Ainsi on pourra signaler l'attentat aux autorités de la région.

Livaï sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha du groupe d'hommes d'un air décidé. Il ne fut pas long avant que ceux-ci ne le remarque et rapidement, l'un d'eux lança une bombe en sa direction. Livaï savait, il savait que si il ne bougeait pas rapidement cette bombe allait lui prendre la vie, il n'allait plus jamais revoir Donnah...

Eh merde... pourquoi pensait-il à elle en cet instant alors qu'il risquait de mourir...

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éviter la bombe, il sentit une main le pousser et la seconde d'après il se trouva au sol, loin de la bombe. Celle-ci avait explosé... elle venait de prendre la vie à... Oh non...

* * *

 ** _N'HESITEZ PAS À COMMENTER_**

* * *

 _*À Suivre*_


	15. Chapitre 14 - Passion

_Merci pour les commentaires._

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Cela faisait plus 1h30 que des combats avaient lieu entre les différentes escouades et les titans. Bien évidement, nombreux cadavres décoraient le sinistre district de Rose envahie par les titans. Au haut du mur, l'escouade de Hansi s'était repliée, complètement exténuée. Pour une fois, aucun d'entre eux n'avait perdu la vie mais il y avait comme toujours des blessés. Certains l'étaient si gravement que les envoyer au combat serait synonyme de suicide.

Jean soupira avant de s'allonger à même le sol du mur, sous les regards épuisés de ses camarades.

\- On en a encore pour longtemps?! Où sont ces fichus souterrains?! J'en ai ma claque moi de devoir exécuter tous ces titans sans réel but! Alors qu'on pourrait déjà être dans ces sous sols!

Eren frustré se tourna vers lui.

\- Je te conseille de la fermer Jean... À t'entendre on croirait que tous ces soldats morts au combat aujourd'hui seraient morts pour rien!

Jean se redressa honteux.

\- Ah désolé... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di...

\- Escouade 4 levez vous! Nous partons pour les sous sols! Lâcha Hansi accourant vers eux, documents en main.

Mikasa se redressa avant de lancer un dernier regard à ses camarades morts au combats, leurs cadavres se faisant dévorer par les titans.

La jeune femme effectua un salut militaire, avant de remonter son écharpe jusqu'à son nez et de courir rejoindre les autres discrètement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Eren lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour son état mental actuel. Même durant ses combats aujourd'hui, il la sentait ailleurs, elle gaspillait beaucoup trop de gaz et lorsqu'elle exécutait ces titans elle coupait beaucoup trop profondément, abimant ainsi ses lames. Ce n'était pas une bonne stratégie... elle était visiblement toujours dans tous ses états... et bien sûr, trop vulnérable.

Eren, derrière elle, accéléra le pas pour ne pas la quitter des yeux. Il devait rester près d'elle pour pouvoir la protéger... car à cet instant, elle était juste trop vulnérable.

Alors que tous les deux s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur escouade déjà de l'autre côté de la ville, un sentiment étrange mit Eren en alerte, comme un sixième sens... Eren ne savait pas comment le décrire mais il était contrasté d'une angoisse pressante. Il n'avait jamais été dans un état pareil... Il avait des frissons dans le dos et, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre son état actuel, au ralenti, il vit son escouade se tourner vers eux avec de grands yeux en panique, et la seconde d'après, il vit le corps de son amie d'enfance projetter en arrière, du sang jaïllissant de partout, la jeune femme, sur le coup avait perdu connaissance.

Eren, sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, se ressaisit rapidement et accouru rattraper sa camarade. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'échapper avec la jeune femme entre les mains, deux titans les encerclèrent.

Le jeune soldat dévisagea les titans en panique... il ne pouvait pas utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel avec Mikasa dans les bras, il ne pouvait pas non plus se transformer en titan par peur de ne pas avoir toute sa conscience et de nourrir cette possibilité de lui faire du mal inconsciemment... Que devait-il faire?

C'est alors qu'il vit les titans tomber. Pourquoi? La seconde d'après il vit Pixis qui lui sourit avant de s'approcher de lui avec le sourire.

\- Jaeger. Lança t-il amicalement

Eren sourit avant de le saluer.

\- Repos.

\- Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous emmene ici mon Colonel?

\- Je fais également partie de cette opération. Vous feriez mieux de vous repliez avec cette jolie jeune femme. Dans cet état elle ne vous mènera nulle part.

Eren lança un regard inquiet à Mikasa avant de soupirer.

* * *

 _《 Être un soldat est un véritable challenge... devoir constament confronter cette limite si facilement franchissable entre la vie et la mort... La mort... un mot si court mais incitant tellement de douleur, de souffrance, de tristesse, de choc... Tous ces sentiments juste pour justifier la peur que l'on ressent face à celle-ci... Cette peur qui confirme encore notre humanité... Mais si avoir peur de la mort est une caractéristique humaine alors... ne le suis-je plus?..._

 _Après avoir vu tellement de cadavres tout au long de mes missions, après avoir dû faire face aux corps sans vie de mes compagnons... des mes proches... je ne crois plus pouvoir refléter cette peur... alors... cela voudrait-il dire que je ne suis plus humain?》_

* * *

Planté sur place, incapable de bouger, le cœur agité, le caporal fixa le corps de sa subordonnée gisant sur ses jambes d'un air indéchiffrable. Ce n'était ni le choc, ni la surprise et encore moins de la tristesse que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Il arborait un visage neutre... Il n'était plus lui même...

Mark et Will perchés derrière un grand mur lancèrent quelques regards en arrière pour constater les dégâts que la bombe avait causé. Le caporal et Roni y avaient-ils laissé la vie? Une grande fumée épaisse leur empêchait de voir autour d'eux. Et le silence qui suivait cette attente ne les rassurait pas du tout.

Équipements tridimensionnels en place, lames en main, les deux hommes se préparaient au combat. Le groupe de xénophobes était très certainement toujours sur les lieux et si ils lançaient une bombe par surprise c'était qu'une autre allait très certainement suivre.

Mark se tourna vers son camarade d'un air curieux.

\- Will tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi? Lança t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers lui.

\- Le vieillard a dit que le point de base des autorités de la villr se trouvait là non?

\- Ouais mais le bâtiment s'est effondré!

\- Justement! Il s'est effondré mais ici il n'y avait pas de coins pour les chevaux... c'était juste un simple bâtiment! Donc...

Alors que Mark s'apprêtait à finir sa phrase, une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre et les projeta un peu plus loin du mur où ils s'étaient cachés. Dès que le choc fut passé, Mark fut le premier à se relever et à accourir pour guetter si le caporal et Roni allaient bien. Will le suivit tant bien que mal, il s'était blessé à la jambe suite au choc. Arrivé au niveau de son camarade il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Alors? Ils sont vivants? Lança t-il

Subitement, il sentit le corps de son ami trembler. Il paniquait.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lança Will avant de tenter également de lancer un regard derrière le mur mais Mark le repoussa.

\- Rejoignons la calèche! Lâcha Mark en l'entraînant vers la calèche qui les avait conduit sur les lieux.

Will sous le choc rejeta la main de son ami.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?! On ne peut pas laisser les autres ici et rentrer enfin! On devrait au moins vérifier si...

Mark s'approcha de lui d'un air terrifier.

\- Ce n'est pas ça!

\- Quoi!? Lâches moi! Lança t-il avant de s'approcher rapidement de mur et de lancer un regard discret vers celui-ci.

Son cœur rata un battement, ce qu'il voyait défiait tout simplement les limites de son imagination... Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de peur dans sa vie. Une énorme aura meurtrière envahissait les lieux. Elle était si palpable qu'il avait même du mal à respirer correctement. Le cœur agité, le jeune homme fixa avec stupéfaction leur caporal de dos, debout, les cadavres des criminels gisants sur le sol. Il tenait la tête d'une de ses victime entre ses mains. Les survivants du groupe de villageois non loin de là s'enfuyait en panique. Cette scène était macabre... Le caporal avait les vêtements pleins de sang, dans sa main droite une des lames de son équipement tridimensionnel littéralement cassée... C'était bien de lui qu'émanait cette aura sombre et négative... quelle était cette présence...

Will recula violement, effrayé. Mark l'aida à se ressaisir.

\- Eh! Eh! Will?

Il se tourna vers son ami.

\- Dis Mark... lâcha celui-ci d'un air vide

\- Eh qu'est-ce qu'il y a Will? Will?! s'affola Mark en voyant son ami vaciller.

\- Tu... tu crois que notre caporal il est vraiment humain?

\- Quoi?

Alors que Will perdait connaissance suite à la perte d'énormement de sang, le caporal sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'eux, le regard vide. Mark le fixait d'un air intimidé. Il n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal. Il tenait Roni dans ses bras, à sa vue, Mark se rassura mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux, il constata l'état pitoyable de la jeune femme. Elle avait prit le coup de la bombe avec plus de force que quiconque. Son visage était méconnaissable. Elle était complètement brûlé dans le cou jusqu'à sa son ventre. Ses jambes étaient dans un sens suspect, ce qui laissait croire qu'elle avait des jambes cassées. Et le dernier détail qui le choqua et l'attrista le plus fut de constater les yeux de la jeune femme, des larmes de sang perlaient sur ses joues.

Il comprit alors... La folie et la rage avec laquelle Livaï avait exécuté ces criminels reflétaient sa colère face à ce qu'ils venaient d'infliger à la jeune femme. C'était pire que la mort... Une vie sans vue... Une vie mais coupée du monde... elle ne pourrait plus jamais être un soldat... revoir les êtres qu'elle aimait, un handicap pesant et dur à vivre.

Livaï la transportait avec des yeux pleins d'assurance. Il avait exaucé le vœu le plus cher de la jeune femme. Il les avaient exécutés. Ceux qui venaient de lui arracher son rêve de promotion, son rêve d'être soldat. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais... plus jamais en être un digne de ce nom... Elle avait perdu connaissance mais Livaï savait déjà qu'à son départ une douleur immense et inconsolable l'habiterait et la hânterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...

* * *

 ** _4h du soir QG de Rose_**

Donnah sortait de son bureau. Elle avait passé toute la matinée et l'après-midi en salle d'opération à s'occuper de quelques patients du Docteur Geir qui n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas de docteur. Leurs cas étaient particulièrement délicats et personne n'avait souhaité prendre la relève du vieillard, par peur de faire une erreur qui coûterait la vie à ceux-ci la responsabilité de leurs cas était intimidant.

Mais pour son cas, Donnah se sentait presque obligée de prendre la relève. Elle se doutait bien que Dylan avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition du vieil homme et elle se sentait coupable... Si elle ne lui avait pas parlé de leur relation plutôt compliquée, peut être n'aurait-il pas eu de motif de vouloir le faire disparaître. Elle priait sincèrement, au fond d'elle même qu'elle se trompait... mais... ce sentiment au fond d'elle qui lui disait de se méfier, de faire attention à son frère... elle n'en pouvait plus...

Alors qu'elle retirait la clé de son bureau qu'elle venait à peine de refermer, elle remarqua une infirmière plantée derrière elle. Donnah surprise s'exclama effrayée, sous l'air amusé de l'infirmière.

\- Vous ai-je fais peur? Lança t-elle sous le ton de la rigolade.

Donnah lui sourit en se calmant de la surprise de plus tôt.

\- Me cherchiez vous? demanda t-elle en rangeant sa clé dans son sac.

\- Oui. L'infirmière Tanaki m'a dit de vous prévenir que le chauffeur vous attend en bas. Il vous conduira directement chez Monsieur Geir st vous raccompagnera également.

Sur ce, l'infirmière la salua avant de s'en aller à pas de loup. Donnah l'observant s'éloigner avec amusement. Elle était vraiment silencieuse, cela devait être un talent.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, une main l'intercepta et elle reconnu Dylan. Il la regardait d'un air plutôt étrange.

\- Quelle surprise! Lâcha t-elle d'un air faussement réjouit.

Dylan lui sourit.

\- Tu as fini tôt aujourd'hui dis donc. Lâcha t-il en lui prenant son sac.

Intriguée elle le saisit rapidement

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon sac? Lâcha t-elle en le tirant.

Dylan se tourna vers elle d'un air surprit.

\- Eh du calme... Je voulais juste le tenir. Je tenais toujours ton sac quand on rentrait de l'école non?

Donnah se mit à s'inquiéter. C'était beaucoup trop étrange... pourquoi voulait-il tenir son sac là maintenant? Voulait-il lui empêcher de rejoindre le chauffeur et d'aller rendre visite à la femme du Docteur Geir? Et pourquoi une nouvelle fois doutait-elle de lui? Tout cela l'agassait complètement. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne voulait plus douter de son frère. Il était l'homme à qui elle avait toujours fait confiance. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à douter de chaque petit détail de son existance maintenant.

Soudainement la jeune femme lâcha son sac et se mit à fixer son frère d'un air sérieux. Curieux et intrigué par son expression, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Donnah?

\- Dylan il faut qu'on parle..

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard sérieux subitement.

\- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle là dans ce couloir? Allons dans ton bureau alors.

\- Me caches-tu quelque chose? lâcha t-elle soudainement. Le jeune homme qui avait déjà commencé à marcher vers le bureau de la jeune femme se figea.

\- Tu sais... continua t-elle... ça va faire quelques semaines déjà que je commence à me méfier de toi...

À ce moment, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa jeune sœur d'un regard sérieux.

\- Et comment ça se fait? demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle lentement.

Inconsciemment la jeune femme recula au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

\- Eh bien... tu as changé... beaucoup... depuis un temps tu... tu... tu penses trop à de la revenche... tu fréquentes des gens suspects... tu m'interdis de fréquenter certaines personnes et je me demande bien si... si tout ça a un but.

Dylan stoppa ses pas et se mit à sourire. Un sourire qui n'exprimait pas du tout de la joie mais de l'ironie... ainsi qu'une lassitude palpable...

\- Donnah arrêtes... lâcha t-il en rigolant subitement.

Ce rire étrangement ne la rassurait pas du tout. C'était comme si ce rire confirmait ses doutes... Elle avait raison... il lui cachait quelque chose... elle avait raison... ils n'étaient pas du même camp... elle avait raison... elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance...

La jeune femme, inconsciemment versa des larmes. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de constater que l'homme à qui elle faisait le plus confiance n'était plus... que le gentil grand frère Dylan... le pacifique Dylan... le fils de leur mère qui était tout simplement une figure parfaite pour la douceur n'était plus... Cet imposteur... assoiffé de vengeance, capable de commandité le pire avait prit sa place...

《 Rendez moi mon Dylan... Rendez moi mon frère...》

Son cœur criait au désespoir, la douleur que la situation lui infligeait était si grande et intense qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne le voyait plus... ce n'était plus son frère.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et se mit à essuyer ses larmes sous le regard indifférent de Dylan. Il savait... il savait qu'elle venait de comprendre la situation... il savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la décision de s'éloigner de lui et il ne fallait pas.

\- Donnah. Lâcha t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

La jeune femme n'avait même plus la force de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle fixa le sol tandis qu'elle l'entendit continuer.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Lâcha t-il...

Elle ferma les yeux en suppliant sa conscience d'y croire. Elle voulait tellement y croire.

《Il n'est pas mon ennemi》 se répéta t-elle dans sa conscience...

Elle avait beau supplier son esprit d'y croire mais l'évidence la persécutait. Alors frustrée, elle lâcha:

\- Alors de qui es-tu l'ennemi?

Dylan recula, le regard indifférent. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

\- Alors de qui es-tu l'ennemi? Répéta t-elle, rouvrant les yeux.

Il ne souriait pas, non plus était-il surpris par la question.

\- Je suis l'ennemi des ennemis de notre père... lâcha t-il.

Donnah soupira. Elle était triste... tellement...

\- Dylan ne faisons pas ça à père. lâcha t-elle en le regardant tristement.

Donnah pouvait lire de la colère monter en lui par le regard qu'il lui lançait désormais... sous la défensive il essuya un regard vexé.

\- Je sauve son honneur.

\- Mais non Dylan... Non... en t'impliquant avec ces mauvais individus tu lui fais du mal... tu te fais du mal... tu nous fais du mal...

Cette phrase sembla le ramener à la raison vu le regard triste qu'il lui lança. Elle en profita pour tenter de le convaincre.

\- Dylan ne fais rien que tu regretteras. Je veux le bonheur de père autant que toi mais ne fais rien qui risquerait d'aggraver sa réputation... mère nous regarde et je parirais ma vie qu'elle ne voudrait absolument pas nous voir une nouvelle fois malheureux...

Elle marcha lentement vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je t'en supplie... reviens nous... ce monde est déjà assez compliqué avec ces titans qui à chaque fois défient notre humanité pour que nous soyons divisés encore plus... Dylan... reviens nous... lâcha t-elle les larmes aux yeux...

Le jeune homme combattait ces larmes qui défiaient son orgueil. La situation actuelle était juste trop pour lui pour pouvoir la supporter. Il repoussa sa jeune sœur.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Dyla...

\- Donnah je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Et tu ferais mieux de m'écouter quand je te dis de t'éloigner de Livaï, l'armée n'est et ne sera jamais de notre côté.

Donnah le dévisagea, intriguée.

\- Que veux tu dire? Livaï il m..

\- Écoutes moi! la coupa t-il en posant ses mains sur ses deux joues. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi et je ne le serais jamais! C'est une décision qui te reviens de me suivre ou de me tourner le dos! Je sais que tu viendras à moi quand tu sauras la cause de tout cela et notre secret. Je le sais! C'est pour ça que je te dis ne crée d'affinités avec personne ici! Tu le regretteras plus tard Donnah!

Donnah était effrayée. Quel secret? Quel regret qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Elle rejeta la main de son aîné avec violence.

\- De... de quoi tu parles!?

\- Donnah... tenta t-il, mais elle recula.

\- Y a t-il quelque chose que j'ignore sur moi même?

Dylan la fixa sans mot.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?

\- Dylan?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le harceler de questions elle remarqua le regard de son frère se détourner et son visage prendre un air sombre, l'infirmière de plus tôt se tenait là debout... depuis combien de temps?

\- Qui êtes vous? Lança Dylan d'un air tendu.

Étrangement à ce moment là, tout en elle lui criait de prendre cette infirmière et de la mettre en sécurité. De la protéger... cet expression suspecte qu'il arborait lui rappelait vaguement celle qu'il prenait quand ils étaient petits lorsque des adultes les dénigraient à cause de leur père... aussi effrayante qu'avant, elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille alors, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'infirmière rapidement et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Mon chauffeur! J'avais complètement oublié! Dylan nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Elle prit l'infirmière par la main et se mit littéralement à courir dès qu'elles furent hors de sa vue.

À l'entrée elle cessa ses pas et se tourna vers elle.

\- Avez vous entendu notre conversation? Demanda t-elle en panique.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard intrigué.

\- Oui... enfin je suis là depuis quand même un bon moment... je voulais juste pas déranger.

Le regard de Donnah s'aggrandit. Elle se doutait que désormais, la jeune femme serait très certainement la proie de son frère. Une disparition mystérieuse allait très certainement faire la une des journaux si elle ne la mettait pas en sécurité rapidement.

Elle prit la jeune femme par la main et couru vers le bureau du commandant.

《 je ne suis pas ton ennemi》

《 je ne suis pas ton ennemi》

《 je ne suis pas ton ennemi》

Elle se répéta plusieurs fois les paroles de son grand frère mais rien. Tout en elle lui alertait le danger qui rôdait désormais autour de la jeune femme.

《 Je suis l'ennemi des ennemis de notre père》

Cette phrase lui clarifiait parfaitement la situation. Visiblement elle ne courait aucun danger face à lui mais cette infirmière constituait une proie potentielle pour lui. Elle formait désormais un obstacle pour lui... il voudra s'en débarasser.

Donnah courait. Elle avait peur. Tellement. Alors qu'elle courait, elle entendit la sonnerie du haut parleur du QG, une annonce allait être faîte.

\- 《 Le Commandant Erwin est sollicité à la salle de Réunion par le Colonel Pixis. Je répète...》

Donnah s'arrêta

\- Quoi? C'est où ça?

\- Docteur pouvez vous me dire pourquoi nous courrons? lâcha l'infirmière visiblement épuisée.

Donnah se tourna vers elle.

\- Montrez moi la salle de réunion et je vous dirais... c'est urgent

* * *

 ** _Sous région de Kilmort_**

Il pleuvait au Sud, la rosée sinistre venait contraster avec l'ambiance morbide des lieux. 3 heures étaient passés depuis l'attentat qui avait prit la vie à Norée le chef du village et... malheureusement avait laissé leur camarade Roni en piteux état.

Ils avaient rejoints l'auberge et y avait reçu des soins. Livaï avait juste un bras cassés et quelques coupures par ci mais ils devraient passer la nuit là en attendant que les renforts de Rose soient informés de leur situation actuelle.

Assit au bord d'une fenêtre, le caporal fixait la pénombre qui s'imposait dehors d'un air distrait. Il était déjà 7h du soir et pourtant il était le seul éveillé. Ses camarades avaient reçus des soins et s'étaient réfugié dans leur chambre tandis que Roni elle avait été transporté à la clinique la plus proche.

Il se refusait d'être présent lorsqu'elle réaliserait qu'elle était désormais aveugle. En y repensant le jeune homme soupira.

La situation était trop pour lui. Il n'aimait pas cela... Il savait que si il était présent pour elle et la supportait elle allait vouloir le lier à elle... le porter dans son cœur et ce n'était pas du tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas être l'épaule sur qui pleurer de qui que ce soit. Aller au combat et devoir infliger la douleur de sa possible disparition à quelqu'un était juste trop pour lui... trop de culpabilité. Cette situation ne correspondait pas à ses critères. Il n'en voulait pas. C'était égoïste oui mais... c'était mieux pour eux deux.

Étrangement, il se remémora ce moment où, pendant une seconde il avait cru perdre la vie. Voir cette bombe au ralenti s'approcher de lui. À ce moment là il avait ressentit sa plus grande peur. Livaï sourit ironiquement. On pourrait croire qu'il n'était pas humain. Et pourtant... il se détestait de l'avouer mais en voyant cette bombe... en voyant sa mort si proche... il avait eu mal de ne serait imaginer ne plus revoir cette jeune femme à qui il se hâtait de retourner...

Leur mission était visiblement un échec. Ils devront revenir plus tard avec quelques renforts mais dès son retour il savait que c'était la première chose qu'il se hâtait de voir. Son sourire... ce sourire si innocent. Ce sourire qui le hântait pour le faire culpabiliser de cet épisode avec Roni. Cette erreur. Oui... c'était une erreur car si elle venait à le savoir, il savait qu'elle en souffrirait. Il ne voulait ça...

Livaï ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le mur où il était adossé pensif. Quel était ce sentiment? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de l'avoir trahit? Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble non? Juste un épisode comme Roni non? Pourquoi sa conscience le persécutait-elle autant? Pourquoi se sentait-il autant désolé?

* * *

Mikasa ouvrait lentement ses yeux. Elle était prise d'un gros mal de tête. Constatant le ciel étoilé qui lui faisait face, elle se redressa en panique. Où se trouvait-elle? Quelques secondes après, elle constata qu'elle était dans une des grandes charettes avec lesquels ils étaient partis ce matin.

\- T'es réveillé? Lança une voix près d'elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et constata la présence d'Eren. Il était adossé contre le rebord de la charette et la fixait d'un air inquiet.

Elle détourna le regard et tenta de regagner ses souvenirs. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit qu'Eren lui remettre une grosse couverture bleu en coton.

\- Couvre toi. Tu vas attraper froid. On en a encore pour une heure de route. lâcha t-il.

Mikasa se tourna vers lui et se mit à rougir. Leur proximité la perturbait de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir là... La veille ils avaient échangé des baisers passionnés, il lui avait littéralement démontré à quel point il l'aimait... mais comme à chaque fois elle s'était faite rejeter.

La jeune femme soupira, les yeux fermés en repensant à cette sensation magique qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Cette bouffée si agréable qui l'avait possé quand il l'avait serré tout contre lui. Oh comme elle l'aimait...

Eren ne la quittait des yeux. Il se doutait bien de ce à quoi elle pensait. Il avait eu tout l'après midi pour y repenser en prenant soin d'analyser correctement leur situation. Mais le résultat était le même, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la faire souffir. Mais ne pouvait non plus se résoudre à la quitter. Il n'était sûr de rien... mais il savait qu'il la voulait, il savait également que si une situation pareille arrivait où, il devrait choisir entre accomplir son devoir ( choisir de vivre avec Vanessa pour l'accomplir ) ou Mikasa. Il savait... il savait qu'il choisirait de la laisser elle. Il savait qu'il choisirait de la faire souffrir...Il ne voulait pas lui infliger de douleur. Il ne voulait p..

\- Eren... lâcha soudainement Mikasa.

Eren sortit de ses pensées et la fixa avec curiosité. Elle le dévisageait d'un air sérieux qui l'intriguait.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense n'est-ce pas? Lâcha t-elle

\- Quoi?

Mikasa ferma les yeux avant de soupirer tristement.

\- Je t'en prie Eren ne joue pas avec ça...

Eren savait désormais parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

\- Je...

\- Est-ce à cause de Vanessa? L'aimes-tu? demanda t-elle

Eren se retint de pousser une exclamation de surprise. D'où sortait-elle ces conneries?

\- Quoi?!

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien? Je suis pas assez féminine? Ou me vois tu trop comme une sœur?

Eren avait mal de constater que la jeune femme était en proie à autant de questions remettant en cause ce qu'elle était tout ça à cause de lui. Il détestait cela... La voir se dénigrer ou se sentir moins qu'elle l'était à cause des propres insécurités.

\- Mika..

\- Tu sais je t'aime Eren...

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement. L'expression que la jeune femme lui lançait en lui avouant ces précieux trois mots était d'une telle beauté. Elle avait mal et pourtant elle lui souriait, elle l'aimait et elle en était heureuse. Eren était tellement émue qu'il posa une main sur sa joue sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Eren?... lança t-elle dans le but de le ramener à la réalité

Il sortit de ses pensées et lui lança un regard.

\- Hein?

\- Je t'aime j'ai dit... Répéta t-elle en souriant, d'un sourire encore plus grand et plus éblouissant.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait céder. Il savait que si la jeune femme persistait, elle allait réussir à le faire succomber. Il ne voulait tellement pas et en même temps le désirait tellement. Il regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux et se mit à verser des larmes.

\- Eren?! Lâcha Mikasa inquiète. Elle se redressa et prit son visage en coupe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Eren?!

Eren lui sourit avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il avait finalement cédé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui sourire, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui rendre ses baisers, le caresser...

Désormais il ne pourrait plus se raisonner. Désormais elle était à lui et lui à elle, il ne pourrait regarder autre et il le savait. Même Vanessa ne pourrait plus rien contre eux. Cet amour était pur, trop pur pour se laisser vaincre. Il ne pourra la laisser, il ne pourra la quitter. Ils venaient de signer un pacte...

\- Mikasa... Je suis désolé... lâcha t-il en coupant leur baiser

《Non...arrêtes》

Mikasa, toujours les yeux fermés le serra tout contre elle. Elle ne voulait le lâcher. Elle ne pouvait. Pourquoi disait-il qu'il était désolé? La quittait-il encore? Non.

\- Mikasa écoutes moi...

Elle pleurait

\- C'est dur Eren... de tout le temps se faire rejeter alors que je sais que tu m'a...

\- Non tu ne comprends pas je suis désolé de t'avoir fais attendre.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Elle lui lança un regard, il lui souriait.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça Mikasa. Pour rien d'autre... j'ai trop regretté durant toute cette journée la décision que j'ai prise hier...et merci de m'avoir donné une seconde chance... lança t-il avec le sourire.

Mikasa ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle savait au fond d'elle que son engagement avec une autre était officiel et pourtant... pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêchait. Elle l'aimait trop...

《Mikasa ressaisis-toi!》Lui hurlait sa conscience.

Mais au ciel sa conscience son cœur en rafolait ce soir. Son cœur était maître de cette relation et non sa conscience.

* * *

 _ ***À Suivre***_

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	16. Chapitre 15 - Euphorie

Merci à **PetitKiwi** pour ton commentaire.

 _(10-08-17) Désolée à tous ceux qui ont lu le 16ème chapitre avant de lire celui-ci je me suis embrouillé dans les modifications. En tout cas bienvenue à tous les nouveaux._

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE** _  
_

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Il pleuvait dans les sous régions. Une forte pluie qui poussait la population à être en mouvement pour éviter de potentiels innondations. C'était un phénomène courant dans la sous région. Les innondations causaient à des centaine d'habitants la perte de leur foyer encourageant la pauvreté et le chômage au Sud.

Livaï soupira lassablement. Cela faisait peut être déjà 6 mendiants qu'ils avaient croisé en route. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce genre de situation, plutôt rares au Nord.

Le Caporal se redressa avant de s'adosser contre le confortable fauteuil de leur calèche, feignant de s'endormir pour éloigner les pauvres enfants mendiant à la petite fenêtre de leur calèche. Cela faisait déjà 4h qu'ils avaient prit la route. Il était rassuré par le simple fait que bientôt il serait de retour dans son environnement habituel... Il pourra enfin se relaxer... la revoir...

Livaï rouvrit violement ses yeux. Il en avait par dessus la tête de se rendre compte qu'une nouvelle fois il repensait à la jeune femme. Cela ne cessait pas. Depuis le début du trajet il appréhendait sa réaction à la vue de la jeune femme. Allait-il pouvoir lui faire face comme avant? Il en était capable certes... mais une voix au fond de lui lui rappelait l'acte synonyme d'infidélité qu'il avait témoigné à son égard.

Le caporal mit ses deux mains sur son visage pour éloigner toutes ces pensées coupables. Qu'était-ce? Pourquoi devait-il s'en vouloir? Ils n'avaient que couché ensemble, ils n'étaient pas en couple, n'avait fait aucune promesse. Normalement il ne devait pas se sentir aussi mal... pourquoi cette jeune femme le perturbait-elle autant? Normalement... oui... normalement il serait déjà passé à une autre non? Pourquoi cette fois...

\- Caporal?

Livaï se redressa brusquement, sortit de ses pensées, il lança un regard à Will qui le fixait avec interrogation. Celui-ci continua:

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien?

Livaï lança des regards furtifs entre lui et le vide avant de soupirer.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste épuisé ça passera.

Le visage de son subordonné prit un air rassuré avant qu'il ne se tourne vers leur camarade Mark, dormant profondément. Il sourit avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

\- On dirait que Mark n'a pas pu résister.

Livaï se radossa.

\- Pas besoin. La mission est finie. Il mérite de se reposer. Et toi de même.

Will lui sourit avant de s'adosser.

\- Très bien, donc si vous le permettez...

Livaï hocha la tête et la seconde d'après, Will ferma les yeux et s'abandonner à un répis bien mérité, sous les yeux de leur caporal perdu dans ses pensées.

La mission avait été un échec. Ils n'avaient pas réussis à rencontrer les autorités du Sud pour les convaincre de s'allier à l'armée. Depuis quelques années déjà, ce groupe xénophobe formait ce gros obstacle quant au développement de la région. Ils n'avaient que les murs comme protection et comme véritable élément de lutte contre les titans mais, si jamais ces titans venaient à se créer une voie, ils étaient damnés. C'était un risque à éviter, mais en vain le QG avait tenté de les mettre en garde de proposé leur contribution et leur support, l'influence de cet ordre xénophobe au Sud qui prônait la pureté de leurs terres et l'interdiction de l'implication des étrangers au risque de cette malédiction minable.

* * *

 _ **《FLASHBACK》**_

 _\- Une malédiction? C'est quoi cette histoire? Lâcha Livaï en dévisageant Roni dans la calèche en route pour rendre visite aux autorités du Sud_

 _La jeune femme soupira tristement_

 _\- Oui... On l'appelle le génocide du Sud._

 _\- "Le génocide du Sud"? Répétèrent Will et Mark d'un air intéressé._

 _\- Il y a longtemps, lors de la construction des murs, la dispute des territoire était un sujet courant. Tout le monde cherchait à vivre le plus loin possible des Titans. La majorité suivirent alors la famille royale et créèrent des foyers et résidences dans ces coins sécurisés. Mais dans les masses, il y avait également des pauvres dont le peuple de Kira qui furent obligés à chaque fois d'abandonner les terres qu'ils trouvaient aux taxes excessifs. Ainsi la plupart des hommes se lancèrent dans des métiers pas nets pour nourrir leurs familles. La région était devenue connue pour son taux fort de criminalité..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir? Lança Livaï impatient._

 _\- Notre région est formée de descendants des pires criminels. Tous les criminels du Nord étaient envoyés ici si banissement. Et après quelques années de criminalité excessive, sans distinction et considération pour les Sudiens, Frost avait ordonné l'extinction complète de sa race._

 _\- Meryl Frost? Lança Mark_

 _Roni lui lança un regard étonné avant d'hocher la tête lentement._

 _\- Oui... Un Noble du nom de Frost qui avait faillit se faire exiler après avoir été confirmé être en relation avec des criminels et leur ordonner des assassinats._

 _\- On en a entendu parlé. Lança Mark perdu dans ses pensées. Il venait de Sina et avait ordonné qu'on exécute une bonne parties des criminels avec qui il avait été en relation. Et après avoir apprit que le peuple de Kira, refusaient de céder à l'ordre il avait ordonné le génocide..._

 _Livaï dévisagea la jeune femme d'un air indéchiffrable. Sa peau bronzée cachait donc une histoire tragique..._

 _Elle lui lança un regard rapide avant de lui sourire et de continuer._

 _\- Après cela, les survivants se sont réfugiés dans les profondeurs de la région du Sud transmit ce génocide de génération en génération. Une xénophobie sévère s'installa alors dans la mentalité de ceux-ci... Mon peuple est très superstitieux. Nous croyons aux esprits de la forêt. C'est de loin l'esprit le plus puissant sur nos terres. Il nous a plusieurs fois prévenus des dangers, a dénoncé les mauvaises intentions de certains._

 _Les jeunes messieurs la dévisagèrent d'un air douteux, ce qui lui soutira un sourire._

 _\- Je sais c'est difficile a croire mais croyez moi... moi aussi je n'y croyais pas au début. Et j'ai encore beaucoup de doutes jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais une choses est claire. Ces traditions et cette culture est bien réelle... Et beaucoup pense comme moi pour ne pas dire pire. Ils seraient prêts à rejeter tout intru sur leurs terres..._

 _\- Tu veux donc dire... commença Livaï en se levant d'un air ennuyé. Que cette malédiction et ces superstitions sont les raisons qui poussent ton peuple à refuser l'aide de l'armée et le soutien extérieur?_

 _Roni soupira tristement avant d'acquiescer._

 _\- Oui... ça semble stupide mais..._

 _\- Mais? Lâcha Livaï en se plantant devant elle._

 _Mark et Will se levèrent en soupirant._

 _\- Nous devons faire quelque chose à propos de cette situation. Je veux dire ils détestent les Nordiens mais au final ils ont besoin d'aide... Le mur n'est plus un moyen de sécurité sûr contre les titans... n'ont-ils pas entendu la situation de Maria et Rose?_

 _Roni se tourna vers Mark._

 _\- C'est considéré comme un sacrilège de toucher ou ne serait-ce que brecher les murs... Ils ne le permettront jamais. Il faut donc à tout prix qu'aujourd'hui nous réussissions à convaincre ces chefs. C'est déjà beaucoup qu'ils aient accepté de nous rencontrer._

 _Livaï lui lança un regard distrait avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre de la calèche..._

Malheureusement le résultat avait prit une tournure tragique. Ils avaient été attaqués, et la jeune femme était désormais privée de sa capacité de vision. Livaï soupira avant de s'endormir. Vivement qu'ils arrivaient. La situation était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il avait juste hâte de se délivrer de ce poids.

* * *

Erwin sortait de sa réunion. Il venait d'être informé de la situation désastreuse de Kilmort. Il soupira avant de refermer la porte de la salle derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'engager dans un couloir, il reconnu Donnah de dos, tenant une jeune infirmière main, dans la main. Le commandant sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle, curieux.

Entendant les pas, la jeune femme se retourna, sur la défensive. Le regard dur, elle le dévisagea avec une agréable surprise en le reconnaissant. Elle accouru à son chevet, entraînant l'infirmière visiblement épuisée avec elle.

\- Docteur Rosenberg? Lança t-il avec un sourire.

Donnah soupira. Elle n'avait pas le temps de sourire ou de traîner. L'heure était grave.

\- Aidez moi je vous en prie. Lâcha t-elle d'un regard plein de désespoir.

Le commandant reconnu l'intonation de détresse avec laquelle elle l'avait interpelé alors il rouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion, déjà vide et l'y invita galamment.

Dès qu'il ferma la porte, la jeune femme se mit à tourner nerveusement en rond avant de se planter devant lui.

\- Vous devez m'aider.

Erwin, concerné, posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Calmez vous et dîtes moi ce qui se passe.

Donnah balança sa chevelure en arrière nerveusement.

\- Je crois bien que cette jeune femme est en danger. Enfin je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre... enfin je suis sûre mais les preuves palpables me manquent! Je... J'ai juste peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à cette jeune fille par ma faute. Mon...Mon frère il... il est prêt à tout et je crois bien qu'il soit...

\- shut... lança Erwin sérieusement avant de lui indiquer une chaise où prendre place.

La jeune femme s'assit avant de soupirer longuement. Rosa, l'infirmière, alarmée par l'état de Donnah se mit également à paniquer.

\- Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie? Pourquoi m'arriverait-il quelque chose? Pourquoi? Quoi?

Donnah se tourna vers elle tristement.

\- Vous avez malheureusement assisté à quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais dû... et vous avez également entendu des choses bien plus graves...

Rosa s'affola et Erwin s'approcha d'elle lentement avant de poser une main sur son bras.

\- Du calme... tout vas bien. Je suis votre commandant. Il ne vous arrivera absolument rien. Lança t-il avant de se tourner vers Donnah. Donc si je comprend bien, elle est une témointe indésirable et vous supposez que votre frère va vouloir se débarasser d'elle?

Donnah s'affola.

\- Non ce n'est pas qu'une supposition! Enfin... ça l'est quand même mais... mais...

Erwin se redressa.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je comprend. Je prendrais mes dispositions pour protéger cette jeune femme. Mais... votre frère... vous a t-il dit ses plans? lança t-il avec suspicion.

La jeune femme baissa le regard. Elle se sentait tellement mal en ce moment, devoir choisir un camp entre lui et elle... Ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle devait l'abandonner.

La jeune femme soupira une dernière fois avant de lever des yeux humides vers le commandant. Il comprit alors qu'il avait raison. Son frère avait bel et bien un plan. Par mesure de précaution, il voulait éviter de discuter de la situation en face de Rosa mais les temps étaient graves. Ils ne devaient perdre de temps.

Erwin soupira avant de se précipiter vers le microphone de la salle qui communiquait avec tous les bâtiments du QG.

《Votre attention s'il vous plait. Moi commandant Erwin Smith demande à l'escouade numéro 13 de me rejoindre en salle de réunion, je répète l'escouade numéro 13...》

Donnah dévisagea Erwin avec inquiétude. Elle ne serait rassurée que lorsqu'elle verra la jeune infirmière escortée par des hommes de confiance. Elle ne voulait prendre de risque. C'était une vie qui était en jeu.

* * *

\- T'as fais quoi? Nom d'un chien mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire?! "Si t'es pas sûr tu dis pas" C'est pas toi qui me l'as dit? Et maintenant t'es là genre à tout lui balancer comme ça sans raison? Cria Keith, énervé au plus haut point tandis que son ami s'allumait une cigarette d'un air serein.

\- Elle est sûrement déjà allée voir Erwin et c'est bien comme ça. Ils vont donc se concentrer plus sur moi donc tu en profites Ok? lança t-il avec un flegme étonnant.

Keith se redressa avant de contempler son ami d'un air abassourdi.

\- Q...quoi? Attends Dylan t'es...

\- On a de la marchandise à partager. Tu t'occuperas donc de les remettre à Eliott qui se chargera de les transmettre à la bande. Ça prendra quelques jours mais tu peux le faire en 2 jours si tu le fais bien.

Keith dévisagea son ami avec dédain avant de jurer.

\- T'es un putain de malade si tu crois que moi je vais partager ce sérum tout seul. T'as vu la quantité? 2 Jours? Non mais tu me prends pour quoi?

Dylan se redressa et s'approcha lentement de son ami, d'un air frustré.

\- Écoutes on a pas le temps. Donnah a choisit son camp. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a très certainement déjà mis Erwin en garde contre nous. On n'a pas le temps de chuiner tu piges?

Keith le dévisagea pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'essuyer un air contraint.

\- Très bien... Mais...

\- Mais quoi? Cracha Dylan en se retournant.

Keith se redressa.

\- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsqu'elle découvrira sa vraie nature on ne pourra faire demi-tour... Ils voudront vraiment se débarasser d'elle...

De dos, Dylan fixait le sol nerveusement. Il savait à quoi Keith faisait allusion. Une sensation d'amerture prit possession de lui et il se renfrogna de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de sa faute. C'est lui qui avait suivit cette voie. Et malheureusement... en conséquence, Donnah en payait le prix...

* * *

 **《FLASHBACK》**

 _\- Alors comme ça c'est vous le fameux Dylan. Un Winderberght dans les affaires de Frost? C'est plutôt rare. Lança un vieux monsieur assit sur une chaise._

 _Ils étaient dans un grand bâtiment au sous-sol d'un des territoire privé de Rose. C'était le point de repère de ce dangereux groupe qui était le responsable de toutes les activités morbides qui avaient lieu entre les murs, le groupe Frost._

 _Un groupe dangereux certes, mais extrêmement puissant et influent. De nombreux hommes puissants de Sina faisaient appel à eux en tant que nettoyeurs depuis des décennies. Et ils étaient si efficaces et méticuleux que personne ne semblait avoir le profil adapté pour s'opposer à eux._

 _\- Vous semblez bien curieux... et voyez vous... Frost n'aime pas les curieux... Annie ne vous l'a t-elle pas dit?_

 _Le jeune homme était à genou devant une foule d'assassin de renom et de leur chef en question. Il n'en revenait pas qu'ils l'avaient kidnappé juste pour lui poser des questions. Cela ne collait simplement pas. Si ils avaient voulu se débarasser de lui ils l'auraient fait depuis. Pourquoi lui avoir montrer leur base et confronté en personne?_

 _Dylan reconnu Annie dans un coin, le dévisageant d'un air froid. Il se sentit légèrement rassuré. Elle connaissait ses intentions, elle savait quel était son objectif. Elle savait... Était-ce pour ça que..._

 _\- Votre père a un passé avec notre groupe, le saviez vous?_

 _Dylan reporta son attention sur le vieil homme d'un air déconcerté._

 _Celui-ci sourit._

 _\- Vous ne saviez pas? Surprenant... Il s'est battu pendant plusieurs années contre nous pour révéler la plupart de nos secrets au monde._

 _Il effectua une pause et ricana sous ses lourdes rides. Après quelques minutes il leva ses yeux verts vers le jeune homme toujours enchaîné et à genou devant lui._

 _\- Vous ne savez pas quel joie je ressent en vous voyant prosterné ainsi devant moi... lâcha t-il avec un sourire sadique._

 _Dylan le dévisagea nerveusement. Il n'était plus sûr. Il en avait parlé à Annie, de sa volonté de vengeance. De sa haine envers le système. Il y avait ainsi de fortes chances qu'il soit là devant eux pour cela._

 _\- Voilà ce que je te propose Winderberght... lâcha le vieil homme. Nous pouvons t'aider. Aider ton père à retrouver son statut et sa renommée... Tu le sais au fond de toi. Nous avons ce pouvoir. Personne entre ces murs n'a le pouvoir de nous résister. Il serait tragique de devoir perdre une nouvelle fois un être cher à cause du manque de moyen dont vous êtes victimes. Non?_

 _Dylan lança un regard à Annie. Il savait désormais pourquoi il se tenait là. Annie voulait l'aider. À sa manière mais elle essayait de l'aider... Il serait fou de refuser le soutien de ce groupe. Ils pouvaient véritablement exaucer ses souhaits si ils le désiraient réellement._

 _Mais il savait que comme dans tous leurs contrats, il y avait un prix à payer. Le jeune homme connaissait le danger qui lui faisait face. Après avoir reçu une telle proposition, un refus serait signer sa propre mort. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans pouvoir aider son père, Donnah..._

 _\- Que dois-je faire? Lança t-il avec assurance._

 _Le vieil homme lui sourit._

 _\- Je sens qu'on va s'entendre... lâcha t-il avant de se lever lentement et de s'approcher de lui._

 _Dylan le dévisagea d'un air intimidé tandis qu'il se planta devant lui. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Donnez lui le contrat. Lança t-il sans le quitter des yeux._

《Après ça ils m'ont injecté ce sérum inconnu. La rumeur courait que ce sérum était formé à base de sang de titans mais je n'y ait jamais cru. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai commencé à faire ces crises. C'était affreux, insupportable. La douleur était intolérable. Après plusieurs essais, mon cas était finalement un échec. J'étais le premier membre de Frost qui ne pouvait pas se transformer en titan... Et après avoir constaté qu'ils ne pourraient pas me contrôler, ils avaient secrètement fait ingérer le sérun à Donnah... Mais ils avaient enlevé le constituant du sérum qui lui permettrait de se transformer. Et utilisaient cela contre moi. Si je n'accomplissais pas correctement mon travail, ils la transformerait. C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait absolument éviter... elles ne le supporterait jamais...》

\- Tu ne peux plus la protéger! C'est fini cette époque! Tu aurais dû lui dire avant qu'elle n'arrive ici! Dès que tu as su qu'elle venait travailler ici t'aurais dû la mettre de ton côté! Maintenant c'est trop tard! Elle a peur de toi! Elle ne pourra te faire confiance...

Dylan se tourna vers lui avec un regard furieux

\- J'ai compris la ferme... lâcha t-il avec une voix calme.

Keith se calma sur le coup. Il connaissait son ami. Il connaissait ce ton, rare. Il était à bout. En colère. Inquiet. Il n'avait pas besoin de reproche pour le moment et Keith le savait. Il se tut et sortit de la chambre du jeune homme. Il devait lui laisser du temps pour se reprendre. La prochaine mission était d'éliminer cette infirmière et Keith savait que si celle-ci perdait la vie, Donnah serait désormais sûre que Dylan en était l'auteur...

Le jeune homme soupira en s'éloignant, le trentenaire menait un style de vie qui ne lui convenait absolument pas. Il était beaucoup trop sensible et vulnérable... Keith rejoignit son dortoir le cœur lourd.

* * *

 _ **Rose 4h45 du matin**_

Livaï descendait de la calèche. Pendant tout le trajet il était resté éveillé et n'avait cessé de repenser à l'échec de cette mission. Les chances d'une entente entre le Nord et le Sud étaient minimes et pourtant ils devaient agir vite. La criminalité au Sud n'était pas à négliger.

Alors qu'il repensait à leur mission, il vit deux hommes costaud s'approcher de la grande calèche où Roni avait été placée. Il laissa son bagage et s'approcha pour porter main forte aux messieurs qui soulevaient le lit dans lequel elle était allongé. Lorsqu'ils la soulevèrent, Livaï remarqua des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Elle avait très certainement pleurer. Cela voulait dire qu'elle savait désormais qu'elle était aveugle. Il s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir pu la consoler mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. La jeune femme était désormais extrêmement vulnérable. Il serait très facile pour elle de confondre sa compassion pour de la pitié et il ne voulait pas la faire se sentir mal...

Un des hommes qui aidaient à transporter la jeune femme se tourna vers Livaï.

\- Merci Caporal. Nous la transporterons jusqu'au bâtiment médical de nous même si vous le souhaiter.

Livaï ignora sa suggestion et continua le chemin jusqu'au bâtiment médical avec eux. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, un groupe d'aide médical attendait déjà avec un médecin...

Le cœur de Livaï s'accéléra en reconnaissant Donnah de dos. Elle ne le regardait pas. De dos, la jeune femme parlait avec un autre médecin à côté d'elle et ils semblaient être entrain de discuter de l'état d'un patient.

Livaï cessa ses pas et laissa les jeunes hommes garer le lit de Roni devant l'aide soignante. Livaï ne pouvait déporter son attention de la jeune femme. Son cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement.

Elle se tenait là, à 1 mètre de lui, souriante. Comme son sourire lui avait manqué. Comme ses cheveux, sa silhouette, son ombre... tout, il semblait qu'il avait manqué tout de cet être en seulement 3 semaines.

Alors qu'il la fixait sans discrétion, un infirmier l'interpela et à ce moment, la jeune femme se retourna et le remarqua.

Le sourire qu'elle essuyait plus tôt disparu pour laisser place à une expression de choc, un agréable choc. Ses yeux pétillaient. Elle plaça une main sur sa bouche. Sa réaction faillit lui arracher un sourire mais le grand monsieur se plaça devant lui avant qu'elle ne puisse le remarquer.

\- Caporal. On nous a également informé que vous devez recevoir des soins... je vous prierais de me sui...

Livaï leva sa main d'un air ennuyé pour lui faire signe d'abandonner. Et, après un dernier regard en la direction de la jeune femme il fit demi-tour et repartit récupérer ses propres bagages avant de rejoindre ses appartements.

* * *

Donnah n'en revenait pas. Livaï était de retour. Elle avait tellement attendu son retour que cela lui semblait toujours comme un rêve. Elle était tellement triste de ne pas avoir pu le revoir de plus près. Il faisait noir, visiblement il l'avait reconnu mais elle n'avait vu que sa silhouette. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué... elle voulait le voir... elle voulait le voir...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et en sortit brusquement.

\- Docteur Rosenberg? Vous ne rejoignez pas le bâtiment avec nous? lança le docteur Meïhr.

La jeune femme lui sourit bêtement avant de le suivre à la hâte. Elle était de garde cette nuit et ne finissait qu'à 6h30. Encore 2h sans le voir... C'était trop long. Elle voulait le voir... tout de suite...

* * *

Le caporal rejoignait l'entrée du QG lorsqu'il reconnu Eren et Mikasa. Ils descendaient d'une charette. Mikasa semblait à peine réveillé tandis qu'Eren rigolait.

Soudainement, il vit le jeune homme embrasser la jeune femme plusieurs fois avant de lui sourire pour la réveiller. Elle également souriait.

Non loin de là, Mark et Will se tenaient là, toujours épuisé mais apparement ils n'avaient pas raté la scène puisque Will s'approcha rapidement, le visage fermé. Il semblait furieux.

《Non mais c'est quoi ce foutoire?》

Il vit Will s'approcher des deux amants rapidement avant de saisir Eren par le col. Celui-ci le dévisagea surpris. Mikasa également surprise reluqua leur camarade avec choc.

\- Qui êtes vous?! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes S'exclama Mikasa

Will cogna Eren contre la charette une nouvelle fois avant de lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

\- Tu foues quoi là?! lâcha t-il les yeux vides.

Eren évita son regard honteux.

\- Je...

Mikasa dévisagea Eren avec déception. Elle savait que leur relation n'était rien de plus que ça mais elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'assume devant les autres... qu'il assume leur amour devant le jeune homme là tout de suite. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qui allait arriver.

Le jeune homme évitait son camarade du regard. Il fermait les yeux d'un air abattu. Certainement pas la réaction qu'elle aurait voulu voir.

\- Je t'ai posé une question le morveux! À quoi tu joues ?! T'es pas censé être en mission toi? Hein?! T'as le temps de te taper des petits épisodes en pleine mission hein?! Vous avez quoi? Déserté pour vous sauter en pleine route?!

\- Ça suffit...

\- Tu te rends compte que la mission de reconquête de Maria elle est de ta responsabilité?! C'est pour ton secret de merde! Ton sous-sol de merde qu'on fait tout ça merde et toi quoi? Tu fricotte en pleine route?! Au lieu d'être sur le terrain?! Ça va pas?!

\- J'ai dit suffit! lâcha Eren en se libérant de l'emprise de son supérieur.

Il était furieux, irrité. Ainsi que Will. Les deux se fusillaient du regard. Prêts à se frapper.

Mikasa s'interposa entre les deux hommes avant de fusiller Will.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez nous n'avons pas déserté. Nous avons été renvoyé au QG à cause de mon état!

Will la dévisagea avant de continuer.

\- Ça n'excuse en rien la présence d'Eren ici! Pourquoi devrait-il déserter à cause de la condition d'un soldat!

Livaï s'approcha rapidement avant de poser une main sur Will pour le calmer. Celui-ci en le reconnaissant se calma.

Livaï comprenait sa réaction impulsive. Il avait assister à cette scène tragique où Roni avait perdu la vue. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux le challenge d'être un soldat. Eren en était le symbole. Le symbole de ce pour quoi tous ces soldats se battaient. La liberté...

Livaï confia Will à Mark qui regagnèrent leurs dortoirs peu après. Seuls avec les deux amants, il leur lança un regard agacé.

\- Ça va pas? lança t-il calmement en toisant Eren.

Livaï s'inclina, ainsi que Mikasa.

Livaï soupira. Il était épuisé et certainement pas d'humeur à crier... Il condamnait cette démonstration d'amour des deux amants en public certes... après tout le jeune homme était publiquement le fiancé d'une autre mais il savait parfaitement que la relation entre ces deux là étaient bien trop compliqué.

Lentement ramassa ses effets avant se s'éloigner sans quitter les deux jeunes gens des yeux. Un peu loin d'eux, il se retourna.

\- Eren ressaisis toi... tu sais que ça ne vaut pas le retour à Sina... tu sais que ça ne vaut pas ton identité de soldat... ne les risquent pas.

* * *

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard**_

Alors qu'il rejoignait son appartement, dans le couloir, le caporal vit une silhouette adossée devant sa porte. Il s'approcha lentement et plus il avançait, mieux il reconnaissait la silhouette de Donnah.

Elle ne portait plus sa blouse. Elle fixait le sol nerveusement et effectuait des ronds sur les carreaux du sol avec son pied.

Livaï s'arrêta dans le couloir et fixa la jeune femme, pensif. Il n'avait cessé de repenser à leur nuit ensemble. Il n'avait cessé d'imaginer sa présence lorsqu'il était loin. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de l'oublier. De négliger leur nuit ensemble. De négliger leur relation mais ce n'était juste pas possible.

Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point il était stupide de vouloir lui résister. À quel point il était stupide de d'avoir coucher avec une autre. Il ressentait en cet instant ce sentiment inconnu mais très proche de la honte... Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait... il regrettait...

Penser devoir lui faire face... la regarder dans les yeux de nouveau et l'embrasser ou lui faire l'amour alors qu'il avait fait la même chose à une autre était juste immonde. Il savait que pour elle, leur relation n'était pas qu'un "one night stand" il savait que pour elle... C'était le début d'une potentielle grande histoire d'amour et il en avait peur.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Il savait qu'il allait la faire souffrir à chaque fois. Ses sautes d'humeur, son insécurité par rapport à sa capacité de lui rendre autant d'amour qu'elle lui en donne.

《Mais ce fichu cœur!》

Livaï ferma les yeux. Il était en colère. Le fait que malgré ce raisonnement logique de toutes les raisons qui confirmaient qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle ce fichu cœur tambourinait incontrôlablement dans sa poitrine l'agaçait.

《J'ai compris merde》Pensa t-il avec rage avant de s'approcher rapidement de la jeune femme d'un air agacé.

Donnah sortit de ses pensées en voyant une ombre devant elle. Elle leva la tête et reconnu l'homme qu'elle attendait. Il avait l'air frustré. Son expression trahissait une certaine fureur. Le dérangeait-elle?

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées le jeune homme glissa une main dans son dos et l'attira contre lui.

Elle le dévisagea avec un sourire agréablement surpris. Ce sourire attendrit le cœur du jeune homme. Toutes les pensées hésitantes et incertaines qui persécutaient sa conscience plus tôt s'étaient envolés. Laissant place à une envie incontrollée de la faire sienne. Elle lui avait manqué, son corp... ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme laissa retomber ses effets à même le sol avant de glisser deux de ses mains sous ses fesses et de la soulever. La jeune femme sourit, soudainement heureuse, elle lui avait également manqué elle en était sûr désormais. Elle posa deux mains derrière le cou du jeune homme tandis qu'il levait ses yeux vers elle.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'aggrandit lorsqu'elle vit un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il n'était pas grand, mais c'était le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu. Un sourire spontané, sincère. La jeune femme fixa ses lèvres pendant plusieurs secondes avant de voir le visage de Livaï se rapprocher. Elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser sur les siennes et un sourire de délice prit place sur son visage.

Comme ses lèvres lui avait manqué... comme son touché, son odeur lui avait manqué. Elle en raffolait. Elle était si heureuse... Elle savait qu'elle n'appartiendrais à aucun autre. Elle était à lui.

Le caporal colla la jeune femme contre le mur avant de l'embrasser encore plus passionnément c'était juste incontrôlable. On aurait dit que ses envies d'elle pendant son absence venaient le reprendre d'assaut. Il la désirer tellement. Elle n'allait pas rentrer ce soir... ni le lendemain... non jamais... il la voulait près de lui à tout moment, il avait faim d'elle.

Livaï commença à dévorer son cou, la persécuter de morsures et de suçons. Elle sentait divinement bon ce soir. La jeune femme lui rendait également ses baisers du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle était moins timide que lors de leur première fois. Cette fois elle voulait le satisfaire, le combler.

Elle ne se rappelait même plus de comment mais la porte se referma derrière eux et le jeune homme la parsema de baisers en la déshabillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sous vêtements. Il cessa de l'embrasser pendant un instant pour enlever sa veste quand soudainement il sentit les petites mains de son amante glisser le tissu jusqu'au sol avant de glisser également ses mains sous son haut. Il lui lança un regard agréablement surpris.

La jeune femme lui souriait, elle était certes rouge comme une tomate mais son audace alluma la flamme en Livaï et, dès que le haut tomba, il sauta sur elle telle un félin, l'embrassant avec fougue, la caressant de partout. Leurs langues se touchèrent de nouveau, embrasant ensemble dans une flamme olympique. Leurs cœurs dansant à un même rythme euphorique... La nuit était à eux, la vie était à eux... ils s'appartenaient.

* * *

 _*À Suivre*_

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	17. Chapitre 16 - Souvenir Lointain

_Salut **PetitKiwie,** et merci_ _pour ton commentaire. MERCI BEAUCOUP! À très vite!_

 _ **VOTRE ATTENTION!**_

 _Désolée pour les avides de romance mais, les 2 prochains chapitres seront plus concentrés sur des combats et la découverte de certains secrets (explication inclue). Mais je veillerais quand même à mentionner au maximum un développememt de la romance entre chacun des deux couples phares de cette fanfiction. ( Vu que c'est d'abord pour eux que vous êtes là)_

 ** _Merci_**

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Des cris de douleur résonnaient à travers les échos d'une cave souterraine. Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait qu'une petite parcelle de lumière éclairant à moitié le coin où Dylan se tenait, enchaîné et complètement épuisé. Cela faisait près de 72 heures qu'il se tenait dans cette cave, enfermé tel un animal..._

 _Son corps était recouvert de bleus et de nombreuses tâches noirâtres de sang coigulé. Il avait le visage en sueur et les ongles ensanglantés. Seul dans cette cave, le jeune homme se tenait là, effondré. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours dans une profonde agonie..._

 _Ce poison qui s'étendait dans son organisme le tuait à petit feu. Il regrettait presque avoir signé cet accord avec l'organisation Frost._

 _Le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser pour s'effondrer pour la quatorzième fois. Épuisé, il abandonna et se laissa submerger par l'énorme fatigue et cette sensation glacée paralysante mimant la mort._

 _Alors qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance, il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Le jeune homme remua ciel et terre en lui pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que constater ceux qui se tenaient devant sa cellule, mais son corps, zombifié, lui empêchait désormais de ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux. Et la seconde d'après, il se sentit s'en aller lentement... dans un univers proche du coma ou peut être même de la mort._

 _Un soupir retentit, une jeune femme se tourna vers le vieux noble à ses côtés, constatant l'état piteux de ce nouveau membre de Frost._

 _\- Je crois bien qu'il ne survivra pas... lâcha t-elle en notifiant l'état du jeune homme sur un document qu'elle tenait en main._

 _Le vieil homme resta silencieux, il continuait de fixer Dylan avec insistance. D'après son regard, on pouvait voir qu'il ne croyait pas à cette capitulation que l'organisme du jeune homme démontrait._

 _La jeune femme, aux yeux verts se tourna vers lui._

 _\- MonSeigneur? Quel est votre ordre? lança t-elle avec un sourire sympathique._

 _\- Patience Rosalia... patience... lâcha t-il pensivement sans quitter le Sudien des yeux._

 _La jeune femme se redressa en tentant de masquer une irritation évidente, dont le vieil homme connaissait parfaitement l'origine._

 _Il se tourna alors vers la dame, lentement, avant d'articuler, lentement sous un sourire ridé._

 _\- Vous semblez bien pressée aujourd'hui Rosalia. Pourquoi? Si ma mémoire est claire, la plupart de vos expériences durent au moins 2 semaines non? Pourquoi insistez vous tellement pour abandonner celui-ci? Au bout de 3 jours qui plus est?_

 _La jeune femme se figea avant de détourner le regard vers le jeune homme qui venait de regagner connaissance. Il les fixait avec des yeux souffrants... La jeune femme soupira._

 _\- MonSeigneur... je vous l'ai dit ce jour là... la dose du sérum que vous lui avez injecté était trop importante... Il ne survivra pas... C'est un cadavre qui nous fait face. Vous devriez abandonner._

 _Le vieux noble soupira ironiquement avant de reposer ses yeux bleus sur Dylan. Il lui sourit, curieux... ce n'était ni un sourire satisfait ni malsain... impossible de percer à jour les intentions de cet homme. Qui était-il ? Dylan tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever et cette fois... Il réussit au moins à se placer dans une position plus confortable._

 _\- ... Vvvous... vouus... ê...tes qui? tenta t-il avant d'abandonner, une nouvelle fois prise d'une douleur affreuse l'assomant de nouveau._

 _Le vieux noble se rapprocha lentement de la cellule avant de coller ses mains sur les barreaux de la cellule du jeune homme. Son regard s'était aggrandit, comme si il venait d'être pris par une révélation. Il souriait... sourire étrange._

 _\- Nonnnnnn... lâcha t-il telle une chanson, toujours avec ce même sourire..._

 _Rosalia ne se tourna même pas vers le vieil homme. C'était à son habitude de réagir aussi bizarrement. Elle fixait Dylan avec exaspération, tandis que le vieil homme continua:_

 _\- Shuuttt... Rosalia voyez vous?... Il n'est pas malin d'être impatient... Voyez vous cela?... Celui là vaudra certainement tout l'or du monde! Lâcha t-il en s'exclamant de joie. Son visage décrivait une extase folle, il n'était pas lui même..._

 _Rosalia, les bras croisés ferma les yeux avant de soupirer. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait... Dylan... ce Winderberght... Elle savait au fond d'elle que son expérience allait fonctionner, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle l'empêche... Ce vieux fou était capable de tout avec une arme pareille._

 _Pendant plusieurs années, la jeune femme avait empêché la plupart des catastrophes que le vieil homme tentait de créer._

 _《 Le peuple Kira》 Pensa t-elle._

 _Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de spécial avec cette ethnie de la communauté des murs. Pourquoi détenaient-ils un don aussi particulier?_

 _La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux lentement en entendant le vieil homme rigoler avec folie. L'adrénaline le submergeait... Elle dévisageait tristement Dylan... Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à plaindre les autres mais celui-ci allait souffrir... énormément... Ce don qui était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose allait être la conséquence de la folie qu'il avait causé en tentant de rejoindre leur dangereuse organisation._

 _Plus tard cette nuit là, après avoir raccompagné le vieil homme à son escorte, la jeune femme s'était faufilée secrètement dans la cellule du Sudien. Il avait perdu connaissance... Sa trousse de soin avec elle, elle déposa celle-ci à même le sol avant de poser la tête du jeune homme sur ses cuisses._

 _Elle le dévisagea avant de soupirer. Il était tellement jeune et si élégant... elle se demandait bien quelle misérable vie l'avait poussé à s'allier avec des démons pareil. De ses doigts, elle repoussa sa chevelure brune en arrière avant de nettoyer son visage à l'aide d'un tissu humide. Il avait plusieurs traces de griffures sur le visage, plusieurs bleus, trois énormes tâches noirâtres de sang coigulé sur la hanche, dans le dos et sur la poitrine._

 _La jeune femme plissa des yeux avec douleur. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point il souffrait à l'instant. Il devait terriblement avoir mal. La jeune femme ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux. Son état la désolait. Mais alors qu'elle était entrain de se battre contre les nombreux démons la persécutant à l'instant, elle sentit une pression sur sa main._

 _Rosalia rouvrit rapidement les yeux et constata que le jeune homme avait de nouveau regagné connaissance, du moins, l'avait-il réellement perdu?_

 _Il la fixait avec des yeux vides, vidés de toute émotion... Il était tel un zombie... Il avait l'air tellement faible... tellement mort._

 _\- Qui êtes vous... lança t-il avec un voix à peine audible._

 _La jeune femme gloussa rapidement en remarquant la clarté de ses paroles par rapport à plus tôt. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle également._

 _\- Comment vous sentez vous? lança t-elle en sortant quelques seringues._

 _Dylan dévisagea ceux-ci avant de reposer les yeux sur elle._

 _\- Je vous ai posé une question... que faîtes vous? lança t-il toujours avec cette même voix faible, mais son visage avait regagné quelques couleurs._

 _La scientifique soupira d'exaspération avant de remplir une seringue d'un contenu transparent. Elle lança un regard au jeune homme avant de soupirer._

 _\- Du calme... si parmis ces murs... il y a au moins une personne qui ne vous veux pas de mal c'est bien moi..._

 _La seconde d'après la jeune femme lui injecta le contenu de la seringue. Le jeune homme ne grimaça même pas de douleur. Comme si il ne sentait rien._

 _\- Pourquoi? Demanda t-il faiblement._

 _La jeune femme lui mit un pansement avant de reposer les yeux sur lui, il semblait désormais bien éveillé._

 _\- Parce que, contrairement à ces gens... j'ai encore une parcelle d'humanité. Lâcha t-elle, presque tristement, mais aussi froidement que les yeux du jeune homme._

 _Dylan sentit comment la jeune femme le rallongea avant de sortir d'autres seringues._

 _\- Vous êtes bien étrange... lança t-il en souriant presque ironiquement._

 _\- Vraiment?... répondit-elle avec la même intonation ironique._

 _Dylan détourna le regard et fixa le plafond. Et après plusieurs minutes, il lâcha:_

 _\- Vous avez pitié de moi c'est ça?... Je vous ai entendu... tout à l'heure... Vous aviez l'air sûre de vous en affirmant que j'allais pas survivre..._

 _\- Et c'est vrai..._

 _Dylan reposa des yeux sur elle, elle le fixait._

 _\- Alors que faîtes vous là alors? C'est peine perdue non?..._

 _Elle sourit ironiquement._

 _\- Vous allez survivre cette expérience... mais... vous n'allez pas survivre les conséquences qui viendront avec le fait de faire partie de cette organisation..._

 _Dylan resta silencieux... supposant qu'il était particulièrement interéssé par ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.._

 _\- Mais encore?... lâcha t-il_

 _Rosalia continua de fouiller dans sa trousse._

 _\- Je peux vous sauver... non mieux... je vais vous sauver..._

 _Dylan la regardait avec insistance, il comprenait pas cette femme, quel était son but?_

 _\- Pourquoi? Lança t-il en se redressant._

 _Surprise, la jeune femme le toisa avec choc._

 _\- Vous devriez rester couch..._

 _Dylan saisit sa main, la fixant droit dans les yeux aussi sérieux que jamais._

 _\- Pourquoi. Répéta t-il_

 _La jeune scientifique le fixa sans rien dire. Elle même n'était pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle faisait cela. Elle même ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle elle lui portait autant d'intérêt. À cause de son don biologique? À cause de sa culpabilité face à la situation du jeune homme? Ou... à cause de son histoire?... Elle était présente lors de son intégration dans l'organisation... La volonté du jeune homme pour simplement protéger sa propre famille... Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour eux..._

 _Rosalia se libéra rapidement de l'emprise qu'il avait formé sur son poignet avant de le dévisager froidement. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, se dévisageant hostilement et après quelques minutes, elle continua de fouiller dans sa trousse et en sortit une seringue._

 _\- Parce que je le peux... lâcha t-elle finalement dosant la seringue, sans lui lancer un seul regard._

* * *

 _ **Rose, en route pour la forêt des hauts arbres**_

Dylan rouvrit ses yeux lentement. Ce réveil avait été doux... Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois déjà. Penser à cette femme lui procurait toujours autant de bien-être.

\- Réveillé? Lui lança une voix familière.

Il se redressa et reconnu Keith, George et Marcus, deux complices à Keith. Ils étaient dans une charette, en route pour les fôrets aux hauts arbres de Rose.

Il soupira en se rappelant qu'ils étaient en mission une nouvelle fois. Et dire qu'il venait à peine de rêver d'une partie de sa vie qui avait nourrit un espoir de fuite face à cette vie d'agent double qu'il vivait désormais...

Le jeune homme balança sa chevelure en arrière avant de lancer un regard à Keith.

\- On arrive dans combien de temps?

Keith s'alluma une cigarette et, sans lui lancer un regard, il lâcha:

\- Une trentaine de minutes...

Dylan se tourna vers les deux autres avec dédain. Il détestait travailler avec ces membres de Frost...

Ceux-ci lui lancèrent également des regards plein de mépris avec que l'un d'entre eux, Georges ne lui sourisse ironiquement.

\- Winderberght. Ça fais longtemps qu'on a pas vu ta tronche à la planque. Ça gaze? Lança t-il avec une intonation moqueuse.

Keith lança un regard à Dylan qui le dévisageait avec fureur.

\- Je te conseille de pas m'adresser la parole... je suis vraiment pas d'humeur...

Marcus sourit à son tour.

\- Eh mais du calme hein. Tu sais on aimerait pas que tu te transforme sans crier gars hein...

Keith se tourna vers celui-ci froidement tandis que le sourire de celui-ci s'effaça. Dylan tenait fermement les rebords de la charette. Et Keith, au sixième sens, extrêmement allongé se rua vers lui.

\- Eh du calme! Du calme j'ai dis!

Dylan les dévisagea froidement avant de subitement perdre connaissance. Keith lui avait assené un coup dans la nuque pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Après l'avoir recouché, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez?! Vous oubliez qui il est?! S'écria t-il en les toisant froidement.

Les deux jeunes hommes détournèrent leurs visages avec intimidation tandis que Keith se rassit à sa place.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'éviter de le provoquer si vous voulez pas que ce qui est arrivé l'an dernier se reproduise! Cracha t-il en cognant une partie de la charette avec fureur tandis que la charette accélérait. Ils arrivaient bientôt à destination.

\- La mission n'est pas du tout facile! Concentrez vous sur ça d'abord au lieu de provoquer un Kira!

La seconde d'après il se tourna pour fixer l'horizon avec dédain. Ça y es... ça commençait...

* * *

 _ **11h du matin QG de Rose**_

La nuit avait été courte pour Mikasa. Elle n'avait cessé de cogité par rapport à cette altercation entre Will et Eren il y avait déjà quelques heures. La jeune femme demeurait toujours dans cette pesante incertitude qui la suivait sans relâche dès qu'Eren perdurait dans sa conscience.

Mikasa se redressa tant bien que mal en posant une main sur son ventre, à l'endroit où elle était blessée. Elle n'était pas du tout profonde. Au départ elle s'était demandé pourquoi Pixis avait-il poussé Eren à l'accompagner... Ce n'était pas à ce point grave. À cause d'elle, Eren avait été obligé de déserter la mission. Elle s'en voulait amèrement pour cela. Elle savait à quel point le jeune homme considérait son devoir de soldat...

Mikasa soupira une nouvelle fois avant de lancer un regard vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était seule. Eren l'avait raccompagné la veille dans une humeur plutôt négative. Elle savait que les propos de Will l'avaient atteint. Mais c'était plus les propos de Livaï qui l'avait intrigué.

《 Eren ressaisis-toi... tu sais que ça ne vaut pas le retour à Sina... tu sais que ça ne vaut pas ton identité de soldat... ne les risque pas.》

Que voulait-il dire? Y avait-il un accord qui avait été signé pour qu'il revienne à Sina? Y avait-il quelque chose derrière?

En y repensant, la jeune femme se voyait plus clairement la situation. Le départ d'Eren avait été classé littéralement comme impossible. Malgré l'intervention du commandant lui même, le Roi n'avait pas cessé d'ignorer sa requête. Pourquoi était-l revenu? Comment?

Mikasa dévisagea la pénombre que ses rideaux formaient d'un air perdu. Elle avait peur... Elle venait à peine de se découvrir enfin avec le jeune homme. Il lui avait enfin avoué qu'il y avait de la réciprocité entre eux. Ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde... elle ne voulait lâcher prise pour rien au monde...

《Il n'est pas à toi!》

Mikasa se crispa violemment en bouchant ses oreilles de ses mains et en fermant les yeux. Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle savait... elle avait conscience que leur relation était dangereuse... elle avait conscience que celle-ci n'était pas honnête... Cette voix maligne au fond d'elle qui lui répétait sans cesse la culpabilité qu'elle était censée ressentir l'agaçait...

《Je sais!》

《Il va finir ses jours avec une autre》

《Je t'ai dis que je sais!》

《Il en touchera une autre!》

《 Arrêtes!》

《Il fondera une famille avec une autre!》

《 Non...arr..》

《 Et tu resteras à jamais ce que tu es...》

《 Ne le dit pas!》

《 ...Une maîtresse...》

Mikasa rouvrit soudainement ses yeux avant de se redresser lentement, les larmes aux yeux. La réalité était brutale... dure... sévère...

La jeune femme se leva lentement et s'approcha du mirroir accroché sur son grand meuble blanc. Elle dévisagea son reflet verser des larmes. Comme elle se trouvait pathétique... Encore une fois... elle revenait à cette place... Où elle appartenait à Eren mais lui n'était pas à elle...

Encore une fois elle ressentait cette sensation, cette impression qui lui supposait de nouveau que ses sentiments n'étaient toujours pas réciproques...

《...quand cela cessera t-il?》

Et de nouveau cette voix détestable mais qui avait une si grande emprise sur elle vint lui porter le coup de grâce.

《...Jamais》

* * *

 ** _Rose, après la forêt des hauts arbres_**

Eren était déjà en route pour retourner au front. Depuis quelques heures il n'avait pas placé mot. Il dévisageait l'horizon avec une expression vide. Il avait été envoyé par le Colonel Pixis en personne pour prendre soin de Mikasa, détail qui d'un œil plus posé et réfléchi semblait plutôt louche. Jamais un soldat n'avait-il eu le droit de déserter pour l'état de santé d'un autre. Il essayait de croire que peut être était-ce parce qu'il connaissait la relation entre lui et Mikasa mais même là encore, tout semblait encore plus irresponsable. Et Eren savait que Dot Pixis était un personnage tout... sauf irresponsable.

Alors qu'il fixait l'horizon, son chauffeur guidant la charette se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous êtes Jaeger c'est ça? Lança t-il avec un accent qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Eren se redressa avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Oui c'est bien moi... comment me connaissez vous?

Le chauffeur rigola.

\- Orh... tout le monde vous connais quelle question...

\- Ah... lâcha Eren sans vraiment prêté attention à ses propos.

Mais quand le chauffeur se tourna pour la cinquième fois en 1 minute, Eren posa de nouveau des yeux curieux vers lui. Le chauffeur ne regardait pas en sa direction mais derrière... Pourquoi?

Eren, interpelé par celui-ci se retourna et dévisagea l'horizon. À ce moment, ses yeux s'aggrandirent en constatant les 3 titans marchant en leur direction.

En panique, Eren se tourna vers le chauffeur.

\- Mais ce sont des titans!

Le chauffeur continua de fixer l'horizon avec indifférence avant de poser ses yeux sur lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oui j'ai remarqué. lança t-il toujours avec cette même indifférence.

Eren le toisa avec irritation avant de préparer son équipement tridimensionel. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, prêt à sauter pour tuer ces titans, il entendit le chauffeur l'interpeler.

Il se tourna et vit celui-ci toujours avec son même sourire.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas faire ça.

Il le dévisagea avec dédain.

\- Pardon?!

Le chauffeur se retourna et accéléra avant de continuer, sans se retourner.

\- Ces titans, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez eux...

Eren se tourna vers les titans et les reluqua, un à un. Rien à faire, il ne voyait rien de spécial physiquement... quoique... Les trois semblaient marcher... Ils les suivaient, bien évidement mais ils ne semblaient pas pressés.

Eren se tourna de nouveau vers le chauffeur, frustré.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez! Lança t-il. Vous êtes conscient qu'ils vont pas nous lâcher!? Ils vont très certainement nous suivre jusqu'à l'entrée de la porte?

Le chauffeur continua tranquillement d'accélérer tandis que la colère chez Eren montait. Il n'était absolument pas d'humeur et ce monsieur n'arrangeait pas les choses du tout. Il serra son équipement tridimensionnel, prêt sauter quand il entendit de nouveau le monsieur l'interpelé.

\- Vous persistez?! Lança t-il toujours en accélérant

Eren roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Foutez moi la paix si vous n'avez pas d'autres solutions!

Le chauffeur émit un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Vous êtes plutôt lent à la détente pour un mec aussi important dans notre communauté.

\- Pardonn?!

\- Faîtes ce que je vous dit pour une fois!... Ce n'est pas la peur d'un vieux loup qui vous parle... mais celle d'un homme expérimenté...

Eren le dévisagea de dos.

\- QUOI?

\- Ces titans ne sont pas des titans... ce sont des humains!

Le regard d'Eren s'aggrandit, il se tourna de nouveau pour dévisager le groupe de titans à l'air hâgard.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne voyait absolument pas ce qui pouvait provoquer à cet homme de penser ainsi.

\- Ils m'ont l'air normaux pourtant! Bien qu'ils ont des allures plutôt pas net.

\- N'utilisez pas vos yeux mais vos sens! Je sais de quoi je parle. On ne m'appelle pas œil de Faucon pour rien. Rien ne me passe sous les yeux. Ces trois titans sont apparus juste après que nous ayons dépassé la forêt des hauts arbres, où il y a possibilité pour un humain de se dissimuler. Il n'y a aucun titan dans cette zone de Rose habituellement...

Eren les dévisagea avec colère. L'heure n'était pas... Était-ce encore des alliés à Annie? Quel était leur but cette fois?

Eren sortit un fugimen de couleur jaune avant d'en lancer un autre de couleur rouge... Si c'était réellement des alliés à Annie, alors l'heure était grave. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Cette fois-ci il se trouvait seul et il y avait beaucoup plus de chance pour eux de l'attraper. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Et pourtant... malheureusement c'est ce qui arriva.

* * *

 _ **Appartements Privés, QG de Rose**_

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Donnah était réveillée. Elle se tenait là, secrètement admirant les traîts parfaits de son homme. Comme il était beau.

La jeune femme rougissait et gloussait d'excitation aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle avait tellement manqué cette sensation magique qui la prenait lorsqu'il l'embrassait, la touchait... Oh que la dernière nuit avait été parfaite...

Elle n'aurait mieux rêvé. Elle avait savouré chaque instant, contrairement à la première fois callée par la douleur. Chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, il l'avait comblé la veille. Elle avait même accroché à quelques émission de son nom lors de ses gémissements. Elle n'avait pas du tout reconnu le caporal la veille.

Il avait été si attentionné et aimant. Ils avait couché deux fois cette nuit. Le jeune homme n'en avait juste pas assez et heureusement elle également. Un très long rapport assouvant une très longue faim de l'autre.

Donnah sourit de nouveau en fixant les traîts de son amant, le cœur battant. Il ne semblait pas qu'il allait se lever de si tôt. D'après ses cernes, la jeune femme pouvait déduire qu'il avait passé de très longues nuits et très peu de sommeil.

《Ces trois dernières semaines ont dûe être dures pour toi》 pensa t-elle en passant sa main délicatement dans sa chevelure.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de, la seconde d'après, détendre son visage.

Donnah sourit, telle une enfant qui venait d'éviter une gaffe. Elle se leva doucement avant de se lever en n'ayant que son bas sur elle.

La jeune femme se tourna et se retourna, à la recherche de ses vêtements, mais rien à faire, il n'y avait que les vêtements du jeune homme au sol. Elle cogita pendant quelques minutes avant d'abandonner l'idée et de se ruer dans le placard de son amant et choisir une de ses chemises.

Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire cela. Se réveiller un matin dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui faire un petit déjeuner avec une de ses chemises enfilées.

C'est en chantonnant qu'elle choisit la plus grande, elle la reconnu tout de suite. C'était celle qu'il avait porté le jour où il avait décidé de franchir le pas. De se lancer avec elle.

Elle saisit la chemise avant de l'hûmer avec une bonne humeur notable. Après l'avoir enfilé elle se rua vers le coin cuisine de l'appartement de son amant. Tout était intacte, propre comme neuf. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle aurait cru, limite espéré tomber sur une pile de déchets qu'elle se sentirait joyeusement obligé de nettoyer. Mais peu importait...

Après un haussement d'épaule, la jeune femme se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner à son amant dans la meilleure humeur qui soit. Ne se doutant pas des tourments qui persécutaient celui-ci à l'instant même.

* * *

Loin de là, dans un grand bâtiment, gardé par des hommes aux allures menaçantes, une réunion avait lieu rassemblant des hommes très importants de Sina. Au sous-sol, une jeune femme hurlait de douleur pour la cinquantième fois de la journée.

Rosalia retomba au sol, tandis que les chaînes attachées à ses menottes la gardaient debout. Elle avait l'air faible, épuisée... La jeune femme était torse nue, poitrine dehors, un homme à la barbe aussi sombre que du charbon la fouettait de toutes ses forces.

Elle pleurait... suppliait, mais rien à faire. Personne ne serait là pour l'aider et elle le savait. La jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'elle était damnée. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle avait été faîtes prisonière par Frost. Ils avaient finalement découvert son lien avec les transformations compliquées et incontrolées de Dylan, le Kira.

Une nouvelle fois, le fouet vint déchirer sa peau rougie et ensanglantée. Elle ne criait même plus. Elle était fatiguée de cette vie... elle était prête à partir... mais elle savait que Meryl Frost, ce serpent n'allait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Là, à l'instant, il était entrain d'avoir une conversation avec les membres secrets de l'organisation pour sponsoriser ses recherches. Il avait besoin d'elle pour encore longtemps... Son grand-père avait fabriqué ce sérum... Elle le maîtrisait comme sa pôche... il ne pouvait risque de la perdre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à recevoir un coup de fouet, un rire résonna dans l'écho de la cellule. Elle reconnaissait ce rire autant qu'elle le haïssait.

Le barbu qui la fouettait plus tôt s'inclina devant la dame. Celle-ci pénétra dans la salle avec élégance. Rosalia la vit qui se planta devant elle avec un sourire calme, moqueur oui...

\- Tssk... Pauvre enfant... La vie ne vous as pas fait cadeau. lança t-elle en lui agrippant le menton pour la forcer à la regarder.

Rosalia cracha le sang dans sa bouche sur le visage de celle-ci qui se redressa rapidement, dégoûtée.

\- Comment osez vous. lâcha t-elle avant de lui lancer une gifle.

Celle-ci se mit à éclater de rire, insensible.

\- Vous êtes bien courageuse pour vous présenter devant moi Lady Wright.

Celle-ci rigola

\- Misérable orpheline! Vous êtes bien chanceuse d'avoir votre cerveau. Dans le cas contraire on vous aurait déjà jeter dans le business des petites prostitués de Rose. Lâcha t-elle en se nettoyant le visage couvert du sang de la jeune femme.

Rosalia la toisa avec mépris. Comme elle détestait cette femme. Il n'y avait pas une personne en ce monde qu'elle souhaitait malheur plus qu'à elle. Cette noblesse, ou couverture de sorcière était la veuve de l'homme qui l'avait forcé à rejoindre Frost. Pendant plusieurs années, elle avait vécu dans le sous-sol de cette dame dans le plus grand secret, leur prisonnière.

Elle avait subit le martyr... des jours affamée et traitée comme un animal. Chaque soir cette dégoûtante dame et son époux venaient la maltraîter pour la forcer à recréer ce sérum que son grand père lui avait secrètement remis la formule.

Plusieurs années elle avait résité mais après avoir subit autant de menaces contre sa famille, elle avait cédé. Elle avait voulu épargner à son père, sa mère, sa petite sœur... cette vie de torture... Cette vie insupportable...

Lady Wright s'approcha de nouveau d'elle avant de lui assener un coup de pied dans le ventre. La jeune femme cracha du sang. Des larmes coulèrent seul.

Comme elle était agacée, épuisée par cette vie qu'elle menait à contre cœur. Elle détestait cette vie... elle n'avait connu que ça... le malheur... la souffrance... la douleur... elle en avait marre d'être utilisée et jetée après... elle voulait juste mourir... oui juste mourir.

La jeune femme referma ses yeux, elle allait céder... étrangement un flash de son sourire vint l'étrangler...

Ce sourire... elle en avait tellement raffolé... Il n'était plus là... il n'était pas là pour la sauver... il ne le ferait pas... elle était seule... Il ne savait même pas où elle était et ce qu'elle subissait...

《 Vas t-en maintenant! Dylan vas-y! Tu ne peux rien pour moi!》avait-elle crié le jour où elle l'avait délivré de la douleur de la mutation, le jour où elle l'avait délivré de ce poison

Désormais elle regrettait amèrement la main qu'il lui avait tendue ce jour la pour l'emmener avec lui... s'enfuir... quitter cette vie... Se libérer...

Quelle ironie.. elle sourit.

Cela n'existerait jamais pour elle, la liberté. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'échapper de son propre cerveau... son intelligence était prisée. Elle était une Heïner. Elle ne pourrait jamais échapper à cela. Son grand père avait eu cette infameuse idée de créer ce sérum maudit et, après avoir été chassé pendant plusieurs années il s'est suicidé, lui léguant toutes ses dettes, tous ses soucis...

La jeune soupira. "Quel Lâche"

Pourquoi était-ce à elle qu'il avait infligé une telle vie? Pourquoi son père n'avait-il jamais eu vent des recherches de son propre père...

Une voix la sortit de ses pensées. Un assistant pénétra sa cellule et se dirigea vers Lady Wright à la hâte.

\- Lady Wright! Ils ont réussis à capturer la jeune recrue Eren Jaeger! Ils sont en chemin!

La femme se tourna vers lui surprise.

\- Quoi? Aussi facilement?! N'y a t-il pas eu de pertes?

L'assistant secoua la tête.

\- Ils sont tous sains et saufs, Keith Göjer, Georges Danis, Marcus Bronx et Dylan Winderberght. La mission est un succès.

À ce dernier nom, Rosalia reprit parfaitement conscience de la situation. Ce nom... lui... il était en route... il revenait... donc il ne s'était pas échappé? Il n'avait pas réussi à fuire Frost malgré tout?

\- Très bien, allons-y... lança t-il en lui faisant signe de guider le chemin.

Alors que la dame s'apprêtait à la dépasser, elle sentit la main de Rosalia la retenir. Elle lui lança un regard hystérique tandis que celle-ci prit la parole, d'une voix sombre.

\- Vous êtes... la pire... putain que ces murs ont pu connaître... lâcha t-elle avant de lever des yeux vides vers elle.

Lady Wright recula, effrayée, elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans un état pareil.. elle recula d'un pas...

\- Comment osez...

\- Vous êtes prête à tuer le fiancé de votre fille pour assurer votre perpétion entre le mur noble... Vous êtes un déchet...

Lady Wright la dévisagea désormais terrifiée, son regard avait prit une allure démoniaque. Elle n'était plus elle même.

\- Vous... Si y a bel et bien un Dieu dans le ciel... il vous assénera autant de malheur que vous en aurez causé sur cette terre.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme perdit de nouveau connaissance. Le barbu accourut à son chevet à la hâte, il était mort si la jeune femme mourait, il fallait qu'elle regagne connaissance... Il la détacha et l'emmena rapidement chez le docteur de la prison, sous le regard toujours effrayé de Lady Wright...

* * *

Mikasa courait dans les couloirs d'un air paniqué. L'annonce avait été passée plus tôt. La charette qui était censée transporter Eren jusqu'au zones souterraines de Rose était de retour. Seul le chauffeur était à bord et dans un état piteux.

Elle rejoignait l'entrée, où la foule se tenait, dévisageant la charette, ensanglantée. Mikasa lâcha un cri d'horreur en constatant l'état de la charette. Elle accouru vers l'escorte médicale qui transportait le seul témoin. "Œil de Faucon" ce vieux chauffeur hâgard qui avait un sixième sens extrêmement développé.

Mikasa l'attrapa brutalement par le col, avec des yeux pleins de crainte, elle constata l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Eh! Oh! Réveillez vous monsieur! Où Eren! Je le vois pas avec vous! Dîtes moi... vous... vous l'avez déposé à la base souterraine hein? lâcha t-elle avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

Les gardes le protégeant repoussèrent Mikasa violemment.

\- Ackerman on a pas le droit de lui poser des questions! Recule!

Mikasa lui infligea un coup de poing d'une très grande puissance qui le poussa contre un mur avant de reprendre le vieil homme par le col.

\- Je répète! Où-est-Eren! S'écria t-elle en le dévisagea inquiète, paniquée... terrifiée.

Le monsieur posa des yeux vides sur elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour articuler... lentement... très lentement...

\- Il... a... été... kidnappé... par... des... titans...

Le regard de la jeune femme s'aggrandit et elle lâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait formé sur le col du chauffeur, il retomba par terre. La jeune femme fixa le vide pendant plusieurs minutes... C'était impossible... Eren ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas avoir été kidnappé... "il est fort"...

Alors qu'elle divaguait déjà, complètement, elle vit une calèche se garer devant l'entrée. Un petit espoir se forma mais disparu tout aussi tôt en voyant la tignasse blonde de Vanessa s'approcher à la hâte.

Mikasa la dévisageait d'un regard vide. Tandis que celle-ci se planta devant elle.. Et... elle ne se souvenait même plus de comment mais, elle sentit une douleur sur sa joue droite. La foul à sa gauche la regardait avec des regards choqués...

《 Elle n'a pas osé..》

Mikasa se tourna vers elle, lentement, très lentement... elle toisa ses yeux bleus d'un regard meurtrier.

La jolie bourgeoise la fixait avec colère.

\- Vous avez vu! Si vous étiez restez hier en mission au lieu de prétendre être blessée il ne serait jamais revenu! il n'aurait jam...

À ce point... la jeune femme ne l'entendait plus. Une rage d'un intensité énorme la posséda subitement... elle ne se contrôlait plus... Elle n'entendait plus rien... ne voyait plus rien... ne sentait plus rien... son univers, Eren... l'amour de sa vie venait de se faire prendre... quelqu'un venait de le lui prendre... comment cette gârce osait-elle.

Les yeux de la foule s'aggrandirent tandis que le coup de poing de Mikasa s'approchait du joli minois de Vanessa et, au ralenti, son poing vint assomer la blonde en un coup.

Mikasa la vit perdre connaissance avec satisfaction avant de la dépasser et de partir enfiler son équipement tridimensionnel. Elle n'était pas d'humeur... elle allait mal... très mal... Si jamais quelqu'un osait lui barrer le chemin elle lui prendrait la vie, sans hésiter...

La guerre avait commencé.

* * *

Donnah finissait les œufs brouillés quand elle entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir avec véhémance.

La jeune femme se retourna effrayée quand elle reconnu son amant, il la dévisageait avec surprise. Apparement il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ce qui l'inquiéta un peu.

Elle lui lança un sourire, prête à lui dire bonjour quand il s'approcha.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé!? cria t-il en se plantant devant elle, furieux

La jeune femme, surprise par sa réaction et sentant son rêve de petit déjeuner entre amoureux s'éloigner le regarda avec surprise.

\- Mais c'est Dimanche... le... le dimanche tu n'est pas de service que je sache...

Livaï lui tourna le dos avant de se rincer le visage, quand il eu fini il la toisa.

\- Arrêtes de faire la conne! L'annonce est passée dans tout le bâtiment! Le haut parleur a annoncé qu'Eren s'est fait kidnapper! T'aurais dû me réveiller! gronda t-il en sortant de la cuisine furieux.

Il paniquait... il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à profiter d'un quelconque petit déjeuner. Même avec elle. Eren était en danger. Eren était trop important pour l'armée, pour leur mission, pour leur liberté. Il était inquiet face à cette impuissance. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Donnah le fixait avec intimidation tandis qu'il enfilait sa tenue et son équipement tridimensionnel. Elle caressa ses bras nerveusement tandis qu'elle le voyait déjà refermer les boutons de sa chemise à la hâte. Il était furieux, contre elle.. Elle aurait dû le réveiller... mais elle n'avait rien entendu... ni l'annonce ni autre chose. Trop amoureuse elle était perdue dans son monde... dans son bonheur.

Livaï lui lança un regard rapide et remarqua l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il reconnu alors qu'il y était allé un peu durement avec elle.

Le jeune homme râla avant de détourner le regard... il n'avait pas ke temps de penser à ça... ils règlerait ça une autre fois. Le temps était un luxe pour le moment... il ne devait absolument pas le dédier à des trucs aussi futiles.

Donnah le vit se lever et se ruer vers son dressing. Son regard s'illumina un instant et elle se rua vers la cuisine pour en sortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un repas à emporter. Elle souriait. Même si ils ne passeraient pas la matinée à déjeuner et papoter ensemble comme un vrai couple mais au moins... au moins elle saurait qu'il le mangerait quand il aurait envie... cette simple pensée la rassura et elle se rua vers le dressing.

Il était de dos, enfilait ses chaussures. Mais il savait qu'elle se tenait là, nerveuse.

\- Quoi?! lâcha t-il agacé.

Donnah trembla légèrement, surprise qu'il ait sentit sa présence et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la jeune femme lui tendit avec le sourire.

\- Euh... je ...tiens? C'est pour...euh...

Livaï se tourna et vit le paquet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Si il n'avait pas été dans une humeur aussi grincheuse ce matin, il aurait probablement sourit ou même mieux, rigolé mais non... pas aujourd'hui.

Le caporal se leva et se tourna vers elle, le regard tendu.

\- J'ai pas le temps, pousse toi... lâcha t-il en la toisant froidement.

Donnah s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ordonné et celui-ci passa juste devant elle sans un regard. Alors qu'il était prêt à sortir de la chambre il lui lança un regard. Elle avait l'air si triste... si incertaine..

Livaï soupira une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et à sa grande surprise il posa deux mains sur ses hanches avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Surprise, la jeune femme laissa tomber le pack de nourriture qu'elle tenait en main avant de fermer les yeux avec un sourire.

Comme elle aimait ces baisers. Livaï... elle l'aimait tellement... elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il se fâche ou qu'il boude pendant quelques heures, qu'il lui crie dessus parce que... au moins au final, il revenait à elle.

Donnah passa ses petites mains dans son dos avant de les faire remonter jusqu'à son coup. Ce baiser était comme d'habitude, bon, doux, passionné, elle en rafolait...

Il partait au combat maintenant et avec ce baiser... il lui faisait une promesse. Une promesse qu'il partait pour revenir. Revenir à elle. Son amante... sa femme... Oui sa femme car elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il ne permettrait à peraonne fe la regarder.. de la faire souffrir...ils étaient liés.

Le jeune homme détacha ses lèvres des siennes avant d'ouvrir ses yeux lentement... il colla son front à celui de Donnah. Elle rouvrit également les yeux. Elle lui souriait, il pouvait voir qu'elle était heureuse. Le jeune homme refoula un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de lui lâcher ses dernières paroles avant de disparaître derrière la porte de ce petit aappartement.

Donnah fixait celle-ci avec des yeux tristes. Il lui manquait déjà. La jeune femme. Elle se rassit sur le lit où ils avaient dormi ensemble la veille, fixant le vide.

\- 《 Attends moi》 répéta t-elle en se rappelant des paroles que son amant avait amoureusement murmuré à son oreille.

La jeune femme retomba dans le lit avant de fixer le plafond. Elle ne voulait pas que ce bonheur s'arrête, elle voulait que celui-ci la submerge. Elle l'aimait.. et cette sensation.. oui ... ce sentiment, cette voix au fond d'elle même lui disait que peut être, dans une profonde supposition... peut être lui également l'aimait...

Mais ses sourcils se fronçèrent tandis qu'elle entendit cette voix au fond d'elle même lui rappeler qui elle était et surtout qui il était... L'homme qu'elle aimait était un soldat... L'incertitude de le revoir la hantait déjà...

\- Il reviendra... Si?

* * *

 ** _Jawrell_**

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_


	18. Chapitre 17 - Mémoire Douloureuse

_L'année scolaire approche et je ne posterais rien pendant neuf mois donc autant profiter à se rapprocher de la fin de cette histoire tant que j'ai encore le temps._

 ** _VOTRE ATTENTION!_**

 _Nouvelle fanfiction de SNK en route! Elle portera sur Livaï et un OC. Le résumé est déjà écrit. Les curieux n'ont qu'à m'écrire en privé. :)_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _7 Jours après l'injection du sérum_

 _Dylan se tenait là, allongé dans son lit, il fixait le plafond avec un regard distrait. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il n'était plus victime de ces douleurs affreuses. Il se sentait revivre depuis que cette jeune femme avait commencé à lui rendre visite et, secrètement, lui procurer des soins._

 _Le jeune homme était perdu, il ne savait rien d'elle, ni son nom, ni son but. Elle était aussi mystérieuse qu'elle le paraissait. Tous les 2 jours, durant la nuit, elle se faufilait dans sa cellule pour lui procurer des soins._

 _Dylan avait décidé d'être direct ce soir. De lui poser la question, lui demander pourquoi elle l'aidait autant, pourquoi son état la préoccupait tellement... Qui était-elle?_

 _Le jeune homme fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de sa cellule. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se redresser pour savoir qui c'était. Discrètement, le jeune homme émit un sourire en coin avant de se relever légèrement et de la voir, déjà assise sur sa petite table de cellule._

 _Sans un bonsoir, ni un regard, la jeune femme commençait déjà à remplir les seringues qu'elle allait certainement utiliser plus tard sur lui. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui lança un regard rapide sous ses grandes lunettes._

 _Dylan la fixait calmement, toujours étrange était-ce à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Tant de questions, et pourtant aucune n'était prononcée... La jeune femme n'arrangeait rien avec sa froideur. Elle semblait curieusement loin, tellement que le jeune homme se demandait si tout cela était vraiment réel. N'hallucinait-il pas suite à cette monstrueuse et insupportable agonie qui le martyrisait toutes les deux minutes? Agonie qui peut-être dans une suggestion folle le poussait à s'imaginer une sauveuse?_

 _Il fut rapide de revenir à la merveilleuse réalité en sentant les doigts de la jeune femme se poser sur son bras droit._

 _Dylan leva lentement ses yeux vers elle, elle fixait une de ses blessures qui n'avait visiblement pas guérit avec... inquiétude?_

 _Il continua de la fixer d'un regard imperceptible tandis qu'elle reculait déjà, récupérer les seringues pour commencer les soins._

 _Rosalia fixait les seringues nerveusement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais... elle se sentait toujours très mal à l'aise quand le jeune homme la fixait avec autant d'insistance - traduction - quasiment chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient._

 _Elle savait parfaitement que le Kira était curieux. Elle savait qu'il se posait des questions sur la raison pour laquelle elle agissait de la sorte à son égard. Pourquoi devait-il lui faire confiance après tout? Elle était une Frost également, et la pire qui soit, celle avait créé ce sérum qui lui infligeait tant de souffrance._

 _La jeune femme laissa un soupir s'échapper tandis qu'elle saisit une seringue au hasard avant de se tourner vers lui._

 _Il n'avait pas bougé. Il la regardait toujours avec autant d'insistance..._

 _Non... Elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Curieusement, elle savait qu'il allait très certainement la détester après avoir découvert qu'elle était la cause de ses malheurs. Il prendrait certainement son attention à son égard de la pire manière qui soit. Du mépris, de la persiflation? - rire -_

 _Elle savait déjà que l'égo du jeune homme allait y toucher si elle lui faisait part de cette mauvaise surprise._

 _Dylan vit la jeune femme approcher lentement avant de s'agenouiller devant au pied de son lit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui injecter ses soins, la main du jeune homme la stoppa et, au ralenti, elle posa des yeux curieux vers lui._

 _Dylan la contempla alors pour la toute première fois. Aujourd'hui était la pleine lune, la pénombre n'était pas si importante et éclairait sa cellule partiellement. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il voyait parfaitement les traîts de son visage. Il la voyait, officiellement pour la première fois._

 _Elle était ravissante, très. Elle possédait une courte chevelure brune coupée pixie et de grands yeux noisettes. La jeune femme n'était pas particulièrement grande de taille mais son physique était tout de même assez fin et élancé._

 _Rosalia le fixa froidement avant de libérer sa main rapidement. Mais celui-ci ne lâchait juste pas l'emprise qu'il avait formé sur celle-ci. Elle le reluqua avec dédain._

 _\- Qu'êtes vous entrain de faire. Cracha t-elle froidement, gardant un visage calme._

 _Le jeune homme ne la quittait oas des yeux. Un combat avait lieu, certainement le perdant serait le premier à baisser le regard, et ce ne serait pas lui._

 _Secrètement, le jeune homme en profita pour la matter. Elle était jolie... Vraiment curieux était-ce de constater que pendant tout ce temps, il se faisait soigner et recevait l'aide d'une jolie jeune femme._

 _Ironique._

 _Le jeune homme sourit ironiquement._

 _\- Intéressant... lança t-il avant de lâcher son poignet, sous un rire discret._

 _Rosalia se tint rapidement le poignet avant de constater la rougeur sur celle-ci. Elle lança un regard irrité au jeune homme._

 _\- Quoi donc? Cracha t-elle en le dévisageant avec fureur._

 _Il s'adossa contre le mur collé à son lit avant de reposer son regard sur elle. Son air irrité l'amusa._

 _\- Je vous trouve bien étrange de vouloir aider un damné comme moi. Je sais... Que vous savez que je me pose des questions sur votre objectif mais là encore, je me dis que vous avez certainement vos raisons pour ne pas les avoir étalé depuis lors... quoique..._

 _La jeune femme se redressa, attentive. Il se leva avant de continuer:_

 _\- Quoique... Ma conscience, sachant, malgré tout, fermement que je suis damné se pose beaucoup de question sur les raisons pour lesquels je devrais vous... faire confiance._

 _Il finit sa phrase en lui faisant face. La jeune femme le regardait avec intimidation; Mal à l'aise de nouveau face à cette proximité avec lui..._

 _\- Mais encore? lança t-elle en tentant d'éviter son regard, à la recherche des seringues qui lui faisaient face._

 _Dylan sourit narquoisement._

 _\- En d'autres mots... votre nom?_

 _La jeune femme refoula un sourire avant de lui injecter ses soins. Dylan grimaça légèrement avant de la voir se lever, à la recherche des trois autres seringues qu'il recevait, quotidiennement._

 _\- Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre état. Lança t-elle avant de s'agenouiller de nouveau devant lui - Cela compte beaucoup plus que mon identité, que bien sûr, vous découvrirez bien assez tôt._

 _Dylan suivit sa main du regard tandis qu'elle lui injecta de nouveau ce contenu inconnu._

* * *

Rosalia hâletait, cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu'elle avait reçu des soins d'urgence. Plus tôt, elle avait été à - ça - De quitter ce monde. C'était la 9ème fois en deux semaines que l'ont venait la déposer aux urgences et cette fois, elle avait vraiment sentit la mort la prendre et pourtant..

Pourtant elle était là, de nouveau. Enchaînée, - De nouveau - Elle faisait face à ce mur sinistre qui lui tenait visite depuis son isolement ici... Dans cet enfer qui était plus comme le synonyme d'une maison pour elle... "Pourquoi?" - Simple - La jeune femme n'avait jamais connu que ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Enlevée par des alliés de Frost à 13 ans pour leur créer leue invention démoniaque.

La jeune femme soupira avant de lancer un triste regard à la seule, minuscule entrée, la reliant encore au monde extérieur.

À travers cette minuscule fenêtre, elle pouvait toujours nourrir l'espoir de - peut être - atteindre la prochaine journée sans sacrifier sa propre vie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir ainsi, à peine vêtue, affamée, "zombifiée". La jeune femme entendit un raffut à l'étage. Des cris, des murs qui se fracassaient. Elle sourit.

Oh qu'elle l'avait attendu. Ce Eren Jaeger entrait enfin en jeu. Un nouvel espoir pour sa propre survie pointait le bout de son nez. Et, c'est avec une joie folle et adrénaline intense que la jeune femme se mit à rigoler. Oubliant ses nombreuses blessures dans le dos, oubliant sa mâchoire douleureuse, la jeune femme se réjouit, ironiquement d'une nouvelle fois survivre ces nombreux challenges de vie qui à chaque fois tentaient de lui épargner cette vie misérable mais non... Apparement, son destin était bien celui là. Celui d'une malheureuse scientifique ne vivant au dépend que de ses propres capacités intellectuelles.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Eren se leva, préparant son équipement tridimensionnel. Il en avait ras le bol d'Œil de Faucon lui donnant des ordres futiles. "Rester sur place?" "S'échapper?". Il n'avait rien entendu de plus ridicule venant d'un soit disant "Professionnel"._

 _\- Vous avez l'air d'un lâche! Rien d'autre! lança t-il en voyant le vieil homme diriger la charette de plus en plus rapidement._

 _Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avant de tiquer, furieusement._

 _\- Eh! P'tit! P'têtre là tout de suite tu comprend pas mais crois moi c'est mieux de filer! On est sur un territoire plane, pas de murs, pas assez d'arbres! Ton équipement tridimensionnel ne te servirait à rien!_

 _Eren le toisa avant de se tourner vers les trois titans qui se tenaient derrière eux. Ils couraient désormais. Il n'était pas difficile de croire qu'ils étaient, bel et bien des humains. En effet, il n'y avait aucun autre titan appart eux sur les lieux. Et, vu leurs tailles, il aurait été impossible de les rater de vu lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré la forêt des hauts arbres. Visiblement tout prouvait qu'ils étaient bien des humains mais alors..._

 _Si ils étaient réellement des humains, alors étaient-ils également après lui? Partageaient-ils le même objectif qu'Annie? Qu'était-ce donc?_

 _Eren n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Il ne savait même pas à quel moment mais, l'un des trois titans, lui faisait face, bouche ouverte, regard vide, dans les air, prêt à le capturer._

 _Eren revint rapidement à lui et sauta de la charette à la hâte et, grâce à son équipement tridimensionnel, le jeune homme réussi à s'échapper au dessus d'un arbre. Mais, même dans les airs, le jeune homme remarqua que les deux autres titans de 30 mètres se dirigeaient déjà, simultanément en sa direction._

 _Il paniqua quelques secondes avant de reprendre son souffle et de sauter une nouvelle fois sur un arbre un peu plus éloigné. Arrivé sur l'arbre, Eren hâletait. Ils étaient extrêmement rapides. Ils n'étaient absolument pas des titans normaux._

 _Le jeune homme lança un regard à la charette qui était déjà entrain de s'éloigner. Œil de Faucon y était toujours mais s'était tourné, il le fixait, fige. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire l'inquiétude, de l'incertitude. Il n'était sûr de rien. Ils n'avaient pas de chances de survie très élevées. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait permettre que le jeune prodige, Eren Jaeger, se fasse capturer ou perde la vie sous ses yeux sans agir._

 _Les yeux d'Eren s'aggrandirent lorsqu'il vit la charette faire demi-tour._

 _《Quoi! Mais c'est de la folie!》_

 _Eren paniquait. Il allait très certainement se faire tuer en tentant quoi que ce soit contre ces trois titans géants. Ils n'avaient aucune chance dans son état actuel..._

 _Alors, instinctivement, le jeune homme conduit sa main à son pouce._

 _Automatiquement, les trois titans s'agitèrent et se ruèrent vers lui, comme si ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Œil de Faucon quant à lui, eut la bonne idée de stopper la charette._

 _Eren mordit alors son doigt avec toute la rage qu'il ressentait à cet instant et, après un écoulement de sang de deux secondes, une lumière verdâtre aux contraste jaune éblouit les quatre individus qui se trouvaient sur les lieux. Et, la seconde d'après, sa forme titanesque s'imposa sur les lieux et en un réflèxe, repoussa les trois titans lui faisant face avec une force impressionante._

 _Œil de Faucon dévisagea la scène d'un air impressionné. Les trois titans étaient, désormais, tous les trois, sans mâchoires. Pendant qu'ils se regénéraient, Eren en profita pour infliger à chacun un coup de pied d'une puissance mortelle qui troua le ventre de #titan1, dépourvu #titan2 de sa jambre droite, tandis que #titan3 esquiva avec aise._

 _La seconde d'après, celui-ci lui infligea un coup dans la jambe qui le conduit au sol. Il en profita pour le coincer tandis que ses camarades #titan1 et #titan2 approchaient lentement pour l'aider à gérer Eren._

 _Œil de Faucon se mit en alerte, il devait intervenir. Il détacha rapidement un cheval de la charette et le monta. Après avoir vérifier l'attache, le vieil homme conduit, rapidement celui-ci à la rescousse d'Eren. Il devait empêcher cela d'arriver. Il devait empêcher ces ordures de coincer la voie qui menait à leur liberté: " Eren Jaeger"._

 _Mais alors qu'il accourait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il notifia un individu en tenue du bataillon d'exploration derrière un arbre. Le vieil homme s'arrêta rapidement avant de lancer un coup d'œil plus sérieux sur cette certaine "Hallucination" mais non..._

 _Il avait vu correctement. Sa vue datant ne lui avait pas joué des tours. C'était bien un homme en tenue, un soldat qui lui faisait face._

 _Il le fixait, calmement, nonchalament. Il ne semblait pas surpris de le voir là. Il ne semblait, également surprit par la situation désastreuse dans laquelle lui et Eren était coincés._

 _Le vieil homme s'apprêtait à diriger son cheval pour rejoindre Eren quand, une douleur affreuse vint l'étrangler._

 _Dans sa côte droite, une flêche avait troué son organisme. Sur le coup, le vieil homme tomba de son cheval, au ralenti... Et les dernières images qui lui firent face furent: Le visage partiellement visible du jeune soldat qui venait de tenter de le tuer, Les trois titans retirant Eren de sa base de contrôle de l'organisme du titan - Le cou - Et un ciel triste et cruel, lui rappelant à quel point cette vie était fragile..._

* * *

Le réveil fut brusque pour Eren. Le jeune homme hâletait et observait autour de lui avec panique. Il faisait noir, Eren sentait ses mains enchaînées dans son dos, ses doigts couverts de gants, et sa bouche étranglée par un tissu extrêmement serré, il ne pouvait même pas bouger sa mâchoire.

Eren s'agita un instant, sentant que la cage dans laquelle il était, était en mouvement.

《 Des chevaux... 》

Le jeune homme se calma un instant en tentant de rassembler les souvenirs de tout ce qui c'était passé il y avait quelques heures.

《 Trois titans - Trois hommes... Œil de Faucon... 》

Le jeune homme se figea. Ça y es. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui c'était passé. Il s'était fait kidnappé.

En se remémorant tout cela le jeune homme sentit une grande colère le posséder. Il devait absolument s'échapper de cette cage, que comptaient ces gens faire de lui? Le tuer? Non il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Ils avaient besoin de lui... L'humanité, ses amis, ses camarades... Mikasa...

Alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait à la recherche de la moindre trace de lumière, Un rideau de la charette dans laquelle sa cage se trouvait s'ouvrit.

Eren se tourna pour constater un jeune homme, il le fixait avec insistance avant de finalement lui lancer un sourire narquois et de refermer le rideau. Il l'entendit éclater de rire.

\- Eh! DYLAN! KEITH! Votre camarade il est réveillé! C'est pas le moment de faire les retrouvailles là?! Cria Georges à l'égard des deux soldats qui se tenaient sur la charette devant celle qu'il conduisait.

Keith se tourna et le toisa avec flegme tandis que Dylan, lui ne se retourna même pas. Trop concentré à lire le notebook qu'il tenait en main.

Keith se tourna vers lui avant de soupirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demanda t-il en se sortant une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Rien. Lâcha t-il froidement, sans lever les yeux de son cahier.

Keith soupira une nouvelle fois avant de diriger les chevaux vers une ruelle sombre.

\- On y es... lâcha t-il avec un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Cette fois, le jeune homme leva les yeux pour constater cette ruelle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... Cette ruelle où il avait prit tant de vies, inconsciemment.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

- _Aïe! Cria Dylan en sentant la seringue lui transpercer la peau._

 _Rosalia se redressa avec surprise avant de le dévisager avec un regard plein d'inquiétude._

 _\- Ça va?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _Son inquiétude s'évapora rapidement en voyant un sourire narquois prendre place sur le visage du jeune homme. Rosalia soupira de soulagement avant de le bousculer amicalement._

 _\- Ne me faîtes plus jamais ça! Mon Dieu! lâcha t-elle, posant une main sur son cœur pour se calmer._

 _Dylan rigola à plein cœur avant de la rassurer que ce n'était qu'une blague._

 _Les deux se trouvaient dans le laboratoire de Rosalia. Chaque semaine, elle était censé réévaluer son statut sanguin. Mais personne n'était au courant qu'elle en profitait à chaque fois pour vérifier que l'antidote qu'elle lui donnait tous les deux jours prenait effet._

 _Et ce fut avec une grande joie que la jeune femme délaissa l'écran qui lui faisait face pour se tourner vers Dylan, souriante, heureuse, soulagée._

 _\- Ça a marché! Lança t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme avec un sourire._

 _Dylan, légèrement perdu la dévisagea, confus_

 _\- Pardon? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lança t-il à demi-souriant prêt à partager sa joie avec elle également._

 _Rosalia se redressa avant de récupérer de nombreux documents et de lui montrer. Le jeune homme déglûtit en constatant que ceux-ci représentaient des écrits incompréhensifs et scientifiques._

 _\- Euh je crains fort de..._

 _Rosalia se redressa avant de tourner en rond dans la salle, perdue dans ses pensées._

 _\- J'étais tellement sûre d'effets secondaires que je vous ai donné l'antidote à toute petite dose chaque deux jours. Votre sang a réagit positivement et n'a pas rejeté le sérum de l'organisme ce qui est fantastique. Désormais malgré que vous ayez la capacité en vous, vous ne pourrez vous..._

 _Alors qu'il souriait, amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme, Dylan se figea soudainement. Une vague froide le paralysa un instant et, la seconde d'après, il sentit une douleur affreuse le submerger._

 _Dylan se plia de douleur avant de rejoindre le sol, main sur son ventre, fixant le sol avec effroi. Ce n'était certainement pas la même douleur que le sérum de mutation... celle-ci était 1000 fois plus douloureuse._

 _Rosalia qui avait cessé de parler depuis un bon moment accouru à son chevet. La jeune femne paniquait. Il était devenu soudainement pâle tandis que de nombreuses rougeurs apparaissaient de nulle part sur son torse et dos nu._

 _La jeune femme tremblait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette crise. Était-ce les effets secondaires qu'elle avait tellement craint?_

 _Dylan hâletait. Soudainement, il ne ressentait plus de douleur, juste une énorme chaleur l'énivrer. Il se leva tant bien que mal avant d'accourir vers l'extérieur du laboratoire._

 _Rosalia le suivit tout aussi rapidement, ordonnant aux gardes qui se ruait en sa direction de laisser le jeune homme tranquille._

 _Le cœur de la jeune femme battait fort. C'était étrange... Maintenant, il présentait les caractéristiques de la mutation... Son antidote aurait-elle au final échoué? La jeune femme porta sa main à sa bouche tandis que le jeune homme venait de défoncer la porte arrière menant à la rue._

 _Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le suivre, elle sentit des mains l'arrêter, c'était des gardes._

 _\- Mais que faîtes vous!? Lâchez moi!_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de la base. Si vous tenter de le suivre nous serons dans l'obligation de vous arrêter!_

 _Rosalia roula les yeux au ciel avant de gifler la main du garde qui la retenait._

 _\- C'est l'expérience Kira là ba! Mr. Frost lui même porte beaucoup à ce jeune homme! Si vous le laissez s'échapper..._

 _\- Nous règlerons le problème nous même, veuillez faire demi-tour s'il vous plait. Lança le même garde avant de la confier à des hommes et d'en interpeler d'autres pour se diriger ensuite vers la sortie que Dylan venait à peine de franchir._

 _Rosalia les regardait s'éloigner avec effroi... elle avait peur... et si l'antidote n'avait-elle pas marché et si en ce moment même, le jeune homme était entrain de se transformer en ce qu'elle craignait le plus? Non... il ne devait pas... et pourtant... le spectacle qui leur faisait face était la preuve que le jeune homme était bel et bien entrain de perdre ses moyens..._

 _Dylan pleurait presque. La douleur était insupportable, il se sentait mourir... il ne supporterait plus longtemps une agonie pareille... Son corps brûlait, une torture, il se griffait pour se délivrer de cette immonde sensation... Se délivrer de cette peau brûlante._

 _Le jeune homme voyait tout rouge... autour de lui... il était dans une ruelle assez éloignée de Frost où des passants le dévisageaient tantôt avec curiosité tantôt avec peur... Soudainement, une grande faim le prit. Il se sentait profondément affamé, une faim inexpliquée qui le poussait même à considérer ingérer ceux en face de lui, des humains?... Quoi?_

 _Le jeune homme sombra au sol, il sentait son corps trembler et s'exciter... que lui arrivait-il? Il reconnu des gardes de Frost accourir en sa direction... Le jeune homme voulait courir, voulait s'enfuir... mais ses jambes, ses bras lui faisaient affreusement mal, une douleur paralysante..._

 _Le jeune homme vit ensuite Rosalia derrière les gardes. Elle le regardait avec des yeux pathétiques... non inquiets? Il n'eut pas le temps de bien analyser, la jeune femme se fit attraper par des gardes Frost... Comme c'était étrange... au fond de lui une petite voix lui disait qu'elle devait à tout prix s'éloigner... qu'il devait à tout prix se calmer... sinon, quelque chose de très grave allait avoir lieu..._

 _Soudainement, ça y es... Cette voix au fond de lui avait raison...il perdit contrôle de son corps.. de la raison... Et la seconde d'après, des cris de peur retentir et la foule se mit à s'agiter et de tenter par tous les moyens de s'enfuir..._

 _Rosalia, les yeux aggrandis de choc devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face en avait le souffle coupé. Elle avait échoué... Cet énorme titan de 50 mètres qui lui faisait face... Était-ce bien Dylan?... était-ce donc cela que le Meryl Frost avait tant désiré? C'était tout simplement incroyable... il était de loin, l'un des titans le plus imposant qu'elle ait jamais vu..._

 _La forme titanesque du jeune homme ressemblait de très près au colossal. Son corps était majoritairement couvert de muscles tandis qu'il avait une machoire très grande et puissante._

 _L'énorme titan était hors de contrôle. Il détruisait tout ce qui l'entourait, comme si il était dans une rage folle, ramassait les passants; Hommes, femmes ou enfants et les balançaient dans des directions aléatoires les tuant un à un._

 _Rosalia voulait pleurer... la belle ruelle luxueuse était désormais telle le couloir de la mort... Du sang partout... du feu dans les maisons... des cris d'agonie et de peur... Elle n'en pouvait plus... La jeune femme ferma les yeux avant de poser ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour effacer ce qu'elle venait de voir de sa conscience lorsqu'elle reconnu le bruit d'équipement tridimensionnel._

 _Elle leva rapidement la tête pour constater une horde de soldats se ruer en la direction de Dylan. Ils portaient des capes vertes avec comme symbole des ailes..._

 _《 Le bataillon d'exploration?》_

 _Il était impossible qu'ils soient arrivés sur les lieux aussi rapidement... Et pourtant... les voila, entrain de se mettre en position d'attaque._

 _\- Caporal! Il est extrêmement rapide! Nous ne pourrons pas l'attaquer un à un! Il nous faut une stratégie! Cria Hansi en la direction du Caporal qui se tenait contre le mur en face du titan de 50 mètres. Il analysait la situation.._

 _C'était juste incroyable de croiser un titan d'une taille pareille dans l'enceinte même du mur. Il ressemblait vaguement au colossal mais possédait clairement beaucoup plus d'agilité. Mais, contrairement au colossal, il semblait dépourvu de toute capacité de réflexion, il agissait comme un déviant d'une extrême puissance. Mais, c'était impossible... Il était absolument impossible de rencontrer un déviant dans une zone aussi luxueuse de Rose... Il était clairement un humain contrôlant un titan.._

 _Le caporal se mit dans une rage folle en observant les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Des femmes et enfants, écrasés contre des murs... il ne les mangeait même pas... il les attaquait simplement au hasard... C'était inacceptable... il le tuerait de ses propres mains._

 _Hansi vit son caporal courir rapidement dans la direction du titan. Elle s'affola... Le Caporal était furieux... il allait certainement le tuer alors qu'ils avaient besoin de le capturer, vivant._

 _\- Caporal!_

 _Rien à faire... il était déjà positionné sur son bras et courait comme une flèche vers son cou. Il allait le décimer. Il allait lui faire affreusement mal. Il s'en foutait... De qui il était.. quels étaient ces motifs.. c'étaient inacceptable de prendre la vie de femmes et enfants par impulsion... il allait les venger..._

 _Livaï effectua un saut d'une hauteur inhumaine avant d'atteindre son cou. Arrivé derrière, il planta ses deux lames sur ses muscles dorsaux tandis que le titan s'agitait déjà et balançait ses bras en arrière au hasard pour se débarasser de lui._

 _\- Eh... calmes-toi... lâcha t-il en se plantant dans son visage avant de lui assener ses deux lames dans les yeux._

 _Même stratégie qu'à chaque fois, le titan s'affola et cria de douleur. Livaï en profita pour se faufiler dans son dos et planter ses lames dans son cou... il réussit à ouvrir une bonne partie. On pouvait apercevoir l'individu à l'intérieur partiellement._

 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensait..._

 _L'individu était de dos, il avait clairement la carrure d'un homme... Il possédait une chevelure brune... et... Une certaine cicatrice dans le cou à droite, comme une morsure. Livaï dans son élan de colère tira le haut que l'individu portait comme pour le tirer de là... mais rien à faire... alors qu'il tirait le haut de l'individu, celui-ci se déchira ainsi qu'un collier qu'il portait. Livaï dévisagea sa main avec curiosité avant de continuer à déchirer la chair du titan pour pouvoir correctement identifier l'individu lorsque soudain, un coup de feu retentit._

 _Livaï grimaça, en sentant une balle lui traverser l'épaule... Il se retourna... Une jeune femme le fixait avec rage sur la terrasse de l'immeuble le plus haut et le plus proche du titan, elle tenait en main le fusil qui était certainement à l'origine de sa blessure._

 _Soudainement, alors qu'il entendait ses camarades en route pour le rejoindre, la jeune femme accouru au bout de la terrasse et se mit à crier._

 _\- ENFUIS -TOI! VAS-T'EN! C'EST ROSALIA! JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS! VAS -T'EN C'EST TA CHANCE! DY-... elle effectua une pause, dévisageant Livaï avant de continuer. TENTE TA CHANCE! ÉCHAPPES -TOI! C'EST MAINTENANT OU JAMAIS!_

 _Après ça, une horde d'hommes masqués accoururent de nulle part et la saisirent._

 _Livaï batta en retraître en grimaçant de douleur... Hansi s'approcha de lui._

 _\- Caporal! Est-ce que vous allez bien?!_

 _Livaï la rassura en lui faisant signe de se taire avant de poser les yeux sur le titan qui était désormais calme. Il avait reprit l'usage de la vue et semblait fixer derrière lui donc, où la jeune feme se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt..._

 _Livaï aurait juré qu'en se tournant de nouveau, le titan ait posé les yeux sur lui mais avant de pouvoir s'en assurer, le caporal le vit se positionner... étrange, cette pose lui rappelait l'élan que le cuirassé...Oh non... Il comprit_

 _Le titan disparu en une fraction de secondes, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un imposant nuage de chaleur._

 _\- Où est-il passé? Lança Connie surprit tandis que Hansi aidait Livaï à se relever._

 _Le caporal fixait l'endroit où le titan se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt d'un air suspect avant de se tourner vers ses subordonnés._

 _\- Allez sur la terrasse de cet immeuble et vérifiez si il n'y a personne! Une jeune femme semblait connaître la véritable identité du titan! Grouillez vous!..._

 _La seconde d'après, Jean, Connie et Sacha se dirigèrent vers le toît avec espoir mais celui-ci fut rapide de disparaître en ne voyant personne... juste une énorme tâche de sang._

 _Jean s'approcha avant de soupirer._

 _\- Vous croyez qu'elle est toujours en vie? Lança t-il en dévisageant la flaque de sang encore chaud sur le sol._

 _Connie soupira avant de se tourner vers le vide._

 _\- Il y a tellement de mystère là dehors... mais quel est leur véritable but?..._

 _Sacha soupira également avant de se tourner vers le rebord de la terrasse et de notifier au Caporal la situation actuel._

 _Livaï grimaça en voyant les signaux de Sacha. Hansi se tourna vers lui inquiète._

 _\- Caporal?!_

 _\- Du calme je vais bien... dépêchons nous juste de rentrer... je sens le vertige me prendre..._

 _Hansi l'aida à se lever et le conduit à la charette afin de retourner au QG. Lorsqu'il fut prêt à monter dans la charette, il lança un dernier regard au bâtiment ou la jeune femme se tenait plus tôt... Décidément le mystère se prolongeait... Qui était cette femme.. et l'individu dans contrôlant le titan... quel était son but?_

 _Il lança un dernier regard aux cadavres décorant la ruelle morbide. C'était juste affreux ce qu'il venait de faire... aucun survivant... Livaï serra le tissu et le collier de l'individu entre ses doigts avec rage tandis que Hansi se tourna vers lui._

 _Il lança une dernière fois un regard au collier qu'il tenait entre ses mains... C'était un pendentif porte photo. Il l'ouvrit et vit la photo d'une femme d'un certain âge. Elle était brune avec de longs cheveux bouclés. La photo était noire et blanche très certainement à cause de la date de celle-ci... On pouvait à peine voir son visage... Le caporal grogna..._

 _\- Caporal? lança Hansi inquiète._

 _\- Je le retrouverais.. cette ordure... je lui ferais payer... lâcha t-il en fixant l'endroit même ou le titan se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt._

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	19. Chapitre 18 - Hypocrisie

_Merci à **PetitKiwie** pour ton petit commentaire! Tu me prouves que tu es toujours présente et ça, ça me rassure grave. Ça va faire 3 chapitres que j'ai posté et tu es la seule à commenter je me suis même dit que peut être l'histoire devenait ennuyeuse... mais merci de me rassurer! Je te garde dans mon cœur!_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Donnah prenait une douche. Cela faisait déjà 5 heures que Livaï était partit à la guerre. Elle se mourait d'inquiétude. Le jeune homme lui avait indirectement promis de lui retourner mais elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. La jeune femme se rappelait encore comment le jeune homme était couché dans la salle d'opération, où elle devait lui sauver la vie.

Ce jour là, il avait été à un pas de la mort. Elle avait tellement peur que de nouveau, il se retrouve dans une situation aussi dangereuse. La jeune femme soupira en frottant sa longue chevelure brune pour en ressortir de la mousse.

Elle se trouvait ridicule de s'inquiéter à ce point. Après tout, l'homme qu'elle aimait était le Caporal Livaï Ackerman... Il était connu pour toujours revenir, peu importait la férocité de la mission. Oui... c'est ça, elle devait garder ça en tête et se calmer. Il lui reviendrait.

Alors qu'elle balançait sa chevelure en avant pour nettoyer les bouts, elle grimaça de douleur. De nouveau sa chevelure s'était emmêlé avec son collier. Cette situation l'amusa, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

La jeune femme les démêla rapidement avant d'attraper son collier et d'ouvrir le pendentif qui pendait sur celui-ci. Dessus, la photo de sa mère dans ses jeunes années.

Donnah sourit, c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle lui ressemblait. La photo était à peine visible désormais, mais les petits traîts visibles de son visage étaient assez pour se rappeler clairement son visage.

Elle arbora un triste sourire avant de soupirer. Sa mère lui manquait tellement. C'était également dans ces moments là qu'elle regrettait la relation tendue qui s'étaient formée entre elle et Dylan... Il adorait sa mère autant qu'elle pour ne pas dire plus... La manière qu'ils l'avaient perdu avait laissé le jeune homme dans une énorme haine pour leur situation financière et leur nom...

Même si il ne le disait pas à haute voix, la jeune femme savait que son frère détestait ce nom... Winderberght... Pour lui c'était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose... Il ne jurait que par défendre celui-ci et regagner l'honneur de leur père mais elle savait pertinement que si il avait eu la possibilité, il aurait laissé ce nom pour de bon... pour ne serait-ce que fuire son histoire douloureuse... la vie de leur mère avait été misérable après avoir lié sa vie à leur père...

Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur la vie de sa mère avant de rencontrer leur père mais le peu qu'elle savait lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas descendante d'un pauvre foyer... Sa mère lui avait conté plus jeune qu'elle avait des ancêtres riches et très certainement royaux... mais que son peuple avait été banie de la Terre Sina.

Donnah rigola presque en pensant à la possibilité qu'elle ait des gênes royaux. C'était très certainement impossible. Elle n'avait pas la peau pâle des royaux et encore moins leurs chevelure majoritairement blonde. La jeune femme referma le pendentif avant de se rincer une dernière fois et d'enfiler un peignoir.

Lentement elle se dirigea vers le grand mirroire de la douche de son homme. C'était une nouvelle fois impécable. Donnah soupira. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme était si maniaque qu'une femme de ménage serait du gâchis.

Elle lança un dernier regard à son reflet avant de sourire. Elle était heureuse. Cette nouvelle vie, cette sensation d'être aimée et désirée. Elle adorait comment Livaï la faisait se sentir. Même si le jeune homme n'était pas très expressif, il savait lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui était aussi importante que lui l'était pour elle, au lit la plupart du temps...

La jeune femme baissa le regard en se sentant rougir. Elle plaça une serviette sur sa tête avant de repenser à leur nuit d'hier et à ses mots il y avait quelques heures.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'attendrait, elle était à lui. Aussi amoureuse qu'elle l'était, même si elle le désirait, elle ne pourrait plus s'échapper de cette toile amoureuse où elle était désormais coincée, enchaînée.

Mais malheureusement la cloche sonna de nouveau. Elle devait, pour un temps quitter l'appartement de l'homme qu'elle aimait et retourner à son travail... sauver des vies. La jeune femme sourit avant de sortir de la salle et de rejoindre le bâtiment médical pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de 3 heures déjà que les soldats patrouillaient la ville de Rose à la recherche de quelqu'un qui aurait potentiellement identifié Eren, mais rien à faire. Personne ne semblait avoir vu le jeune homme. À l'entrée de la ville, les membres de la sécurité juraient ne pas avoir identifié de charette ou de calèche suspecte. Livaï en avait assez. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette longue attente et de cette incertitude ainsi que Mikasa qui se trouvait justement derrière lui.

Livaï s'approcha d'elle lentement. Elle fixait le vide en tapotant le sol de son pied droit avec impatience. Elle fixait le sol. Le jeune homme pouvait littéralement ressentir l'aura meurtrière qui la dominait. Et très certainement tous ceux qui l'entouraient vu le grand vide autour d'elle. Ils étaient bien malin de ne pas traîner autour d'elle à l'instant. Elle était d'humeur à tuer n'importe quoi.

Livaï lui lança une gourde et rapidement, la jeune femme saisit celle-ci avant de lui lancer un regard furieux.

\- On va le retrouver. Alors concentre toi au lieu de dérailler... lâcha t-il en la toisant avec indifférence.

Mikasa le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux, elle avait certainemebt compris ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre.

《 Être en colère prenait de l'énergie et de la concentration. Autant concentrer cela quand on aura attrapé les coupables.》

Mikasa ingéra le contenu de sa gourde d'un traît avant de se tourner vers son caporal et d'haucher la tête.

Livaï, rassuré se dirigea vers la calèche qui approchait. C'était très certainement le commandant Erwin. Le Caporal soupira en voyant son supérieur descendre de la calèche. La guerre avait commencé. Il savait que le commandant devait être furieux au fond. Il avait reposé tous ces espoirs en ce jeune homme et voila qu'on le lui arrachait. Il ne le permettrait pas. La guerre promettait d'être longue et impitoyable...

* * *

\- Mademoiselle Rosenberg! Mademoiselle Rosenberg! Lança une infirmière en la poursuivant dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Donnah se tourna vers elle avec surprise. Elle avait l'air paniquée.

\- Infirmière Tanako? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-elle en la voyant regagner son souffle.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard après quelques minutes.

\- On a besoin de vous pour un patient...

Donnah saisit le dossier et plaça ses lunettes avant de suivre l'infirmière tout en feuilletant la fiche médicale de l'individu.

C'était une jeune femme. Sa photographie était à peine visible mais Donnah pouvait dire qu'elle était assez jolie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire les écrits qui figuraient en bas, l'infirmière Tanako se tourna vers elle. Elles étaient déjà arrivées devant la chambre d'hôpital de la jeune femme.

\- Mais... n'a t-elle pas de médecin? Pourquoi avoir fait appel à moi?

L'infirmière s'inclina avant de lui lancer un regard triste.

\- Eh bien... Son cas est plutôt critique... on s'est dit que vu qu'elle est originaire de la même région que vous, vous appaiseriez son séjour à l'hôpital...

\- Elle vient de Kilmort vous dîtes? Lâcha t-elle avec surprise avant de reposer une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur la fiche qu'elle tenait en main.

《... Ronietta Parez... 》

Donnah releva la tête lentement, avant de poser les yeux sur l'infirmière qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

\- On y va? lança celle-ci

Donnah se dirigea lentement vers le seul lit qui se trouvait dans la salle. C'était une chambre d'hôpital VIP donc soit son cas était sévère, soit elle avait juste les moyens pour s'assurer une chambre de la sorte.

Sur le lit, une jeune femme était allongée, des tissus couvrants ses yeux. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, aussi frisés que les siens. Elle était branchée à plusieurs machines et Donnah pouvait voir les nombreux points de situres sur son corps. Elle était pâle...

Lentement la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle, elle tremblait tandis que l'on pouvait entendre Tanako lui expliquer l'état de la jeune femme.

\- Elle s'appelle Ronietta Parez... elle a été recrutée ça fait 3 mois. Elle a été admise hier à l'hôpital. Elle a fait partie de la mission de l'escouade d'élite dirigée par le Caporal Livaï Ackerman au Sud de Rose. Elle est la seule blessée de l'escouade. Apparement une bombe a été la cause de son état. Elle a les deux jambes fracturées, on a dû opéré en urgence hier à cause d'une hémorragie interne...

\- Et sa vue... lança Donnah, arrivée en face de la jeune femme

Tanako soupira tristement avant de poser les yeux sur la jeune femme, certainement endormie.

\- Négatif... elle est aveugle...

Silencieusement des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Donnah. Cela lui faisait tellement mal... Voir une aussi jeune femme privée de la vue... cela supposait que son rêve de soldat... ses rêves de combats s'étaient évaporés... elle n'avait plus le droit de rêver de cela... Avait-elle juste le droit de rêver de nouveau? Vivre aveugle était si tragique pour quelqu'un qui avait goûté à tellement de passion, de combats... Donnah ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

D'autant plus que son Livaï était rentré sain et sauf... et voila qu'elle apprenait qu'ils avaient rencontré des drames aussi mortels durant cette mission. Elle ne se l'aurait jamais imaginé. Au fond, égoïstement, elle se sentait rassurée que Livaï n'était pas celui qui se trouvait dans ce lit à l'instant. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté... le voir agoniser pareillement...

Alors que Donnah baissait les yeux pour pleurer aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait, une main l'interpela et elle leva la tête pour constater la main de Roni. Celle-ci avait toujours la tête tournée de l'autre côté du lit mais elle tenait fermement Donnah par le poignet.

\- Qui êtes vous?...

Donnah lui lança un regard impressionnée. Malgré le faible état dans lequel elle se trouvait elle pouvait user d'autant de force? Clairement elle avait parler trop vite... soldat un jour, soldat toujours.

Tanako se rua vers Roni en panique.

\- Du calme mademoiselle Parez! C'est la neurochirurgienne Donnah Rosenberg... On vous a sûrement signalé qu'on vous changerais de médecin hier non? lança t-elle en fixant la main de celle-ci serrant toujours le poignet de Donnah.

Donnah ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle était visiblement dans une rage folle et elle était également sur la défensive. Elle la comprenait. Ça devait être un coup dur d'être privé de ses rêves...

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal... je suis là pour vous soigner. Lâcha Donnah lentement, avant de poser une main sur la sienne pour la rassurer.

Et après quelques secondes, elle vit la jeune femme retirer sa main. Elle sourit avant de faire signe à Tanako de les laisser seul. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement.

Donnah se tourna alors vers la fiche medicale de la jeune femme qu'elle tenait en main.

\- Alors enchantée Mademoiselle Parez je...

\- Appelez moi juste Roni...

Donnah se figea un instant avant de sourire.

\- Très bien alors... "Roni". Je suis désormais en charge de votre cas. Je m'appelle Donnah Rosenberg, neurochirurgienne. Et vous ne me croirez sûrement pas mais je suis également originaire de Kilmort...

\- Impossible. lâcha Roni de manière ferme, presque catégorique..

Donnah rigola.

\- Pardon?

Roni se tourna en sa direction

\- Impossible. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'une femme de Kilmort soit médecin ici et que je n'en ai entendu parler...

Donnah plaça son dossier sous son bras avant de rigoler.

\- Bajisk'Ah? 《 Ah bon?》

Elle vit la jeune femme se figer avant de détourner le visage. Un sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres.

\- Intéressant... en plus d'être un medecin ici vous parlez la langue de Kira...

Donnah rigola avant de s'approcher des nombreuses installations où la jeune femme était branchée avec le sourire.

\- Je suis une vraie femme de la campagne.

Roni rigola.

Elle se voyait déjà bien s'entendre avec la jeune femme. Elle ne parlait pas la langue de Kira mais c'était assez intéressant de voir une femme aussi jeune parler une langue aussi oubliée de leur peuple.

\- Où l'avez vous appris?

Donnah sortit son appareil et le placa sur la poitrine de la jeune femme pour entendre son poul. Après quelques minutes elle se redressa.

\- Eh bien... ma mère était une vraie femme de la culture. Elle avait même apprit à mon père la langue... curieux non? Un Nordien qui parle une langue du Sud?

\- Votre père est Nordien?... aussi rare que des diamants de voir une paire pareille au sud.

\- Je sais... la xénophobie à son paroxisme... lâcha t-elle ironiquement.

Roni sourit.

\- En tout cas j'ai hâte que vous me remettiez en état et que je puisse revoir les belles terres du Sud...

Donnah se figea. Elle se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme avant de dévisager le sourire spontané qui avait prit place sur ses lèvres... Son cœur s'agita... Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qu'elle n'allait pas regagner l'usage de sa vue?

Donnah lui lança un regard triste... elle se détestait déjà de devoir lui annoncer une chose pareille. Elle se détestait déjà de lui briser son illusion parfaite. La jeune femme soupira avant de se placer devant la grande baie vitrée de la chambre. De là, on pouvait voir la horde de soldat en route pour la guerre.

Elle soupira de nouveau... Son amant, son amour était là bas en ce moment même et, rien qu'en voyant l'état de la jeune femme, rien ne la rassurait désormais. Il pouvait lui revenir aveugle, sourd ou pire même... mort?

Elle effectua une prière rapidement en sentant son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aimait pas cela, elle n'aimait pas la guerre...

* * *

\- Ahahahaaah! Félicitations Monsieur Winderberght! Lâcha Meryl Frost en se levant de sa chaise pour admirer Eren dans cette cellule. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la salle, les autres avaient été congédié.

Celui-ci le fixait avec rage. On l'avait attaché de tel sorte qu'il ne pouvait s'infliger la moindre blessure pour une quelconque transformation. Il était piégé, mais surtout furieux. Il reconnaissait la tenue de l'armée sur deux des jeunes hommes l'ayant capturé. Il détestait devoir constater une nouvelle fois que son ennemie était plus proche que ce qu'il aurait penser.

Dylan s'inclina avant de se redresser. Il lançait un regard froid à Meryl qui souriait toujours en fixant Eren avec émerveillement.

\- C'est incroyable... Je ressent tellement de puissance désormais... lâcha t-il dans une extase. Qui pourrait se mesurer à Frost désormais avec Eren Jaeger entre nos mains et l'un des titans du mur sous mon contrôle.

Eren le toisa avec curiosité,que voulait-il dire? Titan du Mur?

Meryl Frost à qui le regard confus d'Eren n'échappa pas sourit.

\- Oh... il n'est pas au courant? Je vais me faire le plaisir de combler vos questions jeune homme.

Il s'approcha de la cage avant de pointer Dylan du doigt sans pour autant poser les yeux sur lui.

\- Voyez vous... dans ce monde... il existe de nombreuses catégories de titans...

\- Les déviants et les sans conscience sont les plus connus par vous les soldats... mais il existe également des titans comme vous même qui sont des humains en premier...

Eren lança un regard à Dylan qui le fixait avec indifférence.

\- Mais les titans du mur quant à eux ne descendent pas de simples humains sans particularité... non... Ce jeune homme, Dylan. Il descend du vieux peuple ayant la plus tragique histoire parmis nos murs... Le peuple Kira... En avez vous déja entendu parler?

Eren lança un regard à Dylan incrédule.

\- Le peuple Kira descend des tout premiers royaux de notre population... Il s'est fait détrôner des milliers d'années avant même la construction des murs et la lignée des Reign avait prit leur place. Les tout premiers royaux avaient ce don, de pouvoir se transformer en énorme titan majestueux à la puissance incomparable. Personne ne pouvait se mesurer à eux... puis est arrivé Reign ayant développé cette capacité de pouvoir les contrôler à leur merci... et les voila, enfermés entre ces murs...

Eren le fixait avec choc. Ils avaient en effet découvert un titan entre les murs mais jamais il ne se serrait douté d'une histoire pareille. Il posa les yeux sur Dylan qui jouait avec un bout de fil qui pendait de son pantalon. Celui-ci posa soudainement les yeux sur lui et il trembla limite. Il avait l'air aussi furieux que lui... mais pourquoi?

Frost se mit à rigoler avant de tourner en rond dans la salle les yeux au plafond.

\- Par le biais de leurs enfants secrets avec des maîtresses, le gêne a perpétué et nous avons la merveilleuse chance de pouvoir user du pouvoir d'un titan du mur.

Eren dévisagea le vieil homme avec haine. Qui était ce type? Pour des raisons évidentes, il pouvait deviner que ses intentions étaient mauvaises. Il ne faisait visiblement pas tout cela pour les bonnes raisons et Eren allait tout faire pour porter préjudice à ses plans.

Dylan se leva avant de se planta devant Meryl.

\- Puis-je disposer maintenant? Lança t-il en serrant les poings.

Le vieil homme lui sourit avant de lui faire signe de s'en aller. Ensuite, quand le jeune homme fut sortit, il reporta son attention sur Eren.

\- Quant à toi mon cher... n'es-tu pas curieux de pourquoi tu te trouves ici? Demanda t-il avec un sourire mesquin...

Eren le fixa avec haine. Peu importait ses raisons, si elles portaient préjudice à son devoir de sauver l'humanité, il n'hésiterais pas à le tuer, de ses propres mains.

* * *

Dylan sortait de la salle de cellule privé d'Eren lorsqu'il se passa reconnu le couloir qui menait à son ancienne cellule. Curieusement, son intuition lui dictait d'y jeter un coup d'œil alors il n'hésita pas.

Arrivé devant la cellule, son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant la jeune femme de dos... Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ses mains étaient enchaînées des deux côtés du murs par de grandes chaînes accrochées au plafond. La jeune femme ne portait qu'une simple robe complètement déchirée, elle ne couvrait plus que son bas, on pouvait voir son dos ensanglanté et les nombreuses traces de fouet l'ayant marqué...

Le cœur de Dylan battait fort... il sentait la rage monter... pourquoi était-elle dans un état pareil? Pourquoi l'avait-ils infligé cela? Qui lui avait fait cela? Oh qu'il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

Le jeune homme se rua vers l'entrée de la cellule et cogna de son pied avec toute la rage du monde. Des gardes se précipitèrent vers lui mais un seul regard meurtrier venant de lui fut assez pour les dissuader. Tout le monde dans l'organisation savait qu'il était puissant... très... Ils ne devaient pas risquer leurs vies pour rien.

Après quelques minutes, la cellule céda et retomba. Rosalia, réveillée par le rafut avait lancé un regard en arrière et ne le quittait pas des yeux... il était furieux et pourtant, dès que son regard croisa le sien ses yeux se radoussirent.

Elle sourit faiblement avant de détourner le regard tandis que, rien qu'en tirant sur les chaînes, il réussit à délivrer la jeune femme. Il se mit à genou devant elle avant de placer son pull sur ses épaules. Il se planta ensuite face à elle avec des yeux inquiets mais en même temps furieux.

\- Rosalia...

Celle-ci releva la tête avec un faible sourire.

\- Tiens... alors... tu connaissais mon nom? lança t-elle

Il la dévisagea avec des yeux tristes et navrés. Au fond, il devinait que la raison pour laquelle elle se tenait là était de sa faute... Ce jour là, en s'échappant, elle avait grillé sa couverture en l'incitant à s'en aller. Elle lui avait donné la force de rêver d'une certaine liberté et pourtant..

Le jeune homme baissa le regard tristement avant de poser sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et de pleurer.

\- Je suis dé...solé... C'est de... ma ... faute... lâcha t-il avec difficulté...

La jeune femme refoula les quelques larmes qui prenaient place sur son visage avant de poser une main sur sa tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas... tôt ou tard... ils me tueront Dylan... nous le savons nous deux...

Dylan redressa la tête en l'entendant tousser.

\- Ça va? Lança t-il en essuyant ses larmes et en l'inspectant.

\- ça va... je me sens juste très faible... depuis quelques jours ...

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

\- Pourquoi... lâcha t-elle, les larmed aux yeux... Pourquoi être resté? Pourquoi... ne pas avoir fuit?... tu sais que désormais..

Le jeune s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme avant de coller son front contre le sien...

\- Je suis... sincèrement désolé...

Elle se mit à pleurer... elle comprit enfin... en dépit de la chance qu'elle lui avait donné avec cette antidote... en dépit du risque qu'elle avait prit en jouer sur les deux tableaux, pour lui... en dépit de... cette affection sincère grandissant pour lui qu'elle avait prit en compte pour le sauver... il l'avait trahit... Il ... Il n'avait pas voulu tout simplement, s'échapper... au lieu de prendre cette opportunité et fuir, il était revenu sur ses pas... malgré elle, malgré ses sacrifices... une trahison douloureuse...

\- Je suis désolé. Lâcha t-il en fixant le vide

La jeune femme le laissa la serrer dans ses bras malgré la douleur agonisante qu'elle ressentait dans son dos... elle n'était pas furieuse, ni en colère, encore moins était elle triste.

Ça avait été son erreur d'avoir fait confiance à un homme qui avait été capable de sacrifier sa propre vie pour protéger sa familler... Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il l'aurait choisit elle. Désormais elle savait...

Les yeux vidés de toute émotion, la jeune femme essuya la dernière larme qui roulait sur sa joue. C'était fini.

\- Alors... Nous sommes ennemis désormais. Lâcha t-elle froidement

Il hocha la tête, pourtant, Dylan ne désserra pas son étreinte, non plus la resserra t-il. Il voulait profiter une dernière fois de cette femme magnifique qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner pour sa famille... égoïstement... Il voulait profiter de cette femme qui représentait pour lui plus que de l'amour... C'était "La Femme". Dans une autre vie il l'aurait choisit elle mais celle-là... Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre... Ce n'était plus simplement sa vie qui était en jeu.

La jeune femme le sentit déserrer son étreinte avant de lui faire face. Son regard avait changé ainsi que le sien. Ils savaient désormais que, la prochaîne fois qu'ils se reverraient... Ils ne seront plus aussi proches... ils devront mettre fin à tout cela... Chacun avait son objectif... Dylan était un membre de Frost et Rosalia une partisante de la liberté désormais ( Oui elle a démissionné ). Aucun des deux ne laisserait l'autre le mener.

\- Je ne reculerais devant rien Dylan...

\- Je sais...

\- Si jamais... tu es l'obstacle qui m'empêche d'atteindre cette victoire pour l'humanité... Je te tuerais... sans aucune hésitation...

\- Je sais...

Dylan lui lança un dernier sourire.

\- Je sais Rosalia...

Elle refoula un sourire... elle ne voulait pas flancher désormais, c'était déjà assez dur de lui dire.

\- Quant à moi... commença t-il...

Elle se figea en sentant la main du jeune homme sur sa joue... Il souriait... celui là c'était le Dylan qu'elle connaissait...

\- Jamais je ne te ferais du mal Rosalia... et puis... si..

Il lui caressa de nouveau la joue. Tandis que des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rosalia. Il souriait toujours... mais tristement...

\- Si en ce monde... il y a une personne... qui peut m'arrêter dans ma folie... qui peut me raisonner sous ma forme titanesque... c'est toi Rosalia... alors comment pourrais-je jamais lever la main sur toi?

Elle pleurait...

\- D'autant plus que... tu es... la seule femme en ce monde sur qui j'ai jamais posé des yeux amoureux.

\- Dylan arrêtes... tu rends ça plus compliqué! le supplia t-elle.

Il sourit.

\- Non... au contraire... je te rend la tâche plus facile Rosy... Je te donne la permission de m'arrêter... Ne t'en veux pas...si tu m'hôtes la vie... C'est ce que je souhaite de toute façon...

Sur ce, le jeune homme se leva et disparu derrière la cellule en donnant l'ordre aux soldats de ne plus jamais lui porter main, sinon il les tuerait...

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés... elle savait au fond... que ce n'était pas juste. Cette vie qu'elle vivait... elle ne la méritais tellement pas...

《 je suis une femme bien》

Se répéta t-elle en tentant de tout oublier et de tout laisser derrière elle. Y compris l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était fini et elle le savait. Ils ne pourraient s'aimer... C'était son ennemi et il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il acceptait cela... Il cherchait à ce qu'elle l'arrête... cela prouvait qu'au fond... le jeune homme n'avait pas souhaiter cela... l'abandonner... s'abandonner à cette vie... Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu être à l'origine de la fin de cet amour qu'elle ne voulait tellement pas abandonner?

La jeune femme se leva lentement et enfila le pull que le jeune homme avait posé sur ses épaules plus tôt. Elle se dirigea vers son laboratoire avant de prendre une douche et d'enfiler ses vêtements, sous les regards intimidés des gardes.

Ils savaient que désormais que Dylan était de retour, la jeune femme était intouchable... aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient risquer de mettre le Kira dans une furie... le jeune homme avait à jamais marqué les consciences l'an dernier et depuis lors Meryl Frost avait donné l'ordre de ne jamais provoquer sa colère... alors si cela impliquait, laisser la jeune femme s'échapper, valait mieux...

Aussi ridicule que cela paraissait, la jeune femme saisit ses derniers bagages et sortit du QG... Sous le regard amusé de Dylan. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que son autorité soit aussi imposante et pourtant la voila qui partait dans une calèche sans aucun garde qui protestait.

La jeune femme sortit quelques documents à elle avant d'examiner l'une d'elle. La fiche de présentation d'Eren Jaeger. Elle sourit. Désormais, elle était libre et n'appartenait plus à Frost... Elle allait arrêter ces malades mentaux... elle allait réparer ses propres erreurs. La jeune femme ordonna au chauffeur de la conduire au QG militaire de Rose... La guerre commençait... et elle avait clairement choisit son camp... ainsi que Dylan...

Mais avant cette guerre... il fallait qu'elle prépare la défense. Elle sortit également une feuille avant de sourire...

\- Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. lâcha t-elle. Donnah Winderberght... Pauvre fille... ajouta t-elle tristement...

* * *

Il était 8h du Soir maintenant. Le commandant avait ordonné un repli le temps de créer une stratégie et de rassembler des pistes... ils avaient réussis à trouver 3 personnes jurant avoir croisé quelques inconnus se balader avec une charette couverte mystérieuse. La réunion avait lieu dans le bureau d'Erwin et seul le commandant lui même et Dot Pixis étaient dans la salle. Ils avaient visiblement compris qu'impliquer plusieurs personnes allait porter préjudice à la mission.

Livaï quant à lui bien que furieux au départ avait finalement accepté la décision du commandant de ne pas l'en informer. Il se doutait qu'il allait le tenir informer au moment voulu et bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec le temps qu'ils perdaient en lui gardant le secret, il savait qu'Erwin était un génie pour prendre les meilleures décisions...

Livaï s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement avant de fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche de ses clés quand celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement, pour accueillir sa magnifique amante avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'attendais... lâcha t-elle avec un sourire.

Livaï rigola ironiquement en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de s'en aller plus tôt. 《 Attends moi》

Il refoula un sourire.

《 Elle est bien docile》pensa t-il en pénétrant dans la salle.

Il observa sa chambre d'un air impressionné avant de poser les yeux sur elle avec surprise.

\- Pas mal... lâcha t-il en constatant que la jeune femme avait fait le peu de ménage qu'il était possible de faire dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme se connaissait et il savait qu'elle avait très certainement analyser chaque recoin pour repérer la moindre trace de poussière.

《 ça a dû lui prendre toute l'après midi》pensa t-il d'un air moqueur avant de poser son sac sur un fauteuil et d'enlever son uniforme.

Il vit la jeune femme accourir pour l'aider et l'observa calmement en se forçant à garder une tête sérieuse bien que tout cela le réjouissait intérieurement.

La jeune femme s'empara alors de son écharpe, chemise, et lui lança un sourire radieux.

\- Et le bas alors? lança t-il en penchant la tête un sourire narquois aux lèvres...

Elle rougit légèrement avant de se faufiler dans son dressing

\- Tu l'enlèveras plus tard... on va d'abord manger...

Alors qu'elle remettait en place ses vêtements pour les remettre sur les ceintres, elle sourit en sentant les mains du jeune homme l'étreiner. Elle sourit davantage en sentant ses mains sur son ventre la caresser et des baisers donner faim à son cou. Elle leva les yeux au ciel de délice avant de poser une main sur celle de son amant et de se tourner. Il l'embrassa alors, elle lui avait beaucoup manqué mais il serait fou de le dire alors il lui montrerait... alors qu'il s'apprêtait à assouvir les envies de son mokori, il sentit les petites mains de sa femme le repousser doucement, elle souriait.

\- Livaï... je ne parlais pas de ce "manger" là! lâcha t-elle en rigolant.

Il sourit narquoisement à son tour avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou et de se diriger également dans le dressing pour enfiler un haut.

\- Fallait préciser lâcha t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme sourit en sentant son cœur battre avant de courir à l'extérieur.

Livaï, après avoir enfilé sa chemise se faufila vers la cuisine lentement avant de poser des yeux impressionnés sur la table qui lui faisait face. La jeune femme avait préparé un vrai festin. Il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui se tenait déjà assise en face de sa chaise avec le sourire. Elle semblait heureuse. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur... curieusement il était également content qu'elle soit là avec lui en ce moment. Le jeune homme avait besoin de se distraire ce soir pour ne pas penser à Eren...

Elle se leva avant de se planter devant lui avec des yeux inquiets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda t-elle, inquiète en prenant déjà sa température.

Le jeune homme saisit ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Surprise la jeune femme ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- C'était pour quoi ça? rigola t-elle.

Il la laissa planté debout et prit place dans sa chaise, prêt à savourer ce repas.

\- Doit-il y avoir une raison quand je veux embrasser ma meuf? lança t-il en dirigeant nonchalament un met dans sa bouche avant de lancer un regard amusé à la jeune femme.

《 Il a dit "ma meuf" 》 pensa t-elle en prenant place également avec le sourire.

Elle plaça ses mains à ses joues en observant l'homme qu'elle aimait manger. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, curieux.

\- Quoi? lança t-il

Elle sourit.

\- Rien... juste que... tu vas probablement trouver ça ridicule...

\- Essayes quand même... lança t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

Elle rougit avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Eh bien... juste que... je me demandais... si...ahem... si-tu-es-heureux-avec-moi... lâcha t-elle rapidement avant de lever les yeux vers un Livaï au regard moqueur.

Elle l'amusait avec toutes ses réactions timides et enfantines et pourtant il les aimait tellement.

Le jeune homme refoula la réponse évidente qu'il avait tenté de prononcé plus tôt. Il avait décidé de la faire tramer encore un peu...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... lâcha t-il en posant des yeux froids sur elle.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça pour laisser place à un air boudeur. Elle ingéra sa part si rapidement que Livaï se demandait si elle mâchait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, toujours boudeuse il posa son verre et leva tête vers elle.

\- Tu m'as pas raconté ta journée... lâcha t-il nonchalament comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter la table si elle n'avait pas fait cela.

La jeune femme le toisa d'un air boudeur avant de se rasseoir.

\- Alors? lança t-il avant de boire son verre d'eau sans la quitter des yeux.

Les yeux fuyants, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le sol en racontant comment elle avait passé la journée à examiner patients et patients... mais elle ne manqua pas de parler de la jeune Sudienne qu'elle avait rencontré.

\- Ah oui.. et il y avait cette jeune femme, elle vient de Kilmort comme moi... Je l'ai pris en charge aujourd'hui... elle était dans ton escouade d'après Tanako...lança t-elle avec le sourire.

Livaï faillit s'étouffer en entendant la nouvelle. Il se mit à tousser et la jeune femme inquiète lui servit un nouveau verre d'eau.

\- Ça va? demanda t-elle en posant une main sur la sienne.

Le jeune homme retira sa main rapidement. Donnah surprise le dévisagea inquiète.

\- Livaï?

Il se leva et se précipita vers le lavabo pour se nettoyer les mains. La jeune femme le suivit. Il ne lui faisait pas face... elle trouvait ça louche... pourquoi subitement avait-il changé d'humeur? Ils avaient pour une fois réussit à communiquer... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit?

\- J'ai fais quelque chose? demanda t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Livaï soupira. À ce point, il en avait marre. Cela ne faisait même pas 2 jours qu'il était de retour et pourtant l'univers tout entier faisait tout pour l'éloigner d'elle. Que ce soit l'envoyer en guerre récupérer Eren ou alors Donnah devenant désormais le medecin de Roni... Tout cela l'agaçait... il voulait juste passer un putain de bon moment sans pour l'amour du putain de ciel devoir être torturer par sa culpabilité.

Oui il l'avait trompé. Il avait couché avec une autre juste quelques heures après avoir couché avec elle pour la première fois. Mais non, il ne considérait pas cela comme la fin du monde. À ce moment là elle ne représentait pas tout ce qu'elle était pour lui en ce moment... Il ne savait pas qu'il la porterait autant dans son cœur. Qu'il aurait autant besoin d'elle alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal?

Il se tourna pour lui faire face... rien que le fait de penser que la jeune femme, tôt ou tard, apprendrait qu'il était allé voir ailleurs, juste quelques heures après qu'elle lui ait ouvert son cœur l'effrayait... Il savait que Donnah, bien que faible, naïve et encore nouvelle à ce genre de relation pouvait lui tourner le dos en apprenant cette trahison... Elle ne lui ferait plus entièrement confiance comme maintenant et cela l'effrayait, car il ne voulait rien perdre. Même pas 2% de sa confiance...

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour dire à cette culpabilité d'aller se faire foutre avant de l'embrasser. La jeune femme, bien que surprise, posa ses mains sur les siennes et répondit à son baiser.

Livaï n'allait pas permettre à l'univers de lui arracher ce joyau... ce merveilleux bout de femme qu'il possédait.

Possédait?

Oui, bien sûr, car elle était à lui... et à personne d'autre...

Il continua de l'embrasser sensuellement avant de glisser ses mains sous ses fesses et de la porter de nouveau. La jeune femme, ayant gagné de la taille n'hésita pas à en profiter pour prolonger leur baiser. Il la déposa sur la païllasse de la cuisine avant de la parsemer de baiser. Elle avait les yeux fermés et hâletait déjà. Le jeune homme souriait. Il était ravi de pouvoir montrer ce magnifique doigt d'honneur à cette culpabilité déjà éloignée.

Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme et le fait de ne serait ce que le reconnaître secrètement était déjà beaucoup pour que ce putain d'univers comprenne qu'il ne lâcherais jamais prise à cette merveilleuse Sudoise lui faisant face. Une nouvelle fois, il allait lui faire l'amour encore et encore... jusqu'à ce que ce sentiment coupable comprenne qu'elle lui appartenait et que même pas lui ne pourrait lui arracher...

* * *

Mikasa tournait en rond à la terrasse près de l'entrée du QG. Il avait refuser de l'accepter à l'intérieur et elle trouvait cela scandaleux. Toute une journée et personne n'avait rien fait pour retrouver Eren... Elle se demandait presque si c'était réellement dans les intentions de ces deux messieurs discutant à l'intérieur de cette salle.

La jeune femme n'allait pas bien et ils fallaient que les autres le comprennent. Si jamais ils n'avaient pas de piste d'ici là, elle irait complètement en bourique et tuerait tout ce qui bouge. Tous ceux qu'elle suspectera de ne pas vouloir la mener à Eren mériterait alors la mort.

\- Mikasa Ackerman? Lança subitement une voix féminine derrière elle.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à une jeune femme. Elle portait une blouse blanche et n'avait certainement pas l'air en forme. Elle était jolie, mais elle ne semblait pas en forme. Sa peau pâle et le sang coulant de son cou à sa poitrine pouvait clairement signaler son critique état.

\- Qui êtes vous? lança Mikasa, méfiante...

La jeune femme sourit avant de vaciller, elle tenait une fiche entre ses mains.

\- Je... Vous êtes bien l'amie d'Eren Jaeger non? lança t-elle en perdant l'équilibre...

Mikasa la rattrapa de justesse de sa main mais la jeune femme grimaça de douleur

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lança t-elle paniquée.

\- Retirer... vo...tre... main de... mon dos... énonça t-elle lentement en grimaçant.

Mikasa s'exécuta et paniqua en voyant le sang marquant ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez?! lâcha t-elle en voyant la jeune femme perdre connaissance.

Mais celle-ci se battait pour restait éveillée..

\- Je... sais où ...Eren Jaeger se trouve... annonça t-elle avec difficulté.

Le visage de Mikasa s'illumina et elle plaça une main sur la joue de la jeune femme et la gifla pour qu'elle reste éveillée.

\- Il est où!? Madame?! Eh oh?!

Rosalia rouvrit lesbyeux lentement avant de tousser du sang...

\- Conduisez moi d'abord chez Donnah Winderberght... elle saura m'aider...

\- Quoi? Mais c'est qui cette...

Les yeux de Mikasa s'aggrandirent et elle se leva avant de se transporter la jeune femme dans le bâtiment médical. Elles arrivèrent là bas difficilement mais dès qu'elles furent à l'entrée elle interpela une équipe d'aide soignante que se rua pour l'aider...

Mikasa paniquait, la jeune femme toussait beaucoup trop de sang... allait-elle survivre?

Elle reconnu Bonnie et se rua vers elle. Celle-ci la dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Mikasa? Mais c'est quoi tout ce sang? lança t-elle en panique

Celle-ci posant les mains sur ses épaules, pressée.

\- Où est Donnah?

\- Euh... mademoiselle Rosenberg?

\- Quoi? Bref... peu importe Winderberght ou Rosenberg dîtes moi où elle est !

Le regard de Bonnie s'aggrandit et elle entraîna Mikasa dans un coin.

\- Que se passe t-il? Comment tu as su?

Mikasa grimaça

\- Mais de quoi tu parles?! Savoir quoi?! Où est-elle?! cria Mikasa, les passants les dévisagèrent avec curiosité.

Bonnie se rassura. Elle ne semblait pas savoir.

\- Elle a finit à 6h30 aujourd'hui. Elle est dans le corps privé donc elle défini ses propres heures de visite... en tout cas... Elle doit être chez elle...

Mikasa se rua vers le bâtiment des appartement privés, elle devait absolument la trouver, au moins avant que cette jeune femme ne perde la vie si jamais cela devait arriver. Pourquoi cette femme la cherchait-elle? commenta connaissait-elle? Comment connaissait-elle Donnah et pourquoi cette Donnah semblait-elle mêlée à cela? Une jeune femme supposément au courant de là où Eren se trouvait qui la cherchait elle et en échange elle parlerait, et cette Donnah qui portait un faux nom ? Une identité suspecte?

Mikasa était prête à tuer n'importe quoi. Si cette Donnah se révélait être au courant de quoi que ce soit, elle s'en occuperait personnellement...avec toute la rage qui la possédait en ce moment...

* * *

 ** _J'ai passé tout l'après midi dessus, pensez à moi quand même (ㅠ.ㅠ)_**

* * *

 _*À Suivre*_

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	20. Chapitre 19 - Spéculations

_Coucou la compagnie :) Je vous ai manqué hein? Alors désolée mais j'étais dans la phase flemme de ma vie lol. En tout cas je suis ravie d'être de retour et surtout de tous les commentaires d'il y a quelques semaines._

 _Merci à **Olivia, Une Fan, Harkeinsy, PchMignon, PetitKiwie, JulieXoXo et tout particulièrement Huntress-Dark**_

 _Vous m'avez bien motivé les gars! Ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas reçu de comments et vous avez bien comblé ce vide merci beaucoup!_

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

《 Vivre a toujours été douleur pour moi... la pire des agonies...》

\- Nous sommes entrain de la perdre! Passez-moi le défibrillateur! Cria un homme d'âge mur en blouse blanche tandis que les infirmères et ses assistants s'agitaient déjà face à la situation.

《 Je ne me souviens pas clairement de ne serait-ce qu'un moment dans cette vie où je puis me donner le titre d'avoir été heureuse... Vie ou Enfer? Je ne saurais différencier l'un de l'autre...》

Une nouvelle décharge vint perturber la conscience sourde et divaguante de Rosalia. La jeune femme avait les yeux mis-clos et ne sentait absolument plus rien. Ni les violentes décharges qui désespérément la retirait de son inconscience ni rien d'autre...

《 Je sens aujourd'hui la mort à ma porte qui tente en vain de m'emporter de ce monde, et qui très certainement m'attend depuis des années...》

\- On a un signal! Docteur! Elle semble reprendre connaissance!

《 La mort? Est-ce que ça me fait peur?... Je serais folle de dire non et pourtant... c'est pour moi, la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver... Quitter ce monde égoïste qui me hait et ne me correspond pas... ce monde hostile à ma personne...》

\- Mademoiselle?! Mademoiselle! Est-ce que vous êtes avec nous?!

《 J'ai appelé cette fin à me posséder tant de fois, à m'entraîner dans les pires abîmes de l'enfer soit... mais...》

Lentement, les yeux de la jeune femme reprirent cette petite étincelle de vie. Et le cœur agité et le regard vide, la jeune femme dévisagea le plafond neutre lui faisant face.

《 ...Faut croire que je semble ne pas mériter même la mort... est-ce ça mon jugement? 》

Le docteur se rassit, essoufflé. Il toisa la patiente, le cœur lourd. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie... Cette jeune femme était si précieuse que si quelque chose lui arrivait, il se serait certainement fait arrêter.

\- Docteur? Tout va bien? Demanda l'une des assistantes tandis que les infirmières s'occupaient déjà de débarasser l'appareil et de placer les différents branchements médicaux sur celle-ci.

Le regard sérieux, l'homme ne quitta pas Rosalia des yeux. Ce qui intensifia la curiosité de son assistante qui posa également le regard sur la patiente...

\- C'est curieux... lança t-il après quelques minutes.

\- Quoi donc?

Il posa soudainement les yeux sur l'assistante de ses grosses lunettes.

\- Cette jeune femme, durant le choc, il me semblait qu'elle coupait sa respiration...

\- N'est ce pas une réaction normale docteur?

\- Non... pas dans son cas... finit-il en se levant sans quitter Rosalia des yeux.

Il avait remarqué cette volonté suicidaire de la jeune femme tout à l'heure. Et en son expérience, il savait que rien ne pourrait jamais sauver quelqu'un qui ne désirait plus vivre. Il savait qu'il la reverrait bientôt... mais pas en vie. Et, curieusement, son intuition lui notifiait que cela n'allait pas tarder...

* * *

\- Où est Donnah Rosenberg? Le docteur là... euh... Neuro- je sais plus quoi?! Dîtes le moi c'est urgent! Cria Mikasa en serrant la poigne qu'elle formait sur le col du concierge qui la regardait d'un air complètement effrayé.

\- Je... Je suis désolé! Comme je vous l'ai dit... les entrées et sorties des habitants de ce secteur privé sont notées dans ce cahier et elle n'est pas revenue depuis ce matin! Lâcha t-il en un souffle.

Mikasa lançait des éclairs. Sa colère, son impatience, son inquiétude pour Eren, ses envies de meurtre. Tout la submergeait en un moment. Et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, tuer.

Oui tuer, tuer et encore tuer. Tous ceux qui lui empêcherait de revoir son amour, tous ceux qui seront sur la voie, elle n'allait pas hésiter. Tout comme à l'instant.

Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle était prête à cogner ce petit homme sur toutes les barres de fer qu'elle croiserait et elle n'en avait que faire des dégâts..

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous?! lança une voix bien familière derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et reconnu Bonnie. Un docteur également à l'armée et amie très proche du commandant.

Voyant sa tenue, non formelle, elle vivait très certainement dans l'immeuble... ce qui voudrait dire que...

D'un coup, Mikasa lâcha le concierge qui retomba mollement et pitoyablement à même le sol avant de s'approcher lentement de Bonnie qui la regardait avec méfiance.

\- Tu es en phase encore? Lâcha t-elle en remarquant les iris un peu trop aggrandit de la jeune femme.

Il n'était pas très commun que la jeune femme perde ses moyens de la sorte. Mais, tout ce qui concernait ou se rapprochait d'Eren Jaeger semblait toujours la mettre dans un état pas possible.

Mikasa se planta devant elle en la toisant avec impatience.

\- Donnah Rosenberg... où est-elle?

Bonnie grimaça, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait et dans son état actuel, si Mikasa mettait la main sur la fragile neurochirurgienne, elle lui prendrait très certainement la vie.

\- Elle n'est pas encore rentrée. Pouruoi la cherches-tu?... Dans un état pareil?

Mikasa roula les yeux au ciel, prête à faire demi-tour quand Bonnie se planta devant elle.

\- Où tu vas? Mikasa qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lança t-elle en mettant discrètement une main dans son sac.

La jeune femme allait exploser. Une journée. Une journée entière qu'Eren avait disparu. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé une telle catastrophe prendre place. Elle s'en voulait de se sentir si impuissante. Elle lui en voulait d'être aussi loin d'elle. De la faire s'inquiéter autant... elle devait le retrouver... Elle était prête à tout pour ça. Mêm si il fallait qu'elle supprime cette Donnah de ce monde elle le ferait. Eren était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Alors qu'elle se battait intérieurement pour refouler ces larmes qui voulaient prendre place sur son visage, elle sentit, très rapidement une aiguille lui transpercer la peau du cou.

Automatiquement son regard se posa sur Bonnie qui la tenait déjà dans ses bras.

\- Tu dois te calmer Mikasa... Je suis désolée...

Lentement, très lentement, la jeune femme sentit sa conscience se noyer dans une mer d'émotions inconnus et la seconde d'après, divaguant dans un monde parallèle... Elle sentit l'inconscience la gagner... L'impuissance... encore...

* * *

Il était déjà 11h du soir et pourtant Livaï et Donnah ne souhaitaient pas se séparer l'un de l'autre. Donnah hâletait aussi fort et avec autant de passion que son amant lui faisait l'amour.

Elle était heureuse, sentir le jeune homme la serrer dans ses bras, la caresser était pour elle une magnifique consolation.

Au fond d'elle, elle se disait que jamais aucun homme ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec les différentes sensations que le jeune homme lui procurait.

C'était comme si, à travers son touché, ses lèvres, ses vas et viens, elle pouvait ressentir à quel point il l'aimait... elle n'était pas sûre... le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais explicitement dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de leur relation. Et, au fond, bien que ce soit ridicule, elle avait peur de savoir...

Elle aimait tellement le jeune homme que la possibilité que ses sentiments ne soient réciproques... la hântaient. Et si il ne l'aimait pas et ne profitait que de son corps? Et si il ne désirait rien de plus que cela: Du sexe pur et simple?

《 Il ne voit les femmes que comme des objets sexuels...》

Elle se rappelait très clairement de ces mots que Nelly lui avait confié. Étrangement, elle se doutait que celui qui en ce moment même la parsemait de baisers et éveillait tous ses sens par ce plaisir inégalable, ne l'aimait pas du fond de son cœur...

Donnah gémissait d'une extase folle. Le jeune homme était doué, il jouait de sa langue sur le contour de ses seins, il la fixait droit dans les yeux tandis que son mokori effectuait des vas et viens en synchronisation avec sa propre respiration lourde et très audible...

Elle s'approcha du cou du jeune homme et lècha la surface avec délice... Ses yeux étaient perdus dans la contemplation du vide... Elle adorait cette sensation, elle adorait le corps du jeune homme... Livaï était si doué... elle était heureuse en ce moment de lui appartenir... et de savoir que là, tout de suite, lui également lui appartenait entièrement.

Livaï, sentant la jeune femme parsemer son cou de baisers et de suçons, hâletait. Les gémissements de la jeune femme lui procuraient encore plus de sensation.

Son engin brûlait de plaisir... c'était leur deuxième rapport de la soirée et il ne désirait que plus... encore et encore... davantage de cette jeune femme au corps si magnifique et à l'amour si pur.

À califourchon sur elle, le jeune homme quitta son cou pour son visage avant de la fixer, avec les yeux les plus honnêtes du monde...

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir... à quel point il adorait son corps... à quel point il raffolait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir... combien de fois par jour il pensait à elle... Dieu qu'il ne s'en doutait même pas lui même... "Beaucoup" c'était tout ce qu'il savait... "Beaucoup" de fois se créait-il l'image parfaite de son visage... Elle était belle... trop belle... c'était sa perle rare...

Curieusement, il repensa à ces légendes du "vrai amour" et de "l'amour sincère"... Il voulait rire... rire de penser à ça à l'instant... rire de penser à ça en la regardant elle... Qu'elle était belle...

Livaï poussa un grognement sourd avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres tandis qu'il passa ses mains dans son dos, il les glissa ensuite lentement sur ses fesses généreuses. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il désirait simplement jouir en elle, là tout de suite... Lui faire comprendre une nouvelle fois... qu'elle était à lui...

"Possessif" était-il? Oui.

C'était plutôt gonflé de sa part de penser que cette jeune femme lui appartenait, oui... Après avoir couché avec une autre dans son dos c'était plutôt hypocrite de sa part de penser que cette magnifique jeune femme était à lui, certes...

Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Même si la jeune femme venait à apprendre qu'il avait couché avec une autre, elle serait toujours à lui, et cela même dans le futur... Elle lui appartenait dans le présent, comme dans le futur... Elle était à lui... et le serait toujours...

Livaï s'approcha lentement du visage de son amante avant de l'embrasser dans un élan passionnel. Son cœur reprit un rythme plus rapide... Il était agacé de devoir reconnaître que jamais aucune femme ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir au lit...

Cette débutante à peine, qui le faisait atteindre le septième ciel à chaque rapport... quelle ironie...

Il ouvrit les yeux tout en prolongeant leur baiser... dansant avec sa langue sensuellement...

Elle avait les yeux fermés et souriait discrètement , elle semblait savourer ce plaisir avec joie... étrangement, en voyant la jeune femme aussi heureuse son cœur se réchauffa et la boule dans son bassin semblait vouloir relâcher ce bonheur en elle.

Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme sur ses épaules, avant de glisser le long de son cou. Elle disait son nom avec une toute petite voix... Il comprit alors que pour elle aussi, ce rapport avait été divin... elle raffolait de ce plaisir étranglant.

Livaï glissa alors ses mains sur ses hanches avant d'accélérer pour achever ce magnifique moment en beauté. Aujourd'hui... rien qu'aujourd'hui il allait se permettre de délivrer en elle... Même si il le voulait... il ne pourrait pas se retirer à temps... c'était trop bon... trop...

Livaï ferma les yeux en savourant cette merveilleuse sensation...

Et puis? Il s'en foutait royalement du risque qu'il prenait... elle était à lui. Alors son corps lui appartenait.

Donnah sentit le jeune homme resserrer son étreinte sur elle tandis que la chaleur d'en bas augmenta considérablement. Elle hâletait... criait son nom, encore et encore...

Livaï également la griffait dans le dos, la mordait, lui lèchait la peau sensuellement... Les yeux toujours fermés, il se crispa en sentant son bassin libérer enfin sa semence en elle...

《 Elle est à moi》Pensa t-il avant de retomber sur la jeune femme, sa tête sur sa poitrine... celle-ci respirait fort... Elle reprenait son souffle... mais cela fut de courte durée car son amant vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes... et elle y répondit avec plaisir...

《 Elle est à moi 》

* * *

Eren dévisageait le plafond de ce luxueux appartement dans lequel il avait été transféré. Après quelques injections louches, il avait été transferé dans cet énorme penthouse gardée par une vingtaine de gardes.

Visiblement il ne pouvait s'enfuir de cet endroit. La maison était trop grande et Dieu seul savait où était l'entrée et la sortie. Dans cette énorme chambre dans laquelle il se tenait, la porte semblait verrouillée avec un système de sécurité extrêmement complèxe.

Dans la salle même où il dormait, 6 gardes lui faisait face. Armes à feu en main. Ils ne le regardaient pas et pourtant il savait qu'ils surveillaient ses moindres faits et gestes.

Le seul moment de liberté qu'il avait était aux toilettes et même là, c'est avec une amère déception qu'il avait remarqué qu'il n'arrivait pas à se transformer. Ce phénomène devait sûrement avoir un lien avec ce qu'ils lui avait injecté plus tôt.

Eren se rallongea sur ce lit aux couvertures immaculées. Il semblait qu'il allait resté ici pendant bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire sans ses pouvoirs et la sécurité était bien trop importante pour prévoir une escapade...

Alors qu'il semblait ruminer l'évident sur son lit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et un jeune homme fit son entrée.

Eren était tendu. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face portait la tenue de l'armée...

Le jeune homme ne le quittait pas du regard. D'un rapide coup d'œil vers les gardes, ceux-ci disposèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Nonchalament, le "soldat" s'assit en face de son lit et le toisa hostilement avant d'émettre un sourire crispé.

\- Alors c'est toi Jaeger? lança t-il en jouant avec les rebords argentés de la chaise dans laquelle il était placé.

Eren ne répondit pas et se contenta de se redresser. Il n'allait certainement pas papoter avec un potentiel traître. Et il semblerait que le soldat l'eut remarqué vu son soudain éclat de rire.

Après quelques minutes il le scruta avant de soupirer.

\- Vous êtes bien drôle vous tous là qui ne jurez que par l'humanité, sacrifice... et devoir, quelle connerie.

\- Vous êtes bien bavard pour un simple humain... lâcha Eren en le reluquant d'un regard bien moqueur.

Ce regard eut l'effet qu'il avait anticipé. Les iris du soldat s'aggrandirent et il se leva.

\- Je te conseille de la fermer...

Eren souris narquoisement avant de s'adosser contre le rebord du lit.

\- Et pourquoi? Parce que vous n'appréciez pas qu'on vous rappelle que vous êtes faible?

Alors que le soldat avait déjà sa chaise dans ses mains, prêt à jeter celle-ci au jeune homme, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un autre jeune homme en uniforme militaire s'approcha d'eux. Il analysa la situation pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

\- Tu veux mourir peut être Keith? lança Dylan en posant une main sur la chaise sans quitter son ami des yeux.

Celui-ci se ressaisit honteusement avant de reposer celle-ci. Dylan lança un regard à Eren qui semblait le scruter depuis son entrée dans la chambre. Il était clair que son visage ne lui était que très familier... Il savait que si il connaissait sa sœur il ferait le lien automatiquement.

\- Vous avez fini? Demanda Keith en fixant son ami d'enfance.

Celui-ci, les bras croisés dévisageait le sol avec indifférence.

\- Oui... Elle a réussi à s'enfuir...

Keith posa les yeux sur Eren sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait non? Tu as pris le risque de mêler ta sœur à tout ça... Tu sais que Rosalia l'utilisera même si...

\- je sais... lâcha t-il toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Donnah est une adulte maintenant... lui cacher tout ça serait la pire des idées je viens de m'en rendre compte... Et puis si... en ce monde il y a quelqu'un à qui je fais aveuglément confiance appart toi c'est bien Rosalia... Même si elle le souhaitait... elle ne pourrait jamais... sacrifier Donnah... elle désire trop la mort pour donner ce rôle à quelqu'un d'autre...

Keith posa des yeux sur son ami avant de fixer le vide.

Il connaissait le jeune homme depuis toujours et il était évident qu'il souffrirait dans tous les cas. Il perdait soit sa sœur, soit l'amour de sa vie... Les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus pour lui en ce monde était coincé dans ce dilemne par sa faute... il savait qu'il s'en voulait profondément... En fin de compte, c'était ses décisions et sa naïveté qui l'avait conduit ici... Dans ce monde perverti par le crime, le mensonge et la trahison...

Il se détestait de voir tous les êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui compilé dans ce monde sanguinaire et mauvais... Il les avait perdu... et maintenant il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière...

Dylan posa les yeux sur Eren qui semblait lentement rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui cacher quoi que ce soit quant à son identité et ses secrets... Après tout, ce jeune homme était sa seule issue de secours... Grâce à ce jeune homme il pourrait peut être même sauver ces deux femmes, sans perdre l'autre... Une alliance allait être... mais pas de si tôt. Il devait demeurer neutre et indifférent... au moins jusqu'au bon moment...

Eren quant à lui avait parfaitement reconnu ce prénom. "Donnah" Et vu la manière dont il parlait d'elle, elle avait visiblement une place dans son cœur... Mais...

Mais qui étaient ces deux là? Et de quel côté étaient-ils? Il semblait évident que leur rôle ici n'était qu'une couverture... il devait faire attention... doucement tenter de créer une alliance pour se barrer de cette prison...

* * *

 ** _QG de Rose, 10h du matin_**

\- Rosalia Heïner... ça fait tout bizarre de me tenir là en face de femme la plus valorisée de l'organisation Frost... Lâcha Erwin en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face de son lit d'hôpital.

La jeune femme le fixait avec un regard étrange...

C'était également une étrange sensation de se tenir aussi près de l'homme qui représentait l'ennemi numéro 1 de son ancienne organisation. Elle se rappelait très clairement comment Meryl Frost devenait fou en voyant que le Commandant Erwin Smith avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux... Il semblait que son intuition était magique...

Deux génies se fixant avec une sincère et interessante admiration.

Elle émit un sourire narquois avant de détourner le regard. Erwin reprit un air sérieux avant de se lever et de planter ses deux mains sur le rebord du lit de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici? lança t-il, tout d'un coup sérieux.

Elle refoula un sourire avant de fermer les yeux, elle était épuisée.

\- N'êtes vous pas censé me demander où se trouve le jeune prodige Eren Jaeger?

Il sourit avant de se redresser.

\- Je suis d'autant plus curieux de savoir pourquoi la plus grande scientifique entre ces murs a rejoint notre côté... je doute que votre conscience vous pesait au point où vous en aviez marre d'être l'ennemie... ou un truc du genre... alors soyons honnêtes et dîtes moi comment je peux retrouver Eren... c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes là non?

Les yeux fermés, elle sourit. Il était toujours aussi perspicace.

\- Ne vous en faites pas... commença t-elle. Eren Jaeger ne crains absolument rien entre les mains de Frost... On peut même dire qu'il est son trophée... il ne risque rien... Par contre... elle leva les yeux vers le commandant...

\- Vous serez intelligent de mettre en place une défense désormais car Frost est prêt, et se prépare à user de ses nouveaux pouvoirs...

\- ... Ses nouveaux pouvoirs? lança Erwin en fixant le vide, déjà ressassant plusieurs idées pour se créer une explication logique de la signification de "ses".

Elle referma les yeux avant de soupirer nerveusement.

L'image de son ancien patient vint la torturer pendant quelques secondes et, son cœur en fit une nouvelle fois des siennes. Elle se força à garder son calme et posa, lentement les yeux sur le commandant qui d'ailleurs ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Il y a une guerre qui se prépare "Smith"... une grande, redoutable et aux conséquences que vous ne pourrez très certainement pas mesurer...

\- Vous avez parlé de "défense" cela veut donc dire que nous ne sommes pas forcément voués à perdre, alors, pourquoi ne pas commencer par là.

Elle retira ses yeux du commandant pour dévisager le plafond immaculé en tenant une expression neutre.

Après quelques longues minutes, languissant le curieux commandant, elle reposa les yeux sur lui.

\- Bien que Frost est redoutable... et que les pertes de votre côté seront plus qu'énorme... vous avez dans vos rangs, quelque chose de très précieux...

Erwin, pour le moins surpris, ne laissa rien paraître et dévisagea la bouche de la jeune femme comme pour lui faire signe de continuer.

Rosalia se plaça correctement dans son lit avant de fermer les yeux.

\- ... Frost détient un titan mural...

À ces mots, le regard du commandant s'aggrandit subitement. Il scruta le sol intensement en tentant de pousser sa conscience à croire une nouvelle aussi grave tandis que Rosalia se retourna vers lui avec un regard des plus sérieux. Il comprit alors qu'elle était bien sérieuse. L'heure était grave.

\- Comment est-ce possible?

\- Comment? Lâcha t-elle en se redressant froidement. Je vous rappelle que nous parlons de Frost. L'Organisation la plus imfluente des murs..

\- Mais les titans des murs?! Impossible d'en retirer un sans le faire remarqué! Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, il serait paru sur les journaux et...

\- Alors vous ne le saviez pas? Lança t-elle subitement en se redressant.

Erwin la dévisagea avec crainte avant de grimacer nerveusement

\- Quoi donc.

Elle sourit narquoisement

\- Alors Frost avait, pour une fois une longueur d'avance sur le grand Erwin Smith? Incroyable! Rigola t-elle

Erwin la toisa avec indifférence.

\- Qu'est-ce donc? Ce que j'ai manqué dans mes informations?

\- Les titans des murs ne sont pas seulement trouvables entre les murs commandant.

\- Quoi?...

\- Un peuple, Les Kiras. Descendants des premier royaux de l'empire portent en eux les gènes des titans originels...

\- Quoi? Attendez les titans originels?

\- Oui... des titans d'une puissance incomparables... les premiers titans de cette terre. Les kiras ont la capacité de générer des corps identiques et possèdent la même puissance et malheureusement soumission...

\- Soumission?

\- Oui... malheureusement un titan originel perd très facilement ses moyens... Il doit donc se soumettre à un familier humain qui le contrôlerait...

\- ...C'est...

\- Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui arriverait si il tombait entre de mauvaises mains...

\- ... Faut absolument l'éviter. Qui est ce humain aux gènes de titan mural que Frost a en sa possession? Nous pourrions peut être...

\- Dylan Winderberght...

Le souffle du commandant se coupa automatiquement et, lentement celui-ci fixa le vide. Il souhaitait avoir mal entendu...

Rosalia toisa le commandant avec curiosité. Il semblait en panique... cela supposait donc qu'il avait conscience du rôle d'espion de Dylan dans ses troupes.

\- Vous semblez bien surpris...

\- Non... juste déçu... Si vous dîtes que ce jeune homme est un titan originel, cela revient donc à dire que Donnah sa sœur cadette détient aussi ce gêne...

\- En effet.

\- ...je vois...

Erwin se sentait presque mal... Devoir mêler une jeune femme aussi naïve et aussi gentille dans cette guerre. La pousser à se lier à eux pour arrêter son frère... il savait que la jeune femme n'allait pas hésiter à se lier à eux... Mais combattre sont frère...

\- Est elle au moins au courant qu'elle porte ce pouvoir?

Rosalia se rallongea.

\- ... Ce sera certainement le plus dur.

* * *

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, une nouvelle déception vint réveiller la jeune femme en sentant le lit froid et vide dans lequel elle était toujours dénudée. La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son amant devait très certainement être reparti en mission pour retrouver Eren.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire. Elle savait qu'il détestait ce silence, sans nouvelle, sans piste.

Elle se redressa lentement avant de constater avec surprise son amant, assit sur la table en face du lit, l'observant silencieusement. Il était torse nu, un simple pantalon sur le corps. Ses cheveux étaient toujours humides, ce qui supposait qu'il avait prit une douche.

La jeune femme sourit spontanément avant de s'adosser contre le rebord du lit.

\- Bonjour...

\- ... Tu as eu de la visite.

Surprise par ce ton hostile, la jeune femme se redressa, inquiète.

\- Comment ça?

Le caporal se leva avant de la dévisager froidement. Sans la quitter des yeux, il sortit une enveloppe. Une lettre?

\- On a glissé cette lettre sous la porte aujourd'hui...

La jeune femme rattrappa la lettre tant bien que mal et la lu avec un regard plein de crainte. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans cette lettre qui pousserait son amant à être aussi froid en pleine matinée?

《 Bonjour Donnah, c'est Bonnie. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi... Il semblerait qu'une certaine femme soit à ta recherche. Elle s'appelle Rosalia Heïner. C'est une ancienne scientifique pour le compte de Frost, une organisation criminelle... Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison elle est à ta recherche mais ça ne présage rien de bon. D'autant plus qu'elle connaît ta vraie identité... Elle t'as nommé sous ton vrai nom... Je suis venue te prévenir car le commandant Erwin en a donné l'ordre... il viendra te rendre visite plus tard. Dans cette chambre en compagnie du caporal Ackerman tu es plus en sécurité. 》

La jeune femme leva des yeux effrayés vers son amant qui ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté. Elle avait peur... Qui était cette femme? Pourquoi en avait-elle après elle? Et comment connaissait-elle sa vraie identité? Où était Dylan? C'était-il fait prendre? Son amant avait il lu cette lettre?

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et s'engouffra dans le dressing de son homme où elle avait déposé ses vêtements plus tôt.

Livaï la rejoint rapidement avant de remarqué son état affolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Donnah sentait son cœur qui allait exploser. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'apprenne différement. Qu'ils aient le temps d'en discuter... qu'il ait le temps de lui pardonner ses mensonges... elle se détestait de tomber amoureuse d'un homme à qui elle avait menti depuis le premier jour.

Et à ce moment elle se rappela qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il décide de ne plus la revoir... Qu'il la déteste... elle avait tellement peur... Mais elle n'avait plus le choix...

Lentement, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le fixa d'un regard bien vide.

\- Livaï...je...

Elle vit comment le jeune fixait sa main tremblante avec surprise. Il semblait à peine remarqué le grave état dans lequel elle était depuis bon nombre de minutes.

\- Quoi?

\- Eh bien... je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'on cogna à la porte d'entrée... Son cœur s'emballa... Si c'était le commandant, c'était sûr qu'il allait tout révéler devant Livaï... elle était sûre qu'elle allait le perdre à tout jamais dans quelques minutes.

Le commandant fit son entrée tandis que Livaï referma la porte en le dévisageant longuement. Il semblait bien curieux.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur? lança t-il nonchalament tandis qu'Erwin vint prendre place à la table où il se tenait plus tôt, scrutant le bazar de la chambre avec presque de l'amusement.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour toi...

Livaï se tourna lentement vers la porte de son dressing d'où venait de sortir sa petite amante. Elle s'était changée dans sa blouse blanche et ses vêtements de la veille.

\- Bonjour Donnah. Lança Erwin en s'approchant d'elle lentement. Vous avez dû avoir peur...

Donnah fixait Livaï nerveusement. Elle avait peur...

\- ... pas vraiment...

\- De quoi vous parlez? Lâcha Livaï en s'approchant des deux, méfiant.

\- Tu n'as pas lu la lettre?

Le cœur de Donnah rata un battement puis un nouveau. Elle sentait la fin approcher...

Livaï la dévisagea froidement avant de fixer la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.

《 Mon identité révélée... sera t-il toujours comme avant? 》

Elle vit le jeune homme s'emparer de la lettre nonchalament avant de l'ouvrir sans la moindre hésitation. Elle avait peur... Elle craignait pour leur futur qu'elle avait redessiné encore et encore dans sa conscience... Un amour sincère... passionnel... Indestructible... Voilà que tous ces fantasmes allaient se jeter à l'eau...

Il allait savoir... et allait la mépriser plus que quiconque. Elle cette menteuse... elle cette fille de "meurtrier"... Elle cette enfant de criminel et sœur de traître...

* * *

Mikasa fut réveillée par un bruit sourd. Elle était dans un grand lit blanc. Toujours aussi faible et incapable de bouger d'elle même. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit mais se doutait bien qu'il avait un lien avec Bonnie.

Sa réaction de la veille bien que suprenante sur le coup ne la choquait pas du tout. Bonnie avait toujours su gérer ses élans de colère, même quand Eren était partie il y avait deux ans. Elle avait été la seule à pouvoir la calmer.

La jeune femme la reconnu qui prenait place sur son lit. Sourire aux lèvres, celle-ci lui essuya délicatement le visage à l'aide d'un tissu humide.

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- Faible...

Celle-ci sourit

\- Tu m'excuseras pour ça... mais toi même tu connais tes crises... dangereuses et incontrôlables...

Mikasa rigola légèrement avant de fixer le vide.

\- C'est plus fort que moi... tout ce qui concerne Eren me touche particulièrement... c'est dur pour moi de me faire à l'idée qu'il s'est fait prendre et risquerait certainement sa vie...

\- Du calme à Frost il ne craint absolument rien... Lâcha une voix derrière elles.

Mikasa la reconnu. C'était la femme de la veille... que faisait-elle ici, dans ce lit.

\- Choquée? Ne le soyez pas... J'ai horreur de rester à l'hôpital moi aussi... lança celle-ci avec un sourire...

Mikasa se redressa lentement sou le regard craintif de Bonnie.

\- Là n'est pas la question... vous venez de dire "Frost"... Est-ce là bas que se trouve Eren?

\- Euhhhh... commença Bonnie en faisant signe à Rosalia d'arrêter les informations.

Mais rien à faire. La détermination de la jeune femme semblait l'amuser. Elle avait envie de voir jusqu'où cette soldate était prête à aller pour cet Erem Jaeger.

\- Oui... c'est à l'Est de Rose. Dans les coins les plus luxueux et les plus isolés de la ville. Votre "Eren" est gardé sous haute surveillance dans la plus grosse demeure de la cité.

Mikasa se redressa sous le regard inquiet de Bonnie.

\- Euuuh Mikasa? T-tu devrais te rasseoir... Je veux dire la dose que je t'ai injecté hier était assez importante...

Mikasa faisait déjà la sourde oreille. Elle était prête à partir toute seule si il le fallait.

\- Ne me retiens pas Bonnie... Je ne veux pas porter main sur toi...

Bonnie savait, à cet instant que si elle osait, Mikasa n'allait pas hésiter..

\- Vous y aller alors? lança Rosalia d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Donner moi plus d'informations... vous avez un plan de la maison? Et Eren? Dans quelle salle se trouve t-il?

Rosalia la dévisagea calmement pendant de lourdes minutes avant de sortir un document qu'elle tenait dans sa malette.

Mikasa ne tarda pas à s'en emparer et d'en scruter les inscriptions. Il y avait tout sur la carte. La route à prendre, les chemins à éviter... les moindres recoins où les gardes se tenaient et les entrées et sorties du bâtiment.

Elle leva la tête vers elle.

\- Alors vous me faîtes confiance?

Rosalia rigola.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes... Je sais que vous êtes imbattable... et je sais que pour Eren Jaeger vous êtes prête à tout... Si vous tenez tant à le rejoindre allez-y... mais sachez que vous devez avoir un plan... des alliés... parce que ce sera plus que facile pour vous de le rejoindre mais... en sortir sera impossible sans l'aide des gens à l'extérieur...

\- Je...

\- Alors... Vous faîtes toujours cavalier seul ou...

Mikasa toisa la carte avec dédain. Elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de rejoindre son Eren.. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'elle lui cause préjudice en se faisant capturer... ils pourraient le conditionner et l'obliger à faire des choses qu'il regretterait.

\- Non...

Rosalia sourit.

\- Bien alors... prenez place que nous élaborions un plan pour aller sauver Eren Jaeger...

* * *

 _*À Suivre*_

* * *

 ** _:)_**


	21. Chapitre 20 - Procès Émotionnel

_Salut! Je suis de retour! Oui je sais un mois d'absence c'est impardonnable sorry! :)_

* * *

 _ **PS** : Ce chapitre est intitulé "Procès Émotionnel" en hommage à l'histoire de **Huntress-Dark** intitulé "Le Contexte Emotionnel"_

* * *

 ** _VOTRE ATTENTION:_**

 _Si t'as l'habitude de sauter des paragraphes lors de la lecture, pour ce chapitre je te le déconseille fortement. Tu vas perdre des infos très importantes :)_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Dans les sous sols du QG, l'agitation était à son comble. Soldats, mécaniciens, aide soignante, tout le monde était en activité. L'annonce était passé, le pire était arrivé. La guerre commençait.

Dans la foule, Jean, Connie, Armin... Tous les camarades d'Eren en premier rang pour assister à l'explication du plan élaboré par Erwin. Tous semblaient à l'apogée de leur stresse. Mikasa en revanche, bien en avant dans l'alignement des soldats semblaient nager dans une mer d'émotions négatives. Elle émanait une aura meurtrière.

À travers ses yeux on pouvait lire son impatience à trancher la gorge des membres de Frost, un à un. Elle avait planifié sa vengeance de fond en comble. Elle ne laisserait répis à personne. Elle n'épargnerait personne. Tout le monde allait payer. Tous ceux qui avaient participé à la disparition d'Eren allait payer. Et cela par le sang...

Non loin de là, le Caporal était également assit avec son escouade d'élite. Le réputé "chirurgien des titans" et soldat d'élite fixait le sol depuis bon nombre de minutes. Jouant nonchalament avec les lames de son équipement tridimensionnel.

N'importe qui dirait que tout semblait normal mais Hansi, derrière lui se doutait bien que quelque chose se tramait.

Il n'avait pas dit mot depuis l'annonce du rassemblement au sous-sol et curieusement, il semblait être dans une humeur assez froide.

La scientifique s'approcha discrètement de son ami avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

Celui-ci, levant brièvement un cil lui retourna un regard froid. Elle sourit.

\- Tiens! Tiens! Mais c'est que notre Caporal semble très nerveux dis-donc! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi tendu Livaï dois-je également me faire du soucis?

D'un haussement d'épaule, il rejeta la main de la jeune femme avant de relever la tête. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Tu ferais bien de t'inquiéter. Cette mission n'est certainement pas comme les autres... lâcha t-il froidement avant de fixer son amante arriver avec le commandant Erwin et une autre femme en chaise roulante.

Les chuchotements s'amplifièrent lorsque la plupart des soldats reconnurent Rosalia Heïner tandis qu'on l'aidait à monter sur la scène sur sa chaise roulante.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'Erwin et Rosalia s'échangèrent quelques mots, imperceptibles par la foule. Pendant ce temps, Donnah, fixe tel un meuble semblait dévisager les membres de la foule, un à un. Très certainement à sa recherche.

Cette idée le dégoûta au plus haut point. Malgré les nombreuses heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à cette fracassante nouvelle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détourner le regard, la jeune femme le détecta dans la foule. Et, dès lors, leurs regards ne se quittèrent point.

Il savait qu'à cet instant, à travers ces yeux pétillants de supplice, elle criait à l'aide, elle le suppliait... Il était conscient que ces prunelles brillantes de tristesse et de nostalgie le regrettaient déjà. Elle le souhaitait là, à ses côtés.

Et heureusement que ses pensées étaient siennes car, Dieu qu'il avait également envie de sauter sur cette scène, de la prendre par le bras et de la secouer, de la supplier de le gifler et de lui dire que tout cela n'était que rêve... Et pourtant...

* * *

 _Le cœur battant sans mesure, le jeune homme releva les yeux de la lettre. Il n'osait même pas la regarder._

 _La lettre retomba mollement au sol sous le regard brisé de Donnah qui également ne pouvait pas s'amener à le regarder. Elle avait honte. Oh Dieu que jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte dans sa vie..._

 _Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie aimée, pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait sentit un homme lui ouvrir son cœur. Leur relation était déjà sur la bonne voie et voilà que cette lettre venait tout chambouler._

 _Égoïstement, la jeune femme aurait voulu garder ce secret à jamais. Cela aurait été pour le mieux. Car, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle lui avait menti, pendant tout ce temps. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était la fille d'un criminel... Ce regard si beau et si doux qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait. Oui... ce regard qui parlait plus que n'importe quelle parole changerait à jamais..._

 _Elle ne voulait pas croiser ce regard hostile qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer... Elle n'était pas prête... et ne serait certainement jamais prête à accepter le rejet de la part de cet homme qu'elle aimait de toute son âme..._

 _Erwin qui sentait cette ambiance froide et tendue se redressa, légèrement surpris. Dès son entrée dans la salle, il avait bien compris que ces deux là s'étaient forgé une relation bien plus sérieuse que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu dans une même pièce._

 _La situation laissait comprendre que clairement les deux n'étaient plus hostiles l'un à l'autre, et loin de là..._

 _Le commandant se sentit légèrement gêné. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait peut être brisé quelque chose entre ces deux là._

 _Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à placer un mot avant de disposer pour leur laisser le temps de discuter plus intimement, Livaï le devançant._

 _\- Pas la peine. Je vais vous laisser. C'est elle que tu es venu voir._

 _À ce moment, Donnah s'accrocha à son bras d'un air désespéré._

 _\- Livaï! S'il te plait! Supplia t-elle en levant, cette fois, les yeux vers lui._

 _Mais le soldat d'élite fut rapide de détourner son regard. Il n'avait certainement pas la puissance d'affronter ses larmes et ses excuses. Il ne savait, lui même, pas quelle réaction aborder._

 _Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'une forte impression de trahison l'habitait désormais. Il n'avait pas complètement compris le message de la lettre, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas été honnête avec lui. Et d'après la présence du commandant en cet instant, elle cachait très certainement beaucoup plus._

 _\- Oui... je peux vous laisser le temps de... commença Erwin un peu choqué par l'hostilité du Caporal._

 _Livaï repoussa la main de Donnah et s'éloigna d'eux._

 _\- Je n'ai rien à discuter avec qui que ce soit. Je suis un soldat. Ta présence ici doit sûrement être de la plus grande importance. Je ne vais pas m'imposer pour des sujets sans importance..._

 _Le regard de Donnah s'aggrandit de choc tandis qu'elle vit l'homme qu'elle vouait un amour si passionnel ouvrir la porte, prêt à lui tourner le dos._

 _《 Sans importance》 Se répéta t-elle plusieurs fois dans sa conscience en tentant au maximum de repousser toutes ces émotions et cette envie incontrôlable de le poursuivre derrière cette porte..._

 _Elle agonisait. Son cœur la faisait souffrir, elle devait se résoudre à lui laisser du temps... Elle rêvait tellement de savoir ce qui se trâmait dans sa tête en cet instant, ce qu'il imaginait de pire... Elle voulait tellement lui expliquer encore et encore que ce n'était pas par choix..._

 _Mais là encore elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Elle aurait pu à maintes reprises lui avouer la vérité._

 _Toutes les fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour l'embrasser, toutes les fois où il la regardait si fiévreusement quand il lui faisait l'amour... Elle savait au fond. Qu'à force de trimbaler cette excuse de ne pas avoir le choix, elle avait fini par y croire et s'en persuader elle même..._

 _Et la porte se referma... Le jeune homme avait disparu. Une partie d'elle avait conscience qu'elle venait de perdre une partie de cette portion d'amour qu'il incertainement développait pour elle... Et elle ne pourrait très certainement plus jamais la récupérer... Du moins... Pas de si tôt._

* * *

Erwin qui se plaçait déjà à la hauteur du micro pour commencer son discours lança un dernier regard aux deux amants. Il savait très bien ce qui se tramait en cet instant. Ils tentaient désespérément de refouler tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre mais ils n'y arriveraient certainement pas aujourd'hui.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil le commandant leva les yeux vers les soldats et tous les individus présents dans la foule. Ils règleraient leurs problèmes plus tard. Malheureusement ils avaient une guerre qui éclatait.

Rosalia de son côté fixait Mikasa avec un sourire compréhensif. La jeune femme également ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle remarqua que la jeune femme semblait plus en contrôle que plus tôt. Ce qui lui laissait penser que peut être ses paroles de plus tôt l'avaient traversé.

* * *

 _\- Je tiens d'abord à préciser que je tuerais tous ce qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin. Que ce soit Bonnie ou vous... Alors peu importe sur quoi repose votre plan sachez que personne ne m'empêchera de tuer ceux qui m'ont pris Eren_

 _Rosalia sourit tandis que Bonnie baissa le regard d'un air bien dépassé. Mikasa demeurerait Mikasa même si on la forçait à un plan et ça tout le monde le savait._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous tuerez tous ceux que vous voudrez. Je n'ai jamais véritablement porté cette organisation dans mon cœur._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve? Lâcha t-elle sans quitter Rosalia des yeux._

 _Bonnie lui lança un regard indigné._

 _\- Mikasa! Tu vas trop loin!..._

 _Rosalia leva une main pour faire signe à Bonnie de se calmer tandis qu'elle lui répondit par un sourire amusé._

 _\- Vous avez raison de douter. Si j'étais vous je douterais de moi également. Vous pouvez refuser de me faire confiance c'est normal... Mais... Sachez que je suis la seule, entre ces murs qui suis réellement capable de vous ramener votre cher Eren. Je connais l'objectif de Frost et je maîtrise bien la raison pour laquelle ils ont capturé votre cher Eren Jaeger._

 _Mikasa la toisa froidement avant de détourner le regard, visiblement ennuyée que la scientifique ait raison._

 _\- Alors parlez... Jusqu'à présent tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'Eren est retenu captif par une organisation criminale soit disant très puissante!_

 _Rosalia sourit avant de faire signe à Bonnie de s'approcher. Lentement celle-ci s'abaissa à son niveau._

 _\- Faîtes savoir au Commandant de faire passer l'annonce que la guerre a commencé. Toutes les informations, seront révelées devant tous._

 _Bonnie la toisa avec surprise un moment avant de disparaître derrière la porte._

 _Mikasa fixa la jeune femme d'un air suspect. Ce qui l'amusa également._

 _\- Vous saurez tout ce soir, ainsi que tout le monde. Tout le monde saura tout._

* * *

Mikasa ne quittait pas Erwin du regard tandis qu'il replaçait ses documents. Plus aucun chuchotement ne se faisait entendre dans la salle. Tout le monde était absorbé par la future annonce.

Après plusieurs minutes à se préparer émotionnellement, Donnah ferma les yeux en entendant le Commandant débuter son discours.

\- **Soldats! L'heure est grave. Le soldat téméraire et notre précieuse arme de lutte contre les titans Eren Jaeger nous a été arraché. Il est quelque part là dehors depuis 46h déjà et nous n'avions il y a encore quelques heures aucune idée d'où il pourrait se trouver. Aucune idée des motifs de ses kidnappeurs qui sont irrémédiablement nos ennemis. Encore quelques heures plus tôt, notre espoir de récupérer le soldat d'élite nous était vain mais grâce à l'intervention d'un individu très spécial, nous avons retrouvé espoir.**

Il stoppa son discours tandis que Donnah poussa la chaise roulante de Rosalia. Le commandant l'accueillit avec un regard bien sérieux tandis que la jeune femme gardait toujours ce même sourire étrange. Quand elle fut bien au bout de la scène, visible par tous, Donnah se plaça à sa droite et baissa le regard.

Elle savait ce qui allait s'en suivre. La révélation de cette histoire si incroyable qui était en fait sa vie. Elle n'en avait que faire de l'opinion des autres mais celui de Livaï...

Cet homme à qui elle tenait tant... Il s'apprêtait à tout savoir... Même ce dont elle n'avait jamais eu aucune idée...

Erwin se plaça de nouveau face au publique, en tendant la main en direction de Rosalia.

\- **Cette jeune femme ici devant vous est en fait Rosalia Heïner. Une scientifique de renommée, ex membre de Frost. Elle a rejoint nos rangs pour se battre contre l'ennemi car oui notre ennemi est Frost. Ce sont ses membres qui ont infiltrés nos rangs pour préparer le kidnapping d'Eren Jaeger. Ce sont ses membres qui ont provoqué l'incendie de la base de l'escouade de nuit.**

À cette annonce, nombreux chuchotements se firent entendre. Des répliques d'indignation et de rejet envers Rosalia.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas encore un de leur plan! Cria un dans la foule.

Cette question se fit suivre de plusieurs acclamations qui révélaient également leurs doutes envers la scientifique.

Mikasa fixait la scientifique nonchalament. Tout cela elle le savait déjà. Elle se hâtait de venir aux faits.

Hansi se leva, indignée.

\- Silence! Votre commandant a la parole! Vos doutes vous en conviendrez plus tard! Cria t-elle en toisant la foule avec colère.

Clairement les prises de partie ne mèneraient à rien pour l'instant.

\- **Vous avez raison de douter... Elle n'était pas des notres... Elle était l'ennemie il y a encore quelques heures. Mais laissez moi vous dire que ce n'est pas là où est le problème. Nous devons ne former qu'un avec tous afin de nous battre à l'unissons pour cette guerre. Cette guerre sera rude... Frost est l'ennemi le plus coriace que nous ayons jamais eu. Vous aurez tort de les sous estimer.**

 **Ils ont en leur possession plusieurs membres ayant la capacité de se transformer en titans. Dont Annie Leonhart, qui est une ennemie non négligeable. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Parmi tous ces titans en sa possession, Frost détient l'ennemi le plus rude qui nous a été donné d'avoir jamais rencontré sur les terres inconnues... Un titan mural...**

Les regards aggrandits des soldats dans la foule décrirent leur choc à cette découverte. Livaï également se leva de choc. Les titans muraux faisaient parti des seuls titans qu'il n'avait jamais affronté en ce monde... Ils n'en avaient jamais vu sur le terrain même leur puissance était dîte inconnue.

Erwin continua.

\- **Les titans sont la cause numéro 1 de la mort des hommes en ce siècle... L'ennemi naturel de l'homme... Il est assez complexe de battre un titan... Mais un titan Mural... C'est une autre histoire. Soldats! Vous comprenez l'urgence de la situation. Cette guerre va déterminer l'avenir de notre communauté. De cette parcelle d'humanité qu'il nous reste.**

 **Nous avons été dupés... trompés par des membres de Frost qui ne servent qu'un but précis. Ils veulent règner sur nos communautés, nous imposer la soumission à leur pouvoir mesquin.**

 **Dylan Winderberght était un soldat de notre bataillon d'exploration que nous observions depuis son entrée dans nos rangs... Nous avons été trop lents de nous douter du danger qu'il pouvait porter sur nous. Et maintenant il a participé au kidnapping d'Eren Jaeger et a rejoint les rangs de son organisation sous son titre de "Titan Mural"...**

Donnah ferma les yeux en essayant de refouler les larmes qui se battaient pour prendre place dans ses yeux. Tout allait si vite... Un coup elle perdait Livaï, un coup elle apprenait sa nature titanesque et l'horrible trahison de son frère...

Elle était faible... Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait tout gérer à la fois... elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui tienne la main... lui dise qu'il est là pour elle...

Et cette personne elle la connaissait parfaitement... Mais elle savait que désormais c'était impossible...

Tandis que la jeune femme se battait avec ses propres pulsions de tristesse, la foule observait, scotchée, Rosalia qui arborait toujours ce même sourire de psycho-dérangée...

Alors qu'un silence de plomb demeurait, Mikasa s'approcha de la scène et sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle sortit ses dagues.

Plusieurs membres de la sécurité l'encerclèrent mais, la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention. Elle fixait le commandant avec détermination.

\- Ce titan mural mourra de mes mains... je vous en fait le serment. Lâcha t-elle en faisant le signe du bataillon d'exploitation.

Donnah rouvrit les yeux et posa un regard triste sur Mikasa.

Mais alors qu'Erwin allait lui répondre, Livaï s'approcha.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de protéger ton Eren... C'est bien pour ça que tu es rentré dans l'armée non? lança t-il avec indifférence tandis qu'il se planta face à elle.

Les deux soldats à la réputation redoutable se dévisagèrent sur le terrain. La jeune femme ne reculerait devant rien et il le savait mais... Elle n'avait pas conscience de la dévotion que le Caporal s'était forgé pour cette mission.

Il savait que Dylan Winderberght était en fait le frère de Donnah. Il savait à quel point elle l'aimait. Et bien que pour l'instant son cœur la rejetait fermement il ne pouvait se refuser à l'abandonner à une tâche aussi difficile.

Car, si Dylan était un titan mural, cela voudrait dire que Donnah également en portait le gêne... Et sa présence là sur cette scène confirmait qu'Erwin comptait s'user d'elle.

Il ne pourrait se laisser à abandonner ce bout de femme qui lui appartenait toujours dans un sens... Ôter la vie à son propre frère... Elle en serait brisée... Il voulait, au moins s'assurer de lui éviter une mission aussi difficile...

Mikasa également remarqua la détermination dans le regard du Caporal. Visiblement il avait plus de raisons de vouloir achever cette pourriture qu'elle... Et bien qu'elle y tenait beaucoup, Eren était et serait toujours sa priorité, il avait raison.

Mikasa effectua un hochement de tête avant de ranger ses lames et de reculer. Livaï lui rendit son hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers Erwin.

Le Caporal sortit ses lames avant d'effectua à son tour, le salut de son Corps militaire. Sous le regard ahuri de Donnah qui semblait vouloir lui crier d'arrêter.

Il était évident qu'il choisissait de le faire pour elle. Et cela était beaucoup trop dangereux. Si il mourrait en combattant son frère elle déraillerait complètement.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester, Rosalia posa une main sur celle de Donnah. La jeune inconnue lui sourit tendrement avant de se lever sous le regard surpris d'Erwin, Bonnie et Donnah.

Elle avait une subit une opération il y a peu... Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Livaï leva la tête et remarqua la binoclarde descendre les marches de la scène lentement avant de se planter devant lui.

\- Vous allez mourir. Lâcha t-elle calmement, avec un sourire morbide.

Donnah, Erwin et la foule entière dévisagèrent la jeune femme avec choc.

Livaï bien que surpris pendant quelques secondes sentit ces propos plus comme une insulte qu'autre chose.

\- Vous semblez ne pas savoir qui je suis.

Rosalia rigola avant de se tourner vers la foule.

\- Vous vous trompez... Je sais qui vous êtes... Je sais que vous n'avez "presque" jamais perdu un combat, que vous êtes un génie au maniement de la lame... tout comme je sais à quel point Mikasa, vous ou vos membres de l'élite sont redoutables. Mais je sais aussi croyez moi... Que Vous allez perdre...

Livaï lança un regard indigné à Erwin qui semblait absorbé par les propos de Heïner.

\- **Et pourquoi donc dîtes vous cela?** Lança t-il plus sérieusement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

\- Parce que je connais Dylan... Je l'ai moi même transformé, soigné. Il a plus de détermination que n'importe qui ici rassemblé. Il n'a rien à perdre. Il donnera tout ce qu'il peut pour défendre sa cause et tuer tous ses ennemis. Ils les tuera tous sans exceptions... Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre... Et vous aussi. Ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Livaï.

Celui-ci la contempla froidement.

\- De quoi vous parlez...

Rosalia s'approcha lentement du caporal, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas? De ce jour où vous avez vu le titan le plus grand et le plus imposant que vous ayez jamais vu? Le seul titan que vous n'avez jamais réussi à descendre? Celui qui vous a laissé cette cicatrice... ne vous en souvenez vous pas?

Le regard du caporal s'aggrandit tandis qu'il se souvint de cette mission suicidaire dans les territoires de Frost... il se souvint également de...

\- Vous! lâcha t-il.

Elle recula lentement avec le sourire.

\- Je ne suis plus votre ennemie Caporal. j'essaye de vous aider... et c'est pour cela que je dis que vous allez mourir. Vous ne pourrez jamais le vaincre...

\- **Alors que proposez vous!** demanda Erwin

Rosalia se tourna vers lui avant d'effectuer une révérence.

\- Je le ferais...

\- Impossible! Lâcha Livaï. On ne vous fait même pas entièrement confiance et vous espérez que...

\- C'est moi... ou Donnah. Sa sœur. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt Dylan tuera tous ceux qu'il verra comme un ennemi. Il n'a pas d'estime pour qui que ce soit en ce monde si ce n'est sa sœur... et moi...

\- Vous?! Cracha Livaï en toisa la jeune femme.

La scientifique se tourna vers lui maintenant furieuse.

\- Je suis celle qui lui a évité la mort! Ce jour où on l'a transformé il aurait dû mourir! Mais je l'ai sauvé! Je lui procuré des soins pendant plusieurs semaines dans le secret le plus complet! Je l'ai soutenu quand il était dans la douleur, dans le regret et dans la crainte d'un avenir!

\- Arrêtez votre barat-...

\- J'AI PORTÉ SON ENFANT! Cria t-elle sous les regards choqués de la foule.

Donnah fixa la jeune femme avec surprise. C'était assez incroyable d'apprendre tout cela en seulement quelques heures. Voilà qu'elle apprenait que cette femme en face d'elle était en fait l'amante de son frère... La mère d'un potentiel neveu ou d'une nièce a elle qui n'aurait jamais vu le jour...

Livaï se figea à la dernière annonce de la jeune femme. Difficile de douter de ce genre de propos. Elle l'avait dit avec tellement de colère contrasté par de la tristesse que le jeune homme se sentirait honteux de devoir douter haut et fort d'un tel sujet.

Rosalia se calma longuement avant de rouvrir les yeux et la seconde d'après son sourire étrange était de retour.

Elle se tourna vers Erwin.

\- Je le ferais. Dylan regrette amèrement les décisions qu'il a prit dans le passé. Il a conscience qu'à cause de cela sa sœur est mêlée à tout cela. Je lui épargnerais volontier devoir supprimer son propre frère. D'autant plus que je ne cours aucun risque...

Erwin la dévisagea curieusement.

- **Je doute fort que l'affection qu'il portait pour vous d'antan soit la même aujourd'hui... Vous êtes dans nos rangs maintenant.**

\- Oui... mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que les titans muraux ne sont pas aussi forts que vous le croyez...

- **Expliquez...**

\- Ils sont puissants... énormément... mais leur faiblesse est leur cœur. Ils n'ont pas de cœur ne vous méprenez pas... Mais ils ont des émotions... Et leurs émotions ont donné naissance à cette soumission qui est leur grande faiblesse. Les titans muraux sont en fait des humains... Ils descendent du peuple Kira dont Donnah et Dylan en sont les descendants. À cause de leurs émotions en tant qu'humains leur cœur désigne un familier qui saura les maîtriser à leur guise tant leur puissance est grande... Malheureusement ils ne peuvent tuer leurs familiers... C'est le seul individu en ce monde qui ne craint rien de sa part... Donc Moi...

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la foule tandis qu'Erwin et Donnah la fixèrent avec surprise. C'était l'arme avec laquelle elle comptait se battre depuis le début...

Livaï rangea ses armes avant de reculer. Il venait de comprendre. La jeune femme avait beaucoup plus de chance de réussir cette mission que n'importe quel soldat expérimenté.

\- **Alors c'est réglé... Vous éliminerez le titan Mural.** Conclut Erwin

Rosalia effectua une réverence avant de remonter les marches de la scène quand une main se posa sur son bras. Elle se tourna et reconnu Mikasa.

\- Mais sachez que si vous nous trahissez... je vous tuerais. Lâcha t-elle avec un regard assassin.

Rosalia eut presque peur. Mais sa flegme habituelle prit le dessus alors elle hocha la tête.

\- Bien évidement.

Erwin se tourna vers la foule.

\- **Ce point réglé, je tiens juste à rappelez à tous que nous devons gagner cette guerre. L'avenir de notre liberté est en jeu.**

 **Eren Jaeger a la capacité de contrôler les titans et c'est selon Rosalia Heïner la raison pour laquelle il** **est retenu captif... Nous devons à tout prix le reprendre pour gagner cette guerre. Soldats! Êtes vous prêts à mourir pour l'avenir de l'humanité?!**

Oui! Cria la foule à l'unisson

Le commandant se planta devant tous avant d'effectuer le salut du bataillon d'exploitation.

Ce geste, fut reproduit par toute la foule. La détermination était à son paroxisme. Ils allaient défendre leur cause, coûte que coûte.

Donnah observa Livaï discrètement tandis qu'il prêtait serment. C'était un cauchemard. Il allait partir à la guerre. Il allait une nouvelle fois risquer sa vie et tout cela à cause de son frère...

Le commandant lui avait dit qu'elle resterait ici à s'entraîner pendant quelques jours pour analyser à quel point elle pouvait contrôler sa forme titanesque et rien que le fait de penser que le jeune homme s'en ira à la guerre alors que la situation était toujours aussi tendue entre eux la perturbait...

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre... et certainement pas comme ça.

* * *

 ** _À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Forteresse de Frost_**

Dans une grande salle, une réunion avait lieu. Rassemblant tous les membres de Frost. Assis côtes à côtes, Dylan et Keith dévisageaient leur leader Meryl Frost qui prenait déjà place dans son haut fauteuil. Il leur lança un sourire en coin avant de clapper des mains pour attirer l'attention de tous.

En réponse au signal, nombreux se levèrent pour exécuter la révérence habituelle, sauf bien sûr Dylan qui se contenta de jouer avec la feuille qui était posée en face de lui.

Ses voisins de table le dévisagèrent hostilement tandis que les autres se rassirent sans réellement prêter attention. Tout le monde savait à quel point le Sudien était détestable. Il ne respectait ni la hiérarchie, ni le Leader lui même.

Keith de son côté exécuta la révérence avant de se rasseoir sans manquer de lancer un regard amusé à son ami d'enfance.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant. Lança t-il en rajustant sa chaise.

Dylan se tourna rapidement vers lui avec un regard ennuyé.

\- L'hypocrisie n'est pas mon domaine de maîtrise. lâcha t-il froidement

Keith s'adossa avant de scruter le contenu de sa coupe de vin d'un air distrait.

\- Tu crois encore qu'il le fera aujourd'hui? Questionna t-il en ne quittant pas le vin rouge des yeux.

Dylan savait parfaitement de quoi son ami parlait. Et c'était bien la question que tous autour de la table se posait.

À chaque réunion, le leader prenait soin de punir les incompétents ou les membres suspectés de trahison. Pour cela, une coupe de vin était toujours de service. Dans certaines coupes, dispersées autour de la table, demeuraient un venin qui éradiquait le buveur, aussitôt consommé.

Dylan fixa sa coupe de son air toujours ennuyé avant se saisir celle-ci et d'en boire le contenu d'un coup. Des murmures horrifiés se firent entendre tandis que tous les regards se posaient déjà sur lui. Keith s'approcha rapidement de lui.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête!? Gronda t-il aussi bas qu'il le pouvait.

Dylan lui lança un sourire amusé avant de fixer Meryl Frost de son pied d'estale. Celui-ci souriait toujours malicieusement. Il adorait quand le jeune homme le mettait au défi. Il adorait quand ce jeune prodige le provoquait. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était intouchable.

Keith soupira avant de s'adosser de nouveau. À Frost il était vraiment stupide de s'inquiéter pour Dylan. Il ne risquait absolument rien, tout comme Eren Jaeger.

\- Alors comme vous le savez tous, nous avons entre nos mains le jeune Prodige Eren Jaeger. L'avoir dans notre camp est une prévision certaine de notre victoire. Notre objectif premier est de s'accaparer de tous les titans muraux pour acquérir le Trône de Sina et régner sur cette communauté.

Il effectua une pause avant de sortir un document. Dessus y figurait la photo d'une jeune femme que Dylan connaissait parfaitement bien.

\- Sur votre table se trouve la fiche de présentation de Rosalia Heiner. Elle fait désormais partie du camp ennemi. L'avoir comme ennemie était assez prévisible mais tout aussi malheureux. Elle a en sa possession la plupart de nos secrets et son savoir est une arme extrêmement redoutable pour nous. Il faut que nous nous débarrassions d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse créer l'antidote de notre chère et coûteuse expérience.

Keith lança un regard rapide à son ami qu'il savait tendu depuis que le leader avait annoncé vouloir se débarrasser d'elle. Il savait à quelle point cette jeune femme était importante à ses yeux. Dylan ne le permettrait pas.

Il vit le sudien se lever et se diriger hors de la salle sans dire mot. L'impolitesse du jeune homme l'amuserait toujours. Oser sortir de la salle de réunion pendant le discours du Leader était assez...

Mais sans considération pour son propre sort, le jeune homme suivit son ami à la hâte. Il devait éviter qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

Dans le couloir, le jeune homme arrêta son ami d'enfance.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! lâcha t-il en le toisant

Dylan lui lança un regard noir.

\- C'est pas le moment j'ai besoin d'air...

\- Dylan.. tu peux pas te montrer aussi vulnérable devant Meryl tu sais qu'il utilisera cela contre toi!

\- Rien à foutre OK?! Il veut descendre Rosy non mais tu te rend compte?! Et tu veux quoi que je garde mon calme!? Va te faire mettre! Lâcha t-il en s'éloignant de nouveau.

\- Dans tous les cas tu connais le scénario Dylan! Elle va mourir et tu le sais que ce soit par Frost ou.

\- FERME LA! Lâcha t-il. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix titanesque et sa main avait prit de l'ampleur tandis qu'elle retenait son ami par le col, dans les airs.

Keith l'observa avec choc tandis que celui ci le reposa sur le sol.

\- Désolé... lâcha t-il honteusement...

\- Non tu ne l'es pas... lança Keith alors que Dylan lui tournait de nouveau pour le foudroyer il continua:

\- Et c'est normal... Tu l'aimes... Vous avez eu ce que vous avez eu ensemble... C'est normal... Mais Dylan... Tu devras faire un choix... et... il serait aisé de le faire maintenant. Tu m'as embarqué dans tout ceci pour protéger ta sœur et c'est bien ce que je compte faire... Rosalia est une option mais tu connais notre priorité ici à nous deux c'est ta soeur...

Dylan détourna le regard avant de s'engoufrer dans le couloir qui menait a sa chambre.

Arrivé dans celle-ci, le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre la porte avant de fixer le plafond luxueux de ses appartements.

Il savait. Oh que pertinement la jeune femme et lui n'étaient plus et ne le seraient jamais. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'oublier... Ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble en si peu de temps.. Il s'était lié à la jeune femme. Elle avait été la première femme à qui il avait réellement ouvert son cœur en dehors de sa soeur...

Et cet attachement s'était renforcé à son retour... Elle s'était faite capturer... Emprisonner, torturer, fouetter... Tout ça parce qu'elle avait voulu le sauver lui... Lui cet imbécile qui n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'en être un...

Et voilà qu'il devait en payer les conséquences... Choisir entre elle ou Donnah... le résultat était évident quoique... Il y avait la possibilité de sauver les deux... Cet Eren Jaeger pourrait peut être...

Le regard du sudien s'aggrandit tandis qu'il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il s'empressa dans les couloirs qui menait à la chambre d'Eren. Et si...

* * *

 ** _À SUIVRE_**

* * *

 _ **PetitKiwie, Huntress-Dark, Aamy, Pch Mignon** merci vous quatre! J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à lire vos commentaires. Merci :) _

_**Aamy** Dieu que tes commentaires me font sourire. Merci pour la dévotion!_

 _Mais vous avez lu l'histoire de **Huntress-Dark** intitulé "Le Contexte Émotionnel"? C'est trop bien. Les fans de Levi devraient y jeter un coup d'oeil._

* * *

 _JAWRELL_


	22. Chapitre 21 - Prière À Mon Père

_Hello beautiful people! Alors je publie celui là rapidement pour combler la longue attente du 20ème chapitre!_

* * *

 _Merci à **UneFan, Harkeinsy, PchMignon, PetitKiwie et Randomly Spice** Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic et aussi de connaître vos réactions face aux nombreux plot twist qui ont lieu haha! Ah et **Randomly Spice** bienvenue et merci pour ta review. T'inquiète pas si vous voulez du RosyxDylan vous serez servis. :)_

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que la réunion était finie. Les soldats avaient tous rejoint leurs appartements tandis qu'une horde spéciale accompagnait Donnah à ses nouveaux appartements.

Le Commandant Erwin lui avait demandé d'emmenager dans l'immeuble le plus enfoncé du QG, mais également le plus sécurisé. La jeune femme savait ce que tout cela allait entraîner.

Ils allaient très certainement lui empêcher de sortir comme elle le voudrait et très probablement lui empêcher de travailler pour un temps.

Elle se sentait inconfortable. Elle n'était pas habitué à ce qu'autant de personnes portent d'importance à sa vie... Elle regrettait presque le temps où elle n'était que seul avec Livaï...

Livaï... son amant... Depuis la fin de la réunion elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Il avait suivit le commandant et elle pour demander des renseignements sur le départ pour la mission d'éclaireur qu'il avait été confié.

Il n'avait pas un seul instant levé le regard vers elle. À son grand dam. Elle se mourait de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça... si il ne voulait plus d'elle, elle voulait une conclusion précise. Pas juste des regards hostiles ou de compassion.

Tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment était que le caporal ne la détestait pas au point de vouloir la laisser tuer son propre frère. Il était prêt à achever Dylan à sa place et cela en disait long sur cette fausse conclusion qu'elle s'était faite qu'il la détestait.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant son nouvel appartement, la neurochirurgienne contempla les plafonds immaculés semblables à ceux dans l'appartement du Caporal.

《 Mince... je vais penser à lui tout le temps avec ça》 pensa t-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre, suivit de ses nouveaux gardes du corps.

Lentement, la jeune femme s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'immense appartement, c'était grand, beaucoup plus grand que celui de Livaï et Dieu seul savait à quel point le sien était imposant.

C'était beaucoup trop grand pour une petite femme solitaire comme elle. Cela ne ferait qu'amplifier cette solitude qu'elle tentait oh tant bien que mal de dissimuler à travers ce faux sourire.

\- Madame, où voulez vous que l'on dépose vos bagages? Demanda un jeunot au physique bien musclé.

\- N'importe où je ferais le reste moi-même merci... répondit-elle avant de s'approcher de la grande fenêtre vitrée qui donnait vue sur tout le territoire du QG. Et heureusement pour elle, elle pouvait voir très clairement la terrasse de l'appartement de Livaï.

La jeune femme lança un soupir en entendant les gardes refermer la porte derrière eux.

Cette soi-disant nouvelle vie devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Elle n'était même plus sûre de ses objectifs dans la vie. Au départ elle était venue pour laver le nom de son père grâce à son travail mais désormais avec toutes ces découvertes, elle se rendait bien compte que ce devoir filial pouvait attendre.

Elle devait tenter par tous les moyens de raisonner son frère et de tenter de le sauver. Si il se rendait ou se rangeait du côté de l'armée, il ferait simplement de la prison mais resterait tout de même en vie.

L'idée de le perdre durant cette guerre était affreuse. Elle se refusait de se faire à l'idée qu'il l'avait trahi et s'était lié à des criminelles... Elle se refusait d'imaginer un tel scénario.

Il y avait forcément une explication. Le Dylan qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours ne ferait jamais cela... sans raison légitime...

Alors qu'elle fixait toujours à travers la fenêtre elle entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

\- Oui?

\- Madame... Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir...

\- Qui? Demanda t-elle en se tournant avec l'espoir que se soit celui qu'elle attendait depuis bon nombre d'heures.

Mais tout espoir se brisa en voyant Rosalia rentrer avec ce même sourire.

\- J'avais à vous parler. Lança t-elle postée devant la porte.

Donnah fit signe au garde de la laisser entrer et la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil dans l'énorme salon aux meubles marron. Et posa sa malette sur la table sous le regard curieux de Donnah qui s'assit tout de même en face d'elle.

\- Alors... Comment vous sentez vous? Demanda la scientifique en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

Son sourire c'était curieusement effacé. Elle avait l'air plus humain, pas cet air de psychopathe dérangée qu'elle arborait bien trop souvent depuis son arrivée au QG.

Donnah fixa la malette quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux... Je suis à bout avec tous ces secrets... cette guerre... ces dons... finit-elle en fixant sa main en imaginant la main d'un titan.

Rosalia ouvrit sa malette avant de soupirer.

\- il serait peut-être difficile de me croire mais, je vous comprend...

Donnah lui lança un regard rapide.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui... J'ai été dans cette même situation quand j'avais plusieurs années de moins que vous... On m'a apprit que toutes ces formules que mon grand-père m'apprenait depuis toujours étaient en fait un poison très important pour Frost... Je n'ai rien compris moi même... Puis ils m'ont capturé, torturé, battu pour me faire cracher le morceau... Je n'ai pas tenue plus de 2 jours vous vous rendez compte... lança t-elle avant de rigoler légèrement.

Donnah remarqua son air renfrogné. Cette expression elle la maîtrisait comme personne donc elle pouvait clairement dire que tout cela n'était pas des mots sortis de juste nulle part.

\- Je suis désolée... Finit-elle par ajouter.

Rosalia leva les yeux vers Donnah. Avant de les baisser.

\- Mais pourquoi... ça fait des années que...

\- Pas pour ça... ajouta t-elle d'un air plus sérieux.

Rosalia la fixa sans comprendre.

Donnah continua

\- Pas pour cela... Pour... pour votre fausse couche... finit-elle par ajouter en se forçant de ne pas quitter Rosalia des yeux.

Prise d'une mer d'émotions douloureuses et de souvenirs tragiques, la jeune femme émit un rire plein de tristesse avant de détourner le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est vrai je...

\- Je le sais... C'est tout... Vous n'avez pas à me mentir... Je ne vous jugerais pas. Vous êtes quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour mon frère et cela je le respecte...

\- ...je...

\- ...Mon frère... n'est pas quelqu'un qui devient intime avec juste n'importe qui... et si vous avez réussit un tel exploit je sais que je peux vous faire confiance...

Pendant plusieurs secondes, les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent sans dire mot.

Rosalia n'en revenait tout simplement pas de la beauté qu'était Donnah, une femme ravissante, douce et si gentille... Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère physiquement mais clairement ce charisme ils l'avaient également en commun.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Donnah la ramena à la réalité en questionnant le contenu de sa malette.

\- Oh ça... Ce sont des soins que j'ai mis au point pour vous. Quand Dylan se transformait, c'était juste affreux, il pleurait, se griffait, hurlait... Juste un cauchemard et, grâce à ça il arrivait à éviter ces crises douloureuses.

Donnah hocha la tête lentement avant de lui lancer un sourire

\- Merci!

Rosalia resta une nouvelle fois figée. Éblouie par le sourire innocent de la jeune femme.

\- ... Je... Je reviendrais demain pour vous expliquer comment vous devez les utiliser... Je ne me sens pas trop bien...

Donnah se leva pour l'accompagner à la porte.

\- Très bien... Alors je ne toucherais à rien jusqu'à votre retour. Lança t-elle en en lui lançant un nouveau sourire.

Cette fois, Rosalia tenta d'éviter son regard au maximum. Avant de poser la main sur le poignet de porte quand, en ouvrant elle tomba sur une figure masculine bien trop familière...

Livaï et la scientifique se lancèrent des éclairs vite fait tandis que le cœur de Donnah tamborinait follement dans sa poitrine.

Rosalia se tourna vers elle.

\- Passez une bonne nuit Donnah. Lança t-elle avant de disparaître derrière les gardes.

La main sur la porte, la jeune femme ne quittait pas son amant des yeux. Il lui avait terriblement manqué.

Le jeune homme fit signe aux gardes de s'éloigner un peu de la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement calmement.

Un silence de cimetière demeura pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'il observait les nouveaux appartements de la neurochirurgienne.

La jeune femme se frottait nerveusement les mains à la recherche de quelques mots à dire pour briser la glace mais il n'y avait véritablement rien qu'elle pourrait faire pour qu'il soit moins froid avec elle en cet instant.

Déçue et complètement découragée, la jeune femme s'assit mollement sur un canapé tandis que le jeune homme reluquait son appartement avec indifférence.

Et quand elle le vit se tourner vers elle, elle se redressa brusquement attentive à la moindre parole qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche.

\- Erwin m'a dit qu'il vous fera vous entraîner dans ma salle personnelle d'entraînement, au sous sol du QG. Je suis venu vous remettre les clés...

\- Je...

La jeune femme ne savait réellement pas quoi répondre. Le choc était bien en place. Clairement elle avait bien entendu Livaï Ackerman la vouvoyer et cela ne présageait rien de bon...

Il mettait encore plus de distance entre eux et elle ne pouvait se contenter d'ignorer cette douleur qui lui pesait au fond de son cœur.

Livaï la fixa un instant avant de tourner le dos. Il posa des clés sur un des meubles près de la porte avant de se diriger vers celle-ci

Donnah s'affola. Elle cherchait clairement quelque chose à dire ou faire pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Le convaincre de la laisser s'expliquer... Mais rien... rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.. quoique...

La jeune femme se leva avant courir vers le jeune homme et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une main sur le poignet de la porte, il sentit deux mains l'enlacer dans le dos et la tête de son amante reposer dans son dos.

Une bouffée de chaleur prit possession de lui mais il la refoula aussi bien qu'il le pouvait.

\- Je t'en... prie... Reste... supplia t-elle tandis que des larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues.

Elle savait qu'il détestait quand elle se mettait dans tous ses états mais pour aujourd'hui elle ferait absolument tout pour qu'il reste et qu'il accepte de l'écouter.

Livaï soupira longuement, les yeux fermés, il savourait secrètement l'odeur énivrante de son amante.

Elle souffrait et il le savait. Elle avait besoin de lui et il le savait mais pendant toutes ces heures loin d'elle, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas complètement cherché à lui mentir, c'était pour sa sécurité à elle. Quant à cette histoire de titans muraux et de frangin traître... Clairement elle n'était pas au courant de la moindre...

Et cela le déroutait au plus haut point. Il avait douté d'elle pendant une minime fraction de seconde. Et très étrangement il avait apprécié cette sensation... La voir agoniser à cause de quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait... Cela lui procurait un soulagement égoïste.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir menti dans cette relation. Il n'était pas le seul... Même si c'était dans un contexte plus ou moins différent pour ne pas dire parfaitement différent, la culpabilité d'avoir touché une autre se dissipait peu à peu...

Mais, là, comme ça... aussi près de lui, il ne pouvait se refuser à profiter de cela... Cette bonne femme là juste pour lui... Cette bonne femme prête à tout pour le garder... Il prendrait bien un coup avant d'aller à la guerre...

Le romantisme? Pas pour lui... Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme mais pour lui cela s'arrêtait là. Il se savait maniaque de contrôle. Plonger dans une situation aussi complèxe que l'amour il n'en conviendrait jamais... Alors il se contentait de se convaincre que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup banal... De cette manière, pas de regret, pas de culpabilité... 《et puis merde... À qui tu te mens Livaï!》 Lui sonna sa conscience.

Sur ce, le jeune homme se tourna et posa une main sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme avant de la forcer à le regarder.

Elle pleurait, à chaudes larmes elle pleurait. Il se détestait de la faire pleurer, il se détestait d'apprécier la voir pleurer pour lui... il se détestait de la trouver absolument magnifique même en pleurant.

Toujours la main sur sa mâchoire, le jeune homme plaça son autre main sur sa taille avant la faire reculer sans la quitter des yeux.

Il fixait ses lèvres avec appétit. La jeune femme fixait son amant avec confusion. Que faisait-il, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il cherchait en cet instant mais, la direction dans laquelle tout cela penchait la ravissait. Elle ne désirait que ça... qu'il la prenne de nouveau...

Le Caporal fit glisser la manche de chemise de la jeune femme avant de faire glisser l'autre côté. Elle le fixait sans rien dire... Elle était tout simplement ravie qu'il la reprenne...

Livaï posa une main sur la fesse de la jeune femme avant de glisser son autre main de son cou à sa poitrine... Elle fermait déjà les yeux... toute heureuse.

Elle sentit le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou quand l'un des gardes cogna à la porte.

\- Caporal? Le Commandant vous demande à son bureau.

Donnah rouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant le Caporal la quitter. Il s'éloigna sans un dernier regard... et la laissa là, dans sa faim de lui...

La jeune femme ôta le reste de ses vêtements, détacha sa haute queue de cheval et se hâta sous la douche. La nuit allait être courte pour elle... Et demain également...ainsi que le jour d'après...

* * *

\- Tu veux quoi? Lâcha Livaï en ouvrant la porte du bureau d'Erwin.

Celui-ci ne leva même pas les yeux de ses plans.

\- Penses tu réellement que nous devons faire confiance à Rosalia Heïner? lança t-il soudainement

Livaï, quelques secondes surpris par la question referma la porte et s'approcha de son supérieur d'un air sérieux.

\- Depuis quand tu demandes mon avis dans tes missions?

Erwin rigola

\- Depuis que nous sommes en guerre.

Le Caporal lança un coup d'oeil rapide aux plans étalés sur la table.

\- C'est quoi tout ça...

\- Des plans de la Forteresse de Frost...

Livaï roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Rosalia je suppose?

Le commandant sourit

\- Si tu ne doute pas de tes alliés comme trouver le traître? lança t-il en entourant plusieurs endroits en rouge.

Livaï prit place dans le fauteuil du commandant nonchalament.

\- Je sais pas... moi j'ai pas d'alliés.. Je suis un loup solitaire...

Erwin lui lança un regard moqueur.

\- Tu sais que les loups solitaires meurent dans la majorité plus vite que l'âge normal d'un...

\- Arrêtes ton bla-bla et dis moi pourquoi je suis ici... lâcha t-il, ennuyé.

Erwin posa ses plans et se tourna vers son subordonné.

\- Très bien... alors... Je veux que tu tues Rosalia Heïner...

Livaï leva des yeux choqués vers lui...

\- Attends quoi?!

* * *

 _Dans les couloirs des cellules de la Forteresse de Frost, une horde de gardes et Rosalia se dirigeaient vers la cellule du fond que la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement._

 _Les gardes surveillant les cellules lui ouvrirent la cellule pour en faire sortir Dylan._

 _Le jeune homme avait reprit des couleurs depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu._

 _Les mains nouées dans son dos, le jeune homme s'avança au niveau de Rosalia en se forçant de garder une expression neutre même si au fond de lui il était absolument ravi de revoir la jeune femme._

 _La jeune femme replaça ses lunettes avant de le scruter et d'ordonner à sa horde de le conduire à son laboratoire. Comme chaque Mercredi, c'était le jour de l'analyse de son sang._

 _Arrivé devant le laboratoire, la jeune femme notifia aux gardes de surveiller l'entrée et de les laisser seuls tandis qu'elle allait prendre son sang. Elle ne se fit pas prier._

 _Dès que la porte d'entrée se referma, la jeune femme se tourna vers le sudien qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il souriait désormais._

 _Cela faisait déjà bien des mois que cette tension amoureuse s'était installée entre eux et les deux l'avaient bien compris._

 _La jeune femme sortit la clé et détacha lentement les menottes du Kira._

 _À peine elle l'eut détaché, le jeune homme se tourna et posa deux mains sur sa taille._

 _La scientifique en rougit alors que le jeune homme se penchait déjà pour l'embrasser..._

 _Lentement, elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se presser contre les siennes tandis que sa langue cherchait déjà à se frayer un chemin._

 _Elle posa une main sur son torse et l'autre dans son cou en répondant aux baisers du jeune homme avec plaisir._

 _Après plusieurs minutes de longs baisers et de tripotement, elle sentit le sol la quitter alors que le jeune homme la soulevait déjà avant de la déposer sur sa table de travail._

 _Ses lèvres et sa langue se baladaient déjà dans son cou tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, savourant ce ravissement._

 _C'était déjà la 6ème fois qu'il la prenait sur cette table et elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Cette dangereuse sensation d'attirance, cette situation risquée de se faire prendre en pleine action. Tout rendait leurs rapports excitants et magiques._

 _Dylan lui enlevait déjà sa blouse quand elle posa une main sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle souriait._

 _Mais pourquoi souriait-elle encore?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _La jeune femme posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sourire de nouveau._

 _Elle avait hâte de lui dire. Hâte de lui annoncer que ce petit bonheur allait leur arriver. Avec la permission de Meryl peut être elle aurait le droit de garder ce cadeau du ciel, ils pourraient peut être, être heureux ensemble si le jeune homme et elle se soumettaient à ce nouvel ordre mondial qu'il cherchait tant à créer._

 _Dans un monde où ce cinglé régnerait, ils seraient peut être compensés de leur fidèlité par des titres et des biens... Un avenir meilleur pour leur enfant..._

 _Mais ces prunelles brillantes d'espoir disparaissèrent honteusement en ce rappelant la dévotion que le jeune homme avait pour sa sœur._

 _Jamais il n'accepterait de se plier à la volonté de Meryl et accepter que Meryl utilise sa sœur comme il l'utilise lui... Elle savait que se mentir à elle même ne mènerait à rien._

 _La jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement de lui en replaçant ses vêtements avant de fouiller dans ses placards._

 _\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?_

 _La jeune femme posa discrètement une main sur son ventre avant de sortir des papiers d'une enveloppe_

 _\- J'ai fais les recherches que tu m'a demandé..._

 _Le regard de son amant s'aggrandit alors qu'il s'empressait déjà de la rejoindre. Il lut la lettre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se tourner vers elle_

 _\- Tu es sûre? demanda t-il._

 _\- Certaine. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle il a originalement confié cette mission à Annie. Eren Jaeger possède le pouvoir de contrôler les titans... Avec un tel allié dans ses rangs Meryl pourrait contrôler tout. Absolument tout..._

 _Dylan détourna le regard_

 _\- Avec un allié pareil je suppose que Meryl va gagner cette guerre sans réel effort. Si il arrive à contrôler et les déviants et les sans consciences et les titans muraux ce monde est parti pour être le sien_

 _\- Il ne peux pas contrôler les muraux... lâcha t-elle subitement_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Les titans originels sont spéciaux. Ils ne peuvent pas être contrôlés par autre que leur familier humain._

 _\- Familier?_

 _\- Oui... Une sorte d'allié à long terme pour eux sur qui ils reposent toute leur confiance..._

 _Alors qu'elle finissait à peine sa phrase, le jeune homme posa deux mains sur ses épaules le regard plein d'espoir._

 _\- Dans ce cas il y a la possibilité qu'on réussisse à défaire ses plans. Soit ma familière! On.._

 _\- Je le suis déjà Dylan..._

 _Le jeune homme se figea_

 _\- Quoi? Comment ça se fait?_

 _La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement avant de lui montrer une tache en forme de symbole spiral sur le côté droit de son ventre._

 _\- Je suis ta familière depuis..._

 _Le jeune homme passa ses doigts sur le ventre de la jeune femme avant de sourire._

 _\- Mais je ne me souviens..._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas... Ça ne se fait pas de manière formelle... Ça repose sur ton cœur... La personne à qui tu penses le plus... la personne que tu souhaites le plus à tes côtés... ce genre de truc... Il choisit et s'impose..._

 _Le sudien la regarda droit dans les yeux avec le sourire._

 _\- Ça veut donc dire que tu es à moi..._

 _\- Pas du tout... Lâcha t-elle en riant._

 _\- Mais si... Et à personne d'autre... pour toujours... Ensemble nous allons défaire ce monde des griffes de Meryl..._

 _Sur ces derniers mots il la serra dans ses bras, la jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte avec tout le regret du monde._

 _Il était bien décidé, il avait choisi son camp et elle devait le respecter même si son cœur le refusait. Au moins en temps que son familier... Elle devrait toujours soutenir ce qu'il désirait..._

* * *

La brune essuya les larmes versées sur ses joues avant d'avaler tout le contenu de son verre de rhum.

Elle avait été tellement stupide d'espérer qu'il choisisse une vie indigne d'aristocrate pour le compte de Meryl Frost juste pour l'avenir de leur enfant.

Elle avait était folle de penser à une idée pareille. Elle qui avait détesté cette organisation toute sa vie était prête à plaider allégence juste pour le ridicule espoir d'une vie de foyer avec un enfant et peut être un homme à ses côtés...

Et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle le ciel lui avait reprit ce cadeau. Elle avait beau agoniser, pleurer, crier... Jamais elle ne l'aurait récupérer.

Sa conscience d'athée lui sonna que peut être là haut dans le ciel un Dieu y demeurait et cherchait à la punir pour désirer laisser un tel sacrilège se produire juste pour son propre sort.

La jeune femme sourit avant de se déshabiller et de plonger dans la baignoire d'eau brulante.

Ses tristes pensées la menèrent à contempler cette marque près de son ventre. Cette forme spirale qui lui rappelait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se permettre de trahir Dylan. Il souhaitait qu'elle soit son ennemi, qu'elle l'achève... et bien c'est ce qui allait arriver tôt ou tard...

Leur lien était irrémédiable. Ils étaient enchaînés, elle avait un devoir, celui de sauver l'humanité. Car c'était ce que son homme lui avait fait jurer de faire... Il s'était abandonné à Frost pour lui permettre de sauver ce monde... Il l'avait abandonné elle pour sauver ce monde, ces gens, sa sœur...

Dans trois jours, la guerre commencerait. Elle contre lui...

* * *

Assit dans une chaise, Eren vit Meryl Frost faire son entrée dans la salle dans laquelle on l'avait placé depuis plus de 30 minutes.

Le vieillard extravagant se plaça en face de lui avant de sourire.

\- Alors petit bonhomme? Comment ça se passe? J'ai eu rapport que mes hommes te traitaient de la meilleure façon qui soit. Il paraît que tu es très docile ce qui est remarquable. J'avais pourtant entendu dire que tu étais assez coriace comme bonhomme avais-je mal entendu?

Eren leva des yeux noirs sur le vieillard avant de cracher sur sa chaussure.

\- L'heure viendra où, je serais délivré de votre poison et je ne me ferais pas prier pour vous étripper.

Meryl rigola avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir. Tu as vu mon armée. Littéralement l'armée la plus puissante jamais vu. Composée de titans, à mon avis, ton armée de petits humains tomberont en quoi? 2 heures? haha je ne sais pas mais j'ai hâte de voir cela...

\- L'humanité ne tombera jamais face à vos pions!

\- Tu crois ça? C'est marrant. Je crois savoir que ta mère est morte face à un titan non?

Le regard d'Eren s'aggrandit tandis qu'il fixait le vide, prêtant attention à chaque parole.

\- Le même scénario aura lieu sous peu. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, sous mon contrôle tu guideras tous les titans à ma victoire.

\- Jamais...

\- Allons, ne veux tu pas d'un monde meilleur pour toi et ta fiancé? Un nouvel ordre mondial où tu pourras peut être même gouverner à mes côtés. Ta future belle maman est pourtant d'accord non?

\- Quoi?! Lâcha t-il en levant des yeux pleins de choc vers lui.

\- Tu es bien naïf Jaeger. La couronne actuel n'a plus d'alliés, les seuls encore fidèles à la couronne sont ceux qui contrôlent votre misérable armée... Ce Erwin Smith semble malin mais malheureusement il ne suffit pas de ça pour gagner une guerre. Dans vos propres rangs j'ai 239 espions qui me tiennent informé de chaque plan.

Eren baissa des yeux pleins de choc vers le sol.

\- D'ailleurs ils en sont arrivés à un très bon plan. Cette miséreuse de Rosalia Heïner leur a donné toutes les informations possible pour gagner je le reconnais... Utiliser la petite Kira pour nous vaincre est une bonne idée mais quelle stupidité de croire que je laisserais cela se passer.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire.

\- À ton avis... Avec mes 239 espions quel est le pourcentage de réussite d'un assassinat?

\- Vous n'exécuterez pas la Kira parce que vous avez besoin d'elle. Sans elle vous avez moins de titans muraux et sans elle vous n'avez plus le soutient de Dylan.

\- Vous avez raison... Mais que faire? Mes hommes ont déjà reçu l'ordre... Pour qu'ils reçoivent le message d'annuler cette requête cela prendrait des heures... Dommage... finit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Le regard d'Eren s'aggrandit tandis que son cœur s'emballait déjà...

* * *

Après plusieurs heures à essayer de s'endormir, Donnah rejeta la couverture une nouvelle fois avec un long soupir. Il était déjà 3h du matin et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil.

Elle ne cessait de penser à son frère, quelque part là dehors entrain de comploter pour nuire à l'armée.

La jeune femme soupira tristement pour la énième fois.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle devrait se battre contre son propre frère. Elle savait que son frère détestait l'armée depuis petit.

À cause de l'armée leur père s'était fait exiler, à cause de l'armée ils n'avaient vécu que dans l'ombre. Leur père ne demeurerait dans les mémoires de l'armée que comme un sale traître, un criminel, un assassin...

En prenant du recul, il y avait mille et une raisons pour eux deux de se liguer contre le QG.

Mais comment passer au dessus du fait que la vie de milliers de personnes était en jeu? Plusieurs milliers d'enfants là dehors risquaient de devenir orphelins à cause de cette guerre, créee sous l'excuse d'une vengeance banale. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre ce genre de fléaut.

Même si là tout de suite, elle se sentait toujours parfaitement humaine, et qu'elle doutait pouvoir maîtriser sa forme titanesque elle se jurait de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se battre, pour ces enfants là dehors, pour l'humanité, pour son père.

Alors qu'elle fixait le plafond, la jeune femme ressentit comme une mauvaise impression d'être observée.

Son cœur se mit à battre fort alors qu'une aura menaçante planait dans l'énorme appartement.

La jeune femme ne se sentait pas en sécurité, là toute seule, d'autant plus que les lumières étaient éteintes.

C'était ridicule de penser que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans l'appartement, elle avait 6 gardes devant la porte et plusieurs autres surveillant tout l'étage. Mais...

Cette tension elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer, et alors qu'elle se battait pour calmer le rythme affolé de son cœur celui-ci rata un battement en reconnaissant une sorte d'ombre dans un coin de la chambre.

D'un bond la jeune femme se releva. Tentant d'analyser correctement l'ombre derrière le mur en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était peut être qu'un meuble mais, clairement, l'ombre était là, et bougeait imitant des mouvements de respiration calme.

Après avoir remarqué cela, la jeune femme se leva de son lit en resserant sa chemise de nuit avec peur.

\- Qu-qui est là!... G-Garde!? J-Je...

Alors qu'elle reculait déjà pour aller chercher un feu pour éclairer la salle, elle remarqua que la silhouette se déplaça et sortie de l'ombre. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle...

\- Je... Non... N'approchez pas! Qui êtes vous!? Gardes! Gardes!

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier une nouvelle fois, l'individu sortit de la pénombre et se planta devant elle.

\- Crier ne servirait à rien. Tous ces gardes là dehors sont vos ennemis ma belle... lâcha t-il en sortant quelque chose de sa poche

Ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant la lueur brillante d'une lame que Donnah se retourna prête à déballer.

\- Courir ne servirait à rien non plus... Vous êtes seule Kira.

La jeune femme se rua dans la cuisine et referma la porte à clé, elle poussa tous les meubles possible pour caller la porte et quand elle se sentit assez isolé, elle alla à la recherche d'un couteau de cuisine ou n'importe quoi pour se défendre.

Elle hâletait, sa respiration était sourde, la peur la paralysait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir... cet individu était là pour la tuer... Ses gardes faisaient parti de ce plan endiablé.. Elle était seule, cernée et impuissante.

Le cœur de la sudienne rata en battement en entendant la porte résonner. Il émettait des coups de pieds très puissants, à cette allure, il entrerait en moins de temps.

La neurochirurgienne sortit de sa cachette pour aller à la recherche d'une bougie et du feu, après plusieurs secondes de galère à tenter de trouver ces objets et en se battant pour ignorer le danger cognant derrière la porte, elle trouva un briquet.

La jeune femme reluqua autour de la cuisine et remarqua une grande vitre, elle s'en approcha et regarda les alentours, elle ne pouvait pas passer par là pour s'enfuir. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit où elle pourrait poser pied.

L'immeuble était haut et elle ne pourrait jamais arriver au bas de l'immeuble en sautant, vivante.

Une idée lui vint, elle chercha l'appartement de son amant. Il n'y avait toujours pas de lumière, soit il était dehors, soit il dormait...

Elle sortit le briquet rempli d'espoir, peut être il verrait son signal... peut être elle ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui... mais... même si il voyait son signal... ne serait-il pas trop tard?

La jeune femme trembla de nouveau en entendant la serrure de la porte entrain de céder.

Elle alluma le briquet plusieurs fois dans l'espoir que quelqu'un la voit. Mais à une heure pareille, même elle semblait avoir perdu tout espoir...

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se mit à crier à l'aide, crier aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait mais elle entendait bien l'homme s'approcher et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'homme sur son ventre la repoussant en arrière qu'elle su... qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

Couteau sur la gorge, Donnah fermait déjà les yeux, en priant à son père et sa mère de la sauver... De lui donner la force...

* * *

 _À SUIVRE_

* * *

 _JAWRELL_


	23. Chapitre 22 - Confessions Et Retour

_Salut tout le monde j'espère que ça va? **Pet itKiwie** , **Howdy Aamy** , **Harkeinsy** Merci pour vos commentaires. Je poste vraiment tard ces temps-ci à cause du manque de temps. Mais je ferais un effort de poster 2 chapitres au moins par mois. _

* * *

**VOTRE ATTENTION!**

 _Il y a quelques mois je vous avais notifié d'une potentielle fanfiction sur Levi et un OC. Bah c'est posté, allez sur mon profil pour les interessés! :) Bisous._

* * *

" Ma mère était une femme mystérieuse... Impossible de la comprendre... Elle posait constamment des actes sans sens sans en expliquer la raison, parlait souvent dans une langue étrangère à notre région. Souvent, en plein repas, elle pouvait cesser de manger et réciter des mots incompréhensibles... Elle n'était pas folle... Juste beaucoup trop encrée dans sa culture ethnique... Les Kira

Ce peuple qui a été isolé et traqué par les plus malfaisants pendant plusieurs siècles... Elle savait que l'héritage qu'elle nous avait légué en nous mettant au monde allait très certainement nous conduire au tombeau... Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Espérant qu'en laissant demeurer notre nature dans le tombeau avec elle, elle nous épargnerais le tragique destin qui suit tous les Kira qui osent user de leur puissant mais destructeur don...

Elle me faisait souvent chanter des prières en **Nihirdihv** , la langue ethnique des Kira que seuls quelques cultivés connaissaient encore à ce jour. Cette petite mélodie exotique était censée éloigner tout malheur... Tout mauvais esprit et mauvaise force... Elle ne jurait que de cela lorsque dans la rue, les gens nous toisaient hostilement en nous ordonnant de quitter leur ville... Ma mère n'était pas bizarre... Non plus était-elle folle... Je viens de le comprendre... "

* * *

 ** _Traduction du chant qu'elle chante en Nihirdihv:_**

 _Toi là haut, entre les nuages_

 _Guettant le danger de ma personne_

 _Toi là haut, l'être sage_

 _Libère moi de leur vergogne_

 _Le venin de mes ennemis_

 _Qu'il s'écoule sur ton bouclier_

 _Le dessein de leur perfidie_

 _Qu'il s'annule en ta volonté_

* * *

 _La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés, intérieurement, elle chantait ce chant aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. En cette situation, elle n'en avait que faire du ridicule. Penser qu'un chant ne la sauverais pas d'une mort potentielle ne la freinerais pas. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre... Cet homme était bien là, dans son dos, cette dague en main, menaçant sa gorge..._

 _Elle n'était pas prête à mourir, elle n'avait rien accompli dans cette vie, son père, il ne lui resterais rien. Le laisser à un monde qui le considère comme un traître lui et son unique fils, cela était un déshonneur qu'elle s'était donnée la mission de laver._

 _Alors même que son coeur promettait d'éclater, la raison de la jeune femme lui sonnait de se réveiller. Lui sonnait de ne pas prier, de ne pas compter sur qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle même. Il n'y avait ni Livaï ni Dylan ni Erwin Smith dans les parages. Aucun ne pouvait la sauver en cet instant... Appart elle même... Elle devait se sauver..._

 _Alors même que le couteau commençait à fissurer sa chair, la jeune femme le saisit de ses mains avec une force surhumaine et inexplicable avant de constater que sa main en sang, sa grosse coupure se refermait et la salle était déjà éblouie par une énorme lumière._

 _Sans comprendre, la jeune femme se sentit perdre connaissance et la seconde d'après ce fut brouillard. Elle ne voyait plus rien... Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Juste une énorme sensation de chaleur qui la consumait avec une infâme odeur de sang. Partout, qui la recouvrait de toute part._

 _Du sang... Curieusement, alors que toute sa vie elle avait dérouté la vue de celui-ci, voilà qu'elle ressentait une faim monstrueuse et effrayante de sang..._

 _"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive!?"_

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment accueillant Livaï Ackerman encore plus furieux qu'il n'avait l'air l'habitude. Il se planta devant les 7 hommes qui lui faisaient face, à genoux, enchaînés. Erwin Smith le fixait avec un air bien sinistre. Il savait bien ce qui attendait ces traîtres du jeune homme. Mais cela n'était jamais agréable à regarder pour tous.

Livaï se posta devant le premier en rang, le regard noir. On ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait mais clairement, d'ici la fin de cette conversation, tous les 7 allaient y laisser la vie... On ne touchait pas ce qui était à lui, encore moins tentait-on de l'assassiner.

\- C'est lequel. Lâcha t-il avec une voix calme qui présageait une furie sous peu.

Le soldat en face de lui, le dévisagea longuement avant de baisser les eux nerveusement. Il connaissait cet homme. Il présageait parfaitement sa mort dans les pires agonies qui puissent exister et là encore faudrait qu'il soit indulgent à lui laisser le temps de crier douleur.

Il se savait damné, mais il ne voudrais définitivement pas se voir accorder le sort qu'il réservait à son camarade qui avait osé tenter de tuer sa bien aimée.

L'espion de Frost se tut tout en fixant une personne en particulier dans le rang.

Lentement, Livaï se tourna vers le jeune homme posté en dernier dans le rang; Avec choc, Livaï remarqua l'état mortuaire dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était pâle, suant, couvert de sang et une oreille lui manquait. Son visage était couvert de meurtrissures qui semblaient douloureuses et profondes. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus était que ses blessures ressemblaient à des morsures... Cela était absolument effrayant...

Alors qu'il était face à sa future victime prêt à ajouter des meurtrissures sur c visage défiguré, Erwin s'interposa devant les deux avec un regard dur.

\- On ne connait pas son véritable nom, ils étaient tous des imposteurs qui ont volé l'identité de soldats qu'ils ont tuer avant de déclencher cette mascarade. Ce jeune homme prétend s'appeler Marco Fronduur mais en fait ce n'est que le nom de sa victime... Il est ici depuis plus de 2 ans, sous mon service... va à la guerre avec mes hommes et... met un point d'honneur à comploter contre nous depuis le tout début... Je comprend ta colère Livaï mais ces hommes sont des hommes de Frost. Ils peuvent tous nous servir, nous donner des informations... Nous ne pouvons pas les...

\- Cela ne servirait à rien. Lâcha Rosalia en pénétrant la salle déjà remplie de soldats.

Erwin la scrutait avec curiosité tandis qu'elle approchait et se planta devant les soldats, les fixant un à un.

\- Que voulez vous dire? Lança Erwin en l'observant analyser les prisonniers.

Après de longues minutes, Rosalia se tourna vers lui.

\- Frost n'est pas un homme qui agit sans en planifier les conséquences, même si vous n'exécuté pas ces hommes aujourd'hui, vous les trouverez morts demain même...

\- Dans ce cas je devrais me dépêcher de les corriger... lâcha Livaï en saisissant le soldat en face de lui par le col, sous les yeux effrayés de la foule.

Erwin posa rapidement une main sur le bras du jeune homme en lui faisant signe de se calmer avant de se retourner vers Rosalia.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela

\- Je connais Meryl, il est rusé, et sans scrupule mais je connais également ses hommes... Ils sont doués, très doués... Ils ne se feraient pas prendre comme cela si ce n'était pas le plan... Ceci était un signal Smith. Qu'il est là, qu'il voit tout et qu'il entend tout sans même être présent... Il vous met au défi...

\- Je m'en doutais... Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi nous ne devrions pas garder ces hommes en vie pour leur soutirer des informations.

\- Je vous croyais aussi malin que Meryl... à votre avis? Des hommes qui, la mission accomplie découpent et avalent leurs propres langues... Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait encore?

Erwin resta quelques moments à les fixer avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils ont un autre plan?

Rosalia sourit sinistrement.

\- Oui... Ils ont très certainement des informations à faire passer à leurs petits compagnons qui se trouvent en ce moment même dans ce QG, attendant la moindre opportunité pour recevoir ces...

Alors qu'elle allait continuer, l'un d'entre eux éclata de rire. C'était celui qui était face à elle. Un blond aux allures lugubres.

Il la toisa d'un air arrogant et narcissique.

\- Vous parlez beaucoup et agissez moins... Cela causera votre perte... Humains. Lâcha t-il avec une voix grave et presque inhumaine.

Alors même qu'il venait de finir sa phrase, un énorme flot de sang décorait déjà la salle. Livaï, debout derrière lui, les mains trempées de sang et le regard noir fixait son corps sans vie retomber mollement au sol. Sous les yeux choqués de la foule.

\- Il parlait trop... Pour un humain...

Rosalia fixa le cadavre du jeune homme en réfléchissant avant de se tourner vers Livaï.

\- Je crois qu'il se prépare quelque chose...

\- Quoi?

\- Je crois que Donnah, est plus en danger que jamais... Si il y a déjà 7 membres de Frost qui couraient entre vos murs depuis plus de 2 ans dans l'ombre, il doit y en avoir beaucoup plus, qui sont là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps et qu serve les mêmes desseins avec la même ferveur. Allez à Donnah... Vous êtes le seul, en qui le commandant à le plus confiance, vous êtes celui que je doute le plus qui pourrait servir Frost. Allez à elle... Protégez la... Elle a besoin de vous...

Livaï la fixa pendant un instant avant de se tourner vers les prisonniers. Il aurait voulu les démembrer, os par os, les vider de leur sang, les observer avec ravissement se vider de toute vie dans une horrible et délicieuse agonie... Mais son rêve de vengeance pouvait attendre... La binoclarde avait raison... Il était réellement le seul en qui il faisait lui même confiance pour protéger son bout de femme.

Un regard rapide à Erwin, le caporal disparu derrière la porte sans un regard...

Erwin avait bien compris sa menace. Il devrait s'occuper de ces salauds à sa place.

* * *

Donnah était réveillée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, à vrai dire. Elle doutait même avoir fermé l'oeil depuis la veille. Elle ne se rappelait plus de rien après qu'elle ait empoigné ce couteau... Tout était flou. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que depuis, elle se sentait différente. Elle entendait mieux, voyait mieux, sentait mieux... Un certain changement s'imposait en elle.

La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé de son lit d'hôpital depuis la veille. A vrai dire elle était simplement effrayée. La veille, en saisissant cette arme blanche elle aurait jurer sur tout ce qu'elle aimait qu'elle s'était coupée. Et là... fixant sa main avec peur, c'est avec stupeur que la jeune femme remarquait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune cicatrice.

Les médecins n'avaient eu besoin de lui offrir des soins tant elle était en parfaite santé, ce qui n'avait aucun sens vu la quantité de sang qu'elle se souvenait vaguement avoir perdu lors de l'agression la veille...

Après un dernier soupir, la jeune femme abandonna ces mauvais souvenirs avant de fixer la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, et cela l'attristait amplement vu la guerre qui guettait cette ville...

Elle n'était pas prête à voir du sang couler, elle n'était pas prête à affronter cette nouvelle identité bestiale qui s'imposait en elle, elle n'était pas prête à affronter son frère. Car, peu importe les dires elle savait au fond qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Et juste pour cela, elle n'allait pas le laisser tomber... Elle allait le sauver, pour elle, pour lui, pour leur père...

Alors qu'elle arborait un sourire triste, perdue dans la contemplation du ciel, la jeune femme sentit une présence devant la porte. Et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la porte elle se levait déjà, le coeur battant, le sourire aux lèvres, au bord des larmes...

Il lui avait terriblement manqué, la veille, elle avait prié pour qu'il vienne l'aider, elle avait prié pour qu'il soit là, avec elle malgré tout. Elle voulait juste qu'il soit là.

Alors même qu'il entrait dans la salle, Livaï sentit la jeune femme se jeter dans ses bras. Malgré sa surprise, le jeune homme referma automatiquement ses bras autour d'elle. Il savait qu'elle souffrait, il savait qu'elle avait eu peur. Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû crier son nom... qu'elle l'avait prié près d'elle...

Elle pleurait déjà dans ses bras... Il ne l'entendait pas, mais il savait qu'elle pleurait. Le jeune homme ramena son visage vers le sien et l'admira avec toute la peine du monde. Oui... Livaï Ackerman était peiné. Son amante avait vécu un cauchemar la veille et tout ce qu'il avait fait était de bouder dans son coin et se réjouir de ses regrets envers lui alors qu'il aurait dû la protéger...

Le coeur du jeune homme rata un battement en voyant les yeux amandes de la femme qui le faisait tant brûler de désir, le dévisager avec un sourire triste. Elle était belle... Non... Elle était magnifique... Un ange. Une femme qui valait le monde... Le jeune homme ne se porterait jamais en ridicule à le lui dire mais il le savait maintenant...

En apprenant aujourd'hui que son amante avait faillit perdre la vie il s'était rendu compte que jamais... Jamais il ne pourrait s'abandonner à une autre, jamais il ne pourrait la quitter et encore moins pourrait-il permettre à qui que ce soit de la toucher.

Elle était sienne. Entièrement, corps et âme. Ce jour là, au haut de cette terrasse loin de tout regard elle avait signé ce pacte avec lui. Elle était à lui... Et lui... désormais à elle.

Les deux se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, limite tentant par le regard de confirmer leur amour pour l'autre. Et alors que Donnah s'apprêtait à dire les trois mots fatidiques, Livaï prit son visage en coupe avant de fermer les yeux en un lourd soupir...

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et la jeune femme sentait le coeur de son amant s'affoler. Elle s'inquiétait déjà, loin de se douter de l'énorme combat émotionnel qui avait lieu en ce moment dans la conscience du froid caporal.

Et une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Et... Ce regard... La jeune femme sentit le soldat changé... Quelque chose venait de se briser mais quoi? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si sérieux tout d'un coup?

Le soldat caressa la longue chevelure de son amante avant de reprendre son visage en coupe et de longuement soupirer.

Il colla son front au sien avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter... Sans m'interrompre... Si tu m'interrompt je risque de ne jamais pouvoir te le dire un jour... d'accord?

Quelques secondes passèrent et il sentit avec ravissement un hochement de tête de sa petite femme.

Il sourit discrètement avant de soupirer de nouveau, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

\- Je suis un salaud... le pire des salauds... à vrai dire... je ne sais pas comment réagir face à une situation autre que de l'hostilité, de la violence ou je sais pas moi du sex? Ce sont les seuls domaines que j'ai fréquenté dans ma vie... Du coup autre chose j'en ai rien à foutre... l'amitié, la loyauté... ça a jamais fait parti de ma vie jusqu'à ce que je devienne un soldat... mais... J'apprend... lentement mais j'apprend...

\- ...

Un silence pesa le moment tandis que le caporal tenait toujours le visage de son amante, face à lui, front contre front. Donnah, confuse, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le jeune homme cherchait à lui faire comprendre mais elle savait que pour lui, dire plus que des insultes et râler demandait le monde...

Le jeune homme posa un baiser contre le front de la kira tandis que son coeur ne cessait d'accélérer.

\- Je... à vrai dire... J'ai jamais compris l'amour ou peu importe le nom que les gens donnent à cette connerie... Mais je crois... ouais... Je crois déjà avoir aimé une femme un jour...

Le coeur de Donnah se serra tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, prête à entendre un potentiel rejet de son amour... ou quoi d'autre? Que pouvait être pire que de savoir son amoureux en aimer une autre?

\- Du coup... elle est morte... et le dégoût me consumait à chaque fois qu'une femme me montrait les mêmes réactions trop niais à mon goût... du coup j'ai décidé de m'amuser... niquer deux ou trois pouffes dès que l'envie me prenait... Profiter...

Le choc se lisait sur son visage, elle aurait voulut voir son expression mais il tenait fermement son visage pour qu'elle évite justement de l'observer...

\- ... Je suis un connard oui, mais ça tu le sais déjà... mais comme je t'ai dit... je change... et même si tu me fous beaucoup trop souvent l'envie de te faire souffrir et de te voir pleurer à cause de tes niaiseries... Je ne doute plus que... voir quelqu'un d'autre être la cause de ton malheur me rend fou... T'es... à moi...

La jeune femme l'écoutait calmement parler, elle semblait maintenant savoir où il voulait guider la conversation et, un sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune femme laissa cette sensation de bonheur la submerger tandis que son amant continuait...

\- Je sais pas si c'est "cette connerie" (l'amour)... mais tout ce que je sais c'est que... je veux être le seul qui te touche, qui t'embrasse et qui te fait l'amour... je veux être le seul à qui tu souris, le seul que... que tu appelles lorsque tu es en danger... alors euh... voilà... Je te demande pas ton avis... tu es à moi.

Alors même qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, elle sentit ses mains dans son dos, la ramener contre lui tandis qu'il rapprocha d'une main son visage. Et, en un dernier regard fiévreux en sa direction, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ce baiser était le plus chaud et le plus tendre baiser qu'ils se fut jamais échangé. Il caressait simplement ses lèvres avec les siennes avant d'aller plus sérieusement en suçant celles-ci une à une.

La jeune femme rougissait déjà tandis qu'elle sentait la langue du jeune homme doucement provoquer la sienne avant de l'entraîner dans une danse fiévreuse et passionnelle. La kira savait que son amant était beaucoup plus physique que bavard mais aujourd'hui... Oui aujourd'hui elle le constatait encore plus.

Il l'aimait... Même si il ne l'avait pas dit de la manière la plus romantique qui soit, elle n'en demanderait pas moins ou plus... C'était parfait... authentique. Elle ne l'aimait qu'encore plus. Et maintenant qu'il venait de lui "signifier qu'elle était sienne", elle s'en réjouissait...

La guerre guettait les portes du QG, dans quelques jours... tout allait commencer... et finir... C'était bien qu'il l'ait rassuré qu'il l'aimait avant d'aller affronter le mal... elle mourrait heureuse...

* * *

Loin de là, en face de la forteresse de Meryl Frost. Des hommes étaient postés à l'entrée, accueillant un invité familier de l'organisation et sa fille. Lady Wright et sa fille Vanessa. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune femme mettait les pieds à la forteresse et bien qu'elle semblait désintéressée, l'intrigue la consumait.

Sa mère l'avait une fois de plus dupé. Lui faisant croire qu'elles iraient faire les boutiques alors qu'en fait elle l'avait convié à un échange avec ses soit disant alliés... La jeune femme n'en avait que faire de la situation actuelle de leur maison. Mais la maison Wright était alliée à la royauté depuis des siècles, bien que les manigances de sa mère contre la couronne lui semblaient injustifiées, elle ne pouvait nier s'en faire pour son propre intérêt dans cette situation.

Alors qu'elles rejoignaient l'intérieur de la forteresse, accompagnée de gardes, la jeune femme s'approcha discrètement de sa mère.

\- Mère... Vous savez que visiter la forteresse de Meryl Frost alors que juste cette semaine il a annoncé que le Roi lui retirait ses titres et ses terres à Sina peut être considéré comme un acte de trahison n'est-ce pas? murmura t-elle en toisant les gardes qui l'accompagnaient avec crainte

\- Du calme ma chérie... personne ne peut atteindre Meryl Frost... et tant que nous l'avons comme allié il ne nous arrivera rien..

\- Mais il n'est pas le roi! chuchota t-elle avec crainte

\- Le roi n'a plus d'alliés... Il est vieux... seul... et sans défense...

\- Mère il a des millier d'hommes à travers ce pays qui partiraient pour Sina pour le protéger...

Sa mère sourit avant de s'arrêter devant une porte tandis que deux gardes vinrent l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, tous les membres de la noblesse et de la cour royale assise à la même table. Et à son centre... Meryl Frost.

Sa mère se tourna vers elle, elle sourit en remarquant le choc sur le visage de son enfant.

\- Le roi n'a plus d'alliés... les alliés sont riches et assurent des hommes pour se battre pour sa cause... Mais si il n'est plus qu'un obstacle à une certaine révolution? Si plus personne n'offre d'hommes pour le protéger... qui crois-tu... Protégera le roi face à une armée aussi grande et aussi puissante qu'est la notre...

\- Une guerre se prépare... lâcha Vanessa en fixant les nobles avec choc.

Sa mère sourit.

\- Attends moi là... je ferais vite...

Et sur ce, la dame disparu derrière la porte.

Vanessa resta plusieurs minutes là, à fixer le vide avant de se ressaisir. Elle se mit à poiroter dans les couloirs avec une tête déconfite. Si sa mère réussissait ses plans... serait poser sur le trône? Qui serait roi? Son rêve avait toujours été celui d'être la Reine de ce pays et voilà que, elle risquait de perdre tout.

Eren était un parfait candidat pour le trône, le Roi semblait malgré tout lui faire assez confiance, il aurait pu... peut être... Mais sa mère le détestait et semblait maintenant détester son Roi...

Elle était outrée...

Alors qu'elle marchait dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, elle entendit un cri strident résonner. La jeune femme, quelques secondes, fige et effrayée fixa la porte qui lui faisait face. Clairement le bruit venait d là.

Elle s'approcha mais plus rien... plus aucun bruit... et, alors qu'elle poussait déjà la porte pour l'ouvrir, avec choc, une chaise lui faisait face, un jeune homme, prêt à la frapper. Mais alors qu'elle reculait déjà, le jeune homme s'arrêta.

\- Vanessa?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et avec consternation elle reconnu son fiancé. Mais que faisait-il ici dans un état pareil... Il semblait avoir été battu... Que signifiait tout cela?

Le jeune homme reconnu également son amante mais pour l'heure il avait d'autres priorités.

\- Vous êtes retenue captive vous aussi ou vous êtes alliée avec ces traîtres!? chuchota t-il froidement.

Vanessa le toisa avec consternation

\- Vous m'insulter. cracha t-elle avec colère.

Rassuré, le jeune homme soupira.

\- Très bien je m'excuse. Mais je n'ai pas le temps... avez vous vu des gardes dans le coin?

Vanessa se tourna en tentant de se rappeler

\- Je ne sais pas j'étais ailleurs... mais il y en a définitivement à l'entrée... Vous vous enfuyez?

Eren voulut rigoler face à la question mais il n'avait pas le temps...

\- J'espère vous revoir... vivante... et du même camp que moi. Lâcha t-il avant de lui lancer un sourire et de retourner dans la salle où il était.

Elle le suivit à la hâte, curieuse de voir comment le jeune homme allait s'enfuir.

Le soldat saisit les nattes de tables décorant la table avant d'ouvrir la grande fenêtre. Depuis les quelques jours qu'il était ici, il avait remarqué que cette salle était la seule qui était une sorte d'issue appart l'entrée normale...

Cette fenêtre menait directement à la route et même si il aurait beaucoup de problèmes à éviter les gardes dispersés dans la ville, il aurait au moins quitter la forteresse. Pendant les réunions, les gardes se concentraient plus vers les entrées et les issues de sorties potentielles du rez de chaussée mais négligeaient les fenêtres... prenait de nombreux risques... mais il devait rejoindre son camp... Il devait repartir... la guerre allait éclater et il ne pouvait rester dans le mauvais camp... Alors u'il s'apprêtait à sauter, Vanessa l'arrêta.

\- Mais vous êtes fous? C'est risqué voyons et vous avez vu à quel étage nous somme? cette forteresse est haute de plus de 30M

\- Vous préférez que je reste là à crever! s'agaça Eren. Lâchez moi...

\- Attendez... laissez moi vous aider...

Le jeune homme toisa la jeune femme avec méfiance tandis qu'elle lui expliquait son plan qui consistait à se cacher sous son énorme robe noir. Elle était ample et longue. Elle l'avait acheté pour se faire envier ds filles qu'elle rencontrerait en faisant les boutiques mais malheureusement sa mère l'avait dupé, du coup cette robe allait servir d'autres desseins.

* * *

Un garde observa la jeune femme marcher en direction de l'entrée d'un air assez suspicieux. La jeune femme semblait bien trop nerveuse et beaucoup trop tendue à son goût. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme..

\- Vous êtes perdue mademoiselle? Demanda t-il en observant avec admiration la beauté de la jeune femme.

Vanessa lui sourit nerveusement tout en continuant d'avancer.

\- Pas du tout, je suis la fille de Lady Wright... Vanessa Wright... vous lui direz que j'étais épuisée de prise de mal et que je suis rentrée, s'il vous plait.

Le garde s'inclinant tandis que la jeune femme sortit de la forteresse. Arrivée devant, de nombreux gardes se tenaient toujours là, gardant la calèche de sa mère et elle. Ca serait délicat, déjà était-ce difficile de marcher avec un jeune homme de 1 mètre 80 dans les jambes... comment ferait-elle pour se débarrasser d'eux?

Puis soudain une idée lui vint. La jeune femme s'approcha d'un groupe de gardes tant bien que mal en évitant de trébucher par la faute d'Eren.

\- Excusez moi?

Les gardes se tournèrent vers elle avant de s'incliner

\- Mademoiselle Wrigth? Rentrez vous déjà?

\- Oui... je suis prise de maux... je ne puis rester plus longtemps... vous en conviendrez bien sûr?

Le garde rigola avant de s'incliner de nouveau

\- Mademoiselle nous ne sommes que des gardes comment pouvons nous permettre de convenir de quoi que ce soit pour vous? Appart bien sûr pour votre sécurité...

Vanessa rigola avant de cesser soudainement en sentant Eren lui faire signe de se hâter...

\- Mais dîtes moi... Y a t-il quelqu'un que vous gardez ici? Du genre un prisonnier?

Les gardes la fixèrent un instant avant de retrouver leurs sourires...

\- Eh bien... oui c'est une forteresse madame... nous...

\- J'ai croisé quelques gardes dans les couloirs... si je n'avais pas vu un jeune homme aux allures de prisonnier? Je crois bien qu'il y a un homme en cavale... N'est-ce pas dangereux? Dois-je avertir mère de sortir de la forteresse?

Les regards se lancèrent des regards inquiets avant de courir en direction de la forteresse. Le soldat en face d'elle sortit son arme avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas MiLady, nous allons tout de suite vérifier que votre mère est en sécurité, vous feriez mieux de partir sur le champ... elle est en sécurité ce n'est qu'un vulgaire voleur de rien du tout... nous allons le capturer.

Sur ce, le soldat disparu derrière la porte d'entrée et la jeune femme se rua de l'autre côté de sa calèche pour monter? Son chauffeur, surpris s'approcha.

\- Madame?

Le monsieur grimaça en voyant Eren sortir des jupons de sa maîtresse.

\- Fermez la et démarrez. Sur le champ. Si ils rattrapent vous en paierai de votre vie. Lâcha t-elle en refermant la porte calèche.

La jeune femme se rassura en entendant les chevaux en furie faire avancer la calèche aussi rapidement que possible.

Eren, assit près d'elle la fixait d'un air indescriptible.

\- Quoi donc...

\- Vous venez de me sauver? C'est votre camp alors?

La jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre.

\- Je n'ai pas de camp... je n'ai pas d'alliés... je n'ai pas d'ennemis... je fais ce qui me plaît...

\- Et ça vous a plu de me sauver? lâcha t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Non...

Eren sourit avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre lui également... Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir s'échapper de cette forteresse et encore moins grâce à cette petite garce. On disait que la vie réservait des surprises et aujourd'hui il en avait la preuve.

Peu importait le moyen... il s'était échappé, il retournait chez lui... Il retournait au QG... la guerre allait commencer, et il allait se battre dans son camp. Celui de l'humanité...

* * *

 _A SUIVRE_

* * *

 _Commentaire de l'auteur:_ _Je crois bien que je ne suis pas la seule à dire un putain de hourahhh! qu'Eren soit de retour.. pauvre Mikasa... une semaine sans son love ça a dû être la fin du monde. Mais je me demande si Vanessa et Eren vont vraiment réussir à atteindre le QG avec tous les espions de Frost là_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Je vais peut être faire que oui... ou peut être bien que non qui sait? MWAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 _JAWRELL_


	24. Chapitre 23 - Retrouvaïlles

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Mikasa vagabondait dans les couloirs du QG, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cela faisait bien plusieurs jours qu'elle se trouvait dans cet état. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, rendait de moins en moins visite à Sacha dans sa chambre d'hôpital, assistait rarement aux réunions stratégiques en rapport avec la guerre qui se préparer. C'était juste ainsi...

Elle perdait peu à peu le goût d'être un soldat... Vu que la raison principale pour laquelle elle avait choisit cette voie était Eren, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour qu'elle le protège, elle n'arrivait plus à se centrer dans ce milieu... C'était ridicule certes mais c'était vrai... Depuis longtemps la jeune femme avait focalisé sa vie sur celle d'Eren. Peu importait les décisions qu'il prendrait, elle serait là, quelque part dans le décor.

Lentement, la jeune femme soupira en continuant de raser nonchalamment les murs. Elle détestait rester ainsi, impuissante. Cela ferait une semaine qu'il avait été kidnappé et tout le monde lui interdisait d'agir soit disant parce que cela ne servirait à rien. "Quelle excuse bidon' Pensa t-elle.

Pour elle il était impossible d'imaginer qu'Eren soit kidnappé et que la meilleure des choses à faire serait de ne rien faire. C'était stupide... Il était en danger... Peut-être même à l'instant il se faisait torturer... C'était un cauchemar.

En un grognement de colère sourd, Mikasa se laissa glisser contre le mur avant de ramener ses jambes contre son torse et d'y poser sa tête, complètement désespérée...

Si cela continuait, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir... Même s'il fallait arracher la tête à tous ceux qui s'opposaient au fait d'aller récupérer l'homme qu'elle aimait elle le ferait... Oui... Elle le savait parfaitement qu'elle était folle... Folle de lui... Elle l'aimait comme une maladie incurable... Elle l'aimait mal... Mais elle n'avait pas le choix... C'était ainsi et puis c'était tout...

Le visage caché entre ses bras et jambes, Mikasa laissait silencieusement des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle n'en avait que faire de comment cela ne collait tellement pas à sa réputation au QG... Elle risquait de perdre Eren... Et tout ce qui était en rapport avec lui était le centre de son monde...

Alors qu'elle sentait les larmes retomber sur ses cuisses, la jeune femme sentit une main sur sa tête...

Dans l'état de lequel elle était, elle n'était pas du tout intéressée à expliquer à peu importe la personne qui avait prit le temps de s'arrêter pour elle, la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cet état... Mais..

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cette nouvelle présence à ses côtés... Cette main... Posée sur sa tête... Ce geste si familier entre Eren et elle... Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui l'aurait plus calmer...

Un sourire en coin, imaginant la tête furieuse qu'Eren ferait si il la voyait dans cet état pitoyable par sa faute, le jeune femme, lentement, redressa la tête...

Le choc.

La joie.

L'émotion.

Le bonheur.

L'amour.

La tristesse.

Tous ces sentiments vinrent la submerger le moment même où son regard et celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis sa tendre enfance se rencontrèrent.

Les yeux humides, la jeune femme n'en revenait tout simplement pas qu'il se tenait là, une main sur sa jambe, à genoux face à elle, un sourire mélancolique sur ses lèvres meurtries...

Le couloir était vide... Il n'était encore une fois que tous les deux, seuls au monde. Ce moment si particulier était à eux...

La femme de guerre admirait son amour avec des yeux tristes... Il était en piteux état. Ses lèvres, séchées et écorchées, son visage couvert de quelques bleus et une petite barbe de trois jours recouvrant sa mâchoire. Les quelques cheveux rebelles qui retombaient sur ses yeux lui donnaient une allure bien sinistre... Comme s'il venait de vivre le pire...

La petite main de la jeune femme s'approcha lentement de la joue du soldat avant de s'y poser doucement. Le regard humide, la jeune femme souriait tristement.

\- Est-ce un rêve?... Est-ce vraiment toi Eren?...

Le soldat sourit discrètement avant de s'approcher encore davantage et de subitement la soulever. Elle était légère, beaucoup trop... Il devinait qu'elle ne s'était pas bien nourrie pendant son absence ce qui le perturbait déjà. Il connaissait leur lien...

Un lien qui était bien plus comparable à un poison pour elle. Il savait qu'elle faisait depuis toujours une fixation sur le fait de rester avec lui toujours... Le protéger... Être à ses côtés... Ce qui n'était pas nécessairement mauvais, mais... Mikasa se disait que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle n'aurait plus de raison de vivre...Ce qui était absolument faux...

Mais elle était têtue, et difficile à dissuader de sa lubie de lui. Alors, il fallait qu'il lui revienne à chaque fois... Sinon il savait ce qu'elle choisirait de faire de sa propre vie si jamais il la laissait.

La jeune femme dans ses bras, Eren la regardait tendrement alors qu'elle ne le quittait tout simplement pas du regard. Lentement, il la conduisit à sa chambre.

Arrivée à l'intérieur, le jeune homme posa sa jolie amante sur le lit avec douceur, alors qu'elle l'observait toujours.

Amusé par son expression rêveur, le jeune homme s'approcha lentement avant de poser une main sur sa joue, un sourire accompagné.

\- Je suis revenu... Je suis sain et sauf... Dit-il calmement.

La jeune femme le fixa de nombreuses minutes dans le silence avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Surpris, Eren s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un regard inquiet, mais il se rassura rapidement en remarquant que la jeune femme n'était qu'assoupie. Ce qui était assez compréhensible, vu les énormes cernes bleuâtres sous ses yeux... Il lui avait manqué, et pendant son absence elle s'était autant détruite? Quel cauchemar.

Le jeune homme la plaça confortablement sous les couvertures avant de se lever et de l'observer un moment.

Il aimait énormément cette jeune femme. Et la voir ainsi, rongée par sa faute était juste un supplice qui n'était absolument pas la bienvenue. Il voulait qu'elle soit plus indépendante de lui... Qu'au moins, la jeune femme arrive à se ressaisir en son absence... Pas que c'était un poids... Mais ce n'était pas facile pour lui de la voir constamment pleurer, se battre, souffrir, pour la même pitoyable personne... Lui.

Un dernier regard vide en sa direction, le jeune homme ôta ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la douche de son amante. Il y demeura pendant plus de 2 heures, les yeux perçant le vide et le coeur brûlant sous cette eau bouillante. Il ne voulait ne serait-ce que se punir de la faire souffrir... d'être aussi faible... Et surtout de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait depuis le départ.

Le temps avait passé, des situations avaient eu lieu, et des moments de solitude lui avaient finalement fait se rendre compte à quel point il aimait sincèrement son amie d'enfance. Cette magnifique gamine aux yeux bridés, si protectrice à son égard, si sincèrement attentive à son bonheur et ses rêves... Il l'aimait... Enfin il pouvait se l'avouer. Il n'avait jamais su... Jamais compris ce que l'amour signifiait vraiment... Mais maintenant, la guerre pointant le bout de son nez, lui faisait se rendre compte à quel point la perdre serait de la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver depuis la mort de sa mère et la destruction du ur shiganshina.

Il ne la perdrait pas... jamais. Ils étaient désormais liés, scellés. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus romantique... Mais il se jurait de ne jamais plus la voir pleurer par sa faute... Il travaillerait sur le fait de la rendre heureuse... Il lui ferait comprendre à quel point elle comptait pour lui...

Sortant de sa douche, Eren avec une agréable surprise remarqua que la jeune femme était désormais réveillée. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il put y lire du soulagement. Elle avait très certainement dû penser avoir rêver.

Serviette autour de la taille, la chevelure toujours humide et ébouriffée sur son front, le jeune soldat s'approcha de la source de son bonheur avec un sourire. Le regard de sa petite femme était un ravissement, le voir ainsi, dans cette tenue, après un longuement si profond de l'un et de l'autre, la jeune femme ne pouvait cacher ce soudain désir.

Elle le désirait. Oui... Pour la première fois, elle voulait que le jeune homme la voit. Pas cette petite Mikasa de leur enfance, non cette Mikasa adulte, qui l'attendait depuis si longtemps...

La jeune femme se leva lentement, lui faisant face avec une expression ferme et décidée. Le sourire n'avait pas quitté le visage de son amoureux qui avait tout de même cesser d'avancer en sa direction. Il la fixait, se doutant de ce qu'elle voulait, tout en lui laissant le bénéfice du choix. Le voulait-elle réellement? Là? Tout de suite?

"Là! Tout de suite!" Pensa Mikasa en se plantant devant lui.

Sans le quitter des yeux, la jeune femme retira son haut, lentement, sensuellement, se rassurant que le jeune homme ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ce qui semblait fonctionner vu que le soldat suivait ses mouvements avec délice.

Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que ses sous vêtements. A ce moment, Eren s'approcha. Il ne souriait plus, son regard était calme mais tout de même décidé. Il mit une main sur sa taille tandis que l'autre remonta de sa hanche à la fermeture de son soutien. Il la fixait. Le regard affamé, mais rassurant.

Alors que Mikasa s'apprêtait déjà à commencer cette nouvelle expérience, il caressa son visage du sien et, joue contre joue, il s'enquit:

\- Tu le veux vraiment? Ne te mets pas la pression Mikasa... On a le temps...

La jeune femme, le coeur battant follement, les hormones en complète ébullition, retira son soutien rapidement avant de faire glisser celui-ci sous ses bras. Eren l'admirait avec émerveillement. Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sourire, il fût coupé dans son élan par sa femme qui se jeta avec passion sur ses lèvres.

Il ne tarda pas à y répondre, posant ses deux mains sur sa taille et sa fesse, le soldat titillait la langue de la jeune femme tout en la guidant vers le lit. Ils s'y allongèrent et de là, le jeune homme se mit à embrasser ses seins, son cou, lécher ses tétons durcis par le plaisir tandis qu'elle hâletait déjà? Ses mains se baladant dans le dos de son partenaire.

Perdu dans un élan de désir et de sentiments intenses, le jeune homme remonta au visage de la jeune femme et recommença à l'embrasser. Portant un point d'honneur à la toucher de partout. Elle avait un corps ravissant. Une peau pâle et douce, des formes juteuses à leurs manières, une taille fine, des fesses rebondies et fermes. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était passé à côté pendant toutes ces années.

Elle était magnifique et de surcroît le mettait dans un état pas possible, son corps était tout simplement en ébullition, il la désirait. Follement, il la voulait, entièrement, la posséder, la graver dans sa chair pour l'éternité.

D'un geste, sa serviette disparu sous les couvertures et sa tête toujours dans son cou, le jeune homme y déposa plusieurs baisers en faisant glisser la dernière barrière qui le séparait de sa femme. D'un autre geste, la culotte de Mikasa disparu également au sol et le jeune homme se mit à jouer avec ses doigts.

Elle disait son nom, timidement. La jeune femme toujours aussi innocente ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Même avec Jean, elle n'avait jamais désiré que ça aille aussi loin et maintenant, elle se donnait enfin à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Par cet acte, elle se donnait à lui corps, et âme.

Le jeune homme après plusieurs minutes à préparer sa féminité vint l'embrasser de nouveau avant de se mettre en position, prêt à marquer son passage pour toujours...

\- Je... t'aime... Mikasa. Lâcha t-il avant de la pénétrer lentement.

Elle avait mal, cela se ressentait par son corps soudainement tendu et ses ongles pénétra la peau d'Eren. Elle avait mal, mais était heureuse... C'était officiel. Eren l'avait fait sienne, elle était à lui... et lui à elle.

Le jeune homme commença les vas et viens furtifs tout en prêtant attention à chaque mouvement ou réaction réticente de la jeune femme.

Bien que cet acte venait instantanément de le propulser vers une sensation de bonheur fou, le jeune homme ne pouvait se permettre d'être égoïste et de ne profiter que de son propre plaisir. Il tenait trop à elle pour cela...

\- ça va? demanda t-il en stoppant un instant ses mouvements en elle.

Pour réponse, Mikasa l'embrassa. Avec fougue. Elle semblait également ressentir du plaisir ce qui le rassura.

Il lui rendit ses baisers avec la même passions tout en assurant les mouvements de vas et viens constants. Elle tentait au maximum de contenter son plaisir en l'embrassant, ayant très certainement honte de crier ou de gémir, mais le jeune adorait tout simplement ses réponses à ce moment si intime entre eux alors il retira sa main qu'elle avait placé sur sa bouche.

\- Je veux t'entendre... ne te cache pas de moi...

Il pouvait deviner qu'elle venait de rougir mais il n'était plus temps de s'en amuser. Le soldat sentait avec une agréable surprise sa sentence approcher... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait faire un orgasme... C'était magique, euphorique, sensationnel. Leur première fois à peine, et la jeune femme avait comblé le moindre de ses désirs les plus profond.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le rythme augmentait, les deux étaient en transe, ils ne se lâchaient plus, les doigts du jeune homme étaient partout et la les mains de Mikasa enfouis dans sa chevelure... Elle se sentait heureuse, comblée...

Puis vint l'explosion de bonheur divin, en sueur, hâletant, les deux jeunes gens continuaient de s'embrasser alors que le rythme de leurs coeurs essayaient de se calmer. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent.

Allongée, près de son amant, Mikasa le fixait pour voir sa réaction face à leur rapport et, Eren devinant les idées incongrues qui pouvaient lui passer parfois par la tête la rassura par un sourire.

\- J'ai adoré, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Elle sourit avant de s'enfouir dans les draps, honteuse. Amusé par cette mignonne réaction, le soldat vint la serrer dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Ne te caches pas de moi. Dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle lui lança un regard gêné avant de sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas habituée...

\- Tu es ma femme maintenant faudra bien t'habituer... Après cette guerre dit moi comment tu feras? Parce que je ne vais pas te laisser de répit un seul instant crois-moi...

La jeune femme rougit avant de masquer sa gêne par ses mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

\- Tu m'as bien compris. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne soit pas gênée, je veux te voir entièrement. Dit-il en caressant sa joue avec douceur.

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement avant de caresser également les traîts de son visage. Elle tomba sur ses blessures et repassa plusieurs fois sur celles-ci avec une expression triste mais en même temps froide.

\- Ils t'ont torturé? Demanda t-elle calmement en caressant toujours sa joue.

Eren sourit

\- Je vais bien... Il ne m'ont rien fait de pire que les titans que j'ai combattu m'ont fait doublement...

Mikasa ferma les yeux.

\- Je les tuerais Eren... Crois moi sur parole.

\- Tu ne feras rien... Tu feras ce que le commandant t'ordonnera.

\- Je les tuerais peu importe les ordres.

\- Mikasa...

\- Jamais je ne laisserais la vie sauve à quelqu'un qui t'a fait du tort Eren.

\- Ca je le sais mais garde en tête que ce n'est pas ta mission de me protéger!

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais... viens là et repose toi avec moi... finit-il en l'attirant tout contre lui.

Le jeune homme soupirait nerveusement intérieurement... Cette jeune femme était vraiment prête à tout pour lui même les pire sacrifices et idées... Et il n'y avait rien de plus imprévisible que cela... il ne voulait pas la perdre... Pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

\- Attendez quoi!? Vous êtes revenue avec Eren? C'est une mauvaise blague? Lâcha Armin en toisant Vanessa qui semblait exaspérée par les doutes fondés sur sa personne.

A peine de retour au QG Eren avait disparu et était allé courir je ne sais où. La jeune femme se doutait bien d'où, mais le reconnaître l'exaspérait encore plus... Il y avait plus urgent et le jeune homme allait jouer au romantique avec la petite miséreuse de Mikasa. C'était quand même culotté considérant le fait que le jeune homme s'était fait sauvé par elle et non cette Mikasa.

Assise dans le bureau du commandant, la jeune femme se sentait assez ma à l'aise. Ils attendaient tous une explication... Comment leur expliquer sa visite à Frost sans devoir mettre en lumière la trahison de sa mère? Son seul honneur dans cette vie était son nom, le titre de sa famille et sa fortune... Avouer la vérité l'ôterait de sa supériorité...

Nerveuse, elle lança un regard rapide à Erwin Smith, posté en face d'elle, derrière son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde.

Cet homme était étrange, et très dangereux. On disait de lui qu'il était extrêmement intelligent et les gens comme ça avait un don pour détecter le mensonge... Ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout...

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Erwin s'adossa enfin, les bras croisés.

\- Alors c'est vous qui avez sauvez Eren des mains de Frost? Demanda t-il en l'analyser non pas discrètement.

La bourgeoise détourna nerveusement le regard avant de croiser et les jambes et de se forcer un air fier.

\- Oui. C'est bien cela...

\- Comment avez-vous fait?

\- Je...

Erwin remarqua bien l'air désespéré et nerveux de la jeune femme. Il se doutait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. L'heure était grave... Il n'avait plus le temps de douter de qui était son allié ou non. La guerre allait commencer. Elle devait être claire sur le choix de son camp.

\- Si vous l'avez aidé à s'échapper quelle est d'abord la raison de votre présence dans la Forteresse de Frost.

\- Je...

\- C'est évident non? lança une voix qu'elle reconnaissait.

Le Caporal Ackerman, vêtue de sa tenue officielle. Marchait en leur direction, les bras croisé et le regard vide. Il la dévisageait avec le plus grand dédain qui puisse exister. Prenant place aux côtés du commandant, Livaï prit e temps de la scruter un moment avant de se tourner vers son commandant.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance... Cette petite est capable des pires âneries pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Quoi! Je peux savoir sur quelle base vous...

\- Joues pas à ça avec moi petite bourge... Quelle est la putain de raison pour laquelle tu te trouverais dans cette Forteresse? Moi je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité. Tu es leur alliée. Un point un traît.

\- Ne m'insultez pas!

\- Quoi?! Lâcha Livaï en s'élançant vers la jeune femme, élan qui fut stoppé par Erwin.

\- Du calme.

Vanessa se leva indignée. Elle avait couru un gros risque en secourant Eren et voilà qu'on la traîtait de la sorte. C'était une véritable insulte envers sa personne.

Armin s'approcha lentement de la fiancée de son ami avec une expression sérieuse.

\- Mademoiselle... Je ne vous connais pas... Personne ne vous connais ici... Du moins autant qu'Eren... Votre silence ne fait que vous enfoncer et justifier nos doutes... Parlez et nous n'aurons plus de raisons de douter. Parlez... Et nous garderons le silence peu importe la raison...

Fixant le jeune homme un instant, la jeune femme analysait sa proposition. Elle n'aurait rien à perdre dans ce cas mais... Comment leur faire confiance? Et où était ce putain d'Eren? A disparaître tout l'après midi au lieu de venir la défendre... C'était bien la peine de l'avoir sauver.

Après un long soupir, la jeune femme se tourna vers Erwin.

\- Bien... Je ne suis pas alliée avec ces gens... Je ne les connaissais même pas avant aujourd'hui. J'étais à Sina depuis quelques semaines et je n'étais même pas au courant qu'Eren avait été capturé par ces gens. C'est aujourd'hui que mère m'a convié à une de ses réunions avec ses amis. A cette Forteresse. Là bas... Ils sont tous... nobles, aristocrates, cercle royal... Tous entrain de comploter contre le Roi...

Le regard des trois hommes dans la salle s'agrandirent face à cette déclaration.

\- Ils veulent s'emparer du trône... Et croyez moi je n'avais rien à voir là dedans...

\- Difficile à croire venant de... commença Livaï mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

\- Elle dit vrai... lança Eren qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle, suivit de près par Mikasa.

Il s'avança dans la salle lentement en observant son ami et ses deux supérieurs avec un sourire.

\- Je vais bien... Vanessa m'a bel et bien sauvé... Difficile à croire mais c'est vrai... En dépit de la trahison de sa mère elle a choisit de me sauver alors... Vous pouvez arrêter de la traîter de la sorte.

Malgré la joie qu'elle ressentait, la jeune femme cacher ses sentiments en soupirant fièrement.

\- Quelle manière de traîter quelqu'un qui vient de risquer sa vie pour sauver votre précieux protéger...

Erwin se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Nous sommes désolés. Mais en ces temps... Nous devons douter de tout et de tous...

\- ...

Mikasa n'avait pas quitté la bourgeoise des yeux. Quoi qu'elle pensait d'elle depuis toujours, elle avait sauvé la vie de son homme et pour cela. A jamais elle lui serait reconnaissante. Pour cela... Elle se faisait le serment de lui rendre la pareille...

Vanessa avait bien remarqué le regard insistant de sa rivale sur elle et après un tic exaspéré, elle la toisa d'un air plein de défi.

\- Quoi? lança t-elle

Mikasa lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Eren.

Il lui souriait également. Cette scène était absolument abjecte à regarder pour elle. Elle ne pourrait rien dire désormais... Il était évident que ses fiançaïlles avec Eren n'avaient plus aucune valeur. L'acte de trahison de sa mère allait très certainement pousser le Roi... si jamais celui-ci triomphait face à cette guerre, à leur retirer et leur titre et leur biens... Donc il était légitime de dire que ses rêves de gloire venaient de s'éteindre... Elle n'avait plus de raison de jalouser cette femme... Même si... Au fond c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Une femme comme elle, riche, belle, courtisée, éduquée. Comment Eren Jaeger avait-il pu lui résister à ce point? Cela donnait une bonne claque son estime. Elle avait perdu, face à une paysanne.

Indignée, frustrée et l'expression vaincue, la jeune femme les toisa un moment avant de sortir de la salle sans un dernier regard.

La seconde d'après, Livaï s'approcha d'Eren. Celui-ci souriait s'attendant un salut amical, ou des paroles de bienvenu. Mais le poing de son caporal vint le ramener sur terre. Surpris il dévisagea son supérieur la main sur sa joue, déjà rougie par la douleur.

\- T'es une putain de femmelette? Comment oses-tu permettre à ces connards de te capturer?! T'as bien la chance que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai ramené. Je t'aurais fait subir la pire des punition... Andouille.

Alors que Mikasa s''approchait déjà dangereusement, prête à sauter sur le Caporal, Eren se mit à rigoler.

\- Vous m'avez également manqué. Lâcha t-il

Livaï détourna fièrement le regard avant de sortir.

\- Ca va? S'inquiéta Mikasa en posant une main sur son visage.

Eren la rassura avec un sourire. Sous les regards curieux d'Armin et du commandant.

\- Euuuh... tenta Armin en essayant de les tirer de ce moment

Erwin s'approcha du jeune homme avec une expression sérieuse.

\- On doit parler. Tu dois savoir ce qu'ils préparent et quand ils attaqueront n'est-ce pas?

Le soldat hocha la tête avant de faire signe à Mikasa de les laisser.

Elle s'éclipsa sans broncher et Eren prit place en face de son commandant, Armin debout derrière lui.

\- Ils sont nombreux... Je pourrais dire... 4000 hommes? Cela équivalerait à au max 3 fois nos troupes? Ils ont des renforts... Comme vous l'a dit Vanessa, un complot est en marche. Les hommes qui sont censés servir le Roi et veiller à sa protection ont promis leurs hommes à Frost... Ce qui fait qu'il a au moins 7000 homme sous son commandement... Sans parler de son élite de titans, il a un groupe de titans muraux qu'il contrôle mais je crois qu'il ne pourra plus les utliser..

\- Pourquoi donc? Demanda Erwin

\- Ces titans... Pour les contrôler il aurait besoin de leurs familiers... Leurs familiers sont très certainement déjà morts vus que cela fait plus de 400 ans que ces titans protègent les mur.

\- 400 ans? Mais comment est-ce possible qu'ils se soient réveillés... lança Armin

\- Mystère... Il a dû travailler là dessus depuis longtemps... Je crois que malgré qu'il ait ces titans sous son commandement, ils ne pourra les utiliser. Ils comptaient sur moi, à cause de ma capacité de contrôler les titans. Mais... Maintenant que j'ai réussi à m'échapper, je suis heureux de constater qu'on a ne serait-ce qu'un minimum contrecarrer ses plans... On est donc pas voués à complètement perdre cette guerre.

Erwin l'observa longuement avec regard quelque peu soulagé avant de soupirer.

\- Je crois que même sans les titans muraux... Il sera difficile de gagner cette guerre... Il s'est passé des choses pendant ton absence. Nous avons découvert qu'une bonne partie de nos hommes étaient des espions de Frost.

\- Quoi?!

\- Oui... Ils ont tentés d'assassiner Donnah, la soeur du traître... Dylan.

\- Vous parlez du Kira? Je l'ai rencontré également là bas... Je me doute bien de la raison pour laquelle ils voudraient se débarrasser d'elle. Le pouvoir de ces titans est incomparable il paraîtrait... Mais... Ce Dylan... Il est quelque peu louche..

\- Que veux tu dire? Demanda Erwin.

\- Eh bien... là bas... Il est bien connu parce qu'il déteste Meryl, il semblerait qu'il ne souhaitait pas également être sous ses ordres. Je me suis dit que peut être c'était sa soeur qu'ils tenaient en otage...

\- ... Ce n'est pas tout à fait impossible. Lança Armin. Nous savons qu'il y a des taupes dans nos rangs... C'est sûrement grâce à eux que Meryl avait une pression sur lui.

\- Si c'est bien vrai, alors il faudrait que nous faisions tout pour mettre Dylan de notre côté. Lâcha Erwin nonchalament.

\- Quoi? Mais c'est un traître! Il a tuer quelques uns de nos hommes, a comploté derrière nous... tenta Armin

\- Et c'est un Kira. Le coupa Erwin. Peu importe nos différents avec ce gaillard... Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de la moindre aide... Il sera facile de l'attirer de notre côté si il sait sa soeur en sécurité.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée commandant. Tenta une nouvelle fois Armin

Erwiin se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Nous allons faire tout pour retourner la situation. Il est certainement au courant de bien plus de choses que nous sur cette guerre. Et avec lui et sa soeur, toi et ta capacité de contrôler les titans, nous pourrons peut être même nous accaparer les titans muraux. N'oubliez pas qu'une guerre approche, prendre des risques est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Eren comprenait parfaitement le point de vue du commandant. Tout le monde connaissait cet homme comme un soldat suicidaire. Il se basait sur les pires idées pour remporter la victoire et dans la majorité des cas, il avait parfaitement raison. Ils devaient risquer le tout pour le tout, parce que à leur stade actuel, la guerre, ils l'avaient déjà perdu.

Eren se leva, salua son commandant et sortit de la salle. Il connaissait sa mission, quoi qu'il avait un autre soucis... Allait-il pouvoir se transformer de nouveau? Ce sérum coulait désormais dans ses veines et seul Frost en possédait l'antidote... Il devait trouver une solution...

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il s'arrêta un instant en remarquant une jeune femme en face de lui, brune aux cheveux assez courts. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant elle avait l'air de le connaître ce qui n'était pas très rare ici.

Elle s'approcha avec une curieuse mallette en main.

\- Vous êtes de retour... C'est incroyable... lâcha Rosalia en admirant le jeune homme.

Il la toisa avec une expression confuse.

\- Qui êtes vous.

\- Rosalia Heïner... scientifique de renom et... ex membre de Frost...

A ses derniers mots, le jeune homme recula nerveusement.

\- Que faîtes vous ici?

\- J'ai trahi Frost et j'ai rejoins le camp des humains...

Le jeune homme la toisa avec méfiance un instant avant de hocher la tête. Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

\- Vous a t-il injecté le sérum?

Instantanément, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

\- Comment le...

\- Je l'ai créé... Suivez moi... J'ai l'antidote en ma possession...

* * *

 _A SUIVRE_

* * *

 _JAWRELL_


	25. Chapitre 24 - Ironie Passionnelle

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

 _Il faisait sombre, le sang avait coulé à flot, les cadavres décoraient l'ensemble des rues où les combats avaient eu lieu. La ville était vide, en cendres... Plus rien n'émanait vie... Le silence gouvernait les lieux... accompagné des sourds beugles de douleur des rares survivants... Ce jour était le jour où, pour la première fois, l'humanité avait compris que l'ennemie n'était pas derrière les murs... mais bel et bien à ses côtés... La trahison la plus douloureuse..._

 _Dans un couloir sombre et condamné par les ruines, on pouvait percevoir un soldat. Son uniforme à moitié déchiré, le visage souillé de sang, le regard vide masqué sous sa frange brune, il fouillait les ruines... Répétant inconsciemment le même prénom..._

 ** _Donnah..._**

 _Elle était là... cette énième brique qu'il venait de soulever lui révélait enfin son visage... Un visage égoïstement serein... Après l'avoir sortit des décombres, il l'observa longuement. La gorge nouée par le stress, la peur... Des sentiments bien trop familiers... Sa femme... Celle qu'il avait laissé entrer dans son cœur après avoir tant forger d'obstacles pour lui échapper..._

 _Elle était là, les yeux sadiquement clos... La poitrine bien trop immobile... Sa magnifique tenue de guerrière humectée de son propre sang..._

 _Son regard était vide... ses yeux ironiquement secs... son sang, chaud... Une sensation amèrement familière à son goût..._

 _Le deuil... Encore une fois..._

* * *

Allongée dans un lit aux couvertures immaculées, une jeune femme était profondément endormie... Quelques uns de ses magnifiques cheveux bruns retombaient sur sa joue tandis que le rythme de sa respiration égayait l'ambiance de la chambre...

À précisément 2 centimètres de son visage, Livaï l'observait avec insistance... 6h50 du matin et pourtant cela faisait bien des heures qu'il admirait le ravissement en face de lui... L'emballement qu'il ressentait à son simple touché... À sa simple présence dépassait tout entendement... Tout cela était ridicule... Tellement ridicule et pourtant...

Et pourtant... Il se sentait si bien... Pour la première fois... Il se sentait en paix... Tant d'années à tuer, tant d'années à faire face aux horreurs de la vie... Tant de malheur et de solitude avaient peint sa vie... Et maintenant plus rien... Elle était son pêché mignon. Elle le rendait grotesquement humain...

Pour la énième fois, inconsciemment la jeune femme tenta de s'abandonner à une position plus confortable, mais aussitôt, le jeune homme mit une main sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui...

Elle n'allait nulle part...

Après quelques grimaces incongrues, la jeune femme cilla lentement avant de poser les yeux sur celui qui lui faisait face.

Le visage neutre comme à son habitude, il l'observait de manière très intimidante et pourtant, sa main sur sa taille lu signifiait bien le flou de romance de la situation. Elle n'osait bouger... Ni placer mot... Ce jeu de regard était aussi passionnant que n'importe quel baiser qu'ils auraient pu échanger...

Quelques jours plus tôt il lui avait fait comprendre la place qu'elle occupait désormais dans sa vie... Elle était importante... Plus importante que n'importe qui d'autre.

Donnah grimaça légèrement en sentant un pincement sur sa taille, le jeune homme tentait de la retirer de ses pensées. Il voulait continuer ce petit jeu de regard. Elle s'était déjà habituée à cette situation, son homme n'était pas pour le moins bavard, c'était tout sur quoi elle pouvait réellement reposer.

Spontanément, elle souriait, elle aimait cela, se sentir aimée... Se sentir tant importante pour lui... Lentement, la jeune femme osa poser une main sur la joue gauche de Livaï. Il ne bouda pas, au contraire, alors qu'elle jouait à le caresser tendrement, il l'attira vers lui, avant de poser sa tête au dessus de la sienne...

C'était dingue, si, il y avait à peine 7 mois on lui aurait dit qu'il se sentirait aussi bien grâce à une femme il serait certainement mort de rire... Mais non...

Cette femme était son obsession... Son odeur, sa chaleur étaient son allégresse...

La jeune femme également savait maintenant avec pertinence qu'elle était dingue de lui, elle ne pourrait jamais aimer autre que lui, elle était à lui, pour toujours et à jamais...

 ** _Même après cette guerre..._**

Cette foutue guerre qui guettait à la porte de leur bonheur, un danger qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Cette guerre allait être une dangereuse guerre. La plus sanglante et la plus marquante de l'histoire, le destin de l'humanité était en jeu, nombreux sacrifices auront lieu... sacrifices...

Rien qu'à l'idée de le perdre, la jeune femme se sentait mourir... inconsciemment, elle resserra emprise...

La guerre commençait aujourd'hui... ce soir, à 10h du soir, tous les hommes partaient pour les sous-terrains qui menaient au point de rencontre... Il ne lui restait que quelques heures à savourer avec ce bout de femme qu'il idolâtrait tant...

\- Je t'interdis de mourir... lâcha t-elle soudainement, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

Ne bougeant point, Livaï fixait le vide avec flegme, caressant doucement la chevelure brune de son amante... Il l'entendait déjà pleurer silencieusement contre son torse nu.

 **Non.**

Lentement, Livaï retira sa mâchoire d'au dessus de sa tête et lui fit face. Elle était magnifique, même comme cela. Si pure... Si belle... Il ne pourrait se retenir plus longtemps...

Fermant les yeux, le caporal se laissa guider par les battements excités de son cœur qui le menaient déjà vers les lèvres de sa femme. Il la savoura, doucement, longuement, passionnellement... Ce n'était jamais trop, ce bonheur, cette gâterie parfaite et divine. La chaleur de leurs langues, le glacé de ses larmes se marquant sur ses joues, cette adrénaline qui propulsa leurs derniers vêtements au sol.

Il se délecterait d'elle insatiablement aujourd'hui. Comme si c'était le dernier... ça pourrait l'être...

30 minutes déjà qu'ils étaient là dans cet ébat passionnel de la chair, toujours était-ce aussi parfait de la faire sienne, électrique... Elle était sa divinité, la seule chose en ce monde qu'il regretterait avoir quitté trop tôt si jamais demain n'aurait plus de demain... Il ferait tout... Tout pour lui laisser quelque chose... Quelque chose qui rappellerait à tous qu'elle avait été sienne un jour.

Il savait, ce soir, il partait pour la première fois avec la détermination de gagner cette guerre, même si cette fois, il devrait se sacrifier...

" **Tu es à moi... et même si, ce soir est le dernier que nous passons ensemble, tu l'auras été... Et le seras certainement à jamais"**

Le dire? Jamais... Il se contenterait de lui faire comprendre par cet échange corporel comme à son habitude...

 _Si jamais demain n'a pas de lendemain pour moi, je te laisserais au moins une part de moi qui vivra pour faire perdurer notre amour..._

 ** _"Amour"_**

 _Être romantique est aussi ridicule que de t'aimer... Mais te le dire m'enlèverais une partie de moi-même... Te l'avouer me dévêtirait de mon amour propre, alors je le ferais à ma manière... Un cadeau... Je travaillerais longuement aujourd'hui pour te le céder... Comme ça dans le futur... Si jamais je viens à disparaître, tu n'oublieras jamais que tu es mienne..._

* * *

 ** _Voilà, ce n'était pas vraiment la longueur habituelle de mes chapitres, mais bon, juste un avant-goût de la guerre qui va commencer. J'ai eu le temps de penser et repenser à la suite et la fin de cette fic et haha, en tout cas mon "moi" cruel a décidé de s'animer..._**

* * *

 _Remerciements à tous ceux qui ont commenté pendant mes trois derniers mois d'absence. J'avais bien l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction vu le manque d'engagement de mes lecteurs, ce qui me faisait croire qu'elle n'intéressait plus personne. Mais les personnes qui ont prit la peine de commenter récemment m'ont vraiment rappelé de ne pas abandonner cette fic qui me tient tant à cœur alors merci à vous!_

* * *

 _Jawrell_


	26. Chapitre 25 - Le Combat

_**Hello everybody! Haha alors là! 10 mois sans rien poster mdrrrr je suis la pire je vous jure ! Alors merci à tous! Mais sachez que même si je postais rien j'étais bien là hein, je recevais tous vos commentaires dans mes notifications! Je voyais tout je vous jure mdr! Ouais je sais ça aggrave ma situation mais le plus important c'est que je suis là non?**_

 _ **Anyways! Merci à PetitKiwi guuuurl! Toi je t'adore quoi! Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige tu supportes cette fiction vraiment merci! Ça fait chaud au coeur! Merci également à Sesu13 et AnihilaEl vous êtes de nouveaux lecteurs et ça fait toujours aussi plaisir de savoir que vous aimez cette histoire! AnihilaEl en particulier! Je t'ai vu également sur ma fiction "La Perle Et Le Corbeau" ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es fan de mes deuxième fictions merci!**_

 ** _Ah et Rmi Mallison merci aussi! Cest vraiment grâce à vous que j'ai décidé de continuer cette fiction! _**

* * *

**VOTRE ATTENTION:** **Nouvelles fictions de SNK! Allez sur mon profil! LEVIxOC**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

 _( Ouais j'ai grave la flemme un correcteur serait la bienvenue franchement ;)_

* * *

 _Il faisait nuit, la pluie retombait bruyamment sur les toits et les sols. Les rues étaient vides, le village était silencieux, à cette heure, personne n'osait trainer dehors, et pourtant..._

 _Dans un couloir étroit, une jeune femme se tenait là, ses cheveux bruns trempés retombants sur ses épaules, dos au mur, genoux contre sa poitrine, elle récitait des mots incompréhensibles. On pouvait remarquer quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues._

 _\- Mais où est-elle passée?! Retentit une voix un peu plus loin_

 _\- Faites moins de bruit vous allez attirer les foules! Lança une autre voix plus grave._

 _Au carrefour, non loin de là se tenait une calèche. Autour d'elle, plusieurs hommes en uniforme d'origine inconnue. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient aux trousses de la jeune femme... désespérée, la jeune Kira s'était réfugiée dans un couloir mal éclairé et les guettait au loin tout en faisant sa prière. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire._

 _Depuis toujours, son ethnie était persécutée. Elle avait déménagé de nombreuses fois mais hélas son teint foncé ne lui épargnait pas l'attention, et il fallait seulement quelques jours à ceux qui la persécutaient d'avoir vent de sa nouvelle destination._

 _Les observant au loin, elle continuait de réciter cette prière en serrant ce bijou contre sa pointrine. Elle courrait depuis trois jours sans répit. Elle avait couru à ne plus en sentir ses pieds, ses lèvres asséchées tremblaient au même rythme que cette forte pluie retombant sur elle._

 _\- Hey! Vous là ba! Retentit une voix un peu plus loin._

 _\- Ehh Merde! Chef! C'est la brigade d'exploration. Lança l'un des brigands à ses trousses._

 _\- Semons les._

 _Et comme ça, elle vit la calèche s'éloigner tandis que les nouveaux arrivants tentaient de les suivre tant bien que mal. Mais ces criminels étaient à cheval, ils ne pourraient pas les rattraper._

 _Remarquant le son des pas de chevaux s'éloigner, la jeune femme soupira. Elle était sauvée pour aujourd'hui. Elle se redressa et guetta les membres de la brigade qui commentaient le départ hâtif des brigands. Il y avait trois hommes et une femme._

 _\- C'était qui ça? Lança la femme_

 _\- Aucune idée mais ils avaient l'air louches... répondit un des monsieur_

 _\- Vu comment ils ont décampé c'est sûr on les a interrompu. Ajouta le deuxième_

 _\- Tu crois qu'ils cherchaient quoi? Demanda la jeune femme_

 _\- Moi..._

 _Les trois se tournèrent à la hâte avant de dévisager la jeune femme. Elle était en piteux état. Sa longue chevelure brune retombait sur son visage lui donnant une attire morbide, ses vêtements trempés et délabrés rapprochaient sa stature à celle d'un mendiant._

 _\- Nom d'un chien mais c'est qui ça encore! Lança le plus jeune d'entre eux, qui sortait déjà ses lames de son équipement tridimensionnel._

 _Une main le stoppa._

 _\- Mark tu es trop hâtif... dit-il en observant attentivement la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que le jeunot avait sorti ses lames._

 _\- Vous avez dit qu'ils sont ici pour vous ? Lança la femme à leurs côtés_

 _Elle hocha discrètement la tête avant de continuer._

 _\- Cela fait quelques années qu'ils sont à nos trousses._

 _\- "Nos"? Qui donc?_

 _\- Ma race..._

 _C'est alors que les trois se rappelèrent qu'il faisait en effet très sombre, ils distinguaient vaguement sa silhouette. C'est alors qu'elle se rapprocha._

 _\- Je ne suis pas dangereuse... je ne suis pas une criminelle, je ne suis pas une hors la loi, je ne suis point une mendiante... je suis juste une victime. Lança t-elle en se postant devant eux._

 _Elle voulait qu'ils la voient, avec ses cicatrices, dans son état elle était désespérée. Même si pour se sortir de cette situation, il fallait qu'elle se vende à ces inconnus elle le ferait..._

 _\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de vivre... faites ce que vous voulez... si m'ôter la vie est votre décision... je vous l'offre sans discussion... lâcha t-elle avec le sourire le plus vide que le jeune homme ait jamais vu dans sa vie..._

 _Les deux restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se regardant... contemplant l'autre en nageant dans une mer de pensées sombres..._

* * *

Donnah ouvrait lentement les yeux... quel était ce rêve étrange? Encore plus curieux était-ce de rêver de cela dans sa situation. Elle était dans la caverne où elle et Rosalia se réfugiaient en attendant qu'elle rentre en scène. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient quitté la base. Le commandant avait indiqué qu'elles restent cachées et à l'abris le temps que Meryl montre le bout de son nez.

Pour l'instant, il était toujours à l'abris dans son castle, malgré les nombreux combats qui avaient lieu aux alentours.

Malgré le fait que la caverne était assez éloignée du lieu des combats, elle entendait parfaitement les cris d'agonie des blessés et des braves soldats allant certainement à leur mort... C'était un véritable cauchemar...

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

\- Tu es réveillée ? Lança Rosalia en s'approchant avec un sourire

Elle l'observa s'approcher avec un regard vide. Elle ne savait même plus quoi penser... cette guerre, tous ces morts... son rôle...

\- Je sais... tu dois te demander qu'est-ce qui a bien pu nous amener à en être là. Lâcha la scientifique en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Plus ou moins...

Rosalia lui sourit de nouveau avant de poser un regard doux sur elle.

\- Au moins maintenant tu as repris l'usage de la parole, depuis qu'on a quitté la base tu n'as pas dit mot.

Elle soupira avant de poser le verre par terre et de prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Qu'Est ce qu'il y a dire?... cette guerre... des milliers de soldats sont là bas... malgré leur futur incertain, ils se combattent sans relâche pour faire leur part... ils tiennent bon en attendant que j'entre en scène avec des pouvoirs que je ne sais même pas maîtriser... je n'ai aucune idée de comment user de cette énorme bête comme Eren... et si je tuais des innocents? Et je perdais conscience de qui je suis?...

\- Donnah...

\- Redresse toi...

La jeune femme se redressa lentement, Rosalia la regardait toujours avec ce même regard compréhensif.

\- On va gagner cette guerre ok? Lança t-elle avec un sourire, son regard soulignait une certaine determination que Donnah lui enviait.

\- Je...

\- Bats toi. Tu as bien dit, ces soldats font leur part. Fait la tienne. Tu butes le cul à ce batard de Frost... tu n'es pas seule... Eren, Levi, Erwin, Moi, la brigade, l'humanité. On croit tous à cette victoire et peu importe ce qui se passe, on la gagnera. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que c'est l'humanité. Le mal ne l'emporte jamais. Nous laverons cette menace et nous sauverons ce petit monde que nous aimons tant... Garde la tête haute. Je sais que tu désir plus que tout gagner et retrouver celui que tu aimes. Et c'est exactement ce que tu feras.

La Kira la fixa un long moment avant d'hocher la tête. Elle devait réussir, pour retrouver cette petite vie avec son amour... elle devait réussir, pour laver l'honneur de son père et rendre hommage à sa mère qui certainement la regardait en ce moment même.

\- Ne meurs pas...

Cette petite phrase que Levi lui avait lancé plus tôt de répétait en cycle dans sa conscience. Elle devait y arriver. Elle devait le faire... Sauver tous les enfants Kira qui dans un futur proche pourraient également être victimes de persécution si jamais ils ne gagnaient pas.

\- Madame! Lança un des militaires qui gardaient la caverne.

\- Oui? Du nouveau ? Répondît Rosalia en se redressant.

\- Rien de bien positif... Le commandant n'a toujours pas donné l'ordre. Il semblerait qu'il y ait des complications dans le premier plan d'attaque. Les soldats au front n'arriveraient pas à entrer dans le Castle. Les soldats seraient trop nombreux. Et Frost serait également toujours à l'interieur du Castle.

\- Quoi?! Le batard... Si il agit ainsi c'est qu'il veut gagner du temps. Où est le commandant?! Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Il est actuellement en route vers le Castle avec le Caporal et Eren.

\- Quoi?! Mais non! Eren ne doit absolument pas se trouver au front.

\- Il aurait un plan Madame...

\- Nom d'un chien... Qu'est ce que ce démon peut bien avoir en tête. En temps normal il serait loin du Castle, déjà en route vers Sina! C'est cela que nous avions prévu, nous avons géré nos formations en cause! Ce maudit Meryl.

Donnah en revanche n'avait pas bougé depuis que le soldat avait prononcé le nom de Livaï... il était en route vers le Castle... en route vers le massacre... elle savait que son homme était le plus redoutable de tous les soldats mais rien que l'idée qu'il se retrouve là bas alors que depuis plusieurs heures tout ce qu'on entendait c'était des hurlements de douleur, des cris de titans...

L'enfer... c'était l'enfer. Elle devait faire quelque chose... elle ne pouvait plus rester sur place.

* * *

Une autre explosion venait de retentir, le front était un terrain de cadavres. Les soldats tombés, empilés au sol tandis que ceux qui tenaient encore tentaient tant bien que mal de tuer leurs nombreux ennemis. Les soldats de Frost étaient redoutables, ils possédaient des équipements comme eux mais plus avancés.

Nombreux soldats avaient tenté de gagner le Castle par les airs à l'aide de leurs équipements tridimensionnels mais s'étaient fait exécuter sur le champ par des soldats aux équipements extraordinaires capables de les propulser rapidement et rejetant des flammes. Ils étaient de vraies machines de guerre.

Dans les premières lignes au front, Mikasa venait encore de supprimer un adversaire en un temps record. La jeune femme était infatigable, son regard était vide, elle tuait et tuait et tuait encore sans s'arrêter. Une bonne partie du camp ennemi avait sombré grâce à elle. Elle était souillée de sang et ses camarades à ses côtés l'observaient presque comme une autre personne... elle était si froide...

\- Nom d'un chien mais c'est quoi ça encore!? Lâcha un soldat juste derrière eux qui regardait avec des yeux ébahis à leur gauche. Suivant son regard ses camarades s'immobiliserent en constatant une horde de titans entrain de dangereusement s'approcher d'eux.

Armin tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était comme ce jour là... sorti de nulle part, le danger les encerclait. Non... cette fois c'était réellement l'enfer...

\- APPROCHEZ VOUS TOUS DES IMMEUBLES! TOUS SUR LES TOÎTS! Lâcha une voix au haut d'un toît.

C'était le commandant Erwin, près de lui Livaï et Eren. Déjà accrochés aux immeubles.

Alors que tous décampaient, le camp inverse se mettait à attaquer désespérément comme pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. L'un d'entre eux sait Armin par le col et s'apprêtait à le poignarder de sa lame quand Mikasa lui avait déjà tranché les bras. Armin, toujours en choc resta immobile tandis que la jeune guerrière le saisit et l'emporta avec elle dans les airs.

Dans les airs, Armin observait ses autres camarades soit se faire tuer par les soldats Frost, soit les rejoindre dans les airs. Armin s'attarda sur un qui criait et hurlait de peur, son équipement tridimensionnel ne marchait pas. Il n'avait plus de gaz... il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment...

À la surprise général, alors que tout le monde fuyait le sol, Armin se dégagea de l'emprise de Mikasa et se dirigea rapidement vers le soldat. Il était frêle et maigre comme lui, il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'être soldat malgré lui, être au front n'était pas sa position et pourtant il portait l'uniforme, il devait honorer son devoir.

\- Armin! Cris soudainement Mikasa alors qu'il était déjà à quelques centimètres du soldat.

C'est alors qu'il sortit de ses pensées, en face de lui, un énorme titan la bouche largement ouverte, prête à dévorer le soldat.

Cette seconde s'éternisa... les sourcils froncés, déterminé... Armin fonça vers le titan avant de sauter à son cou et l'éliminer sur le coup. Le jeunot sous son bras, il se redirigea rapidement vers les immeubles où tous s'étaient réfugiés.

En s'éloignant il pouvait très clairement entendre des gloussements de douleurs et des cris d'agonie de soldats restés trop longtemps au sol.

Arrivés à l'abri, Armin disposa du jeunot tandis que celui-ci se mit à genoux à le remercier. Il l'observa silencieusement mais sa conscience et son attention était ailleurs. Les cris des soldats se faisaient plus fort. Tous ceux qui avaient rejoint les toîts restaient silencieux...

\- C'est quoi ce bordel?! Fit un qui venaient à peine de rejoindre le toît.

Armin l'observa silencieusement, il avait les yeux ébahis. Il suivit lentement son regard quand il se figea comme tous les autres... la majorité des soldats qui gloussaient de douleur étaient des soldats ennemis. Mais pourquoi les titans attaquaient-ils leur propre camp? Appart si...

C'est alors qu'il compris. Noyé dans une subitement rage, Armin se précipita vers le toît où Erwin, Livaï et Eren étaient. Mikasa les avait déjà rejoint. Et alors qu'il sautait à peine sur le toît, Mikasa l'arrêta.

\- Ils n'avaient pas le choix... Calme toi...

Ces propos confirmaient sa théorie. Le commandant avait réellement fait libérer des titans pour exterminer l'ennemi, malgré ses propres soldats encore sur le terrain.

\- Ah Armin, j'avais justement be-...

\- Comment avez vous osé? Lâcha t-il en le toisant avec rage... Eren près du commandant baissa le regard, honteux.

\- La victoire est tout ce qui importe.

\- La victoire?! Et ces soldats là qui se sont fait dévorés, trahis par leur propre commandant vous croyez qu'ils n'y croyaient pas à cette victoire?! Ils sont mort pour cette victoire!

\- Alors où est le problème ?Lança t-il ses yeux de glace figés sur lui.

\- Eren... lâcha t-il après quelques minutes. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à y voir, dis-moi que tu as tout fait pour lui en empêcher dis-moi que c'était la dernière des solutions, non que c'était la seule... lâcha Armin en retenant des larmes.

Alors qu'il allait insister, un fumigène vert retentit. Et ainsi, Livaï brandit ses lames tandis qu'Eren se positionnait déjà.

\- Eren tu rentres en scène! On y va ! Lança Livaï en s'éloignant de l'immeuble sous les regards incrédules des soldats sur les autres toîts.

Armin observa Eren, il était immobile, les poings serrés, et alors que le Caporal déjà loin criait déjà son nom pour qu'il se dépêche, il se tourna vers eux. Son regard il le connaissait parfaitement. C'était ce regard là qui avait scellé le mur, c'était ce regard qui les avait protégé lui et Mikasa contre la brigade, effrayée par sa nature de titan il y a quelques années. Et c'était ce même regard qui allait les sauver.

Sa colère s'envola alors... il avait compris... Eren avait pris ce sacrifice comme tous les sacrifices depuis le début de cette guerre comme le puit de sa force. Il faisait cette guerre pour la gagner, pour tous. Venger tous ceux qui étaient tombés pour le beau mot qu'était la liberté.

Armin hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le commandant.

\- Que devons nous faire commandant?

* * *

Mikasa regardait Eren avec le visage le plus doux qui soit. Toute la soirée elle l'avait passé à tuer et tuer et tuer... afin d'accomplir son rêve de liberté avec Eren... il était le centre de son univers et maintenant il allait faire son devoir. Leur avenir était incertain... elle détestait cette nature titanesque chez lui... elle était impuissante... elle ne pouvait rien faire quand il ne l'a reconnaissait pas, quand il n'avait qu'exterminer les titans dans la tête. Elle détestait cette partie de lui... cela l'éloignait de sa nature, de sa stature qu'elle adorait tant.

Il l'observait depuis un moment. Elle savait parfaitement ce que ce regard signifiait. C'était une promesse, il allait gagner... il allait vivre.

Elle sourit tendrement avant de hocher la tête. Et c'est alors que, comme ça, il s'en alla.

* * *

Une lumière verte et un nuage à éclaires planaient à quelques pas de la caverne. C'était le signal numéro deux. Eren entrait en scène. De la caverne, Donnah observait la silhouette d'Eren se rapprocher de leur base. Sa forme titanesque était imposante, effrayante... c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sous cette forme. Et elle était intimidée. Rosalia lui avait dit que sa forme titanesque à elle était 3 fois plus grande et large que celle d'Eren et c'était vraiment dur à imaginer.

\- Donnah...

Elle se retourna, Rosalia lui faisait face. Il était l'heure de se dire aurevoir. Elle se tourna lentement avec un sourire. Elle vint la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive... ne baisse pas les bras... tu peux le faire... d'accord ? Lui dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte

Elle souriait. Cette femme était une partie de son frère. Il l'avait aimé, il l'aimait... elle lui souhaitait réellement de survivre et de sauver son frère... Cette guerre...menaçait réellement tout ce qui était lié à son bonheur.

\- Merci pour tout Rosalia. À très vite.

Et c'est alors qu'elle sentit une dernière vibration dans son dos. Eren était planté en face de la caverne. Son énorme pied rasait l'entrée. Il l'attendait.

Elle se retourna lentement. Elle avait enfilé l'uniforme de la brigade d'exploration et sa chevelure était ramené en arrière en queue de cheval, lui donnant une allure de guerrière. Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de l'extérieur, Rosalia lui lança quelques derniers mots.

\- Et pour Dylan... je vais m'en occuper... fais tout pour arrêter Meryl, je vais m'occuper de Dylan d'accord? Ne t'en fais pas!

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Devant elle, son amour se précipitait déjà vers elle. Alors même qu'elle allait se tourner vers Rosalia, il se saisit de sont bras et l'attira contre lui.

Elle resserra son étreinte avant de se détacher de lui et l'embrasser sans gêne devant tous les gardes qui surveillaient les alentours de la caverne. Elle n'en avait que faire de leurs opinions. Cet homme, elle l'aimait de toute son âme.

Elle plaça ses mains derrière son coup avant de prendre l'élan et sauter sur lui, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il avait les mains posés sur ses fesses et répondait amoureusement et passionnellement à ses baisers. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait provoqué un baiser et il ne pouvait être que plus ravie.

Après quelques secondes elle glissa de ses bras et s'éloigna. Il resta un instant à l'observer dans son dos avant de la suivre silencieusement.

Dehors, la jeune femme observa Eren. Il s'était baissé afin de la récupérer dans la paume de sa géante main.

Livaï également se mit dans sa paume, et le géant déposa les deux sur son epaule gauche.

Arrivés en hauteur, la jeune femme avait vue sur le carnage qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Pas trop loin d'eux, elle remarquait des soldats réfugiés sur un toît. Ils les observaient fixement. Elle savait bien ce qu'ils attendaient d'eux. Elle également avait décidé de se battre pour gagner, se battre pour l'humanité et se libérer elle et tous les plus faibles des persécutions par les plus forts.

Mais...

Au moment exact où Eren courrait en direction du Castle... sans que personne ne s'y attende, un énorme titan se dirigeait rapidement vers eux. Il était énorme, aussi grand que les murs...

\- DONNAH! SAUTE! Entendit-Elle.

Mais au moment même où elle posait la main sur son équipement tridimensionnel, le poing de l'énorme titan vint cogner l'enorme visage d'Eren. Le choc propulsa Eren à 12 pâtés de maisons entraînant Donnah avec... Eren détruit un énorme immeuble sur son passage, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. L'atterrissage fut long et pourtant il retomba et s'arrêta enfin.

Donnah, qui avait perdu l'equilibre depuis bien longtemps était tombée après le choc du deuxième immeuble qu'Eren avait détruit.

Elle était allongée là, la douleur était atroce, les décombres tombaient un à un sur elle... l'enterrant déjà... elle se sentait partir... elle ne sentait plus ses jambes... comment allait-Elle se battre avec des jambes paralysées? Même glousser de douleur demandait trop d'énergie. Le fer qui avait pénétré sa côte lors de l'atterrissage traversait son abdomen et elle sentait son sang se vider.

 _Mère... je ne veux pas mourir... mère... Dieu! Venez m'en en aide..._

* * *

À Suivre

* * *

Jawrell ;)


	27. Chapitre 26 - Le Familier

Ce jour là, le ciel ressemblait à une toile grisâtre et sinistre. Pas la moindre lueur, la ville était suspicieusement silencieuse. Les rues vides, tous les habitants ayant été dirigés vers les sous-sols. La peur défiait le lourd silence qui planait sur Rose... L'incertitude... Aujourd'hui était peut-être le début... ou la fin...

\- Jaeger! Lança un soldat à l'égard du jeune homme assit sur les rebords d'une terrasse.

\- Je viens... lâcha t-il calmement lançant un regard plein de questions vers le ciel.

Aujourd'hui pouvait-être son dernier... C'était un sentiment assez étrange. Non pas que c'était sa première fois, aller à la guerre le poussait très souvent à remettre en cause son futur. Il avait déjà été dans cette situation, où il ressentait presque de la peur. Mais, cette fois était différente. Aujourd'hui, il avait plus à perdre qu'à gagner...

Ce n'était pas une simple escapade à l'extérieur des murs cette fois. L'avenir des murs était en jeu... Si jamais il échouait cette fois, il condamnerait l'humanité à être soumise à jamais, pas seulement par ces bestioles effrayantes aux bords des murs, mais maintenant par cet instable de Meryl Frost qui ne semblait pas voir fin à sa folie.

"Dominer le monde"

Un étrange besoin que certains hommes pensaient devoir combler par toutes fins. Tuer, mentir, trahir... L'homme était irrécupérable, insatiable... La gourmandise de l'homme était presque aussi dangereuse que celle d'un titan.

Le soldat sauta d'un rebord avant de suivre son camarade. L'heure était, la fin de cette calomnie était proche, ils n'allaient certainement pas décimer la race des titans aujourd'hui, mais au moins ils allaient se débarrasser d'une ordure de moins.

Replaçant sa tenue, le soldat rejoint l'extérieur où tout le monde se tenait déjà en rang. En s'approchant, il observa ses camarades un à un.

Jean, Armin, Connie... Mikasa... Tous en rang, face au commandant et au Caporal qui s'apprêtaient à faire discours.

L'atmosphère était tendue, la peur, l'intimidation régnait d'une part tandis que de l'autre, la détermination et la colère dominait.

Il se plaça derrière le podium, près de Donnah et de ses deux supérieurs qui commençaient le discours.

\- Aujourd'hui soldats, nous avons une guerre à gagner. Des vies à venger, à sauver et à épargner d'un avenir sinistre et perdu. Meryl Frost a mit en place des armes extrêmement dangereuses à utiliser contre sa propre race... Des titans qu'il pourrait contrôler à sa guise. Accompagné des personnes les plus corrompues qui habitent nos murs, il s'est retourné contre la monarchie... Il a décidé de nous choisir comme ennemi. Nous les humains... Il n'y a pas de place pour une telle trahison dans ce monde où nous devons nous serrer les coudes entre humains pour échapper à ces bestioles... Je vous demande aujourd'hui de vous battre. Pour vos enfants, pour vos familles, pour leur avenir, pour vous. Celui qui flanchira aujourd'hui ne pourra jamais se le pardonner, alors donnez tout ce que vous avez! Dans la mort il n'y a plus de titans, plus cette crainte. Battez-vous jusqu'à votre dernier souffle... Ceci est votre mission.

Sur ce, Erwin descendit du podium et ordonna aux différentes lignes de commencer à se diriger vers les sous-sols qui menaient au point de rencontre.

Après avoir finit, il s'avança vers Eren, essuyant un regard vidé de toutes émotions. Dans la tête de celui-ci la guerre avait certainement commencé depuis longtemps.

\- Tu as bien compris le plan? Demanda t-il en relisant les quelques graffitis qu'il avait noté sur un bloc-note.

\- Oui commandant.

\- Tu resteras avec l'équipe du Caporal et moi-même pendant tout le trajet et quand-

Alors qu'il revoyait leur stratégie, le commandant fut interpelé et s'éloigna rapidement en s'excusant.

Eren, maintenant seul, regardait la foule de soldats se diriger vers les sous-sols le cœur haut. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de nervosité avant les combats. Mikasa avait certainement tout à voir là dedans. D'ailleurs, il ne la voyait plus... Serait-elle déjà partie sans lui avoir dit au revoir? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas...

Justement, au moment même, il la repéra. Elle se tenait au même endroit que plus tôt.

Immobile, ne le quittant pas des yeux... Elle ne souriait pas, il pouvait lire qu'elle était extrêmement anxieuse. Il se doutait bien que l'allure de ce combat était la cause de ses soucis.

Dans le pire des cas, ça pouvait bien être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient... Trop tôt... Il était beaucoup trop tôt... Ils n'avaient encore rien vécu ensemble... Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver... Il comprenait parfaitement

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, traversant la foule de soldat en mouvement avec aise. Arrivé à son niveau, ils se contentèrent de se fixer. Ses yeux étaient brillants... Ce n'était tellement pas elle... La peur, cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Le jeune homme sourit avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

\- Je crois-bien que je rêve... Mikasa Ackerman, la seule et unique, a la frousse? rigola t-il tristement avec un sourire.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne en lui rendant son sourire.

\- C'est pas le moment Eren... lâcha t-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Son oreille sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, Mikasa savourait encore cette sensation magique. Elle pourrait bien être la dernière fois...

Tout était passé si vite... Il était revenu, ils s'étaient éloignés pour ensuite se découvrir sur un angle nouveau... ensuite il s'était fait prendre et l'avait laissé agoniser pendant des jours avant d'enfin revenir à elle... Un court instant de bonheur... Il lui avait fait vivre un extrait du bonheur qu'ils pouvaient avoir si ils quittaient l'armée, si ils vivaient comme des gens normaux... Elle rêvait tellement qu'ils partent, qu'ils s'éloignent de tout pour goûter à cette vie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Après quelques longues minutes, à contre-cœur, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Mikasa posa ses deux mains sur son visage, les yeux toujours brillants.

\- Eren si jamais tu m'abandonnes je te jure que...

\- Shuuuut... Eh... même pas en rêve ok? Eh... Mikasa? insista t-il en prenant son visage en coupe, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis là... Et je ne partirais nulle part... Finit-il avec un baiser sur le front.

Elle tremblait mais continua.

\- J'ai tellement peur Eren...

\- Après tout ça... Cette fichue guère... Ce fichue trône... C'est fini tu m'entends?... On fait une pause, le nombre d'années que tu veux... Mais aujourd'hui... Je dois donner tout ce que j'ai Mikasa. Aujourd'hui... Je dois me battre comme si c'était le dernier...

La jeune femme respirait lourdement. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier... Il voulait qu'elle comprenne si jamais cela arrivait.

La brune se redressa et après avoir soutenu un regard triste, elle se saisit de ses lèvres avec passion. Des minutes passèrent et ils ne se lâchèrent point... Puis enfin, elle se détacha brusquement de lui et s'éloigna, sans un seul regard en arrière... Elle ne voulait pas se donner une image triste de lui si jamais c'était leur dernier instant ensemble.

Eren quant à lui, l'observait s'éloigner avec amertume. Il se battrait aujourd'hui coûte que coûte... Pour lui revenir

* * *

Non loin de là, Livaï observait sa petite femme lui injecter les vitamines que Rosalia avait ordonné aux soldats de prendre avant le combat. Elle était particulièrement jolie ce soir, en cet tenue de combat. Il avait l'impression que c'était une toute autre Donnah qui lui faisait face.

Sa longue chevelure brune était attachée en une haute queue de cheval, ressortant son magnifique visage et, son uniforme dessinait parfaitement ses courbes. Elle était à tomber, et il était comblé de se rappeler qu'il s'était assouvit d'elle maintes fois dans cette journée.

Après lui avoir injecté les vitamines, elle rangea celles-ci avant de lui lancer un regard. À cet instant, elle remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ce qui la fit rougir. Le soldat mordit sa lèvre inférieur en fixa ses lèvres.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent. Lança t-il en rajustant son uniforme qu'il avait défait plus tôt afin de lui permettre de lui procurer les soins.

Elle sourit tout en mettant un point d'honneur à se laisser distraire par ses instruments de travail.

\- On va à la guerre et tu me parles de mes vêtements? Rigola t-elle en remettant le sac de vitamines à un soldat.

\- C'est justement ça, il faut toujours se vider la tête avant le combat. Être nerveux et incertain influe sur ta performance de combat. Finit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il se planta devant elle avant de passer ses mains sur sa taille et de l'embrasser, à la surprise générale. Personne n'avait jamais vu ces deux-là ensemble.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, et avec surprise, Donnah fut celle qui y mit fin. Evitant son regard, elle murmura:

\- Quoiqu'il arrive aujourd'hui... je veux que tu saches que...

\- Je le sais déjà. La coupa t-il en posant une main sur sa tête. Je le sais, tu le sais également... Alors pas besoin de tout ça... Je ne veux pas des adieux mielleux et niais auxquels je devrais repenser plus tard parce que je sais que je ne vais nulle part. Je suis un soldat. C'est mon terrain de jeu tout ça... Je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui... Encore moins aujourd'hui après avoir découvert cette partie sexy de toi... ajouta t-il en sortant une cigarette...

Elle retint rire tandis qu'il continuait:

\- Aujourd'hui... c'est toi qui va affronter tes démons... Ton frère... Tu devras peut-être commettre l'irréparable pour sauver ce monde, et ce sera ta décision, alors choisis la bonne... Tu devras vivre avec elle le reste de ta vie...

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre que je vais surv-

\- Ferme la. Cracha t-il sèchement, la toisant avec le regard le plus froid qu'il lui ai jamais lancé. Ne dis plus jamais cela devant moi ok? Si je survis aujourd'hui tu as intérêt à survivre également...

Ils se fixèrent longuement avant qu'il ne pose la tête de la jeune femme contre son torse en l'étreignant.

\- Je... Je dis pas que tu es importante mais... Mon monde est assez glacial et détestable... Donc celui-ci sans toi... ne sera certainement pas agréable... Alors je t'interdis de mourir.

La jeune femme sourit tout en retenant ses larmes. Elle devait franchir cette étape de sa vie... survivre.

* * *

 ** _48h plus tard_**

Les troupes du bataillon d'exploration étaient déjà réparties un peu partout autour de la base de Meryl Frost. Tous dissimulés dans l'ombre, ils attendaient patiemment le signal de leur commandant. 

Leur ennemi était juste en face d'eux, du haut de son pied d'estale on pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette vicieusement entrain de les observer sans rien faire.

N'importe qui pourrait penser que ce grand Meryl Frost allait capituler. Il n'avait qu'une trentaine d'hommes en face de sa base qui depuis plus de 48h n'attaquaient point. Erwin situé dans un repère non loin de là avait accès à tout le terrain. Il observait les moindres mouvements de ses hommes et même des oiseaux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas... pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas? Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait en sa possession les plus puissants titans ayant frôlé cette terre alors pourquoi ?

\- Commandant? L'interpela un de ses subordonnés

Il se tourna attentivement vers lui, à la recherche d'une nouvelle information.

\- Du nouveau?

\- C'est Rosalia Heïner monsieur...

\- Quoi? Lança t-il inquiet

Le jeune homme lui tendit une lettre avant de le regarder.

Sans perdre une seconde, Erwin déplia la lettre avant de la lire. Quelques secondes après il se redressa.

\- Comment ça Donnah a disparu!? S'indigna t-il en retournant vers la contemplation de la base de Meryl.

Ce salopard... il n'avait pas bougé pour une seule raison. Centrer l'attention sur lui tandis que ces minions faisaient la sale besogne en secret. Il s'en doutais... c'était justement la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé d'attaquer. Cet idiot était bien trop arrogant pour ne pas mettre en valeur ses forces armées. 

\- Et les autres? Que je sache Rosalia, Donnah et Eren étaient ensemble non? Que leur est-il arrivé?

\- D'après nos hommes retrouvés vivants sur les lieux, ils auraient été attaqués en pleine nuit alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur emplacement convenu. Donnah a disparu et les autres ont pu s'échapper... 

\- Cet emplacement était top secret! Personne ne le connaissait, même moi je l'ignorais. Comment est-ce possible? Nous avions des patrouilleurs sur toutes les bases sous terraines vérifier des potentiels ennemis. 

Alors que son cerveau était de nouveau en ébullition à la recherche d'une issue de secours, d'un moyen pour combattre cette nouvelle hémorragie, Levi dit son entrée dans la base.

\- Où est-elle?

Erwin se tourna, évitant son regard, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions. Mais Levi s'approcha dangereusement et se planta devant lui.

\- Je t'avais dis que j'étais le seul qui pourrais les protéger! Je t'avais dis de me laisser cette tâche! Et maintenant ils ont disparus? Je veux savoir où est-elle?! 

Erwin se tourna vers lui calmement

\- Avant de répondre à cette question je voudrais d'abord savoir qui demande? L'amant de Donnah Winderberght, Levi ou, notre caporal Levi Ackerman?

Levi l'empoigna par le col.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer là...

Erwin repoussa sa main

\- Justement. Ce n'est ni le moment de jouer ni le moment de paniquer alors ressaisis toi. À la guerre les imprévus on en a fait face bon nombre de fois... à la guerre des gens disparaissent et meurent. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous allons faire foirer cette mission. 

\- Je te demande pardon... lâcha Levi le regard noir de glace.

Erwin retourna à la contemplation de ses cartes.

\- Donnah Winderberght était une option. Elle était extrêmement valorisée pour cette mission... tout comme Eren... et pourtant Eren n'a pas été capturé? Rosalia non plus? Si c'était l'œuvre de Frost il les auraient tous pris d'un coup... pourquoi seulement Donnah? Et si c'était Dylan pourquoi laisserait-Il Rosalia derrière?

\- Tu insinues que? Lança Levi en s'approcha lentement, le regard noir... tel un chat qui analysait sa proie.

Erwin ne s'en préoccupa point, continuant de noter ses réflexions au flot de ses mots.

\- J'insinues que Donnah Winderberght nous a trahi. Mettre en péril cette mission en disparaissant comme ça alors qu'elle y joue un rôle majeur de façon aussi inexpliquée signifirait qu'elle a choisi de s'allier avec notre ennemi que ce soit pour sauver son frère ou épargner l'un d'entre nous. Peu importe. Elle a pris sa décision, et après confirmation de cette théorie nous l'abattrons sans aucun remord.

La seconde d'après, Levi envoya Erwin valser de l'autre côté de la salle, sous les regards ahuris de ses subordonnés présents. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup il se ressaisis et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. C'était juste incroyable comment la colère qu'il avait manifesté une seconde plus tôt s'évapora en une fraction de secondes.

Erwin saisit sa main avec indifférence avant d'essuyer le sang qui découlait déjà du coin de sa bouche.

\- Nous allons attaquer...

Levi se tourna vers le plan de son commandant qui lui faisait face.

\- Ne faudrait-il pas attendre Eren pour cela? Lança Hansi qui était dissimulée dans un coin depuis le début de l'altercation.

\- Non... il faut attaquer maintenant.

Sous son ton sérieux tous comprenaient enfin que l'heure était venue. Alors les canons se mirent à être chargés, les soldats se mettaient en position avec leurs équipements tridimensionnels tandis que lui même, Hansi et Levi se mettaient en position du haut de leur base dévisageant la base de Meryl.

\- Ils se mettent en position monsieur. Signala un éclaireur de Meryl.

Le vieil homme sourit avant d'enfin s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. 

\- Ils viennent donc de comprendre? Et dire que cela fait déjà 48h... lança Lady Wright en se servant du thé.

\- Quand est-ce que nous quittons la base ? Demanda un autre noble qui se levait déjà visiblement appeuré à l'idée de rester présent durant les échanges sanglants.

\- Nous partons dès que nous avons éliminé cette vipère.

\- Rosalia? Demanda Lady Wright

\- Évidemment.

Non loin de là 


End file.
